


Fertility

by InaRov



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 78,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaRov/pseuds/InaRov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante 50 años la República, y el mundo, sufrió de infertilidad a causa de la guerra biológica denominada “La Guerra De Los Hombres”, cuya devastación dejo que año con año los bebes nacidos fueran contados y categorizados.<br/>Después de 67 años, nació Louis Tomlinson, el hombre portador más fértil en el mundo durante la última centena de años; sin saberlo, su destino estaba marcado: dotar a la República con hijos de su vientre y pecho.<br/>Para dicha tarea se le asignaron los hombres con mayor conteo de espermatozoides en el mundo: Harry Styles, Zayn Malik y Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A temprana edad Louis había sido enseñado a ser callado; crecido bajo la protectora ala de su padre y la ausencia de su madre, él vivió los primeros años de vida en reclusión dentro de una gran casa blanca cuyos alrededores eran desconocidos y aterradores para el joven de los ojos azules.

 

— ¿Has terminado ya?—Pregunto a las espaldas de su padre quien tecleaba sobre una mesa de roble.

—Aún no, Lou…—respondió sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

— ¿Por qué?—arrastro la silla adyacente a su padre para sentarse.

—Necesito terminar esto antes de mañana.

—Pero ya son las nueve.

 

Su padre, sonriente, volteo a verlo y acaricio su cabello dulcemente, dejando un suave beso sobre su frente.

 

—Cuando crezcas lo entenderás. ¿Podrías esperar un poco?

 

El pequeño se movió de su lugar para sentarse en el regazo de su padre y mirar curioso lo que aparecía en la pantalla verde, pero al darse cuenta que eran solo letras-y al no saber leerlas-desvió la mirada; de vez en cuando tocaba el teclado solamente para ganarse un regaño cada vez que lo hacía a la vez que entre algunos regaños le era golpeada la mano con gentileza para que estuviese quieto. Se mantuvo  en silencio hasta que su padre terminara de teclear sobre la fina madera para que lo tomase en brazos y lo acostara en su cama; un beso de buenas noches para después irse.

A penas salió de la habitación el pequeño de ojos azules se deshizo de las sabanas en la cama para meterse debajo de esta, estiro la mano hasta alcanzar una pequeña caja llena de viejos dibujos y fotografías. Tomo la caja y se escondió bajo las sabanas mirando detenidamente. Se sobresalto cuando su padre le descubrió la cabeza.

 

—Un poco tarde, ¿no te parece? —su padre se sentó junto a él y lo coloco sobre sus piernas mientras tomaba gentilmente las fotografías.

—No quería… perdón…—sus pequeños pies se movían frenéticamente.

— ¿Quieres contarme de qué son las fotografías?

—El profesor Richards suele traerme fotos de los lugares que visita.

— ¿Ah sí?—pego el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo a su pecho, de tal manera que ambos veían las fotografías que pasaba—. No sabía que hacia eso por ti.

—Dice que es bueno para dibujar.

— ¿Has hecho dibujos?

El pequeño asintió para tomar la caja y dejo caer todas sus pertenencias sobre la cama; comenzó a pasar dibujos frente a su padre, pero lo que llamo la atención del hombre mayor fue la fotografía de la madre de Louis cuando estaba embarazada del oji-azul.

— ¿Sabes quién es ella?—el pequeño desvió la vista de sus dibujos hacia su padre y después hacia la fotografía. Negó y volvió a mostrarle sus dibujos— ¿Quieres saber quién es?

—El profesor Richards dice que ella es mamá, pero nunca me ha dicho donde esta…

—Lou, lo único que necesitas saber es que ella te amo mucho y que se fue para que tú vinieras.

— ¿Es mi culpa que no esté?

—No, claro que no…—lo recostó de nueva cuenta en la cama y guardo los papeles en la caja—. Hora de dormir Boo Bear.

—Papá… no quiero dormir sólo.

~~~

El día siguiente, Louis vestía pantalones cortos y un pequeño moño; esperaba en el banquillo frente al piano mientras comía galletas. Al ver entrar a su profesor de piano y pintura el pequeño echo a correr, comenzando a saltar a sus piernas; el viejo hombre le tomo de la mano y lo sentó a su lado en el piano; el niño comenzó a jalar del saco del hombre para que le mostrara las nuevas fotografías que había traído, sin embargo, el Sr. Richards le dijo que fuera paciente mientras practicaban con el piano. Una vez terminada la clase, Louis grito entusiasmando.

 

—No grites, Louis, no es propio de un jovencito como tú.

—Lo siento…—dijo el pequeño sin prestar mucha atención al regaño.

—Hoy fui al mercado agrario en la ciudad, y he traído una imagen muy linda, Lou ¿quieres verla?

— ¡Sí!—chillo el niño emocionado.

 

El Sr. Richards saco de su saco una pequeña fotografía que mostraba una pequeña habitación con cajas de madera llenas de frutas de vivos colores; había varias personas mayores que llevaban ropas bastante simples pero entre todas las personas que aparecían allí, un pequeño niño de cabello desalineado, de unos llamativos ojos verdes llamo la atención de Louis inmediatamente.

 

—Ese niño es muy feo—frunció mucho el ceño al señalarlo.

—Louis, señalar es de mala educación y ese tipo de declaraciones son poco amables. —El niño miro con resentimiento a la fotografía dejando de señalar al niño.

—Pero es muy feo, su cabello es feo y tiene los ojos saltones uno más grane que el otro, y orejas enormes—a aquel comentario le añadió la extensión en sus brazos, estirándolos tanto como podía.

—Oh Louis, te aseguro que en persona es mucho más lino de lo que la imagen pude mostrarte.

—Seguirá siendo feo.

— ¿Y si te convenzo de lo contrario?

—No… seguirá siendo feo.

—Te propongo algo, si no te parece lindo en lo más mínimo la próxima clase te traeré una caja llena de chocolates—Louis comenzó a saltar de la emoción—pero, si te parece lindo, tendrás que quedarte calladito la próxima clase y no hacer travesuras por una semana—miro directamente al niño a los ojos mientras este se mantenía pensativo; luego sonrío ampliamente asintiendo—Está bien; ahora vuelvo.

 

El profesor se alejo, Louis comenzó a seguirlo hasta  el despacho de su padre, donde el hombre viejo entro; hablaron un par de segundos intercambiando palabras de cortesía. El señor Tomlinson parecía renuente a alguna petición por parte del Sr. Richards, sin embargo, al cabo de algunas palabras más por parte del hombre el padre del pequeño accedió.

 

—Louis, toma un abrigo—el hombre le indico al niño—te llevare a la tienda de agrarios para que veas al niño por ti mismo.

 

Y Louis no lo podía creer, salto y corrió por toda la casa en busca de un lugar donde descargar su emoción, pero fue detenido por la fuerte voz de su padre.

 

—Con una condición jovencito; nunca sueltes la mano del señor Richards, ni si quiera se te ocurra pensarlo.

—Sí papá.

—Bien, ahora ve por tu abrigo.

El niño corrió escaleras arriba y regreso tan rápido que al estar junto a su profesor su respiración era demasiado pesada. Tomo la mano del hombre mayor y lo arrastro hasta estar frente a la gran reja que separaba a la casa de paredes blancas de la calle. Durante todo el recorrido, Louis no podía evitar mirar y señalar a todas las personas-recibiendo reprimendas por ello de parte de su profesor-recibía de igual manera sonrisas amables y cordiales saludos de algunas personas que le miraban, a lo que él siempre sonreía, contestando lo más amablemente que le fuera posible, ya que deseaba volver a salir. Su boca se llenaba de preguntas que eran respondidas con curiosas respuestas en rima que le hacían dar pequeños saltos de alegría.

Tras varios minutos de caminata llegaron a un pintoresco local que era señalado como el lugar de la fotografía, una joven mujer sonrió, era hermosa.

 

—Buenas tardes señor Richards, creí no volver a verlo hoy—su mirada se desvió un poco más abajo— ¡oh dios mío! ¿es él?

—Así es; Louis, dile buenos días a la señora Anne.

—Buenos días señora Anne.

—Lou quiere conocer al pequeño Harry, Anne.

—Pero es porque es muy feo y el señor Richards ha dicho que si sigue siendo feo me comprara una caja de galletas. —La señora Anne le miro enternecida, desapareció por una cortina.

—Eso ha sido muy grosero, Louis.

 

Al cabo de unos minutos de espera, la señora de cabello azabache salió tomada de la mano de un pequeño niño quien llevaba una naranja entre sus manos; se la entrego a Louis dificultosamente.

 

—Hola—hablo el niño con dificultad—. Me llamo Hary.

—Yo soy Louis.

 

Se miraron detenidamente, el pequeño de orbes verdes se sonrojo mirando al suelo, después a la mano de Louis y la tomo para comenzar a juguetear con los dedos del mayor.

 

—Tengo así de años—menciono alzando tres de sus pequeños dedos sin soltar la mano de Louis— ¿tú cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo cinco, así de años—alzo su mano libre mostrando la palma abierta. El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Son más que yo… ¿sabes ir al ba… al ba…?—se trabo con las palabras tratando de hablar correctamente.

—Baño, amor—llamo su madre desde atrás.

— ¡Sí! ¿Sabes ir al baño?

—Sí, ¿tú no?

—Mamá me está enseñando.

 

Louis se volteo completamente dándole la espalda a Harry y dirigiéndose a su profesor.

 

— ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—De acuerdo, despídete de Anne y del pequeño Harry.

 

Al termino de aquella tarea, salió del local con los ojos aguados; su profesor lo alcanzo y le tomo de la mano para reprenderlo, pero al ver su triste expresión suavizó su rostro y tomo a Louis entre sus manos.

 

— ¿Qué pasa Louis? ¿qué tienes?—el niño señalo débilmente el interior de la tienda.

—Perdí…—susurro. Su profesor sonrió enternecido para poder tomarle de la mano.

—Bueno, sí, pero has sido honesto con todo esto, así que, no creo que a tu padre le moleste que comamos una galleta antes de la cena, ¿no?

 

Louis sonrió animadamente otra vez comenzando a dar saltos sin mirar atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para esto me imagino a Mark Tomlinson muy atractivo, joven y jovial...

 

Para cuando Louis cumplió 15 años, era un joven recatado y amable ante la vista de la prensa, quienes constantemente anunciaban acontecimientos en la vida del joven ‘más fértil del mundo ’; a pesar de ello, Mark Tomlinson seguía manteniéndolo en perfecto resguardo del mundo entre cuatro paredes y un techo blanco.

Para el anochecer del 12 de Octubre Louis estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación sosteniendo un libro distraídamente sobre su cabeza mientras balanceaba sus pies en lo alto de sus piernas.

 

— ¿Puedo pasar?—pregunto su padre sin esperar respuesta.

 

El joven de ojos azules se sentó apropiadamente dejando el libro a un lado al tiempo que su padre se sentaba a la orilla de la cama; el hombre mayor se fue acercado hasta estar junto a él.

 

— Padre, buenas noches.

—Louis, necesito hablar contigo… el profesor Richards y yo creemos que estas en la edad adecuada para ir a visitar al doctor—el ojiazul se quedo callado a espera de que su padre siguiera hablando—. Ya he agendado  con un doctor del centro de Sant Mari, será todo muy privado, así la prensa no se enterará. Un doctor muy especial para que vea que todo está bien contigo.

 

Se quedo callado durante unos minutos meditando lo recién acordado por su padre; asintió lentamente viendo como aquel hombre le besaba la frente y se retiraba. El resto de la noche la paso en vela pensando en qué clase de doctor sería el que visitarían; menudamente, los hombres que le atendían a él y a su padre iban a la casa.

Pasado el medio día él Sr. Richards se encontraba a su lado en un pequeño auto mientras viajaban a través de Saint Mari hacia el hospital central de la ciudad; era un lugar blanco y a Louis le hacía pensar en su hogar, no era muy diferente en color y las personas parecían sólo ir y venir. Su cita, según una chica en la recepción, era en el último piso del edificio.

 

— ¿Por qué hemos venido hasta aquí por una cita?

—Es un doctor especial, Louis, y un doctor especial necesita un lugar especial.

—Ya no tengo cinco años, Sr. Richards, puede dejar de hablarme así—Louis siguió moviéndose pero su profesor le tomo por el hombro ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable—. Lo lamento…

—Te conozco desde que eras así de pequeño, Louis—hizo un pequeño espacio con el dedo índice y el pulgar—. Era una radiografía, lucias como un frijol.

— ¿Un lindo frijol?

—El más lindo en el mundo, me atrevo a decir.

 

Al final del pasillo se hallaba el consultorio del doctor; en su interior había imágenes de tres tipo: el de una mujer, el de un hombre, y el de un hombre portador; en las tres se mostraba explícitamente los aparatos reproductorio indicando cómo funcionaba cada uno. Al adentrarse un poco a la habitación, encontraron a un hombre joven, apuesto, con lentes descendiendo hacia la punta de su nariz; sonrío felizmente al ver a Louis sonrojarse cuando le pidió cambiarse a una bata de hospital y subir a la camilla

 

—Así que, Louis. Por favor, pon tus piernas sobre los estribos para comenzar con tu chequeo.

— ¿Cuáles estribos?—el hombre señalo dos piezas de metal que mantendrían sus piernas separadas—. Profesor Richards… ¿Pro…profesor Richards? ¿Po…profesor?—trago saliva pesadamente antes de siquiera voltear a ver al hombre mayor.

—Dime, Louis ¿Qué pasa?

—Puede llamar a mi padre por ¿favor?

— ¿Todo bien?—cuestiono el doctor quien se colocaba guantes de látex.

 

El profesor se retiro a hacer la llamada mientras Louis se negaba a acercarse al doctor quien seguía cuestionando acerca de lo que había ocurrido; él sólo se mantenía cercano a la salida mientras mordía sus labios. Una vez que el señor Richards volvió, el pequeño oji azul se mantuvo a su lado; minuto a minuto transcurrido las uñas de Louis fueron desapareciendo en su boca.

Media hora paso para que el señor Tomlinson apareciera con un semblante estricto en el rostro; su hijo le tomo del brazo para llevarlo fuera del consultorio.

 

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que vendría al ginecólogo?

—Creí que estaría implícito en mis palabras la noche anterior. De cualquier manera, algún día tenías que venir aquí para ver si tu fertilidad sigue siendo alta o ha bajado desde tu nacimiento.

— ¡Pero no quiero que un maldito doctor meta sus dedos a mi ano! —estallo en un chillido al final cuando su padre retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás y él no lo podía creer.

 

Louis se sentó de malagana obre la camilla, separando sus piernas hacia el doctor mientras susurraba un quedo “lárguense de aquí” hacia su padre y profesor. Quiso llorar cuando comenzó a sentir al hombre de bata blanca tocándolo; reprimió la mayor parte del llanto mordiendo sus labios al tiempo que pensaba cuan injusto era aquello; estaba seguro que desde el momento en el que nació su padre le habría dicho que no llorase tanto porque era de mala educación; de cómo no detuvo a las personas de la república para que le tomaran sangre e hicieran experimentos dolorosos sólo para saber su nivel de fertilidad. Estaba seguro de que el resto de su vida la pasaría visitando a ese doctor, que por el resto de su vida aquel hombre estaría metiendo sus dedos dentro de él, haciéndolo sufrir… claro que aquello le provocaba placer, pero definitivamente no era así como él quería experimentar el placer por primera vez. Soltó más lágrimas cuando quiso cubrirse la entrepierna.

 

—No hay nada de que estar avergonzado, Louis. Es normal todo esto, bueno, al menos para los hombres portadores. —Menciono el hombre dulcemente tratando de ver a Louis sobre la bata.

—Está metiendo sus malditos dedos dentro de mí y estoy teniendo una erección ¿qué tan normal puede ser eso?

—Bueno… mucho. Veras, tienes esta pequeña glándula—toco un punto especifico en Louis que le hizo sollozar—que sirve para nutrir y proteger a tus espermatozoides, además de eso, al tocarla es provocado mucho placer. Así que es normar que haga esto.

—Entonces lleva bastante tiempo allá abajo, ¿no lo cree? —escucho la risita por parte del doctor.

—Louis, tú eres un portador, eso significa que ha esta edad es cuando comienzas a ser fértil como uno, lo que provoca a la degeneración de la próstata y eso puede afectar mucho tu salud, además, si se planea tener hijos es indispensable mantener a la glándula sana; además es lo que asegura tu fertilidad como portador. Sólo me aseguro de que todo eso vaya bien por aquí abajo.

 

_“No quiero tener hijos”_ pensó sin atreverse a mencionarlo al doctor. Sólo le pudo agradecer cuando saco sus dedos para proceder a sacarle sangre y decirle que se relajase para lo que provenía.

Louis sabía al derecho y al revés como era que las personas sabían el nivel de fertilidad en una mujer, ya que metían una sonda hasta hallar el ovario y tomar una muestra, a partir de ella se intentaba buscar una proteína, según el porcentaje de esta proteína era porcentaje aproximado de poder quedar embarazada. Para el hombre portador no era muy diferente, explico el doctor, ya que al bebé hombre se le tomaba sangre para saber si era portador o no, una vez determinado, si resultaba en un “sí”, entonces se abrían paso por el recto hasta  llegar arriba de la próstata, por encima de la vejiga, donde un conducto secundario se abría paso hacia algo parecido al útero. Louis simplemente se negaba a imaginar la cantidad de dolor que un bebé debía sentir cuando alguien le abriera un agujero en su intestino grueso.

Una vez que el doctor etiqueto su muestra sanguínea, tomo una sonda para ver el útero de Louis.

~~~

 

El largo camino a casa, Louis evito a toda costa hablar con su padre, más aún cuando fue a encerrarse a su habitación dejando atrás a dos hombres estupefactos. Se deslizo por la fina madera mientras escuchaba como su profesor y su padre discutían acerca de él; le dolía escuchar aquello, por lo que, cuando el Sr. Richards entro en su habitación, Louis corrió a ocultarse bajo las sabanas mientras intentaba que el llanto cesase. El hombre se sentó justo a su lado, frotándole el hombro en forma de consuelo.

 

—Lo lamento, Louis.

 

El joven se quedo callado durante largo rato mientras su espalda era acariciada por el profesor. Pasados los minutos, Louis decidió descubrirse la cara y mirar al hombre junto a él.

 

— ¿Mi comportamiento fue inadecuado?—pregunto tratando de mantener la mirada fría.

—Oh, Louis…—el hombre le atrajo hacia sus brazos dotándole de un reconfortante abrazo—. Lo lamento tato, Louis… pero tenía que pasar en algún punto.

—Lo sé… pero… yo sólo quería que…

 

El señor Richards beso su frente pausadamente entre el abrazo, dotando a Louis de una calidez inigualable. EL hombre tarareo una melodía simple a su oído mientras mecía al ojiazulen sus brazos.

 

—Tengo un regalo para ti…—tomo su portafolio, sacando de él una caja rectangular, larga, con el dibujo de un pene caricaturizado—. Es para que lo uses, más adelante, no justo ahora… al menos de esta manera podré saber que cuando te emparenten con algún chico no te sentirás igual que hoy en la tarde…

—Gracias…

—Adentro viene el instructivo… y, mañana, tu padre te dejara venir conmigo a la ciudad ¿te gustaría venir?—el ojiazul asintió sin apartar la mirada del curioso regalo—. Eso es bueno, vendré por ti a primera hora en la mañana, así que asegúrate de estar listo para salir al alba.

 

Louis se recostó aún con la caja en manos, leyendo los costados de la caja y abriendo enormemente los ojos ante las cosas que leía en ella.

Del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba el Sr. Richards, sonriendo ante la imagen de Louis sonrojándose y negando por el regalo; si conocía bien al joven, y lo hacía, era muy probable que al día siguiente le devolviera el consolador. Durante su camino a la salida de la gran casa blanca, Mark Tomlinson lo intercepto en medio del pasillo.

 

— ¿Por qué le has dado eso a mi hijo?—pregunto Tomlinson con el seño fruncido.

—Escucha, sé que para ti no es lo más sensato darle algo así a Louis, pero tientes que entender que…

— ¿Qué qué? ¿Qué le diste un maldito juguete sexual a mi bebé?

—Sólo quiero que esté listo para cuando los mandatarios de La República lo emparente con alguien para producir hijos.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero eso para él? Apenas es un niño, maldita sea…

—En tres años vendrán por él, apenas cumpla la mayoría de edad…

—He solicitado una prórroga para que lo emparenten a los veinte años.

— ¿Y a ti qué te hace creer que La República aceptara una prórroga por dos años para su maldito tesoro nacional?

—No pueden quitarme también a Louis…

 

El señor Richards se quedo callado ante aquel comentario por parte de Mark. Sin habla y sintiendo como la pesadez caía sobre sus hombros, rodeo al Sr. Tomlinson, sin embargo, antes de que cualquier otro pensamiento se pudiera deslizar en la cabeza del Señor Richards, Mark se encontraba aprisionándolo en un acalorado beso que demandaba atención. Richards se separo bruscamente de la acción cuando asimilo todo aquello.

 

—Maurice…

—No soy un maldito remplazo para Johana, Mark.

 

Con ello el señor Richards se marcho del lugar dejando a sus espaldas a un hombre con lágrimas.

~~~

 

Al día siguiente, durante los primeros rayos del alba, Louis espera en el pórtico de su casa al Sr. Richards, donde, apenas el sol se asomo completamente, el hombre sonriente le llamo desde lo lejos para que se acercara y juntos pudieran viajar a la ciudad.

Caminaron cientos de millas viendo diferentes establecimientos de ropa y zapatos eran visitados por el par; Louis sintiéndose incomodo a creces cada vez que las personas le sonreían amablemente y preguntaban por su estado, solamente sabia responder cortamente.

Para el atardecer, y con los brazos del señor Richards repletos de bolsas con ropa, llegaron al mercado agrario, donde el hombre mayor no dudo ni un segundo en visitar la tienda de los Styles _, “los mejores productos que puedas encontrar en toda Saint Mari”_ decía el señor. Apenas entraron los olores a cítricos y hierbas aromáticas les recibieron, así como una señora de cabello azabache y piel bronceada sonrió animadamente.

 

—Louis, tanto tiempo sin verte—la mujer beso ambas mejillas del joven antes de dejarlo ir—. Maurice, que alegría verte.

—Anne, sabes que el placer y la alegría es toda mía.

—Han ido de compras ¿ah?

—Louis no ha parado ni un segundo.

 

Al tiempo que los adultos se hacían de su charla, Louis divagaba a lo largo de la tienda en busca de algo que llamase su atención, encontrando en la parte de atrás-se había metido entre los descuidos del señor Richards y la señora Anne-era a un joven de piel blanca como la porcelana y cabello con rulos color chocolate; se acerco hasta el joven, causando que él se asustara y sonrojara cuando realizo quien era Louis. El joven tenía un brillo verde en la mirada que destellaba esperanza.

 

—Hola…—hablo Louis quedamente, tratando de no asustar al joven.

—Hola…—las mejillas del chico estaban salpicadas dulcemente de un tono carmín, además de pequeños rastros de acné repartido por su rostro.

— ¿qué haces?

—Acomodo las cajas… ¿tú qué haces aquí?

—Vine de compras…

 

Ambos se quedaron callados durante largo tiempo, solamente mirándose a los ojos y desviando la mirada hacia otros puntos en la bodega, sonriéndose entre cada mirada y mordiéndose los labios, al menos hasta que el Sr. Richards llamo a Louis para que se fueran de vuelta a la gran casa de muros blancos.

 

—Adiós… umnhh…

—Harry.

—Claro…Harry. Adiós Harry.

—Adiós, Louis.

 

Se quedaron callados mirándose a los ojos mientras se acercaban lentamente el uno al otro.

 

—Adiós… Harry…—susurro Louis rozando los labios del mencionado, aún acercándose con movimientos cautelosos.

—Adiós… Louis…

 

El rizado cello el momento con un dulce beso que no sobrepasaba un delicado toque de labios y ojos cerrados, pero “Vaya primer beso”, pensó Louis al salir de la tienda. Pensó en ojos verdes cuando iba de camino a casa; pensó enlabios color sandia y mejillas salpicadas en acné cuando llego a su casa; pensó en él cuando se arropaba, y Dios, pensó en él cuando tomo el regalo del señor Richards para probarlo por primera vez.


	3. Chapter 3

En la víspera del cumpleaños número 20 de Louis Tomlinson, los ciudadanos de La República se habían vuelto en una competencia feroz por saber quién era el hombre más fértil y, por lo tanto, el mejor candidato para ser la pareja sexual del joven de ojos azules.

Por parte de la familia Tomlinson, Louis estaba revisando libros acerca del embarazo para ambos sexos y cada palabra se leía más técnica que la anterior, por lo que a las 36 páginas el oji azul decidió pedirle ayuda a su viejo profesor de piano.

 

—Sr. Richards…—Louis llamaba sin despegar la vista del libro. El hombre estaba tomando té y galletas en la estancia principal.

—Louis, te conozco desde hace 21 años, si no es que más, y ya eres un adulto, puedes llamarme Maurice. —Un poco de té se derramo cuando el ojiazul se dejo caer de golpe a su lado.

—Me conoces desde que estoy en los testículos de mi padre…

—Los modales, Louis…

—Aww por favor, me conoces de hace mucho para que te interese tanto mis modales.

—Sí, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que buenos modales significa que la República te vera mejor y eso garantiza un buen patrocinio por parte de la misma.

— ¿Y para qué quiero el patrocinio de La República?

—Porque cuando tengas tus bebés eso será de gran ayuda; te darán juguetes y pañales, formula… ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero mi padre puede darme todo eso.

—No para siempre, Loui…

 

Después de hablar acerca del libro de embarazos, el señor Richards hablo. Había tantos tipos de hombres en la república; la mayor parte de los crímenes eran a causa de hombres con demasiada testosterona, por lo tanto, unos de los más fértiles; hablo acerca de lo que ya había leído en los libros de historia: ‘Infértiles’, personas separadas y libres que vivían sin la presión de la República a sus espaldas mas que la de mantenerse al margen de la ley y pagar los impuestos requeridos para todo, Louis sentía envidia por ellos.

Tenía tanto miedo de terminar con alguien que le hiciera daño no sólo físicamente, sino que también lo hiciera sentir horrible; cada día de su vida, desde la primera vez que fue al “doctor especial” se miraba al espejo y deseaba ser un poco más parecido a su madre, porque ella ya no estaba ahí y no tenía que sufrir el tener que ser posicionado con un completo desconocido que tenía muchos espermatozoides; se miraba al espejo pensando que sus ojos eran demasiado pequeños, que era muy femenino, débil, maldecía al reflejo por ser tan frágil, ya que de la manera a la que había sido criado nunca podría afrontarse a un peligro en la vida, ¡Ni siquiera conocía más allá de las rejas de su gran casa blanca!

 

— ¿Por qué La República hace todo esto?—quito la cabeza del hombro del Sr. Richards para verlo directo a los ojos.

— ¿Hacer qué, Louis?—acaricio el cabello del castaño con cariño.

—Hacer… hacer todo eso de las personas fértiles, el… no lo sé…

—Esperanza…—acerco al chico a su pecho al mirar la confusión del ojiazul—. El mundo en el que vivimos sufre, Louis; carece de vida verde y los humanos mueren demasiado rápido como para encontrar una solución. Cuando las personas dejaron de tener fertilidad, bueno, ver el nacimiento de una nueva vida, un bebé… te sorprendería lo que causa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque, porque La República necesita que las personas confíen en ella para guiarlos, y no hay mejor manera que obtener su confianza a través de la esperanza, Louis.

— ¿Qué hay del resto del mundo?

—Prosperan, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber—se levanto de su lugar dejando un bezo en la frente del joven.

— ¿Qué hay más allá de la Nación? ¿De la República?

—Louis, no necesitas saber nada que sea más allá de los límites de Saint Mari.

 

Tras ello, Louis fue dejado solo en la sala, con pensamientos invadiéndolo. El día siguiente sería cuando por fin conocería a los chicos con quienes sería unido para procrear ¿serían buenos? ¿Malos?

~~~

 

 Para las dos de la tarde Louis no paraba de mover los dedos de un lado para otro; mordía sus uñas con velocidad y contenía las lagrima. Necesitaba salir al jardín a hablar con alguien, pero todos estaban ocupados haciendo comida y arreglando el salón principal para cuando los representantes de La República llegaran con el hombre más fértil de la Nación, además tenían a alguien especial acomodando los muebles para que las personas de la prensa pudiesen esparcirse por el lugar sin causar estragos.

Hacia media hora que Louis había terminado de arreglarse, unos negros pantalones ajustados y una playera informal del mismo color que dejaba al descubierto los muchos tatuajes que se había realizado: el venado, el ave, el avión de papel; cada uno hecho completamente al azar y obteniendo tras ellos a un padre furioso junto al Sr. Richards gritando algo acerca del cómo, por qué, y cuándo se los había hecho. Recordaba largos baños que dejaban su piel roja ya que habían intentado quitárselos. Cuando la prensa lo afronto para preguntar por la tintura en sus brazos la respuesta que burbujeo fue “Creí que sería divertido; después del primero no puedes dejar en el segundo, y en el que viene después”. La mano de su padre le quedo marcada durante dos días después de aquella respuesta y el ojiazul nunca se había sentido tan mal consigo mismo después de ello, después de todo, Mark era su padre, y haberlo decepcionado de aquella manera lo hacía sentir de la peor manera.

Se quedo sentado en una de las bancas del jardín esperando a que el reloj nunca avanzara más allá de las 2:59 p.m.

 

—Hey, Louis ¿listo para conocer al futuro padre de uno de tus hijos?—hablo su padre sacándolo de su cavilación.

—Papá…—corrió a esconderse en el pecho de Mark.

—Lou ¿qué pasa pequeño?

— ¿Puedo quedarme en mi habitación?—alzo la vista hacia su padre tratando de abrir mucho los ojos—. Como… ¿toda la vida?

—Tienes suerte de ser lindo, Louis—alejo a su hijo y beso su frente—. Pero eso no pasara hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de las próximas semanas.

— ¿Y si me hago otro tatuaje?

—Louis, no. Ve a esperar a la sala antes de que ponga tu enorme trasero en una silla y te amarre yo mismo.

 

Y fue a esperar por lo que pareció una eternidad corriendo a la velocidad de la luz frente a sus ojos; antes de que todo pareciera real, su padre y Maurice estaban sentados a sus lados, varias cámaras rodeándolos junto al equipo de reporteros y soporte técnico, sólo una mujer morena con un pequeño maletín representando al alto mando de La República. Las luces se miraban cegadoras a su alrededor.

La dama de traje ajustado se presento frente a la familia como Marta con una leve reverencia antes de hablar alto, con voz clara y profunda.

 

—Can gran honor—alzo la mano dándole dramatismo a sus palabras—, y respeto hacia la familia Tomlinson, La República se enorgullece en presentar—volteo a ver al joven de ojos azules sonriendo ampliamente—a los jóvenes más fértiles que la Nación puede proveer.

 

Tres jóvenes, todos altos, con físicos envidiables y belleza completamente deseable-al menos uno de ellos-se presentaron ante Louis, su padre y el Sr. Richards. Con semblantes serios, Louis creyó que no podría hacer comentarios espontáneos en esos momentos.

 

—El placer me invade al presentarles a Harold Edward Styles…

 

Señalo a un joven de ceño fruncido y rizos chocolate. Lucia enojado con profundos ojos verdes que no reflejaban nada más allá de la frialdad, un dejo de melancolía junto a los labios color sandia. Parecía sólo un chico más a la mirada del de ojos azules con pantalones demasiado ajustados y una playera sin mangas que dejaba ver lo que parecía su único buen atributo: sus brazos marcados.

 

—A Zayn Javad Malik…

 

Con su mano acaricio levemente el pecho del joven más hermoso que Louis hubiera tenido el placer de conocer, con ojos oscuros, tez morena, la barba crecida…sentía celos por no poder tocarle en ese mismo instante así como incontrolables deseos de que sus hijos pudieran parecerse en una centésima al chico.

 

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, Liam James Payne, el tercer hombre más fértil.

 

El último chico era poseedor de músculos marcados y una mirada que reflejaba inocencia; Louis creyó que podría hacer tantas cosas con esa pureza.

 

—Como han sido presentados es el indicativo de su fertilidad; con el conteo más alto, del 87%, Harry; con el 85%, Zayn; y Liam, con el 84%. Y Louis, a todos nos placería enormemente si vinieras al frente para poder observar de cerca a los chicos—sintió el apretpon de mano por parte del señor Richards antes de levantarse—. Todos ellos excelentes especímenes para garantizar descendencia formidable, ya que no sólo se han probados en el conteo de espermatozoides—la señorita caminaba de un lado para otro viendo directamente a Mark—sino que también se han puesto a prueba sus habilidades físicas y mentales, de resistencia, y no menos, los modales a los que la familia Tomlinson está acostumbrada.

 

Mientras Marta seguía hablando, Louis se permitía tocar discretamente la mano de Zayn, quien no se inmutaba ante su presencia; lo observo de cerca, a aquellos ojos del color del arce, la barba ligeramente crecida, la hermosa piel; era bastante delgado y le sorprendía que hubiera podido pasar las pruebas que La República les había impuesto-le hubiese gustado verlo en acción-. Siguió con el chico inocente, Liam, de músculos delineados y quijada poderosa; pensó que era lindo, en su mirada reflejaba una autentica sabiduría, no aquella que se obtiene en la escuela, sino aquella que viene incluida en la vida. Antes de poder acercarse al primer chico, Harry, la mujer le llamo la atención.

 

—Entonces, Louis—su voz era queda, sigilosa—. La República se ha enterado que habías ido al Doctor hace una semana para el chequeo anual de fertilidad ¿Te gustaría compartir con nosotros el nivel en el que te mantienes?

—Yo…—el sonrojo llego a sus mejillas; suponía que eso sería algo que discutirían en privado, no frente a las cámaras que informaban a a toda la Nación—Estoy en un 97%

—Oh, eso quiere decir que has aumentado tu nivel en los últimos años ¿eso afecta en algo a tu próstata?—el sonrojo en Louis parecía estar llegando al borde.

 —No, el Doctor dice que se ha mantenido estable y no hay ningún motivo que altere eso.

 

Louis se dio cuenta que ya no podría seguir viendo a los candidatos, ni si quiera al primero, por lo que se acerco a la cilla donde antes estaba y donde ahora se encontraba una meza redonda para que sólo él y Marta pudieran estar sentados. Antes de sentarse miro rápidamente a Harry, quien seguía mirando hacia el frente, pero ahora con el ceño fruncido, tanto que parecía querer hacer su ceja una sola.

 

— ¿Toma en cuenta el inminente embarazo?

—Sí, ha dicho que un tratamiento hormonal y vitamínico normar para cualquier hombre en etapa de embarazo mantendrá todo bajo control.

— ¿Eso incluye futuros embarazos?

—Sí.

 

Marta prosiguió con las preguntas para posteriormente entregarle una hoja, el contrato que todo portador recibía, donde especificaba que estaba de acuerdo en que La República le ayudaría a lo largo de los embarazos que tuviera siempre y cuando estuviera dispuesto a someterlos a las pruebas de fertilidad para hombres y mujeres. Otra clausula específica que él podría contraer nupcias-si así lo deseaba-con el hombre que fuera de su preferencia, siempre y cuando prometiera que seguiría produciendo hijos a lo largo de su vida fértil, ya fuera con su marido o con otros hombres que garantizaran más bebés. Después de ello, La República garantizaba la seguridad y comodidad para su familia a lo largo de su vida y la de sus hijos, fueran fértiles o no; prometía proveer de las comodidades básicas así como algunas otras no tan necesarias. Louis comenzó a creer que quizá no sería tan malo tener cientos de bebés, siempre y cuando pudiera elegir el padre de estos.

Terminando de leer y firmar el primer contrato, Marta extendió una segunda hoja en cuyo único párrafo decía que Harry sería el primero en intentar procrear con Louis, teniendo 12 horas para tratar de copular, un plazo de 3 días para saber si estaba embarazado, en caso de que no, proseguiría con Zayn y por último con Liam; si no llegase a quedar embarazado, se repetiría el siclo cuantas veces fuesen necesarias. Si la copulación resultaba exitosa, Louis sería libre de elegir a su pareja, ya sea alguno de los tres chicos o fuera de ellos, si no era su opción, sería libre se seguir siendo soltero.

Louis firmo aquel papel con las manos temblorosas y miro a Harry directamente; no sólo él se mantenía como estatua, los otros dos también parecían estar hechos de marfil.

Al final de la entrevista, y antes de que los tres chicos salieran, Marta le mostro el atuendo que usaría el siguiente día-el día que compartiría con Harry en su casa solitaria, para darle más privacidad- consistía en un hermoso vertido tipo griego de tela que lucía suave al tacto, un tanto transparente, amarilla, con una cinta rozada. La cámara lo enfoco a él, completamente rojo de la vergüenza, a su padre furioso-celoso de que alguien tomara a su hijo quizá-, a Maurice sorprendido; a Liam y Zayn inmutables, pero Harry, Harry mostro una pequeña sonrisa que duro milésimas de un segundo.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Después del encuentro con la representante de la República, Louis se había quedado en su habitación abrazando una almohada; controlando sus pensamientos acerca de qué era lo que le deparaba el día de mañana con el chico de cabello rizado; su primera vista del chico le hacía sentir intimidado y, sobre todo, inexperto ante cuestiones sexuales o cualquiera que involucrara intimidad física o emocional que no se relacionara con su padre o con el Sr. Richards.  
Pasadas las horas, con Louis sin salir a comer o a cenar, Mark toco a su puerta quedamente, sintiendo lastima por su hijo al verlo recostado sobre la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Al sentarse en su costado, le sorprendió que su hijo no dijera nada, al menos por un tiempo.  


— ¿Qué pasa si el chico es malo? ¿Y si no...?  
—Intenta pensar positivamente, Louis.  
— ¿Qué pasa si no quiero a mi bebé cuando nazca porque él fue horrible conmigo?  
—Créeme, él, o cualquiera de los otros candidatos pueden ser unos idiotas, pero cuando veas por primera vez a tu bebé... bueno, existe este sentimiento que te dice "Nunca podre amar a nadie más de lo que lo hago contigo...porque eres el amor de mi vida; todo lo que tengo y lo que soy, es tuyo".  
—Que cursi eres papá...  
—Bueno, es lo que pensé cuando te vi por primera vez... y, Dios, cuando diste tus primeros pasos juro que llore.  
—Papá...  
—Ok, ok, lo siento.  
— ¿Podrías decirme qué pasara mañana?  
—Bueno, a todos los jóvenes se les pregunta a los 15 años cual es su fantasía sexual, así cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad no dirán cosas pervertidas...  
— ¿Tú lo hiciste?  
—Tenía ideas un sadomasoquistas después de leer El Marqués De Sade, así que mi fantasía de todo cubierto de chocolate ayudo a tu madre a pasar el momento.  
—Iugh...  
—Hablo enserio, mañana me iré muy temprano para dejar que las personas arreglen la casa acorde con la fantasía de Harry, y te prepararan para ello, así mejor ve a dormir.  
~~~~  


La mañana siguiente, Louis fue despertado por voces extrañas que le exigían levantarse y brazos que le movían con poca amabilidad a través de las sábanas. Cuando pudieron hacer que separara los ojos lo comenzaron a desnudar mientras lo dirigían al baño de su habitación.  
Una chica desconocida de cabello rojizo comenzó a lavar su cabello con amabilidad al tiempo que Marta, la representante de La República, se hacía presente con una papelera entre su pecho y manos.

 

—Buenos días, Louis. Lamento el trato brusco al despertarte, pero llevábamos quince minutos tratándote amablemente ara que te levantarás; no resulto.  
—Está bien; umnh...-vio como la misma pelirroja llenaba una esponja de jabón y tomaba su brazo- ¿Cree que pueda bañarme yo mismo?-La mujer rió sarcásticamente antes de anotar algo en el papel.  
—Claro que no; tenemos un itinerario que seguir y si te bañas tú mismo no podremos seguir con el programa.  
— ¿Qué hora es?-la chica pelirroja tomo sus pies para tallar la base.  
—Las seis de la mañana. Sólo tenemos seis horas para que estés listo para Harry. Manicura, pedicura, exfoliación, corte de cabello, el baño de barro, el de chocolate o leche, el que prefieras; la depilación. Muchas cosas por hacer.  
— ¿Depilación?  
—Harry dijo que no le agrada el vello en las personas.

 

Louis pensó inmediatamente en el chico de ceño fruncido y su piel se paralizo ante la idea de que no le agradará su vello corporal. Antes de que pidiera articular alguna otra palabra, la chica pelirroja saco la pierna del oji azul del agua para rasurar sus piernas mientras que otra chica, rubia, se concentraba en tallar su cuello y brazos; la piel le quedo rojiza, limpia.  
No pudo sobrellevar todo lo que un puñado de personas hacían en su habitación; cada uno de ellos cargando telas y diferentes artefactos; guardaban las cosas de Louis en cajas que iban sacando. El muchacho miro a su recamara una última vez antes de ser dirigido a un salón enorme; resultaba que la depilación se refería a cada cabello sobre su cuerpo a excepción de su cabello, lo cual fue doloroso en extremo, además de incómodo. Lo siguiente en la lista era la pedicura, seguido la manicura para terminar en un baño de leche mientras una mujer le daba forma a sus cejas.  
Para las diez de la mañana su cabello caía frente a sus ojos. La exfoliación fue la siguiente para terminar en un baño común de agua tibia; Marta hizo su aparición una vez más cuando se secaba el cuerpo-a esas alturas muchas más personas de las que prefería admitir lo habían visto desnudo-.

 

—Bueno, lo único que hace falta es vestirte y arreglarte el cabello; con cuarenta minutos antes de las 12; eso es muy bueno, así que puedes cinco minutos más en el baño si deseas.  
— ¿Qué pasara cuando él llegue?  
—Bueno, tratarán de hacer un bebé. Eso pasara.

 

De regrese a su habitación, Louis encontró un paraíso griego con hermosas telas colgando mientras que en el balcón un diván amarillo descansaba junto a un tazón de uvas, una botella de vino y cuencos de agua.  
La chica pelirroja entro en el cuarto llevando consigo el vestido amarillo; pidió amablemente a Louis que se desnudara para podérselo poner-la tela dejaba todo al descubierto-. La chica rubia comenzó a trabajar con su cabello para darle forma y colocar una corona de laurel.  
Al término de las tareas, le dejaron solo para que se relaje antes de que el reloj marcara las 12, y aunque no tuviese noción exacta del tiempo, todo parecía correr lentamente. Cuando la perilla giró dio un brinco de su lugar en la cama a un lugar entre el taburete para afrontar cara a cara a Harold Edward Styles, sin embargo, los ojos se le aguaron al ver como la imponente imagen del chico rizado entraba en su habitación; estuvo a punto de romperse en llanto si no hubiese sido por Marta.

 

—Bueno, hay algunas especificaciones antes de dejarlos solos-la mujer hizo que Harry caminara más cerca de Louis-. La primera es que para la fantasía sexual pueden utilizar todo los que se encuentra en la habitación. Tendrán 12 horas para la reproducción; eso no implica que Harold tenga que quedarse aquí todo ese tiempo. Después de hoy habrá una espera de tres días para saber si han cumplido con el requerimiento.

 

Marta sonrió hacia ambos, hizo una leve reverencia para retirarse.  
Harry llevaba unos pantalones ajustados, una chaqueta gruesa y bajo esta, una playera holgada. Louis se quedo congelado ante la penetrante mirada del oji verde, sintiendo como durante un largo tiempo le miraba al tiempo que el oji azul mantenía sus ojos en sus pies; cuando el rizado alzo la mano para tocar su mejilla, Louis se alejó rápidamente con lágrimas cayendo en sus mejillas.

 

—Lo siento...—Harry se alejó.

 

Louis se limpió las lágrimas, sentándose en la cama abrió las piernas para comenzar a levantarse el vestido a plena vista del rizado mientras que él mantenía la mirada baja. Las manos temblaban mientras arrastraba la delicada tela por sus muslos, así como sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más sonoros; al ver a Harry arrodillarse al frente, su abdomen se contrajo ante un gemido de horror.

 

—No hagas eso...—Harry tomo las manos de Louis para que volviera a bajar el vestido—. Estás helado ¿deseas que cierre la ventana?

 

Durante aquellos pocos minutos que llevaban juntos, Louis no se había atrevido a verlo directamente a los ojos, pero cuando Harry cerro la ventana y volvió a su lugar para poner su chaqueta sobre sus hombros, Louis no pudo evitar alzar la vista, por lo que se encontró demasiado cerca a unos brillantes ojos verdes.

 

—Hey...  
—Tienes hoyuelos...

 

Harry asintió, sentándose a su lado mientras trataba de que el oji azul se acostumbrara a su presencia.  
Poco a poco, con palabras pequeñas, Harry logro sujetarle la mano y comenzar a jugar con sus dedos, como niños pequeños.

 

— ¿No deberíamos estar teniendo sexo?—Louis se arrepintió de aquellas palabras tan pronto como salieron de su boca.  
—Bueno, sí pero... No, no quiero...  
— ¿No quieres estar conmigo?  
—No... ¡Digo sí! Claro que sí... Todos en la república sueñan con estar a tu lado.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Yo quiero estarlo... Trabaje muy duro para estar aquí.  
— ¿Qué hiciste?

 

Harry hablo, de cómo las pruebas de fertilidad para los hombres no portadores comenzaban a los 18 años-edad del rizado-; les dejaban vagando en una salada para que proporcionaran a un laboratorio con una muestra de semen, tres días después llegaba el resultado de su probabilidad para tener bebés; llenaban una encuesta de conocimientos generales y otra de conocimientos acerca de La República; por último era la prueba física, que se dividía en tres: resistencia, fuerza y agilidad.  
Resistencia refería a correr 30 kilómetros sin parar-para ello comento que muchos chicos habían quedado sólo a la mitad o mucho menos-. Fuerza se aplicaba la cantidad de peso que eran capases de soportar-él sólo alcanzo 78 kilogramos-. Agilidad, por último, era un decatlón junto a La Prueba de Agilidad Illinois.

 

— ¿Es muy difícil?  
—Es una demanda física bastante atrofiante... Los examen no tanto; bueno, creo que soy bueno en matemáticas.  
—Creí que harían algo con bebés para saber que tan buenos padres podrían llegar a ser...  
—Bueno, creo que las pruebas son solamente para garantizar "un buen espécimen".

 

Ambos rieron ante el comentario, y aunque Louis se callara rápidamente, su vista no se apartó del rostro de Harry; de la nariz puntiaguda, la quijada gruesa, los labios color sandia de los cuales la sonrisa no podía desaparecer, causando los dos hoyuelos prominentes.

 

— ¿Por qué ayer tenías el ceño fruncido? No pareces alguien serio...  
—Bueno, los tres chicos de ayer teníamos prohibido demostrar alguna emoción... Bueno, no nos dijeron eso específicamente, pero fue lo que se entendió...  
—Me gusta tu sonrisa... Quiero decir, es una sonrisa boba y no eres el más guapo de los tres pero...  
— ¡Hey!

 

Comenzaron una pelea con golpes gentiles que los llevo a la cama, Harry sobre Louis, al menos hasta que este comenzó a mover sus pequeños dedos por todo el abdomen del rizado, por lo que intercambiaron la posición; el oji azul se recostó sobre el ancho pecho de su acompañante, mirando fijamente los pequeños vellos que salían de su barbilla. La posición se intercambió una segunda vez ante la fuerte presencia del oji verde, que para esos momentos se embelesaba con el azul profundo en la mirada de Louis hacia sus labios.

 

— ¿Seré tu primer beso?— cuestiono Harry mientras se acercaba a los labios del más pequeño, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

 

Louis se separó, empujándolo un poco con los ante brazos para recuperar su espacio personal.

 

— ¿Qué pasa?  
—Sé que en los archivos dice que te sería entregado en completa pureza, pero...—Harry se movió para quedar frente a él— había un chico... Cuando tenía 15 años; él...  
— ¿Cómo era?  
—De cabello rizado, piel de porcelana-una brillante sonrisa se traslució a través del recuerdo-. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de acné; tenía la cara de bebé más linda que haya visto en mi vida y yo... Sólo quería besarlo...  
— ¿Se llamaba Harry?-Louis asintió con una expresión confundida- ¿Fue en el mercado de agrarios? ¿En una tienda llamada 'Familia Styles'?-el oji azul llevo la mano a su boca tratando de contener la emoción— ¿se besaron mientras decían "Adiós... Louis..."?  
—Oh Dios...—rodeo rápidamente el cuello del chico rápidamente—. Bueno, eso es un poco, imposible pero... Oh dios... ¿Sabías quien era yo?  
—Todos en La República saben quién es tesoro nacional... Y, bueno, si es un halago, mis primeras nociones de sexualidad fueron gracias a ti...  
— ¡Eso no es un halago! ¡Es asqueroso!  
—Oh por favor, ahora me dirás que nunca te has masturbado ¿o qué?  
—No tengo porque responder esa pregunta...-su sonrojo era evidente.  
—Nos pusieron aquí adentro para tener sexo durante 12 horas, no es el sitio ideal para actuar con vergüenza-antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo, Harry interrumpió-. Y déjame decirte que ese vestido deja al descubierto todo.  
— ¡Pero si eres un pervertido! Acabas de decirme que me acosabas. Eras un acosador de mierda...  
—Yo... ¡Sí me masturbaba pensando en ti! ¿Ok?

 

Se alejó de la cama para salir al balcón; tras ello, Louis pudo ver como aquellos ojos verdes se opacaban. Dejo pasar tanto tiempo como lo creyó prudente para poder levantarse e ir tras el chico rulozo que se hallaba viendo hacia algún punto del extenso jardín.

 

—Hey... Harry, perdón, se que a veces soy un dolor en el trasero...—acomodando su cabello rió quedamente—mi padre y el señor Richards me lo repiten constantemente... Pero... Perdón.  
—Está bien. Es decir, trate de olvidar el enamoramiento que tenía hacia ti después de unos meses con una chica, pero, bueno, no lo sé.  
— ¿Has estado con alguien más?-las centelleantes luces que era los ojos de Louis se comenzaron a apagar.  
— ¿Sexualmente? Estuve con una chica a los 15, con un chico a los 16 y... Unos gemelos hace 6 meses...—volteo al oji azul—usamos protección, mucha...  
—Oh...  
—¿Sabes cuál fue la peor mierda de todo ello? Que no podía dejar de fantasear contigo aún cuando sabía que para ti ni siquiera existía.  
—Sí existías... Es decir, también fuiste mi primer beso, mi primer chico... No he conocido a nadie más que no seas tú.

 

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, recorrieron la habitación con un tangible silencio hasta que Harry pregunto si podrían ir al jardín junto a las flores silvestres que crecían junto a la fuente. Cuando estuvieron bajo los rayos de sol, Louis retomo la charla para que se pudieran conocer mejor; resultaba que el rizado, junto a su familia, poseía un pequeño terreno de media hectárea donde plantaban la mayor parte de su comida, además de tener un pequeño granero donde algunas vacas y caballos iban en la noche; algo que no necesito preguntar era si sabía hacer algo, ya que al término de una hora llevaba sobre su cabeza una corona de flores rojas-que sustituía a la de hojas de olivo-con una hermosa rosa roja justo al centro, mientras que para el rizado era una de flores moradas y algunas hierbas verdes sobresalientes.

 

—Eres un poco femenino.  
—Lo sé...  
—Eres lindo así.

 

Tras una pequeña pausa en la que jugaban ambos con las manos del otro, Harry opto por acercarse a Louis lo más que le fuese posible.

 

— ¿Podemos esperar un poco más antes de hacerlo?  
—Claro...  
—Es decir sé que no va con tus planes acosadores de darme nalgadas y...—recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte del rizado—. Ok, perdón...  
—Louis-se acercó mucho más al chico- si nuestro bebé tiene los ojos verdes...  
—Tendrá los ojos azules, como los míos y los de mi padre.  
—Pero, si son verdes, ¿te casarías conmigo?—las mejillas del menor ardían en vergüenza ante la prematura declaración.  
—Bueno, tu lado acosador está hablando ahora; estoy seguro pero... Está bien. Sin embargo, si tiene los ojos azules tú... Tú tendrás que prometer que aunque no estés conmigo nunca te volverás a acostar con nadie más.  
— ¿Qué hay del porno? ¿Puedo ver porno?  
—Umnh... Ok.

 

Y aunque ambos sabían que los dos serían posicionados con otras personas para copular, se permitieron un beso, apacible sobre la fresca hierba, recostándose, tratando de besarse por primera vez una segunda ocasión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería decir que quizá no es smut como probablemente creían, pero quería una reacción más creíble con respecto a louis y a lo que le pasa... por vamos, yo lloraría si estuviera en su situación... creo...  
> Umnh... bueno, gracias por leer y por dejar los Kudos, así como a las dos personas que dejaron comentarios <3
> 
> EN fin, quería decir que a partir del 26 ya no estaré mucho por aquí porque voy a entrar a la escuela y todo va a ser taaaaaaan horrible...


	5. Chapter 5

Harry y Louis se habían quedado en el jardín por mucho tiempo, hablando de acerca de las cosas que habían vivido a lo largo de sus años de vida.  
Harry resultaba ser, para Louis, alguien educado, ya que siempre se callaba cuando él quería intervenir en la plática que se llevaba acabo.  
Para Harry, Louis era el chico hermoso, un poco arrogante que hablaba demasiado.

 

—Entonces papá me acorralo en mi habitación y dijo "¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!"—rió estruendosamente—. Nunca olvidare su cara. Y cuando el Sr. Richards vio el tatuaje creo que casi se desmaya ¡hizo que me metiera a bañar para que se borrara!  
—Los tatuajes no se quitan así...—Harry rió quedamente ante las muchas expresiones de Louis.  
— ¡Lo sé! Pero ellos querían creer que era de gena o algo por el estilo... Fue tan vergonzoso tenerlos frente a mí en la tina esperando a que el venado desapareciera... Rayos, no puedo creer que lo ocultara tan bien durante tres meses.  
—Sorprendente...  
— ¿Tú cuándo te hiciste los tuyos?  
—A los 17 empecé a hacérmelos... Supongo que son muchos tatuajes para un sólo año—Louis asintió divertido—. Mi favorito es el ancla en la muñeca.  
—Es lindo, sí...

 

Un silencio incómodo surgió después de tanto tiempo sin saber de qué más hablar, ya que todo lo que tenían por decir había sido dicho.  
Louis se recostó en la hierba mientras Harry se sentaba a la altura de su cabeza para acariciarle el cabello al mayor; unos minutos más tarde el oji azul se encontraba gateando en medio de las piernas del rizado, mirándolo de una manera seductora, sin embargo, todo intento de sensualidad se vio esfumado cuando sus manos se resbalaron con la suave tela de su vestido, cayendo sobre su rostro.

 

— ¿Estás bien?—Harry acuno el rostro del mayor, manteniéndolo muy cerca de su rostro.  
—Sí, sí... Lo que sea.

 

Se levantó del suelo de manera déspota, sosteniendo el frente de su vestido para evitar futuros accidentes. Harry camino tras él, dándole unos centímetros de distancia, pero lo suficientemente cerca para atraparlo si era necesario. Caminaron rápidamente hasta encontrarse en la habitación del mayor, donde el paraíso griego lucía más como un montón de adornos inútiles que un incentivo sexual para ambos.  
Se dejo caer sobre la cama boca abajo al tiempo que el rizado se deslizaba hacia la ventana para conseguir las llamativas uvas. Cortaba cada una con sumo cuidado para meterlas en su boca con delicadeza, a tal grado que la punta de sus dedos se introducían en sus labios de una manera que a Louis parecía excitarle de sobremanera, ya que sus ojos no podían despegarse de los labios rojos del rizado: tan rojos, hinchados, escurriendo el jugo del fruto por la comisura de sus labios hasta alcanzar su mentón.

Para cuando las uvas se hubieran terminado, Louis estaba más que seguro que por lo menos una hora había pasado, lo cual quería decir que era una hora menos para el cometido que tenía asignado, pero Harry se veía tan dulce e inocente; sentía como si estuviese a punto de robarle algo inigualable al chico de rizos si intentaba seducirlo; por otra parte, estaba más que seguro que La República reprendería a su padre si no hacia algo, al menos algo que comprobara que Harry le había quitado la virginidad y habían intentado procrear.

Hizo demasiado ruido mientras se giraba para quedar boca abajo, asegurándose de que su trasero quedara perfectamente apretado por la trasparente tela. Gimió alto para que el otro comenzara a excitarse.

 

— ¿Qué haces?—volteo su rostro hacia la voz, encontrando al chico completamente rojo.

—Me acomodo ¿no es obvio?

—Me… me refiero a los gemidos y ah…

—Creí que estarías acostumbrado, ya sabes, eres un acosador, seguro que ver montones de porno por hora…

—Trabajo con mi familia en la granja que tenemos, ayudo en la tienda, no veo pornografía todo el tiempo.

 

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente en la habitación, solo escuchándose el sonido de la aves en el exterior; Harry portaba un gran ceño fruncido, era evidente que Louis le había faltado el respeto de alguna manera y para ese punto estaba completamente desesperado por saber cómo actuar ante ese tipo de situaciones.

 

—Escucha, soy malo con las personas, todos en la casa lo saben y ellos son los únicos son los que convivo desde que tengo memoria. Todo lo que sé acerca de sexualidad es lo que los libros de la biblioteca me han enseñado, cada uno de ellos hablando de cómo es el embarazo en hombres y mujeres—Harry lo veía atentamente al tiempo que Louis bajaba la mirada, comenzando a enrojecer—, cómo funcionan los aparatos reproductores. Nunca he hecho esto y tengo miedo ¿de acuerdo?

 

Harry se acerco hasta poderlo abrazar contra su pecho gentilmente, posicionando el rostro del oji azul en su cuello.

 

—Hay que excitarnos antes de hacer cualquier cosa; yo sólo necesito verte para saber que estoy completamente caliente al ver tu cuerpo.

 

Acostó a Louis sobre la cama para quedar encima de su cuerpo; sus manos viajando de un lugar a otro sobre la tela; apenas rosando sus labios contra la sensible piel del mayor en su cuello; lamia un como cada vez que se encontraba cerca de la manzana de Adán. Sus largos dedos se metieron por debajo de las enaguas del vestido, tocando con delicadeza los tobillos del chico, viajando hasta sus muslos, que comenzó a apretar al tiempo que lo besaba lentamente; hizo círculos acercándose cada vez más a la entrepierna del oji azul. Los besos subían de nivel, no lograban respirar con normalidad, por lo que Harry llevo su boca hasta el pecho del mayor, desgarrarle el vestido para poder besarle.

Llevo su gran mano hasta el miembro semi erecto de Louis, quien jadeo ante la sorpresa de la fría presencia; acaricio con su pulgar el glande del chico, acariciando las venas que se marcaban por lo largo del pene, con las uñas rozando los testículos endurecidos; movió los dedos a través de los crecientes vellos púbicos entre las piernas hasta hallar el ano, donde comenzó a hacer pequeños roces al tiempo que lamia sus labios y veía a Louis cerrar los ojos, envuelto en el placer que sus caricias le provocaban. Deslizo todo su cuerpo hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura de las rodillas del chico, recibiendo una mirada confusa de su parte.

 

—Eres tan hermoso—tomo el borde del vestido para comenzar a subirlo mientras mordía con delicadeza sus muslos—tan puro; tan _mío_ …

 

Dejaba rastros de saliva a cada beso que daba; evitando a toda costa el pene de Louis, el cual se movía debido a que al más pequeño el frenesí de sus hormonas lo estaba consumiendo. Harry mordió el pequeño bulto de grasa que se acumulaba alrededor de las caderas del oji azul hasta que una mordida logro sacar un agudo aullido.

 

—Has algo, haz algo…

 

Harry bajo de nuevo sus labios hasta envolver la cabeza del pene sobre sus labios; no era un gran miembro, o al menos no sobrepasaba los 13 cm al estar en ese estado, por lo que al rizado no le costó trabajo meterlo completamente en su boca. Lamio desde cada borde hasta el final, junto con los testículos.

Saco el pene de su boca antes de que Louis se corriera, bajo sus labios hasta el ano del oji azul para comenzar a lamerlo, suavemente al ritmo de la entrecortada respiración del mayor que movía sus caderas envuelto en ´placer.

Se corrió sobre el cabello de Harry y sobre su pecho antes de que el menor se arrastrara sobre las sabanas para besarse. Se besaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad; el rizado comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con el muslo de Louis, quien solamente se dejo llevar, embriagado por las caricias del otro, perdiendo el sentido de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor ya que toda su atención se avocaba al chico que besaba.

 

—Hay que… tenemos que…—Louis no lograba reunir las ideas correctas para hablar.

—Sólo ten cuidado… con cuidado…

—Sólo has algo…

 

Por un par de minutos se miraron a los ojos hasta que, al criterio del rizado, Louis estaba listo para hacer cualquier cosa. Era peño, tan excitado que seguro su ano no necesitaría mayor preparación para él. Se desnudo lentamente ante la mirada azul que le observaba tan atentamente, hasta que sus ojos parecieron querer salirse de su cuenca al ver, por primera vez, un pene erecto que no fuera el suyo; la emoción ante la idea de tenerlo entre sus manos lo consumió, tomo el pene del menor con una mano, tocando cada vena que sobresalía, desde los testículos hasta la punto, rasgo la piel con delicadeza hasta que Harry arrojo lejos de sí al mayor para tomar sus rodillas y abrirlas lo más posible, el pre semen estaba escurriendo a pequeños chorros y entro en el cuerpo de Louis sin previo avisto, haciendo que soltara un agudo aullido de dolor.

 

—Lo siento…

 

Espero con paciencia hasta que Louis dejara de quejarse y comenzara a disfrutar, sin embargo, hasta que la voz del mayor no le exigió que se moviera no lo hizo. Tomo un lento compás susurrando palabras pequeñas al oído del oji azul hasta que el ritmo se volvió más frenético, cada vez más rápido, con el rostro enrojecido por la pasión que ambos llevaban dentro de sí.

El clímax llego, haciendo que Louis rasgara con desesperación la espalda de Harry, juntándolo más a su cuerpo ante la necesidad de tener más contacto con el dulce chico que se corrió dentro de él con mucha fuerza.

A pesar de que quería volver a hacerlo, de que deseaba con todo su ser que el rizad volviera a poner su rostro entre sus piernas y lamiera cual gato su entrada, la necesidad de que Harry le abrazara contra su pecho para dormir le invadió mucho más.

~~~

 

Tres días después del encuentro con Harry, por el cual Louis estaba feliz—triste también porque era probable que no volviera a ver al rizado si La República no lo consideraba necesario—, ya que la garantía de haberlo hecho consecutivas veces con el rizado, que no paso a más de 5 pues Louis había terminado hecho un desastre, era mayor para tener un bebé, y aunque no conociera a los otros dos chicos, estaba extremadamente feliz de que su virginidad de la hubiera llevado el dulce chico de las coronas de flores.

Su padre y el Sr. Richards estaban sentados junto a él mientras esperaban por el resultado de las pruebas de sangre para saber si estaba embarazado o no; Louis realmente deseaba que así fuese, aheleaba que el bebé tuviera ojos verdes y que Harry lo llevara a citas románticas como había visto en las viejas películas que su padre guardaba en el ático o que lo besara bajo una luz tenue como en los libros del Sr. Richards.

Cuando el doctor salió con una papeleta y se la entrego a su padre, su estomago parecía dar vueltas colosales dentro de su cuerpo a la espera de lo que fuese que estuviera escrito en el papel, sin embargo, antes de que Mark pudiera leer el resultado, la señorita que La República había mandado le arrebato el papel de las manos exhalando un pujido antes de fruncir el ceño y ver a Louis a los ojos.

 

—Un pequeño inconveniente no hará gran daño. El próximo sábado tu habitación será acondicionada para que el Sr. Zayn Malik cumpla con su deber ante La República; mientras tanto, intenta descansar. El Dr. Te recetará algunas feromonas para ayudar a que tus óvulos sean más susceptibles.

 

Tan pronto como lo dijo, se fue, dejando a Louis sentado, apretando la mano del Sr. Richards con tantas fuerzas que pareciera quería romperle la mano. No estaba seguro de poder compartir la intimidad antes dada con otro hombre.

 

—Todo estará bien, Lou…

 

El Sr. Richards parecía más cuerdo ante la situación, ya que su padre parecía querer matar a todo el que se le atravesase.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de ir con el médico, Mark y Maurice habían decidido llevar a Louis a comer helado e ir a ver una película en la ciudad, lo cual era algo extraordinario para Louis, ya que todas aquellas actividades nunca eran realizadas fuera de la Gran Casa Blanca, por lo que de cierta manera se veía mucho más animado que antes.

Para cuando cruzaban las calles en busca de un cine, la noticia de que el tesoro nacional no había quedado preñado parecía estar en boca de todos; al menos se dignaban a sólo mirar a Louis y negar en vez de susurrar a sus espaldas, eso le haría sentir un millón de veces peor de lo que ya estaba. Con abrazos del señor Richards y pequeños besos por parte de su padre había logrado calmar la ansiedad que hacia un tiempo le iba acompañando.

Los siguientes días de la semana el oji azul parecía estar atravesando una depresión severa, ya que solamente salía de su habitación para comer, no dejaba entrar a nadie y siempre que se le veía deambulando por los pasillos de la casa se notaba a leguas es semblante triste. Perdió un poco de peso; pero mientras que Mark se preguntaba si tomaba las vitaminas para la fertilidad, Maurice se notaba consternado al no saber qué hacer con el niño, por lo que la tarde del viernes entro a la habitación del muchacho con una llave sin permiso.

Louis estaba recostado en su cama, en posición fetal hacia la ventana de cortinas cerradas; todo en él se veía desalineado y sólo con estar cerca se podía sentir el aura de tristeza.

 

—Hola, Lou…—La voz del hombre era sumamente calmada.

—Váyase, por favor.

—No pienso irme hasta saber que estás…

—Estoy excelente; ahora largo de mi habitación.

—Louis yo no…

— ¡No entiende que quiero que se largue!

 

Bruscamente Louis se levanto de su cama, ojos llorosos y piel pálida, comenzando a arrojar algunos cojines.

 

— ¡No seas mal educado!

— ¡Entonces sólo lárguese!

—No me alces la voz, jovencito.

—Yo hago lo que se me de la jodida…

 

Antes de terminar de maldecir la mano del Sr. Richards se había estampado contra su mejilla, dejando una mancha roja su paso junto a lo que parecía un mar de lágrimas en los ojos tristes de Louis, quien se dio la vuelta para volverse a arropar. Maurice le siguió hasta estar acostado a su lado.

 

—Hace seis días que no sales de tu habitación más que para comer. Todos en la casa estamos preocupados por ti; tu padre no ha dormido bien estas noches y el consejo esta validando su eficacia para el puesto.

—Sólo váyase, por favor.

—Lou…—lo abrazo hacia su pecho—no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas exactamente qué es lo que te tiene tan mal estos días.

 

Aunque la respuesta por parte del oji azul no fue inmediata, el Sr. Richards se quedo a su lado por bastante tiempo, sintiendo con cada minuto que transcurría como los músculos de Louis se aflojaban bajo su abrazo, así como notaba el incremente de sollozos y la necesidad de ser abrazado, por lo que el agarre fue mucho más fuerte, casi asfixiante para garantizar su eficacia.

Pareció ser una eternidad antes que Louis dijera algo.

—No ha venido…

 

Le costó un poco de tiempo a Maurice saber a quién se refería Louis.

 

— ¿Hablas de Harry?—lo sintió asentir entre sus brazos—oh, Louis, sabes que no se les permite a los hombres acercarse al _portador_ cuando es tiempo de _reproducción_.

 

Aquellas palabras habían logrado llenar a Louis de unas profundas nauseas al saber, o al serle recalcado, como la República los veía, y aunque sabía que nadie realmente contaba, parecía no ser percibido bajo la lupa. Por otra parte, después de superar el asco, su ánimo pareció volver a burbujear de su ser al escuchar aquellas palabras. Surgió de entre las sabanas para salir corriendo escaleras abajo, directo hacia el portón de la casa, con Julio, el ‘guardián de la Casa Blanca’, como lo llamaba Louis. Corría tan rápido que todos en la casa apenas tenían oportunidad de verlo pasar, al menos hasta que sus pies se tropezaron uno contra el otro haciéndolo caer en la entrada principal, donde su padre lo vio e intento ayudarlo.

 

—Dios, Louis ¿estás bien?

 

Mark se veía con claras intenciones de ayudarlo, sin embargo, Louis se deshizo de su agarre tan pronto como estuvo de pie nuevamente; su padre le vio echar a correr mientras veía como bajando las escaleras iba Maurice, perdiendo el aliento para alcanzar el chico.

 

— ¿Qué le has hecho? Hace una semana que no sale de su habitación y repentinamente, cuando lo visitas, sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—No tengo idea, Mark, pero se ve mucho mejor de lo que lucía hace unos momentos.

 

Louis ni si quiera presto atención a sus pies ensuciándose paulatinamente, las enaguas de su pijama humedeciéndose o el hecho de que su rodilla dolía a causa de la caída; sólo importaba llegar con Julio y preguntarle, sólo preguntar.

Se estampo con la taquilla que resguardaba los jardines de la casa con el resto del mundo exterior; se escurrió exquisitamente por la ventanilla para después enfrentar el hombre cara a cara, que parecía consternado a más no poder. Con voz entrecortada se incorporo.

 

— ¿Ha venido?

—Di… disculpe, pero no… no…

—Harry; Harry Styles; alto, cabello rizado, es bastante delgado pero…

—Si es un muchacho de ojos verdes entonces…

— ¡Sí! ¡Él! ¿Ha venido?—comenzó a agitar al hombre bruscamente, con los ojos que parecían salirse de su cuenca ante la desesperación.

—Sí… pero—el hombre parecía asustado de lo que el muchacho pudiera hacerle—. Pero las leyes de la República claramente indican que no puede…

— ¡No me importa! La próxima vez que venga, le dejaras pasar.

—Pero su padre sabe que…

—Mi padre le dirá exactamente lo mismo que yo.

 

Salió del lugar nuevamente, con menos prisa, obviamente, pero aún así conservando un paso apresurado para ver a su padre y hablar con él, y aunque le costó convencerlo, Mark acepto que la siguiente ocasión que Harry se presentara, le dejarían pasar. Sólo esperaba que el rizado no se hubiera desilusionado e intentara volver a verlo; la única condición había sido que el muchacho fuera el domingo.

Era mentira decir que Louis no se encontraba ansioso por volver a ver a Harry, además que el saber que el día siguiente iría un chico nuevo a fecundarlo no ayudaba a los nervios que en ese momento poseía.

~~~

 

Resultaba que la fantasía del segundo candidato no era tan extravagante como la de Harry; ese sábado sólo lo habían llevado a lavar el cabello y a vestirlo con un traje formal que se ajustaba a cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, y al entrar a su habitación, todo estaba cubierto por millones de rosas esparcidas en todos los rincones con un hermoso candelabro colgando del techo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el pensamiento de tener a alguien en su interior. Lo único que realmente sobresalía del cuarto era un tarro con uvas en el medio del taburete frente a la cama.

Se sentó sobre la cama con un racimo de uvas a la espera del muchacho, y cuando lo vio entrar, tan bello en un traje negro muy ajustado, el aliento se le escapo; inintencionalmente se pregunto sí había sido lo correcto darle otra oportunidad a Harry, ya que las leyes de La República de no permitir que se vean quizá no era sólo para beneficio de la nación.

El moreno tomo asiento a su lado; sujetando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas para besarlas cordialmente.

 

—Me disculpo de antemano, señor Tomlinson. Pero…

—Puedes llamarme Louis—su voz salió hecha un chillido, en cambio a la del muchacho, que resulto demasiado áspera.

—Louis—sonrío amable, incrementando su belleza en un millón—, pero, lamento si mi desempeño en la tarea que nos han asignado es malo.

—No comprendo.

—Mi corazón y mi vida le pertenecen a alguien más.

 

Y auch, eso realmente había impactado en el ego de Louis; pero el muchacho lucía tan sincero ahí sentado que no pudo molestarse por más de dos segundos.

 

— ¿Podría saber quién es la chica?

—Es un él… Louis. Y es un infértil; apenas y le hablo. Asistía conmigo a la preparatoria pero ahora trabaja en el mercado agrario.

—Debe ser un chico hermoso para captar tu atención.

—No lo es realmente; tiene los dientes torcidos y muchos le hacían burla en la escuela por su acento.

 

Sin darse cuenta de todo, muchas horas habían pasado; Zayn había bailado sobre la cama desordenando por completo los pétalos; se habían peinado al estilo Elvies usando solamente sus calzoncillos y medias blancas mientras se deslizaban a lo largo de la casa, se escabullían por los pasillos hacia la cocina para comer todas las deliciosas cosas que los cocineros hacia como postres extra para que Mark los comiera en la madrugada o cuando él quisiera; bebían del embase de leche escurriendo el liquido por el borde de sus bocas hacia el caro mármol del suelo. Hicieron un concurso de canto en el baño con las botellas de shampo del Sr. Richards desperdiciando gran cantidad al apretar los ‘micrófonos’. Louis nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, no más que en ese momento.

Al regresar a la habitación, se dejaron caer sobre la cama estrepitosamente, con las respiraciones agitadas debido a las grandes carcajadas que habían soltado a lo largo del día.

 

—Eres hermoso, sabes—comento Louis, haciendo sonrojar al otro.

—Gracias, tú también eres igualmente hermoso, Tomlinson.

—Comenzaremos a decirnos por nuestros apellidos ¿no?—el moreno asintió—. Está bien Malik, siempre y cuando pueda echarte toda la culpa por lo que hemos hecho.

—Eso es injusto, tus padres me odiarían.

—No importa, tú no me has pedido matrimonio, así que te pueden odiar.

 

Louis se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido, pero al moreno no pareció incomodarle, ya que solamente se había levantado a recoger el abrigo que estaba tirado en el suelo; rebusco por uno de los bolsillos internos hasta hallar una bolsa de plástico y una pipa junto a su encendedor respectivo.

 

— ¿Has fumado hierba alguna vez?

—Ni si quiera he olido el tabaco.

—Esto será bueno.

 

Zayn se apresuro a llenar la pipa con mariguana y encenderla, mostrándole a Louis como era que debía mantener el aire mientras el humo recorría sus pulmones hasta llegar al cerebro, donde ocurría toda la acción. El oji azul se ahogo las primeras cuatro veces, pero a la quinta calada ya estaba riendo de cualquier cosa que el moreno le decía; estaba seguro que le había dicho algo acerca de un tal Niall, irlandés, con quien fantaseaba a los 14 años y su principal motivo de masturbación, a lo que él había contestado que la primera vez que fue al ginecólogo el Sr. Richards le había obsequiado un consolador y eso fue el mejor obsequio en años.

Lo siguiente que supo fue como los suaves labios de Zayn se estampaban contras los suyos con un ritmo suave; él mismo movía sus caderas en un intento desesperado por conseguir un poco de fricción por parte del moreno, quien estaba duro como una roca contra su muslo.

 

—Te quitare la ropa interior, princesa.

 

Aunque aquel apodo le hacía trastabillar en sus acciones, alzo la cadera para que sus bóxers se deslizaran con mayor facilidad, así como Zayn lo giro bruscamente para comenzar a morder sus nalgas con una grata desesperación que hacia chillar a Louis. Sintió como el moreno azotaba su trasero con gran fervencia; primero una gran estampada contra su lado derecho-estaba seguro que su nalga estaba roja como un tomate-, luego la fina mano del muchacho deslizarse con parsimonia a través de la separación de su retaguardia, metiendo la punta del anular en el ano pequeño y rozado del oji azul; un azote en la nalga izquierda; se sentía morir cada vez que su piel ardía al tiempo que él mismo rogaba por más.

Zayn no lo mimo por mucho tiempo, ya que antes de seguir disfrutando de su azote, lo volteo para subir sus rodillas hasta los hombros del moreno, quien no tardo en frotar su erección contra la entrada de Louis mientras de daba a lamer tres dedos, lo cual hizo obscenamente hasta tenerlos completamente empapados, fue entonces que sintió la invasión a su cuerpo y la repentina necesidad de alejarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que el moreno apretaba sus muslos firmemente.

De un momento a otro sintió la penetración, aunque placentera, no era nada parecido con la amabilidad de Harry, sus caricias lentas y suaves besos contra su piel; eso era puramente sexo, placentero, rápido, lujurioso, lleno de deseos de experimentar.

Zayn salió de su trasero con un ‘bop’ antes de decir:

 

—Ve a pararte frente al taburete.

 

Y así lo hizo; Louis coloco sus dos manos frente al mueble de madera, separando las piernas para darle una grata vista al moreno de su entrada que se contraía al placer de más.

Lo tomo una vez más ahí, golpeando sus caderas con rudeza hasta que el de ojos cafés se corrió dentro del oji azul; ambos jadeantes, llenos de éxtasis y deseos de más.

Louis fue un sumiso total bajo las garras del moreno, dejándose manosear en el frío mármol de la cocina, dándole una mamada contra la encimera y recibiendo una placera masturbación con un hielo en la punta de su pene.

Zayn sólo se había corrido dentro de él una sola vez.

~~~

 

El domingo llego rápidamente, así como el dolor de Louis para lograr sentarse; estaba seguro que sus nalgas estaban recubiertas de moretones, pero estaba totalmente en negación a decirle a su padre o al Sr. Richards para que lo ayudaran a sobrepasar el dolor, en cambia a ello, y esperanzado de que no lo molestaran, se quedo sentado en el sofá de la salta viendo documentales tola la mañana, de vez en cuando pidiéndole a alguien del servicio que le llevase algo de comer o beber.

Estaba muy seguro de no haber quedado embarazado, ya que, según él, las personas debían saber cuando están preñadas, algo así como un sexto sentido.

A las doce del día se termino un helado de dos litros por si sólo, y a las tres de la tarde el señor Richards interrumpió su pequeña siesta.

 

—Alguien ha venido a verte.

 

Por alguna extraña razón su mente corrió la idea de que Zayn estaría en la puerta con una patineta y un par de sodas; sin embargo el mundo no cumple deseos, no la mayoría.

No se molesto en levantarse del sofá, por lo que cuando vio un par de rizos asomarse por el borde sonrío ampliamente; aunque estos estuvieran retenidos por una bandana, seguían viéndose desordenados.

 

—Harry…

 

Su vos perdió la fuerza al pronunciar el nombre  y ver como al susodicho le nacían los hoyuelos en las mejillas.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry termino sentándose a un lado de Louis en el sofá mientras se miraban detenidamente sin hablar. Tras ellos, se encontraban el Sr. Richards y Mark viéndolos atentamente.

 

—No sé qué le ve al muchacho—farfullo Mark un poco molesto ante la dulce mirada que los jóvenes compartían.

—Es bastante atractivo, además que es muy amable; deberías haber visto los modales que mostro cuando lo guie a la sala. Además, es hijo de Anne Cox, no podrías pedir mejor familia política.

— ¿La mujer que visitas en el Mercado Agrario?—el hombre de lentes sonrío—. Bueno, es bastante atractiva—Maurice le miro con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué?

—Louis tiene suerte de tenerme, sí estuvieras sólo tú seguro sería un idiota.

—Oh vamos, no seas celoso.

 

El Sr. Richards salió por la parte trasera de la cocina siendo seguido por Mark.

Por su parte, Louis fue deslizándose poco a poco a través del sofá para acercarse más al rizado, ya que parecía no querer moverse. Harry jugaba con sus dedos y lucía como si estuviera sumergido en una ensoñación en lugar del mundo real, por lo que el oji azul tomo entre sus manos la del oji verde; trazo el contorno de está con suma delicadeza, cual si fuera cristalería muy delgada.

 

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

—Había intentado venir antes pero…

—Está bien, está bien…sólo me alegra que hayas venido.

 

Harry le miro con gran fervor durante unos minutos antes de acercarse a besarle la mejilla con suma delicadeza; bezar su parpado derecho, su frente, su nariz; por último, un tímido roce de labios en el que sus respiraciones chocaban armoniosamente.  
Louis hundió su rostro en el cuello del rizado, enredando sus dedos por debajo de su nuca, logrando deshacer el agarre de la bandana que se escurrió por la espalda del menor a tiempo que los rizos saltaban a la frente del muchacho, dándole una vista increíble: los ojos a medio cerrar, dejando ver un pastoso verde que reflejaba vigorosidad. El oji azul estaba seguro de nunca haber visto nada tan hermoso como eso.

Tomo las mejillas de Harry entre sus manos, pegando sus fretes antes de reír sonoramente, dejándose caer de espaldas al sofá-a pesar de su dolor en las nalgas-a tiempo que todo el peso del menor se depositaba en su pecho, proveyendo de una agradable presión.

 

—Tenemos que ir en una cita—Louis peinaba el cabello del rizado ante cada palabra.

—Sería maravilloso, pero mañana tienes que ir con el doctor para averiguar sí estas esperando…—sus ojos fervientes se apagaron de golpe.

—Sí bueno, te puedo asegurar que el bebé que salga de entre mis piernas tiene que tener el cabello rizado—el menor sonrío tanto que su cara parecía partírsele en dos—. Ahora, levántate y prepárate para la mejor cita de tu vida.

—Pero…

—Está bien, quizá no sea la mejor cita de tu vida, pero, puedo asegurarte que será linda; iré con Paula a decirle que prepare una canasta con comida, tú ve pensando en un lugar romántico a donde llevarme.

 

Tan rápido como había hablado salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina a pedir la canasta de picnic. Al regresar, tomo a Harry de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta su alcoba, siendo en ese momento cuando se percato de la maleta que llevaba consigo el rizado, sin embargo decidió no preguntar. Se adentro al armario para comenzar a sacar la ropa a tirones de entre los pequeños montones antes de voltear al joven para preguntar cuál era la mejor opción de entre los atuendos que había elegido.

Honestamente, sólo se cambiaba de atuendo para ir más acorde con Harry, quien llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados junto a un suéter rozado de lana que le hacían ver aún más hermoso de lo que en realidad era, y aunque las botas verdes aterciopeladas-que iban a juego con su bandana-no eran de su agrado, decidió ignorarlo para mejor.

Una hora más tarde ambos se encontraban saliendo de la Gran Casa Blanca con rumbo contrario al centro de Saint Marie; llevando un paso seguro, Harry guio a Louis durante lo que pareció una eternidad para el mayor, sin embargo, la larga caminata pareció valer la pena cuando extensos sembradíos de colza se extendieron ante su vista, con un casi perfecto árbol ofreciéndoles sombra. Tomaron lugar rápidamente al extender un mantel floreado para sentarse.

 

—Es hermoso, Harry ¿cómo sabías de este lugar?

—Mi familia vive ahí—apunto a lo lejos, donde apenas se lograba divisar una casa de madera.

—Creí que tu familia cultivaba comida, no flores.

—Los sembradíos no son de los Styles; honestamente no tengo idea de a quien pertenezcan, pero es hermoso amanecer para ver los colores del sol chocar contra las plantaciones.

—Pero tu familia cultiva comida, ¿no?—asintió— ¿Y dónde? ¿Qué?

—Es un poco más lejos que aquí. Cultivamos uvas, melones, sandías; hay algunos árboles de durazno y otros de manzanas; procuramos siempre tener patatas todo el año, ahí se van algunas millas.

— ¿Millas?

—Los terrenos de mi familia son de cinco hectáreas.

—Eso es muchísimo…

—Sí, bueno, La República se interesa mucho en el campo; en los cultivos de comida y materia prima, no mucho en las flores; también procura mucho la ganadería, siempre muy controlada. Seguro que si algún día llegas a ir a mi casa, podrías conocer a Viky, la vaca de la familia; es muy buena, su leche es la más deliciosa que alguna vez podrías llegar a probar en tu vida, con ella se hace un queso maravilloso y una natilla de ensueño.

—Seguro que sí.

 

Miraron hacia el horizonte con ensoñación. Louis se preguntaba qué tan grande sería la casa del rizado comparado con lo que acababa de decir, ya que, al estar tan lejos, no tenía una buena apreciación del lugar. Sabía que Harry tenía a Anne, su madre, pero nada más.

Comieron en silencio mientras veían el tiempo pasar en las sombras reflejadas a través del sembradío. Hubo algún punto en el que Louis se encontraba encima de Harry, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho del rizado. Todo parecía ir bien; deseaba que el tiempo no siguiera, que se detuviera justo ahí, para sentir el aroma del oji verde sobre su cuerpo, ser abrazado fuertemente.

 

—He traído algo de tu habitación, espero no te moleste.

 

Empujo a Louis amablemente fuera de su regazo para sacar de su mochila un mullido cojín.

 

— ¿Para qué lo has traído?

—Quería dibujarte.

 

Seguidamente, el rizado tomo una libreta tamaño carta de cuero fuera de la mochila; de en un paquete pequeño aparte tomo carboncillo-un trozo negro que lucía como gis agrietado- junto a un cúter para afilar la punta del material.

Louis sintió los colores subírsele al rostro mientras Harry preparaba las cosas, y aunque el chico no le había preguntado, porque estaba seguro de que lo haría, sabía de antemano que no podría negarse a cualquier petición que el oji verde tuviera para él en cualquier aspecto. Se arrastro hasta tener la espalda contra el tronco del árbol y el cojín entre sus piernas; el menor había estado tan concentrado en la tare del carboncillo que al buscarlo y encontrarlo tan lejos su ceño se frunció graciosamente, como si sus cejas se unieran en una sola.

 

— ¿Qué haces hasta allá?

—Me acomodo, para que me dibujes.

 

A Harry se le pinto la cara de un hermoso rojo intenso antes de que se aclarase la garganta.

 

—Yo quería… si pudieras estar acostado… con las flores de fondo… des…des…

—De acuerdo, puedo hacer eso, pero probablemente me quede dormido, así que no te enojes si no me mantengo en la misma posición.

—Pero…—cerro los ojos fuertemente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire—quería que estuvieras desnudo para dibujarte…

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, Louis pudo ver la gran timidez que se desprendía del verdor, así como el ligero temblor sobre los hombros de Harry ante la expectante a la respuesta, así que cuando asintió, pareció haberle quitado un gran peso de encima al menor.

Harry se acerco cauteloso hasta donde estaba; contenía el aire y cuando le toco, sus manos temblaban. Le cedió completo acceso a su cuerpo, aún cuando el miedo de que alguien apareciera repentinamente lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro, se decidió a confiar en el menor, ya que la primera y única vez que lo había hecho no se había arrepentido; después de todo, al entregarle su virginidad y que él hubiera sido tan amable, tan paciente y tan apasionado, le dejaba en claro que podrían hacer aquello.

Cuando las manos temblorosas de Harry se deslizaron a lo largo de sus brazos, desde las muñecas hasta su cadera, trazando una línea ondulada, dejo en su cuerpo pequeñas corrientes que se sentían como el cielo, haciendo sentir tan vulnerable cuando la playera fue deslindada fuera de su cuerpo con tanta delicadeza; las suaves manos del rizado eran tan amables contra su piel que la desnudes que dejaban a su paso no la lograba sentir del todo, ya que era remplazada por la calidez que le ofrecía su piel. Vio en los ojos verdes una chispa de cariño una vez estuvo desnudo, una pizca de deseo cuando lo acostó con delicadeza contra el húmedo pasto-al momento que su cuerpo se contrajo por el fío y su piel se erizo por completo-ante el espasmo que le vio recorrer su cuerpo; sus manos bajando desde sus hombros con tranquilidad hasta sus caderas, cuando las manos del rizado temblaron más, al desabotonarle el pantalón, tirando hacia abajo ambas prendas que le cubrían, dejándolo completamente expuesto ante la mirada penetrante; su cuerpo de le daba vergüenza, sin lugar a duda.

 

—Eres muy hermoso tan… tan…—las palabras parecieron quedarse atoradas en la garganta del rizado, haciendo un nudo.

 

Tomo sus hombros con delicadeza, haciendo que volteara, quedando boca abajo, el cojín abrazado con su barbilla un poco hundida en él. Las grandes manos del rizado trotaron sobre su espalda mientras que sus ojos no se despegaban; un delicado beso sobre su cabello, sobre su nuca, en el hombro. Deslizo un poco más abajo hasta toparse con la cuerva de sus nalgas, y sin poder evitarlo, volteo a ver, quedando un poco horrorizado ante la vista.

 

— ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —La voz de Harry se encontraba, cómicamente, sumergida en un innecesario pánico.

—Yo umhh…

— ¿Tus padres han hecho esto?

—No…

 

Durante largos segundos de silencio, en el que Harry intentaba procesarlo todo; Louis se acomodo con la almohada en el pecho, viendo hacia los sembradíos que se extendían delante de él, y, como si el rizado supiera lo que pasaba por la mente del mayor, se deslizo hasta su ponto original donde tomo su libreta.

Cuando los ojos de Harry se posaron por completo en su cuerpo, escudriñándolo, mirando su alrededor, el corazón de Louis daba grandes tumbos contra su pecho, sentía sudor frío recorrerle y una inigualable excitación ante la hermosa mirada que no se apartaba de su cuerpo, porque, a pesar de no considerar tener un buen cuerpo, Harry lo miraba como si fuera un bellísimo objeto de estudio que valorar.

Comenzó con finos trazados apenas visibles en la hoja-tarareaba quedamente entre cada movimiento de muñeca- en donde la silueta de Louis tomaba forma. Tomo en cuenta el árbol, las flores, el sol, las nueves-todo en un segundo plano considerando al mayor-, y trazo tras trazo, el oji azul iba perdiendo la conciencia hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el cielo se bañaba en estrellas y nubes brumosas; estaba cubierto por una manta en la misma posición, Harry sentado a su lado con la libreta y carboncillo en mano aún haciendo pequeños arreglos al dibujo. Se fue incorporando poco a poco hasta dejar recargada su cabeza contra el hombro del menor; observo el dibujo, el gran talento que Harry poseía y le bello que le había hecho lucir con todas las sombras, los suaves delineados en su rostro; todo parecía tan hermoso que sus mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron, haciéndole ocultar su rostro en la hendidura del cuello del menor, abrazando su torso vigorosamente.

 

—Creo que has exagerado un poco con la curva de mis nalgas—cuidadosamente, Louis deslizo una mano hasta apuntar el área señalada en el dibujo.

—Creo que lo pronuncie demasiado.

—Y estoy seguro que mi cabello no brilla así, tampoco que mis pómulos se vean tan bien.

—La luz te daba un brillo especial.

 

Ante cada palabra, los chicos se iban acercando cada vez más, hasta el punto que Louis estuvo sentado en el regazo de Harry con su espalda contra el pecho del susodicho. Apretaba fuertemente la manta que le ocultaba la desnudez, así como sostenía con vehemencia la mano ajena que estaba sobre su estomago.

 

—Creí que no dibujarías mi pene…—Harry comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por el cabello del mayor—. Y estoy muy seguro que es más grande que lo que has hecho aquí.

—Estabas demasiado lejos, no podía verte bien.

 

Tomo a Louis por las caderas para voltearlo, quedando frente a frente y así poder deslizar poco a poco la manta que cubría al oji azul, descubriendo el pene del mayor.

 

—Si hubieras estado a esta distancia seguro lo habría dibujado mejor…—la voz se le entrecortaba; sus manos deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el torso de Louis, la distancia cerrándose cada vez más.

—Quizá fue la posición extraña en la que…—sus labios tuvieron un pequeño roce; las respiraciones chocando; ojos a medio cerrar concentrados en los labios del otro.

— ¿Cuál posición?

—Cuando… me quede…

 

Harry movió su cabeza hasta el cuello de Louis, donde trazo un pequeño camino de besos húmedos desde su clavícula hasta la parte trasera de su oreja; pequeños pellizcos contra su cadera. Lo alzo con facilidad para acóstalo sobre la cobija y luego posicionarse por encima de él sin dejar que su peso estuviera totalmente sobre Louis; beso todo lo que pudo hasta toparse con la creciente erección.

 

—No podemos… no podemos…—Gimoteo Louis bajo las caricias hacia su pene y los apretones a su trasero, tras los besos en su estomago.

—Podemos hacer esto sin… sin penetrarte.

 

Louis lo miro extrañado, sin embargo, dejo que siguiera adelante con lo que hacía, y aunque se quejo sonoramente cuando el rizado se quito de encima, el éxtasis de verlo desnudarse poco a poco le lleno de lujuria la mirada, por lo que no pudo evitar quitar sus manos del pecho de Harry, ayudándolo a deshacerse de sus pantalones.

Harry se volvió a acostar, comenzando a frotar sus virilidades con ímpetu, lentamente, gozando de cada caricia; las uñas de Louis arañándole la espalda; su boca a medio cerrar y los suaves suspiros que daban hasta que se corrieron, terminando acostados uno junto al otro, semi abrazados en una extraña posición.

En el letargo de Louis, con una voz apenas audible susurro en el pecho de Harry.

 

—Quiero bebes con ojos verdes.

~~~~~

 

La cita con el doctor y la representante de La República se había vuelvo una pesadilla en cuanto el negativo en la prueba de embarazo había sido revelada.

“¿Cómo es siquiera posible que el tesoro nacional no pueda quedar embarazado?” “Debería tomar más hormonas para quedar preñado” “La República estará muy molesta” gritaba la chica mientras caminaba de un lado para otro sin parar, haciendo que Louis se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo, le alegraba de sobremanera no haber quedado embarazado.

Tres horas más tarde, el Señor Richards, Mark y Louis estaban en camino a la Gran Casa Blanca con un gran frasco de hormonas para quedar embarazado por petición de la representante, pero el doctor le había dicho que lo más conveniente era que no tomase ninguna.

A petición de Louis pasearon por el mercado agrario, aunque para su mala fortuna Harry no se encontraba ahí, pero, por otra parte, Zayn estaba parado en medio de la calle sosteniendo una sola rosa en sus manos, luciendo sumamente nervioso. Pidió a su padre un momento a solas, por lo que se deslizo hasta susurrar-y asustar-al morocho.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿De dónde saliste?—Había tirado la rosa, así que la levanto con manos temblorosas.

—Creí que te alegraría más verme, y, honestamente, es de muy mala educación responder con otra pregunta.

—Pero… perdón. Estoy aquí para ver al chico del que te hable… el…

—El chico de tus sueños, está bien, pero ¿dónde está?

 

Zayn, tímidamente, se volteo con la mirada de Louis siguiéndole de cerca hasta que señalo un puesto que sobresalía en la calle, lleno de frutas hermosas, quesos y leche, siendo atendido por un pequeño rubio que sonreía tímidamente a una mujer mayor que parecía hablar mucho.

 

—Honestamente creí que sería más raro o más feo por lo que habías dicho.

—Niall es hermoso ¿de acuerdo?

—No te enojes… pero, bueno, ve a hablarle.

 

Le empujo amablemente, pero el morocho se retorció cuando el rubio volteó su mirada hacia ellos. Zayn jalo del brazo bruscamente a Louis hasta hacerlo esconder tras un puesto de baratijas.

 

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?  El chico te estaba mirando, estaba completamente sonrojado ¡y te sonrío! ¡te sonrío!

—No es tan simple… él… quizá piense que soy extraño.

—Sin lugar a duda eso ya lo cree por la forma en la que has huido.

 

El moreno se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos; Louis tomo el pequeño espacio junto a él para mirarle más de cerca.

 

—Es sólo, me gustaría que… las cosas fueran más fáciles; ambos somos foráneas y él es infértil… La República podría castigarnos e incluso deportarlo si no…

— ¿Por qué los deportarían?

—Yo… no debería hablarte sobre esto… no al tesoro nacional.

—Pero…—Zayn se levanto rápidamente con claro temor en su mirada.

—Lo lamento, pero… adiós.

—Zayn espera, espera, podrías ¡Podrías ir a mi casa! ¡Comeríamos palomitas de maíz!

 

Grito cuando el moreno ya estaba suficientemente lejos como para poder oírlo.

Pujo en frustración al no saber qué hacer, o porque Zayn lucia tan temeroso de simplemente hablarle sobre los foráneos, los externos a La República, a La Nación.

~~~~~

 

— ¿Qué hay más allá de Saint Mari?— Louis en medio de una cena con su padre y el Sr. Richards.

—Los estados que conforman a La República.

— ¿Y más allá de La República?—insistió, ganándose la mirada represora de ambos adultos.

—Nada que necesites saber.

—Bueno, está bien, pero ¿Y los foráneos que vienen a vivir aquí? ¿De dónde vienen?

—No es de tu incumbencia saber…

—Pero…

—Fin de la discusión, Louis—grito su padre, dando por terminada toda charla.

~~~~

 

La semana, antes del sábado, para Louis, fue casi un sueño hecho realidad, ya que casi todos los días pudo ver a Harry. Tuvieron pequeñas citas en las que el menor le hacía coronas de flores y daba sonoras nalgadas a su trasero; pequeños besos y aunque no tuvieron más encuentros sexuales, los abrazos y tomarse de la mano recompensaban por mucho todo lo demás. Sin embargo, la tristeza en la mirada del rizado cuando el viernes en la noche llego era evidente, ya que habían progresado mucho.

Pero el sábado llego, con un chico musculoso y besos cálidos que lo hacían sentir cómodo con él mismo, con palabras hermosas y sexo satisfactorio, fuerte, consecutivo y recubierto de lujuria, aunque eso no garantizo el signo positivo en el embarazo, así como tampoco previo el enojo de la representante o los golpes que su padre recibió.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Era poco decir que Louis se encontraba asustado, en su totalidad, hacia apenas dos días su padre se había recuperado de los golpes recibidos, y a pesar de las quejas de su hijo, seguía yendo a trabajar mientras el señor Richards se encargaba de mantenerlo ocupado haciendo cientos de cosas, desde sus lecciones de piano extendidas hasta tareas interminables de libros de matemáticas. Procuro tomar las hormonas para el embarazo que se le habían otorgado, una por día.  
Por lo que arrecieron años y años, Harry no apareció en La Gran Casa Blanca, contribuyendo así a entristecer a Louis al mismo tiempo que le hacía preocupar por la creciente necesidad de tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo; con el constante pensamiento del rizado y él abrazados, con el ferviente deseo de ser tocado una vez más por aquellas manos, tan grandes y frías que le hacían retorcerse como no lo había logrado nadie más. Sin embargo, pese a sus deseos, el oji verde apareció en su vida hasta el tercer día.

 

—Louis, alguien viene a verte—Informo el señor Richards. Pero con una mirada condescendiente y un ligero puchero alzo la mano déspotamente.  
—Hazle saber que me siento mal.

La presencia del adulto fue rápidamente sustituida por Harry, quien tomo lugar en la cama, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo pequeño que Louis le ofrecía con ceño fruncido.

—Creí que estarías más alegre por verme…  
—Me dejaste tres días sólo; he tenido miedo y…—se irguió para mirarlo y darle un toque serio a su conversación—. Me he sentido solo; horriblemente solo.

 

Ese pequeño enojo sobre Louis se disolvió rápidamente, más de lo que el oji azul hubiera deseado, haciendo que dejara su cabeza sobre el pecho del rizado, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos. Harry estiro sus brazos para pegar el pequeño cuerpo a su pecho, repartiendo besos por todas partes: mejillas, cuello, cabello, nariz; todos siendo dados con mucha delicadeza, tratando de arrullar al mayor.

 

—Está bien, Lou.  
—No, no lo está; porque todos parecen saber exactamente lo que pasa en todos lados y yo… Sólo me siento tan impotente… Pareciera que lo único para lo que supuestamente soy bueno se haya esfumado de mis manos y…  
—Hey, hey. Respira profundo, estoy aquí.

 

Los puños de Louis se cernían sobre la camiseta que llevaba Harry; respiraba irregularmente, con el rizado acariciando su espalda gentilmente hasta que se normalizo y las lágrimas dejaron de caer, evaporándose hasta volverse pequeños suspiros.

 

—Quizá tenga algo que te haga sentir mejor.

 

El rizado saco de su libreta de cuero un papel doblado a la perfección con un círculo dorado justo en el centro, el sello de la nación-un contorno de laurel protegiendo un imponente águila extendiendo sus alas sobre puntas de montañas-. Ni bien término de sacarlo cuando Louis lo arrebato de sus manos para comenzar a leer; las manos le temblaban exageradamente en el acto, y de no haber sido porque Harry lo abrazaba por el abdomen, estaba seguro de que se hubiera caído de la cama. Era un permiso extraoficial en el que se le permitía al ciudadano Harold Edward Styles copular con el tesoro de la nación.  
Louis dio un pequeño brinco fuera de la cama para ir corriendo a la oficina de su padre, donde entro sin permiso hasta saltar al regazo de su padre.

 

— ¿Esto es legal? ¿Es legal? ¿Es legal?

 

Restregaba el papel en la cara de su padre hasta que este lo tiro de su regazo para colocarse las gafas.

 

—Tiene el sello de La República; todo parece bastante legal y limpio ¿dónde lo has conseguido?  
—Harry lo trajo, Harry lo trajo.  
— ¿Y dónde está Harry?  
—En mi habitación….

 

Su padre salió rápidamente con rumbo a la habitación de su hijo. Azotando la puerta en las narices de Louis antes de que pudiera entrar. Escucho el forcejeo del oji azul para entrar.

 

— ¿Cómo has conseguido esto?—pregunto con tono brusco.  
—Yo… Emnnh…  
— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ¿Es una falsificación? Sabes que eso es penalizado y no quiero que mi hijo…  
—Mi madre me ayudo a conseguirlo; fuimos al centro administrativo de La República y conseguimos una cita con un burócrata que nos extendió un permiso, luego llevamos el papeleo a…  
—Al centro administrativo. Sé cómo funciona el sistema niño.  
— ¿Hay algo que le disguste Señor Tomlinson?  
—Es sólo que me parece extraño que hayan accedido a un pedido de este tipo en tres días. Cuando pedí la prórroga por dos años para Louis, lo hice con un año de anticipación.  
—Señor, los ciudadanos de Saint Mari han estado escépticos con respecto al embarazo de Louis, y La República sólo ha extendido el permiso por tres días, entonces volverá a estar con Zayn y Liam. Sólo quieren aumentar las posibilidades.  
— ¿No harán prueba de embarazo?—el rizado negó—pero…  
—La harán hasta…

 

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta seguido por un alarido interrumpió su concentración, por lo que ambos fueron hasta la puerta para encontrarse a Louis con un chorrito de sangre en su frente y los ojos vidriosos.

 

— ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre!—pregunto su padre.  
—Sólo quería saber…—su voz se achicaba cada vez más—que estaban diciendo; solamente escuchaba murmullos a través de la puerta.

 

Antes de que su padre siguiera reclamando, Harry se agachó para cargar al mayor con delicadeza y volverlo a la cama; se disculpó con el señor Tomlinson y, antes de cerrar la puerta, dijo en un tono firme y autoritario que Louis tenía derecho de saber y que él le respondería todo.  
Al volver a la cama con el mayor, el oji azul lanzo a Harry al centro de la cama para poder recostarse sobre su pecho; comenzó a preguntar al rizado todo lo habían hablado con su padre.

 

— ¿Entonces Zayn y Liam volverán? ¿Y no me harán prueba de embarazo para saber si estoy embarazado de ti?—Harry negó; el semblante triste de Louis floreció.  
—Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el burócrata, pero es un poco diferente como funciona con las personas que administran tu, erhm, el embarazo.  
— ¿La chica gritona?  
—Sí—rio quedamente besando el cabello de Louis—ella representa todo el poder…

 

El silencio del mayor fue interpretado por Harry como buena señal, por lo que le dejo en la cama para ir por el botiquín de primera auxilios y curar la pequeña herida.  
Antes las caricias amorosas del rizado y la cómoda cama, Louis se quedo dormido.  
~~~  
El día clareaba la mañana siguiente, por lo que a los primeros rayos del sol Louis levantó al Sr. Richards para que le llevará a la casa de los Styles, de tal manera que pudiera sorprender a Harry antes de que se fuera al mercado agrario, sin embargo, no contaba que para las ocho de la mañana la familia de granjeros ya estuviera despierta y lista para irse a trabajar.  
Fueron tres golpes secos a la puerta antes de que la hermosa morena saliera a recibirlos.

 

—Oh, Louis…—Lucio consternada por unos segundos hasta que miro al señor Richards.  
—No ha parado de preguntar por Harry.  
—Oh…—la sonrisa que se extendía por la cara de la señora no tenía presidentes; sus ojos brillaban—. Está en su habitación, amor. Puedes pasar. Planta alta, puerta azul.

 

Louis quiso reír ante el color que habían mencionado, pero Lucio descortés y prefirió despedirse del hombre que le había llevado.  
Eran sólo cuatro puertas, así que encontrar la azul no fue un problema: era pequeño, una cama mullida con un madero sobre la cabecera-unos cuatro o cinco libros ahí-, un ropero entroncado a la pared, una mesita de café junto a la ventana y un escritorio del lado contrario. Una gran ventana junto a la cama dejaba ver los ven radios cercanos a la casa, los agradables tonos de verde y rojo pintaban bien en el cuadro.  
Pero Harry no estaba en la habitación, así que decidió explorar; en la puerta de madera roída-que era obviamente la habitación de Anne-, la roja-la de Gemma-y la blanca-el baño-. Pero no se encontraba en ningún sitio de la planta alta, así que decidió bajar. La señora Styles estaba sentada a la mesa, y al verlo bajar le extendió una silla para que la acompañara.

 

—Harry no está en su habitación.

 

Escucho como Anne chasqueaba la lengua y se disculpaba para levantarse de la mesa, saliendo de la casa para volver minutos después con un sudoroso Harry a sus espaldas.

 

—Lo lamento, Louis. No noté cuando se salió.

 

El rizado lo miro por un momento antes de extender su mano y guiarlo devuelta a su habitación.  
Harry se dejo caer de golpe sobre la cama, palmeando a su lado para que Louis tomara asiento; entrelazaron sus manos, el rizado besando los nudillos del mayor.

 

— ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano?  
—Quería despertarte…  
—Bueno, tendrías que haber estado aquí a las cuatro de la mañana para haberme levantado—los ojos de Louis se desorbitan ante la información, provocando la gutural risa del menor—. Hay que levantarse temprano para tratar los sembradíos, y luego ir al mercado agrario durante la tarde.  
— ¿Y a qué hora pensabas ir a verme?  
—En la tarde. Después de estar en el mercado.  
—Pero…  
—Pero ya estás aquí, así que mejor ¿por qué no vas al baño y me esperas ahí? Voy en un minuto.

 

Tardaron unos minutos pera antes de preverlo ambos estaban desnudos esperando a que el agua de la regadera se calentará. Harry no podía apartar la mirada del lindo, pequeño y curvoso cuerpo de Louis, todo bronceado, con el cabello alborotado y las ojeras que de alguna forma resaltaban su hermosura. Louis, a su vez, admiraba el cuerpo fuerte de Harry, todos sus tatuajes esparcidos, los cuadros sobre su abdomen y la sensual línea V en sus caderas, sin embargo, los brillantes ojos verdes-que se asemejaban a guisantes hervidos-eran lo que más lograba captar su atención.  
Tomaron la ducha juntos; Harry enjabonando a Louis mientras este reía vigorosamente cuando el rizado ponía especial atención a su trasero, diciendo cosas acerca de lo suave y esponjoso que era. Y a pesar de los deseos del oji azul, no hubo caricias más allá del delicado esparcimiento del jabón.  
De regreso a la habitación, Louis se quedo sentado sobre la cama observando el paisaje a través de esta. Harry se paró entre sus piernas para comenzar un dulce beso que tomo raíces en algo más lujurioso, algo que gritaba deseo y que hizo recostar al mayor bajo su cuerpo. Comenzando un vaivén con sus caderas para calmar su deseo, ocultándose bajo las sábanas para tener sexo.  
Con caricias delicada a los muslos, Harry entro en Louis, dejando que este lo abrazara y rasguñara su espalda mientras le decía cosas al oído como “eres tan hermoso” “eres tan mío” junto a pequeños gemidos. Y no lo pudo evitar, se separó del oji azul para tener una mejor vista de la penetración, como su pene se perdía en Louis; en el bordeado rosa que apretaba su hombría, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, acaricio todo aquel rosado contornó, metiendo un dedo para experimentar la presión que ejercía el ano de Louis sobre él.  
Al correrse, y querer salir, Louis lo abrazo rápidamente contra su pecho, envolviendo las piernas a su torso.

 

—No…  
— ¿No?  
—No salgas, no aún. Quiero… Quiero sentirte, más tiempo.

 

Harry no podía negarse a ello, no viendo la necesidad en el rostro de Louis. Beso sus mejillas con cariño hasta llegar a sus labios a repartir pequeños besos. Se quedaron así un buen rato, en el cual, el hormigueo carcomía a Louis al pensar que tal vez las cosas habían sucedido muy rápido, sin el toque delicado de conocer a fondo a otra persona, así que con Harry dentro suyo le afronto la mirada.

 

— ¿Por qué tartamudeas?  
—No tartamudeo…—contesto el rizado con un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas.  
—Sí, si lo haces. Cuando estamos solos y te pregunto cosas. Tartamudeas.  
—Yo… Umnh… Yo no… No…  
—Lo ves, ahí está: tartamudeas.

 

Con un refunfuño y saliendo de Louis-obteniendo un gemido en forma de queja-Harry se levantó para comenzar a vestirse. El ceño fruncido, el labio inferior sobresaliendo ligeramente y Louis pensó que no podía existir algo o alguien más lindo en el mundo; incluso llego a pensar que el rizado se asemejaba a un cachorrito molesto.  
Antes de que Harry se pusiera la camiseta que había sacado antes de bañarse, Louis se la arrebato de las manos para ponerse, dejando al rizado aún más molesto de los que estaba.  
Louis se levantó para mirar al menor a los ojos, pero este le evitaba la mirada.

 

—Tus manos no son ásperas, son suaves—intento tocar el hombro del rizado pero este se sacudió la mano—y tus coronas de flores, tan femeninas, y tu sonrisa que tratas de ocultar cuando estás conmigo… Las únicas veces que no pares un perrito cohibido es cuando tenemos sexo. Eres confiado y hasta cierto punto posesivo…  
—Vete…—el rizado gimoteo cuando Louis quiso acariciar su mejilla.  
—Aunque no eres tan divertido como Zayn y Liam, ellos hacen estos juegos que…  
— ¿Te han dicho que eres un dolor agudo en el trasero?

 

El ceño de Harry no podía estar más fruncido, y Louis no podía estar más divertido. Honestamente sólo hacia todo eso para hacer enojar más al rizado. Intento besarlo pero el menor se lo impedía.

 

—Vete…—gemía en desaprobación—no…  
—Vamos…

 

Recostó al rizado sobre la cama desecha y subió a horcajadas sobre su regazo, restregando su entrada latente contra el miembro semi erecto de Harry.

 

—Es mi turno de estar arriba, vaquero.  
~~~~

Harry le mostraba a Louis los sembradíos de verduras que tenían; los colores hermosos y el aire delicioso que se logran respirar. Tomlinson definitivamente quería eso, una vida mirando a Harry trabajar en el campo con sudor en su frente, verlo volver de trabajar y hacer el amor, con el gran cuerpo del rizado contra yéndose en espasmos de placer por su causa.  
Iban tomados de las manos; a lo lejos veían la pequeña casa de los Styles; Anne de había ido a las ocho treinta al mercado, permitiéndole a Harry quedarse un rato más con el oji azul.

 

—Harry…—el rizado detuvo su andar para mirar a Louis—me responderías con la verdad todo lo que te preguntara, ¿cierto?—el aludido asintió— ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?  
—Claro…

 

Caminaron hasta la sombra de un árbol.

 

— ¿No te sientes extraño con todo esto?  
—Bueno, un poco, sí, pero me agrada estar contigo, a pesar de que seas un pesado.  
— ¿Crees que soy más que un simple horno de bebés?  
—Claro que lo creo.  
— ¿Te gusto físicamente o por como soy?—un momento de silencio mientras el rizado pensaba.  
—En las revistas y la televisión, cuando salías, me gustaba mucho mirarte, eras alguien atractivo… Luego comencé a percatarme de lo energético que eras, y era lindo mirar tus ojos crisparse cuando te reías… Bueno, supongo que primero me agrado tu físico-tu trasero para ser específicos-luego me enganche de tu personalidad, y al estar contigo, bueno, sólo sé que me gusta estar contigo.

 

Louis tardo un momento en analizar la situación, y se dio cuenta que Harry tenía ese enamoramiento por una persona de la farándula, cuando sabes todo de ella pero no lo conoces realmente, y entonces, un día, lo conoces. Supuso que debió haber sido grandioso para el rizado que se sintiera enormemente atraído por él.  
Tardo un poco más en formular la siguiente pregunta, ya que miraba detenidamente a Harry, sus hoyuelos, los ojos verdes intensos-se alegraba de sentirse así, en serio, pero el hormigueo, el deseo, de tener una historia parecida a la de Zayn con el chico, Niall, le hacía burbujear envidia en su interior. Suspiro pesadamente, alejándose un poco del rizado, antes de hablar.

 

— ¿Por qué La República no deja que los foráneos estén con otros foráneos?

 

Y, vaya, lo tomo por sorpresa. Harry, pero sonrió, tomo una bocanada de aire y miro a Louis de arriba a abajo.

 

—Después, o más allá de las fronteras de la Nación, hay muchas personas queriendo entrar, ya que aquí hay esperanza de vida… Albergamos esperanza en general. Y allá afuera existen enfermedades horribles que hacen a la gente sufrir mucho.  
Cuando la República permite la entrada a foráneos, hace rigurosos exámenes para saber que no son portadores de enfermedades, de hongos, virus o cosas que afecten los sembradíos y a la gene. Así que cuando dos foráneos quieren estar juntos, popularmente se cree que pueden hacer florecer un virus o algo.  
— ¿Y si uno es infértil?  
—Bueno, no lo sé, Lou. Lo lamento.

 

Louis se movió de su lugar hasta Harry para acunarlo sobre su pecho; acariciando sus rizos y besándolos de vez en vez.

 

—Gracias.  
~  
Se mantuvieron el resto del día explorando los terrenos hasta que Gemma apareció en su pequeña burbuja, diciéndole a Harry que necesitaba su ayuda para sacar las patatas de la casa, además que era su turno de cocinar, por lo que Louis se quedo en la habitación del rizado, explorando cada rincón.  
Descubrió que sobre el escritorio habían varios dibujos, muy hermosos, y varias libretas en un canasto, a un lado. Detrás de la puerta un perchero con muchas bandanas y coronas de flores-algunas ya marchitas-; mucha ropa en el armario.  
Cuando Harry volvió, muy sucio, Louis estaba mirando por la ventana con una banana en manos.

 

—Lou—el aludido volteó rápidamente—había olvidado… Te compre algo el otro día.

 

Del la mesita toma una bolsa café hasta dejarla en las manos de Louis: es un collar dorado con un dije, una rosa roja de vidrio, vibrante y pequeña.

 

—Me recordó a ti…  
— ¿Me lo pones?

 

A Harry le temblaron las manos mientras se lo ponía, y tartamudeo una vez cuando Louis le pregunto porque tardaba tanto, pero todo parecía estar bien entre ellos, así que antes de que el señor Richards recogiera a Louis, los chico se encargaron de repetir las rondas de sexo sobre la cama varias veces y en cada una de ellas, la espalda de Harry terminaba con más rasguños, así como el cuello del mayor se distinguía en dos o más colores.  
~~~  
El día siguiente no fue muy diferente al anterior, solamente que ese día Harry había ido a la Gran Casa Blanca, y Louis se había entregado a él en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Lo hicieron en el jardín tras unos mullidos arbustos mientras las personas pasaban, y lo repitieron una vez más en la recámara del mayor; en cada una de las veces, Louis rogaba al rizado que no saliera.  
Así que para el final del día, el señor Tomlinson, el señor Richards, Harry y Louis, estaban sentados en el comedor teniendo una cena por demás incómoda.

 

—Sabes, Louis—hablo el profesor Richards—conozco una vieja manera de saber si estas embarazado.  
— ¿En serió? ¿Cómo?  
—Verás, pones estas vallas en un tazón, las exprimes hasta sacarles todo el jugo, pones unas ramas de ajenjo, un poco de fuego y agregas tu sangre, si la mezcla cambia de color, estas en cinta, sino, bueno, ya sabes que pasa.  
— ¿Podemos probar? ¿Podemos?

 

Sin recibir respuesta, Louis se levantó de su asiento para buscar los ingredientes y una aguja; hizo que Harry preparara todo e incluso que le pinchará el dedo. Dejaron caer varias gotas de sangre, y a la espera de que la mezcla se homogeneizara y calentara, Mark se mordía las uñas impaciente, ya que ese viejo método lo usaban antes y no estaba seguro si funcionaría o si fuera verdad, pero cuando el jugo azul se tornó blanco, fue como sí le quitaran un enorme peso de encima.  
Louis abrazo a Harry por el pecho rápidamente, besando sus clavículas y diciendo “tienen que tener tu cabello, y mi nariz, con tus ojos”, balbuceaba las cosas fuera de su boca de forma rápida y continúa mientras los dos hombres mayores observaban la escena; Harry, por su parte, no podía evitar sonreír, sentía que su cara se partiría en dos.

Pero eso no evito que el siguiente viernes Louis fuese entregado por La República a Liam y Zayn, consecutivamente, durante todo el día para poder procrear. Entonces fue cuando Louis se sintió sucio, y le comenzó a avergonzar su cuerpo cuando el Moreno lo tocaba o cuando el castaño besaba sus labios entre cada embestida, ya que él sólo podía pensar en cabello rizado, en hoyuelos, labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besar.  
Y el domingo llego, con una prueba positiva y, por primera vez, la representante de La República, estaba sonriendo.


	9. Capítulo IX

Louis estaba recostado en el jardín, una corona de flores en su cabello y sus manos viajando de arriba a abajo en su abdomen plano. Recordaba que hacía un mes la idea de tener hijos era la última cosa en su lista de deseos y necesidades, pero ahora podía imaginarse con el abdomen hinchado, sintiendo como algo muy pequeño crecía dentro de él; la habitación que decoraría: amarillo pastel con las viejas fotografías que el Sr. Richards solía llevarle cuando era niño, un neceser de animalitos además de varias cobijas con figurillas. Estaba por demás seguro, pese a que fuera niño o niña, le vestiría de calabaza, jugador de béisbol, de osito y tantas cosas más que lo harían ver gordo y esponjoso.  
Se imagina su risa, su voz cuando le llamará papá; soñaba con cantarle para dormir y que tuviera la edad suficiente para dormir a su lado y llevarlo al jardín a jugar.  
Pensaba en tantas cosas que pasarían con su bebé que apenas y recordaba que Harry estaba involucrado en los planes también, así que se levantó con gran pereza para ir al despacho de su padre, quien se encontraba trabajando, y a su lado estaba el señor Richards, quien parecía dictar lo que escribía en el computador. Mantuvo una mano en su abdomen mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, y tardo algunos minutos antes de hablar.

 

— ¿Puedo ir donde Harry?  
— ¿Y quién te acompañara?—su padre ni siquiera quitaba la vista de la pantalla al hablarle—. Maurice esta aquí conmigo y no puede ir contigo.  
—Pensaba ir… Ya sabes, sólo.

 

Ambos hombres interrumpieron sus tareas para mirarlo con escepticismo, aunque al final Mark fue quien hablo.

 

— ¿Estás loco?  
—No…  
—Claro que no ¿pero como planeas llegar? ¿Caminando?  
—Era la idea…  
—Louis—un profundo respiro—no.

 

Fue toda la respuesta antes de voltear nuevamente al computador para seguir escribiendo, mientras que Louis, por su parte, se adentraba a la habitación para hacerle frente a su padre, con manos en la cadera y una mirada decidida.

 

—Llamare a Steven para que me lleve al mercado agrario. Regresare antes de media noche.

 

Antes de escuchar las quejas de aquellos hombres añadió:

 

—Quizá de esa manera tengan tiempo para ustedes mismos, ya saben, un poco de sexo siempre es bueno.

 

A pesar de su poca experiencia con la sexualidad, Louis tenía por seguro que el acto le hacía más feliz, calmaba sus nervios y lo dejaba en un estado constante de relajación, lo único malo de ello era que el escozor de excitación aumentaba conforme pasara el tiempo, especialmente desde que fue entregado a tres hombres diferentes, y, a pesar de que quería a Harry, no podía evitar compararlo con los otros dos chicos:  
Zayn era juguetón y huesudo, que hacía de él una combinación lujuriosa-ya que manejaba un amplio lenguaje “sucio”-, mientras que Liam tenía ese toque de inocencia cuando lo tocaba descaradamente-duro y agresivo- además de un grato y enorme pene. Harry, por su parte, a pesar de ser bien dotado, cuando tenían sexo su cuerpo temblaba al tocarlo haciendo que hasta cierto punto el placer disminuyera; siempre era cuidadoso, nada rudo y duro, con caricias amables, sin ninguna nalgada, con su corazón acelerado, sin embargo, algo que debía atribuirle al rizado era la manera en que movía la lengua.  
Pensó en todo ello mientras llamaba a Steven e iban al mercado agrario. Caminaron juntos hasta unos puestos antes de la tienda de los Styles, donde Louis amablemente le pidió al hombre que le dejara sólo. Avanzo entre la multitud de gente, la cual sonreirá con amago haciéndole saber lo felices que estaban por su embarazo, felicitándolo y dando palmadas a su espalda. Un poco antes de llegar a la tienda, encontró entre la multitud a Zayn mirando un punto específico: llevaba una caja de chocolates e iba ridículamente arreglado con un lindo saco con parches en los codos, el cabello aplastado por gel hacia atrás, unos pantalones apretados-sólo de mirarlos le dolía la entrepierna-además de un pequeño moño que le sujetaba la camisa. Rió bajito antes de rodearlo y darle el susto de su vida, ya que el Moreno salto tan lejos de él como pudo.

 

— ¡Eres un idiota, Louis!  
—Lo lamento, pero te ves tan tonto con esa ropa ¿qué intentas hacer? ¿Impresionar en una entrevista de trabajo?

 

Al momento que el Moreno se sonrojó, y por una fracción de segundo levantó su mirada a la lejanía, le basto a Louis para encontrar a un Rubio teñido que jugaba con sus dedos detrás de un puesto de frutas algunos pies lejos de ellos.

 

—Oh, no me digas que el hombre sexy que me da nalgadas esta…—Zayn rápidamente le cubrió la boca con gran temor reflejándose en su mirada.  
— ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!—quitó las manos de la boca de Louis para voltear a todos lados—La República, ósea la gente, no quiere saber cómo terminaste embarazado, sólo quiere ver tu vientre crecer y saber a quien eliges como padre para tu bebé.   
— ¿Puedo escoger al papá?  
—Claro que… ¿No te han dicho nada? Se supone que iba en el contrato que firmaste cuando fuimos exhibidos en televisión nacional.

 

Tras un momento de memoria, Louis se sonrojó y desvió la mirada en un incómodo silencio, para posar toda su atención al pequeño rubio que en esos momentos atendía. En un momento de descuido se alejó de Zayn para ir donde el muchacho, a lo que el Moreno quiso seguirle, sin embargo, la cercanía de su enamorado le detuvo el andar para así quedarse recargado en una pared haciendo una pose de chico rudo, que era arruinada por el temblor en sus manos y el sonrojo en su rostro. Entre más se acercaba al Rubio, más nervioso se ponía Zayn, así que Louis decidió jugar un poco.

 

— ¡Hola!

 

El muchacho pareció hacerse pequeño ante la penetrante mirada de Louis, especialmente cuando realizo quien era.

 

—Hola…—tenía la mirada baja.  
—Es de mala educación no saludar mirando a la otra persona a los ojos, así que hagámoslo de nuevo. Hola, me llamo Louis y tú debes ser Niall.  
— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
—Un Cuervo me lo dijo, pero eso no es lo importante, lo que interesa aquí es si estas disponible—poso sus manos sobre el puesto provocando que algunas frutas cayeran, y el Rubio parecía cada vez más pequeño, tartamudeando y temblando.  
—Yo… Yo… No sé a lo que se refiere.  
— ¿Eres virgen?—asintió— ¿Has tenido novio?—negó— ¿Por qué?  
—Los chicos en la, en la escuela… Siempre, siempre se burlaban de mí… Ellos no… No gustan de… De, de foráneos…  
— ¿Qué hay de Zayn? Porque conoces a Zayn ¿no?

 

El Rubio adquirió un dulce tono carmín mientras asentía.

 

— ¿No te gusta? Él es muy atractivo, y esta por allá.

 

Señalo al Moreno quien les miraba y al ver los ojos de Niall sobre él, se sonrojó para irse a ocultar tras muchas personas.

 

—Él cree que tú eres lindo, y le gustaría tener bebés contigo.  
—Yo… No puedo darle eso… Sólo tengo… Tengo un, un 5%… Perdón.

 

Se fue del puesto para ir a un cuarto de donde salió su remplazo, quien no se encogió ante la presencia de Louis, por lo que el oji azul se marchó para encontrar a Zayn sentado a un lado de la tienda de los Styles. Se arrodilló frente al Moreno para explicarle lo que había pasado, y a pesar de haber hecho todo mal, al final Malik término sonriendo y regalándole un pequeño beso sobre los labios. Sus pequeñas manos viajaron instintivamente a la nuca del Moreno para profundizar el beso, y antes de sentarse en su regazo-con algunas personas mirando- sintió un par de fuertes brazos que lo alejaban de su beso; forcejeo un poco un poco intuyendo que sería Steven quien lo alejaba de un escándalo público.

 

— ¿Por qué besabas a Zayn?

 

La voz rasposa que inundo sus oídos le lleno de calma al saber que no se había metido en problemas con su familia, por lo que agacho para besar la mejilla del Moreno antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentar aquellos ojos verdes que en aquel momento centellaban chispas de rabia, pero no contesto nada, sólo se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, por lo que Harry le tomo bruscamente de la muñeca para meterlo a la tienda, hasta el fondo de ella, donde serían protegidos de las miradas, supuso Louis.

 

— ¿Por qué besabas a Zayn?  
—Sólo… Sólo fue un beso…  
— ¿Por qué lo besabas?—la voz se le hacía pequeña, y en lugar de hacerse más aguda se volvía más gruesa.  
—Harry… —al tocar la mejilla del oji verde sintió la pálida piel helar.  
—Eres mío… Mío…  
—Sólo fue un beso, Harry.  
—Pero eres mío…—la desesperación inundaba al rizado.  
—Harry, yo no soy, no soy…

 

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par para después cerrarse con tristeza. Louis quería abrazarlo y decirle que quería ser suyo, pero la voz de Anne interrumpió sus deseos, haciendo que Harry se marchará al frente de la tienda por lo que pareció una eternidad. Se quedo entre cajas de frutas y verduras, caminando de un lado a otro hasta que se comenzó a hartar, por lo que se asomó discretamente a la tienda, descubriendo a un Harry muy cabizbajo que atendía a las personas, así que se volvió a ocultar, sintiéndose tan culpable como en su vida se había sentido.  
Espero y espero, minuteros transcurrieron hasta que el rizado llego con el ceño sumamente fruncido, y quizá era Louis y el escozor en su interior, pero los músculos de los brazos se le marcaban hasta caer en las pesadas venas de sus manos. Harry lo tomo bruscamente por la muñeca hasta la trastienda, donde prácticamente le arrojo a la vieja camioneta.  
Louis se hacia un ovillo pegado a la puerta mientras Harry conducía con un semblante enojado, por lo que el oji azul no pudo evitar excitarse ante lo dominante que el rizado lucía.  
Al llegar a la casa de los Styles, Louis no movió un músculo, ya que Harry rodeo la camioneta para abrir su puerta y cargarlo sobre un hombro-a lo que no se opuso-para entrar a su casa de un golpe y empujar a Gemma, quien iba saliendo y vocifero una grosería antes de marcharse. El rizado, mientras subía las escaleras, recogía las piernas de Louis de arriba a abajo, dando pequeños apretones a sus nalgas hasta que llegaron a su habitación.  
La ventaja en la habitación de Harry, al menos en esos momentos, era el tipo de cama, ya que era francesa, así que tiro a Louis de un golpe en la cama, boca arriba, y mientras sus ojos azules le miraban llenos de lujuria, el rizado se quitaba el cinturón cortando el aire por la fuerza, subiendo hábilmente sobre el mayor y tirando de sus brazos hacia arriba para amarrarlos a las barandas de la cama. Tomo la playera de Louis desde el final para subirla y sacarle la cabeza de tal manera que el oji azul quedara más inmovilizado. Saco sus pantalones de un tirón mirándolo directamente a los ojos al mismo tiempo que seductoramente se desabotona su pantalón. Gateo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los azules que se volvían negros ante la lujuria, pero los verdes se tintaron de miedo una vez más…

 

—No, no puedo…

 

Susurro el rizado para sentarse al final de la cama, donde Louis no podía tocarlo, pero era capaz de mirarle el rostro y darse cuenta que la tristeza de Harry había vuelto y ello le hacía achicar su corazón.

 

—Ha…Harry—Louis trato de levantarse para abrazar al rizado, pero apenas y podía mover la cabeza, pero se percató de que sus piernas estaban completamente libres por lo que las estiro hasta abrazar con ellas el abdomen del menor y tirarlo hacia él, provocando que cayera sobre su estómago— ¿Qué no puedes?

 

Harry parecía disperso, preocupado.

—Sé lo que Zayn y Liam hacen contigo, lo que hacían cuando La República te entrego a ellos… Pero yo… Esto no se siente bien…—sus enormes manos recorrían sus desnudas piernas que seguían al rededor de su abdomen—. Yo… Lo lamento Louis…  
—Hey… Está bien.

 

Se quedaron en aquella posición hasta que la respiración y ritmo de Harry parecieron calmarse.

 

—Perdón por no azotarte… Por no embestirte bruscamente… Por no… Por hacerlo con cariño…—Harry se giró para dejar su barbilla sobre el ombligo de Louis—pero… El bebé aquí adentro es mío…  
—Harry realmente no sabemos si…  
—La prueba, la prueba que hizo el señor Richards… Y tú dijiste que, que querías ojos verdes, y cabello rizado…  
—Claro que quiero eso…  
— ¿Entonces por qué no eres mío?  
—Claro que lo soy, es sólo que… Me gustaría seguir besando a Zayn…

 

El menor frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta para después tomar los tobillos de Louis, moviéndolos de tal manera que sus piernas se flexionaran y separaran a su máximo punto, dejándolo completamente expuesto, a su merced.

 

—Mío…

 

Harry beso con cariño la pequeña pancita de Louis repetidas veces hasta que sintió el pene del mayor crecer bajo su toque, por lo que traslado sus labios hasta las caderas del oji azul, dejando ahí un puñado de chupetones en una pequeña área hasta estar casi bordeando los testículos de su amante al tiempo que susurraba “mío, mío, mío”.  
Mientras Louis soltaba quejidos para no mostrarse débil ante Harry, el rizado bramaba en aprobación ante cada nuevo chupetón entre los muslos del mayor, cada vez más abajo hasta llevar al pequeño punto rosa, donde frunció el ceño para volveré a levantar y enfrentar los ojos celestes que parecían gritar ante la exasperación por no haberle puesto atención a su excitación.

 

—No beses a Zayn.  
—Pero él me beso a mí…  
—No más besos a Zayn, o a Liam, o a cualquier otra persona.  
— ¿Qué hay de mi padre? ¿Y el señor Richards? Ellos merecen mis besos, ellos son…  
— Eres… Eres ¡irritante!

 

Louis sintió como Harry tomaba ambos tobillos con una mano y los sostenía con firmeza, mientras que con la otra tomaba su pene, estirándolo hacia un lado lo más que podía mientras defendía para lamer y morder con furor el escroto del lado derecho. El chillido agudo del mayor fue la pauta para el rizado de levantarse.

 

—No hay sexo para ti.  
—Pero…pero…  
—Eres malo, y me haces sentir mal… Y… Y Zayn tiene cara de popo.

 

Dicho aquello, y con un semblante bastante infantil, Harry salió de la habitación dando un portazo, por lo que Louis se quedo sólo en aquella habitación, con una muy incómoda posición y una erección bastante molesta junto a un enojo que fue disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo hasta que, al anochecer, el rizado volvió a entrar a la habitación con una bandeja de comida:  
Desato a Louis, le paso su ropa y dejo la bandeja a su lado para irse a sentar al suelo frente al él, juntando sus piernas hasta su pecho. Louis, al terminar de vestirse, se arrodilló frente a Harry para tomarle el rostro entre las manos y besar sus mejillas, a lo que el rizado cedió rápidamente para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo.

 

—Eres un idiota.

 

Louis se separó ante aquellas palabras con una enorme sonrisa para besar cariñosamente a a Harry, después repartiendo besos sobre todo su rostro.

 

—Es tuyo… El bebé, es tuyo, y yo también… No quiero a nadie más…  
— ¿No más besos a otras personas?  
—Sólo para ti, chico delicado.

 

Harry lo estrecho contra su pecho con aún más fuerza ante aquellas palabras para susurrar a Louis:

 

—Te quiero…


	10. Capítulo X

Los días pasaban y con ellos el conocimiento del rizado parecía disminuir, ya que a pesar de haber intentado establecer contacto con él, Louis simplemente no lo conseguía, no importaba cuantas veces llamara o lo fuese a buscar a su casa, su madre y hermana siempre encontraban la manera más amable de evadirlo y alejarlo de su vida. Así que con cada momento desperdiciado-al no estar con Harry-, Louis se sentía cada vez más triste, en especial sintiendo el pequeño bulto creciente en su vientre.  
Su padre no estaba la mayor parte del tiempo porque siempre tenía mucho trabajo, ello también implicaba que el Sr. Richards no estuviera ya que Mark lo requería a su lado, lo que dejaba a Louis en completa soledad mientras veía a la gente del servicio mantener La Gran Casa Blanca en orden-con él haciendo desastres por todos lados-; últimamente lo que más hacia era comer pequeños pasteles de chocolate durante el día, la noche se basaba en crepés de queso desbordante, algunas veces en helado, pero Louis estaba muy seguro de que sus hábitos alimenticios se debían a la falta de Harry, no al embarazo.  
De cualquier manera, tres semanas pasaron en aquella rutina hasta que Louis se dio por vencido con Harry y decidió salir por su propia cuenta bajo las narices de Maurice y Mark. Vago por el centro de Saint Mari durante un largo tiempo, entrando y saliendo de tiendas de ropa donde todos los hombres parecían querer devorarlo con la mirada cada vez que se miraba en el espejo; se sentía intimidado, dos hombres ya habían intentado abordarlo y él no sabía cómo declinarlos.  
Después de la quinta tienda de la que huía, fue reconfortante para Louis encontrarse caminando en el mercado agrario; de alguna manera recorrer ese largo pasillo lleno de gente de campo tenía en él un efecto tranquilizante. Los colores de las frutas, artesanías y carne llenaban la vista el lugar mientras el aire era invadido por picantes hierbas de olor.  
Recorrió cada puesto mirando a algunos muchachos que trabajaban en puestos diferentes, hasta que su vista se detuvo en la tienda Styles, donde Harry se encontraba atendiendo a un chico alto y esbelto. Louis se escondió detrás de algunas cajas de madera para ver todo lo que pasaba, ya que el rizado parecía sumamente cómodo hablando con el chico, el cual le coqueteaba sin ninguna discreción.  
Cuando el chico se fue del local, Louis entro inmediatamente para hacerle cara al rizado, quien desempacaba fruta en diferentes lugares de la tienda, sin embargo, al percatarse de la presencia del oji azul detuvo sus actividades para mirarlo fijamente.

 

— ¿Quién era el chico?  
—No sé de qué estás hablando—el rizado se volteó sin darse cuenta que algunas personas comenzaban a aglomerarse en la puerta.  
—El que acaba de salir; sonriendo y haciendo ademanes de idiota para que lo vieras.  
—Vienen muchas personas aquí, no me doy el lujo de conocerlas a todas.

 

Harry tomo una caja enorme para irse a encerrar a la parte trasera de la tienda, siendo seguido por Louis quien tocaba con exasperación, sólo atrayendo a más personas a ver la escena que estaban armando.  
Pasada media hora de la rutina, probablemente mucha mercancía robada, Harry salió de su escondite para ahuyentar a todos fuera del local y arrastrar a Louis hasta la parte trasera, donde también puso seguro a la puerta. Le hecho contra la pared de una manera posesiva, su ceño fruncido a más no poder, sin embargo, sus ojos centellaban un aura de tristeza y temor, mientras que Louis temblaba bajo las grandes manos del granjero frente a él hasta que se dio cuenta que Harry no era más que un pequeño siervo a quien aún no le crecía la cornamenta, por lo que acaricio su mejilla lentamente, deslizando sus dedos a través de la piel descubierta del menor, aquella piel que era recorrida por una capa sutil de sudor.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí Louis?—murmuro Harry acariciando con sus labios el lóbulo del mayor.  
— ¿Por qué nunca contestaste mis llamadas?—sujeto la tela con rencor, casi tratando de arrancarla del cuerpo más grande.  
—No es lo que te pregunte.  
—Esa tampoco es la respuesta que yo estaba esperando, exactamente.

 

Las respiraciones eran tranquilas, casi pausadas, al igual que lo demás en el cuarto, y aunque eran rodeados solamente por cajas de madera y fruta regada, Louis se sentía observado: por su padre, por el señor Richards, los hombres de las tiendas que lo querían tocar; él sólo deseaba estar entre los brazos de Harry, pero cuando se propuso a ello el menor lo alejó, pegándolo más a la pared.

 

— ¿Sabes que se siente que todos te digan que estas mal?—el rizado pasaba sus labios por cada extensión de piel alrededor del cuello— ¿que todos te hagan sentir como un imbécil? Lo mucho que cuesta… Salir adelante ¿Lo sabes?—Louis negó lentamente, sintiendo la vibración de la boca ardiente sobre sus clavículas—Claro que no lo sabes… Tú sólo estabas ahí sentado en tu gran cama con todas esas cámaras a tu alrededor y chicas lindas insinuándosete. Todas las arpías, queriendo tomar lo que no es suyo…  
—Harry, jamás alguna chica se me insinuó…—las grandes y ásperas manos del rizado se deslizaron por su cuerpo.  
—Claro que no… Ellas sólo tomaban tu pequeño cuerpo… Curvilíneo, tan, tan—le cogió las caderas fuertemente para pegarlo a su cuerpo—lleno de carne por todos lados…—más que gemidos lo que salía de la boca del menos parecían gruñidos.  
—Ha…Harry, me estas apretando muy fuerte… Y, y… Me estas llamando gordo, eso no es lindo…

 

Empujo al rizado con sus antebrazos, ganándose un gruñido posesivo, lo que logro que Harry le apegará más a su cuerpo; apretando más las caderas, con respiración entrecortada ente cada pequeño gruñido hasta que fueron sustituidos por jadeos convertidos en sollozos; entonces se separaron completamente, las mejillas del rizado estaban empapadas con pequeñas lágrimas escurridizas a las manos de Louis, quien, temeroso, trato de besarlas para que se fueran: intento besar los ojos de Harry para hacerlo sentir mejor, trato de palpar su pene para que al menos la excitación le apartará la mente de los pensamientos tristes, pero ello no ocurrió, el rizado simplemente continuo soltando lamentos y llorando hasta que acabo acurrucado en el pecho de Louis, quien acariciaba su cabello con cariño, tratando de calmarlo.

 

—Harry, bebé, no sabré como ayudarte si no me dices que es lo que te tiene tan mal.

 

Pero nada vino de los plumosos labios rojos, no sentía un movimiento más allá de la luz deslizares a través del suelo hasta casi desvanecer en la pared.  
Louis recostó a Harry sobre su pecho mientras se deslizaba para poder quedar acostados, en ningún momento dejando de acariciar la cabellera rizada o parando de decir cosas como “necesito que me digas que pasa”, “hace siglos que no hablamos, por favor”, “Harry Bainy, háblame”, hasta que el menor pareció por fin reaccionar al lo de una mano sobre el vientre de Louis protectoramente.

 

—Siempre me dijeron que estar enamorado de ti era algo estúpido, que eras como la mayor pieza de joyería de La República y yo era pequeño y patético…—se acurruco aún más en el pecho de Louis—siempre dijeron que parecía una niñita: con mis pequeños rizos y Lou Bear acompañándome a todos lados…  
— ¿‘Lou Bear’?  
—Mi osito de peluche…—Louis pudo ver con detalle el rojo que adquirían las mejillas de Harry—. Todos decían que nunca podría ser suficientemente fértil para tenerte y todos decían que sí era fértil seguramente sería un portador, un estúpido, pequeño y sumiso portador… Tenía que ir todos los días con mamá para preguntarse si realmente no era portador, porque siempre me lo repetían, una y otra vez…  
—Pero creciste y…  
—Y me di cuenta que eras dos años mayor que yo, que cuando tú te presentarás para que te fecundarán yo aún sería muy joven para tomar la prueba… Pero tu papá metió la prórroga, y Gemma dijo que debía hacer ejercicio, porque estaba muy gordo, y las personas de La República siempre quieren a personas bien parecidas…  
—Entonces… ¿Te hiciste muy alto y muy fuerte?  
—Y presente las pruebas… Si no hubiera hecho caso a Gemma estoy seguro de no haber completado ni si quiera un cuarto de las pruebas.  
—Pero lo lograste, y fuiste el chico más fértil que…  
—Que no logró dejarte embarazado, y te dieron a otras personas, y tu preferiste estar con otras personas y yo… Yo sólo…no puedo competir con Zayn, él es tan, tan tontamente guapo con su cara de popo atractiva…

 

La risita de Louis saco a Harry de su ensueño, haciéndolo enfurecer porque el oji azul no le estaba prestando atención; le estaba confesando la historia de su vida y él sólo se reía en su cara.  
Louis tomo cariñosamente los rizos hasta poder besarlo; fuerte, golpes de dientes y un poco de sangre por una mordida; todo lo que el beso que Harry deseaba no debería ser.

 

—Debía haber estado ahí para patear el trasero de los idiotas que te decían eso—un beso pequeño—seguro eras un niño encantador con tu acosador oso Lou Been…  
—Lou Bear… Lou Bear…  
—Bien, bien, tu oso Lou Bear que hacía referencia a la gran obsesión que tienes por mí, y la cual sé que es inevitable, deberían haberse visto adorables, por lo que demando verlos en fotografías vergonzosas—ante la aparición de los hoyuelos, Louis comenzó a sentirse mejor—necesito ver una foto que me muestre el lindo trasero de bebé Harry.

 

El rizado soltó una risotada para después tomar a Louis y comenzar a besar su rostro, llenando cada rincón con sus besos hasta llegar a sus labios. Alzo el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo para poder besar el abultado estómago en el que crecía su bebé, su bebé.

 

—Mío…—susurro el rizado con los labios pegados a la barriga de Louis.  
—Tuyo…

 

Louis simplemente amaba la manera que se sentían sus manos en el suave cabello de Harry mientras el chico besaba su estómago, y aunque sabía que la mayor parte de su barriga era grasa acumulada, un pequeño ser humano crecía ahí dentro, en alguna parte.  
~~~~~  


Pasado el primer mes de gestación en la persona portadora, era común en La República que se hiciese válido el contrato donde se estipulaba al padre de bebé; quien lo criaría en base a la decisión de la madre, y, generalmente, la persona con el que el portador seguiría ofreciendo hijos a La República, de lo contrario, la pareja sería acusada de crimen contra la humanidad y la prosperidad de la misma.  
Así que cumplido el mes y dos semanas, Zayn, Liam y Harry estaban sentados en una cena elegante en la casa del embarazado, con el fin de dar a conocer, sentimentalmente, lo que podían ofrecer para Louis, y aunque la decisión había sido tomada hace mucho tiempo, La República gustaba saber después de la cena formal.

 

—Y… Louis ¿qué tal ha ido todo?—pregunto Liam amablemente, sonriendo, hasta que percibió la horrible mirada que le ofrecía Harry.  
—Estoy bien, Liam, gracias ¿qué tal va todo contigo?—respondió el oji azul alzando la mirada rápidamente para ver al susodicho y a Harry, quien le miraba desaprobatoriamente, “¿por qué respondes su pregunta? ¿Estás desafiando mi hombría?” Se leía claramente en su mirada.  
—Bien, gracias.

 

Liam, a pesar de lucir su escultural cuerpo de manera intimidante, durante la cena lucía nervioso, completamente adorable ante la mirada de Harry, cuyos ojos bien pudieron haber pasado por rojo fuego; enormes, psicóticos, bañados en celo y sobre protección a Louis.  
Por su parte, Louis amaba la manera en que Harry abría las fosas nasales, respiraba ruidosamente y ceñía los labios cada vez que hablaba con Zayn y Liam; además que el chico tierno se veía muy intimidado, mientras que Zayn lucía fascinado con la pequeña escena de celos.

 

—Y Zayn ¿qué ha pasado con Niall?—Louis se sentía muy en el modo de fastidiar a todos.  
—Niall… No lo sé…

 

Zayn se sonrojó mientras hacía ruido con su tenedor; comenzaba a querer fastidiar a Louis.

 

— ¿No te parece Liam un bombillo?—Zayn pellizco las mejillas del muchacho, haciendo a Harry sacar humo de los oídos—Mira estos enormes ojos, y labios suaves y esponjosos como plumas y…

 

Antes de terminar la frase, Harry había empujado la silla de Zayn hacia un lado, haciéndolo caer en el regazo de Liam, quien se volvió rojo como un tomate al sentir como el moreno se movía en sus muslos.

 

—Ugh, Harry, no jodas—Zayn quiso levantarse, pero Liam se lo impidió pasando un brazo por su abdomen—. Todos sabemos que Louis te quiere a ti y que, mierda, él nos está molestando ¿por qué nos dejas molestarlo?  
—El esta embarazado, no necesita sentirse estrenado; él sólo quiere jugar.  
—Jugar mis pelotas—Zayn pataleo desde el regazo de Liam, quien gemía quedamente para que nadie lo escuchara—. El pequeño culón necesita que alguien lo ponga en su lugar.

 

Louis, en su parte de la mesa-el Moreno era quien estaba en el medio-reía entretenidamente mientras aplaudía; Zayn seguía retorciéndose para alcanzarlo, lo que hacía gemir a Liam cada vez más fuerte y, honestamente, el castaño agradecía que el delgado cuerpo sobre el suyo no sintiera su creciente erección.  
De alguna manera, Harry término lanzándole un pedazo de comida al Moreno, cuya crema término en Liam, quien lanzo su plato a Harry, que terminó en la cara de Louis, provocando la risa de todos. Siguieron lanzándose la comida hasta que la representante de La República entro en la habitación, y, al ver a todos en el suelo, suspiro con petulancia para dejar caer un archivo sobre la mesa.

 

—Sólo he venido a solicitar la firma para el consentimiento paterno—el tono irritado de la chica los hacía sentir como idiotas—. Si el señor Tomlinson fuera tan amable de quitarse la porquería de enzima—la chica se veía cansada, frustrada, y se notaba en su aura todo el auto control que tenía para no gritarle a los chicos—. Sólo necesito que especifique en el contrato quien es el padre predilecto para el bebé, ya que no sabes de quien es, no tendrá problemas para elegir; en el renglón más abajo pondrás la segunda elección de padre.

 

La mujer extendió una tablilla de madera, con el contrato y una pluma. Louis nerviosamente deletreó Harry Styles con una letra manuscrita suave, seguida por Liam Payne con un agarre más fuerte.  
Extendió el papel, la mujer puso un sello sobre él y aplaudió desanimadamente.

 

—Felicidades, felicidades, Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson serán reubicados a una nueva casa para ser sometidos a una prueba de estrés durante las siguientes tres semanas para saber que son capaces de estar solos y de cuidar bebés. Ahora, Louis, necesito que eliges de entre estas dos casas: será su hogar por el resto de su vida.

 

Eran dos fotografías, en una de ellas se mostraba una gran casa, parecida a La Gran Casa Blanca en donde vivía, y la otra era parecida a la de Harry, pequeña, acogedora y rodeada de campo donde se podría cultivar.  
Louis tomo su tiempo antes de decidirse por la casa de campo; firmo más papeles y al final, la representante de La República le dio una copia de todo.

 

—Gracias

 

Harry beso detrás de la oreja de Louis, mientras el oji azul veía como Liam trataba de abordar a Zayn, quien se veía molesto por toda la comida que llevaba encima.


	11. Capítulo XI

La casa se cernía sobre un pequeño montículo a la lejanía; hecha de piedra y cubierta por hierba, era el pequeño paraíso en el que Louis viviera el resto de su vida, con Harry o sin él, ya que algunos progenitores decidían desistir de la vida de padre.  
Harry le había contado acerca de su padre, Des, quien dejo a su madre un año después de que él naciera, y eso estaba bien, al menos eso decía el rizado, ya que Anne solía salir con personas diferentes, y como ya había cumplido con su deber ante La República podía hacer lo que quisiera. Louis ansiaba eso, poder hacer lo que deseara sin sentir la presión sobre sus hombros; deseaba tener la libertad de un infértil, pero el bulto en su estómago sólo lo hacía pensar en Harry arrullando al bebé.  
Ya había pensado en algunos nombres: Mac, Max, Noah, Harry Jr, James, Alexander, Berry; para niña estaba completamente en blanco, sólo se le ocurría Lucy porque Harry cantaba esa canción en el proceso de mudanza a la nueva casa.  
Al llegar a su nuevo hogar, Louis se dejo caer sobre un lindo sofá que daba un aire de más de 5 años de uso, igualmente acogedor. Harry le siguió como un cachorrito a sus pies hasta recostarse sobre el castaño para repartir besos sobre cada pedazo de piel permitido.

 

—Sabes— comenzó Harry mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Louis—. Tu padre fue muy amable al pagar la mudanza y a los señores que ayudaron a poner todo en su lugar…. —a medida que sus manos subían, sus labios bajaban.  
—Lo sé…

 

Louis correspondió un par de besos antes de alejar al rizado de su cuerpo y darle una mirada perezosa para acariciar su vientre abultado, lo que hacía a Harry perder la cabeza.

 

—Espero que sea un varón—susurro Louis.  
—Yo quiero una niña—los labios de Harry sobre la piel sensible hacían cosquillas al castaño—. Le compraría tantos vestidos, la llevaría a clases de baile—repartía besos entre cada oración—jugaría al príncipe con ella, bebería té a todas horas… Le enseñaría a hornear galletas y…  
—Y, si tuviéramos un niño, yo lo llevaría a jugar fútbol, veríamos películas de acción, jugaríamos a los súper héroes, golpearíamos a los debiluchos que se cruzarán en nuestro camino…  
—Pero si fuera una niña…  
—Sería más difícil aceptar que se fuera con un muchacho. Estaríamos completamente jodidos cuando nos diga que tiene novio. Quizá la sorprendamos teniendo sex…

 

Se calló inmediatamente al ver el puchero del menor, parecía estar a punto de llorar y veía con rencor su estomago, y quizá eso fue lo que le llevo a morder la piel.

 

—Si es una niña… Que se llame Lucí—el rizado le miro de mala manera— ¿Qué?  
—Si es niña será Emma, si es niño será Emet o… Darcy, Mari, Sofía… Regina… Lilit…  
—Hey, ese, ese el lindo…—Louis se sentó en el suelo junto al rizado—Regina… Saborearlo en los labios, creo, sería lindo tener un bebé llamado Regina.—se quedo callado unos segundos para admirar el rostro de Harry, quien se veía complacido por la elección del nombre, al menos hasta que el castaño lo saco de su confort en el sofá—. Hazme unas galletas de chispas—a pesar pereza del rizado terminó sonriendo en su camino a la nueva cocina.  
—Tienes suerte de que haya traído el recetario de mi madre—Louis lo siguió para ver todo lo que hacia—aunque espero que no lo note o se enoje; hace mucho que no me ve una receta.  
—Es una buena señal.

 

En el proceso Louis no fue de utilidad en ningún momento, inclusive llegando a ser un pequeño estorbo cuando el rizado quería alcanzar algo, pero no dijo nada, ni si quiera cuando el castaño metía la mano en la mezcla, la cual podría ser altamente dañina para el bebé, pero estaba bien, porque Louis era feliz.  
Antes de los últimos detalles para ir al horno, Harry noto la pequeña rosa colgando en el pecho del oji azul.

 

—Aún lo llevas…  
— ¿Qué cosa?—volteo hacia todos lados hasta dar con su collar—. Oh, claro que lo llevo, tú me lo regalaste.

 

Cuando Harry estuvo a punto de besarlo, Louis de separó abruptamente.

 

— ¡Yo también tenía algo para ti!—corrió fuera de la cocina y desde las escaleras grito— ¡Harry! ¿Las cajas con nuestras cosas dónde están?  
—En la habitación grande de la derecha.

 

Louis se apresuró a la habitación mencionada, la cual era hermosa ya que lo que parecía un rosal se asomaba por su ventana que daba al patio trasero; la pierda relucía en las paredes desnudas mi estarás una hermosa cama Quinn Size deslumbraba con colchas de algodón. Respiro profundo antes de arrodillarse entre varias cajas; algunas tenían el nombre del menos sobre ellas, por lo que la curiosidad pudo más que todo. Se asomó por las escaleras para ver si Harry seguía en la cocina; una vez comprobado ello, fue de vuelta a la habitación para curiosear entre las pertenencias del rizado.  
Tenía una manta pequeña, varias películas viejas remasterizadas entre otras baratijas que no le llamaban la atención, al menos hasta que vio una libreta de cuero: en su interior llevaba algunas fotografías de su infancia, en las cuales se veía despampanante.  
Cuando término de ver el diario-leyendo demasiados chistes sin gracia-se aproximo a su propia caja, sacando un montón de fotografías sujetas por un moño. Corrió escaleras abajo para teclear al rizado sobre el sillón.

 

—Aquí—mostró el regalo—. Es algo muy especial para mí—Harry hojeaba las fotografías, viendo solamente partes de la ciudad.  
—Pero sólo son imágenes de la ciudad.  
—Si… Pero cuando era pequeño mi padre no me dejaba salir de la casa, así que el señor Richards me llevaba esto, así conocía lo que no podía ver… Era nuestro pequeño secreto.

 

Harry se giró completamente para besarlo.

 

—Gracias, Lou.

~~~~~

 

Cuando Harry se fue a trabajar, Louis seguía placenteramente dormido, por lo que el rizado dejo que el chico durmiera mientras él se alistaba.  
En la tienda Styles, Anne le había abrazado durante lo que pareció una eternidad mientras Harry intentaba contarle todo lo que había pasado, ya que hacía casi dos días que la mujer no veía a su hijo el tiempo suficiente para hablar. Así que el día se fue entre charlas con Gemma y su madre, además de muchos abrazos.  
Desde qué Louis había firmado el contrato, ambos se habían enfocado en la mudanza y en despedirse de sus familias, ya que deberían pasar mucho tiempo con su nueva pareja. Harry, por su parte, se había dedicado a escoger las mejores películas en su colección ya que fantaseaba que cada noche después de cenar con su amado, ambos se sentarían a ver una película, y cuando el bebé naciera le leería cuentos para dormir, después ir con Louis y hacer un nuevo bebé.  
Añoraba volver a casa y ver al castaño sonriente, besarlo por todos lados y hacerle el amor un par de veces antes de cenar. Pero cuando término su trabajo en el mercado agrario, y tras una hora de trayecto hasta su casa, se decepciono al no ver a Louis esperando por él, o la cena en la mesa, incluso se desanimó al ver al chico embarazado viendo televisión sin prestarle demasiada atención.

 

—Hola, amor…—llamo Harry con esperanza.  
—Hola, Harry…—desvío la vista del televisor para besar al rizado— ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?  
—Fue lindo… ¿Qué tal el tuyo?  
—Bueno, me levanté tarde e intente limpiar un poco, pero creí que sería más divertido si lo hacemos los dos. Además que me muero de hambre, no sé porque no dejaste nada para comer.

 

Se volteó nuevamente para apagar el televisor y besar apropiadamente a Harry, de tal manera que ambos fueran a la cocina.

 

—Lou… Me fui muy temprano, creí que tú harías la comida…  
—Pero yo… Umnh… No sé hacer de comer… Anna era la que siempre cocinaba y Greg era el que se encargaba de la limpieza… Y uh..  
—Lo sé, Lou, pero… Yo no puedo pagar por eso y… Bueno, no es tan difícil cocinar.

 

Tan pronto como se pudo lavar las manos comenzó a mostrarle a Louis como preparar una crema de champiñones y un guiso de carne con tomate, haciendo que el chico le ayudará y no se quedara observando simplemente; además de un par de cortadas, la cena había estado deliciosa, aunque al pesar del rizado hacer el amor con su curvilíneo novio no fue posible, al menos la charla mientras comían había sido lo suficientemente animada para mantenerlo feliz.  
Así que lo que prosiguió del mes, Harry llegaba cada noche a decirle a Louis como preparar una comida diferente, a veces usando el recetario de su madre y otras trancas improvisando. El castaño se veía feliz de poder ayudar en la casa mientras el rizado se iba a trabajar a su vieja casa, ayudando a su madre y hermana a recolectar las cosechas de la primavera pasada, así como iba al mercado agrario hasta poder volver a casa en su vieja bicicleta.  
Entonces paso el segundo mes de gestación de Louis y el bulto en su estómago era cada vez más notorio para el rizado; y aunque las habilidades culinarias del oji azul no eran las mejores, siempre le agradecía la comida que recibía.  
Poco a poco, a pesar de las incomodidades de Louis en su nueva vida, hacia su mayor esfuerzo por progresar y ser útil.  
Harry recordaba las primeras comidas que compartían, se notaba a leguas que Louis estaba perdido en cuenta a los cubiertos, le costaba trabajo sostener un sólo tenedor y cuchillo, aunque se veía adorable limpiando la comisura de sus labios entre cada bocado. Los vasos de vidrio habían sido especialmente difíciles, ya que al no ser cóncavos, al momento de inclinarlos el líquido se escurría hasta el regazo del castaño, haciéndolo refunfuñar.

 

— ¡Harry!

 

Grito Louis una mañana muy temprano, el único día que sabía que se encontraba libre. Bajo las escaleras hasta encontrar al castaño sentado en el sillón individual, llevaba ropa que le hacía lucir de la realiza-y sabía bien que no estaba muy alejado de ello-, con un montón de libros sostenidos con dificultad.

 

—Dentro de dos semanas cumpliré los tres meses, y necesito ir al ginecólogo; lo paga la República así que tengo que ir hasta el otro lado de Saint Mari.  
—Lo sé, Lou…  
—Eso me hizo pensar que la cereza se va a reventar muy pronto, así que necesito pasar más tiempo contigo, cuando llegue el bebé no podremos hacer muchas justos y…  
—Lou, Louis… Tranquilo—lo sostuvo entre sus brazos para besarlo—todo saldrá bien, aún tenemos siete…  
—Seis.  
—Seis meses antes de que llegue el bebé, aún podemos hacer muchas cosas.  
—Bueno, sí, pero entre que vas a trabajar y que llegues cansado no hay mucho tiempo de calidad entre nosotros.

 

Ante el pequeño puchero de Louis el corazón de Harry se derritió.

 

—Lou… —observo unos segundos a su chico— ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
—Quiero un baño de espumas, leer contigo…—su sonrojo fue severamente notorio—quiero hacerlo en la mesita de noche…  
—Oh Lou…

 

Harry sujeto a Louis por los muslos, haciendo que se enredarán en su cadera, de tal manera que pudieran subir las escaleras sin ningún problema hasta la habitación para poder hacer el amor sobre la cama.  
Los dulces gemidos del mayor habían sido todo lo que Harry hubiera deseado, y aunque la piel resbaladiza del castaño le hacía refunfuñar, le excitaba de sobre manera cuando los pecaminosos labios del chico chillaban con su nombre; cada vez que le enterraba las uñas en la espalda en las embestidas más fuertes, pero sobre todo amaba las mordidas en los hombros que Louis le había dejado.  
Para cuándo terminaron la desnudes de Louis se lucía hermosa estando recostado sobre la cama, y Harry no podía hacer nada más que admirarlo mientras delinean la curvas de su chico hasta llegar a sus nalgas y sonrojarse al notar su escénica escurriendo por los bellos muslos, pero, en general, le enorgullecía ver lo que había hecho y le agradaba pensar que había dejado suficientes marcas para que todos en La República supieran que ese chico, el tesoro de La Nación, la persona más fértil desde La Guerra de los Hombres, ese hermoso chico, era completamente suyo.

 

—Dios, eres todo un pervertido—Louis murmuro en su ensueño, haciendo reír a Harry, provocando que su rostro se sumergiera en la suavidad del pecho del mayor.  
— ¿Por qué lo dices?—sus labios se sumergían en la piel de su amado.  
—Estoy aquí, completamente desnudo—estiro su cuerpo, mostrando su virilidad para que Harry se volviera loco, lo que paso de inmediato—y lo único que haces es mirarme como un maniático—lució indignado.  
— ¿Qué sugieres que haga?—se abrazo al cuerpo del mayor con vehemencia.  
—Deberías estarme haciendo un masaje de pies porque se hinchan a más no poder—el castaño mismo sabía que era una completa mentira, por lo que rió—y deberías estar alimentándome con un enorme pastel de chocolate, el cual podría comer directamente de tu…—Louis deslizo sus manos por el abdomen de Harry hasta llegar por debajo de sus muslos y apretarlos—seguro le dará un sazón especial al pan.  
—Eres un pervertido, Lou… Y yo sería el que comería el pastel de tu entrepierna.

 

Se besaron por lo que resto de la tarde, desayunaron, comieron y cenaron desnudos entre cada momento que podían, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, hasta que el día siguiente llego y Louis decidió acompañar a Harry a la tienda Styles.  
Por petición del mayor, el rizado le acompaño a lo de Niall para saludar al Rubio-ya que Louis parecía querer hacerse amigo del pequeño e inocente chico-.

 

— ¿Por qué quieres ser su amigo?—Harry iba sujeto de su mano.  
—Es un chico muy lindo, y cuando habla lo hace muy gracioso. Además que es esponjoso.  
—No más que tú, seguramente.

Harry agito el pequeño estómago de Louis con cariño para besarlo y seguir sacudiendo el resto de su ser.  


Al no haber nadie en el local externo del pequeño rubio, optaron por entrar a la parte trasera, a petición de Louis desde luego. Sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Niall completamente desnudo y a merced de Zayn, quien lucía completamente dominante entrando y saliendo del Rubio.


	12. Capítulo XII

Lo primero que Harry había notado de Louis después de que descubriera a Niall y Zayn teniendo sexo, era que su pareja estaba obsesionado con el pastel de chocolate, y, curiosamente, era un imán para presenciar sexo, ya que cuando fueron a visitar al señor Tomlinson lo descubrieron en pleno coito con el señor Richards-fueron al menos tres veces, y su padre no parecía recordar cuando su hijo lo iba a visitar-.

—Quizá debería cobrar por esto… Como, como “saber si tu pareja te engaña” ¿qué te parece?—Harry le miro inquisitivamente—. Ya sabes, voy con un chico a su casa para ver si su pareja le está engañando.  
—No creo que eso sea necesario, la, La República es libre y, quizá el engaño en una relación no sea de lo más ético, pero, definitivamente creo que es ilegal la invasión a la privacidad.  
—Pero sería con el consentimiento….  
—Lou, déjalo pasar.

Louis parecía un infante frente a él en la barra, comiendo delicadamente el pastel de chocolate recién hecho con un tenedor enorme y brillante. Lucía como un pavo real en cada cosa que hacía, al menos ante los ojos de Harry.

—Quizá podríamos ir a donde tu hermana y…  
— ¡NO!  
—Ok, no te enojes.  
—Lou, perdón, sólo, no…  
—Está bien, pero tengo que ir algún otro día contigo al mercado para verla.  
—Para que veas a Niall y a Zayn copulando, no gracias.  
—Aww vamos, sólo quiero ir a ver a tu familia; tú siempre ves a la mía.

Harry no se resistió a la hermosura en Louis, otorgándole otra gran sonrisa y poniendo frente al chico un nuevo pastel de chocolate, ya que Louis estaba a punto de terminar el anterior, por lo que sus ojos brillaron ante el nuevo aperitivo.

—Deja espacio para la comida, ahora voy a empezar a cocinar, así que llévatelo a la sala y cómelo allá.

Harry dio una pequeña nalgada a Louis cuando este se levantó, logrando hacer que se riera y sonrojara. El rizado amaba la manera en el Louis se contoneaba, y le era inevitable tocarlo cada vez que podía, por lo que la segunda cosa que había notado era el más importante descubrimiento desde hacía mucho tiempo: todo el pastel que el castaño comía se iba a sus caderas y nalgas, y aunque el oji verde sabía que eso era necesario para que se le facilitara el parto, no podría evitar mirar cómo su parte favorita de Louis se hacía cada vez más grande y suave, por lo que su objetivo, por el momento, era hornear tantos pasteles llenos de calorías para su chico embarazado, ya que lo que parecía haber sido un mes, Harry se encargo de siempre tener un panes de chocolate listos para preparar pasteles.  
La comida de ese día consistía en pasta hecha espagueti con crema y jugosos bistecs, además de zanahoria frita para acompañar, y, si Louis lo deseaba-y claro que lo haría-también había preparado crema de calabaza. Lo único con lo que no contaba era que el oji azul invitara a Zayn a la comida, así que la porción para los tres disminuyo considerablemente.

—Así que, Harry—el Moreno hablaba elegantemente entre cada bocado, al igual que Louis— ¿qué tal es la vida de pareja?  
—No, puedo quejarme. Louis es un extraordinario compañero y siempre ayuda en todo.  
—Bueno, se nota que ha cambiado.

Y quizá Louis no había captado la indirecta, pero el rizado la percibió al momento.  
Zayn, por su parte había notado en Louis un cambio bastante grande al apenas llevar tres meses de embarazo, sin embargo, prefirió dejarle la tarea de descubrir qué era a Harry.

—Entonces…—Louis intento romper el silencio— ¿cómo van las cosas con…—antes de terminar la pregunta sintió la parada de Harry en la espinilla— ¡Qué te pasa!  
—Perdón… Ah, lo que Louis quería decir era que qué tal va todo en… Lo que sea que te dediques.

Zayn pareció nervioso, aún así logro recobrar la compostura y brindarles de una sonrisa que le hacía ver un millón de veces más hermoso.

—Arte, me dedico al arte, joven Harold. Creí que te lo había dicho el día de la presentación ante Louis.  
—Lo lamento, no lo recuerdo, creo que estaba muy nervioso por conocerle—apunto a su chico con el tenedor—. De cualquier manera ¿A qué tipo de arte de dedicas?  
—Pintura más que nada; he experimentado con grafiti, pero creo que me quédate con el grafito—se rió él mismo, siendo observado por los otros dos—. Es, es una broma de artistas…—Louis rió frenéticamente para no hacerle sentir mal.  
—Bueno, que interesante… No sabía que La República financiara a artistas.  
—Sólo lo hace con algunos; es más bien lo que ganamos vendiendo, y a decir verdad me va muy bien. Pero supongo que tengo suerte de ser un ‘buen espécimen’ y recibir dinero.  
— ¿Te han reubicado con algún otro portador?

La plática parecía viajar entre Zayn y Harry, por lo que Louis parecía fuera de foco y prefería concentrarse en su comida, ya que a pesar de que su padre tuviera un puesto gubernamental sumamente importante en La República, no sabía qué función tenía no como funcionaban las cosas, así que se quedo callado, simplemente escuchando.

—Aún no, aunque honestamente espero que no lo hagan.  
— ¿Por Niall?—Zayn no alzo la mirada, pero se tensó ante el nombre.  
—Sí… Sí, por Niall.

El rizado se quedo pensativo, mirando directamente al Moreno y de reojo al castaño.

—Es foráneo…—susurro.  
—Lo sé, pero él no… Él no…  
—Está bien, Louis sólo habla de ustedes conmigo y, no importa lo del sexo.  
— ¡Ustedes saben!—el tono del Moreno no detonaba ni interrogación ni exclamación, simplemente salió como un grito.  
—No es muy conveniente hacerlo en la trastienda sabiendo que alguien puede entrar.

Un silencio tangible fue el que reino el comedor, haciendo que todos se sintieran incómodos, y, aunque Louis seguía sin comprender lo que ocurría, no le agradaba ver a su rizado tenso ni al Moreno-que también consideraba como suyo-triste. Se levantó para llevar a la mesa las frituras de zanahoria y repartirlas, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ambos.

—Sabes, Harry también es un artista del dibujo, uno muy bueno.  
—Oh ¿en serio?  
—Claro que sí—exclamo feliz—. Antes de quedar embarazado me dibujo desnudo, ¿verdad Harry?—el aludido estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
—Yo… No recuerdo…  
—Claro que sí—se volteó al Moreno nuevamente—te traeré la libreta.

Tan pronto se levantó de la mesa, Harry invito a Zayn a pasar a la sala; un poco de música y los dos chicos se miraron sonrientes ante la divertida y positiva actitud del castaño, ya que al bajar iba casi saltando hasta ellos con la libreta de cuero del rizado.  
Louis, al entregar la libreta, sintió el pellizco por parte del rizado, sin embargo, no se inmuto, empujo la mano hacia otro lado con un manotazo.

—Harry, él ya me ha visto desnudo; quizá no tantas veces como tú, pero ya lo hemos hecho, dos veces, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Tan pronto dicho aquello, la libreta se abrió mostrando retratos de Gemma cuando era un poco más joven que en ese entonces, a Anne cocinando—eran bocetos más que pinturas completas—, seguidas por varias manos y piernas. Una chica desnuda y un muchacho encantador que estaba envuelto en una sábana; tras unos cuantos rayoneados en las siguientes pajonas, estaba Louis, recostado con un hermoso campo detrás, el árbol, con su virilidad asomándose entre su estómago y su muslo, las nalgas resaltadas.

—Te ha quedado hermoso, Harry. Quizá ahora podrías dibujarlo sobre un sofá al estilo Titanic; seguro su redondo estómago luciría bellísimo en una pintura.—ante la repentina mudez del rizado, Louis decidió hablar.  
—Tal vez tú podrías dibujarnos a ambos desnudos en una cama. Eso sería excitante. Uh, quizá también podamos incluir a Niall en la pintura… Como, como un trío, y después podrías darnos pinceladas en la piel para luego unirte en nuestro erótico encuentro…

El Moreno y el rizado se miraron divertidos una vez más, Harry un poco más sorprendido ante la pequeña fantasía de Louis.

  
Cuando Zayn se había retirado, casi empezado el anochecer, Harry y Louis se encontraban recogiendo hasta tarde, pero, antes de acostarse a dormir, el rizado considero ese un buen momento para hablar.

— ¿Bebé?—llamo desde la cama, Louis se encontraba saliendo del baño.  
— ¿Qué pasa Harry?—poco a poco iba acomodándose a un lado del rizado en la cama mientras se acariciaba el hinchado vientre, eclipsando al rizado.  
—No. Yo… Umnh…—lucho consigo mismo para quitar la vista del vientre del castaño— Bebé ¿no has notado algo diferente en tu cuerpo?  
—Bueno, si te refieres a los cambios de humor, no, aún no los experimento, amor, pero creo que no tardarán en aparecer.  
—No, eso no…  
— ¿Dolor de espalda?—negó— ¿antojos?—negó—. No sé a qué te refieres, amor ¿te gustaría darme una pista?

Harry intento hacer movimientos circulares al rededor de su estómago, sin querer desviándose hacia los costados, y siguió haciéndolo sin notar la expresión dolida en el rostro de Louis, quien parecía indefenso, completamente devastado.  
Cuando el castaño comenzó a sollozar fue cuando Harry por fin pudo articular palabras.

—Tu estómago… Está más, más… Ya sabes…  
— ¡Si no quieres que coma tus estúpidos pasteles sólo dilo! Y, y… ¡Mierda! Alejare de mí.

Antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, Louis se levantó de la cama para ir corriendo escaleras abajo; tras él, Harry comenzó a trotar lo más rápido que pudo para prevenir que se cayera, lo que casi ocurría en la puerta de la entrada.  
Dejo que Louis se sentará en el suelo cuidadosamente para después acomodarse frente a él y calmar sus sollozos.

—No me refería a eso, amor…—repartía besos en la coronilla de Louis.  
—Sé que he estado comiendo más… Pero, pero creí que te gustaba, por, porque siempre sigues haciendo esos estúpidos pasteles, todo el tiempo y…y los dejas frente a mí y yo… Yo sólo…  
—No es eso bebé, no me refiero a eso, claro que no—se aseguró de estrujar a Louis entre sus brazos—. Amo verte comer todo ese pastel, te vez adorable, amor.  
—Entonces… ¿Qué querías decir con esos movimientos?  
—Tu estómago, tienes sólo tres meses de embarazo, y luce como sí tuvieras cinco.

Louis pareció consternado, mirando con detenimiento su vientre. Harry, por su parte, se aseguraba de sujetar al castaño con fervor para evitar que se cayera a pedazos de un momento a otro.  
El silencio reino hasta que el oji azul por fin pudo hablar, y lo único que dijo fue que deseaba ir al ginecólogo para poder ver qué era lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, así que a la mañana siguiente ambos viajaron al otro lado de St Mari para ir a ver al especialista con el que Louis había asistido desde hacía años. El señor Richards y Mark se encontraban en la sala de espera cuando el rizado y Louis llegaron, por lo que estuvieron junto a él en cada momento.  
El castaño se cambió a una bata de hospital, dejando su cuerpo al desnudo tras una sutil tela, provocando que Harry metiera sus manos en el espacio en su espalda, al menos hasta que se tuvo que subir a la camilla y poner sus piernas sobre los estribos, lo que hizo al rizado burbujear en celos cuando el doctor metió sus dedos entre las piernas de su amado-afortunadamente Mark y Maurice no estaban ahí-.

—Tengo que decirle algo a sus padres, joven Tomlinson. Permiso.

Una vez el doctor salió de la sala, Harry corrió al casillero que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces amor?—cuestiono Louis, aún recostado en la camilla con las piernas separadas.

Cuando Harry se hizo visible una vez más, llevaba puesta una bata blanca, lentes y su cabello era recogido en una colega.

—Está bien, señor Tomlinson, separe las piernas, necesito revisar la calidez y humedad de su ano, así que…  
—Eres un pervertido, Harry, aleja tus manos—Louis trato de cerrar las piernas y ahuyentar las manos del rizado.  
—Señor, es ilegal resistirse a la atención médica de su Papi, así que abra las piernas señor.

Tan pronto como Louis comenzó a reír, Harry se arrodilló para comenzar a besar el interior de los muslos del castaño, pero antes de poder llegar a su pene, el doctor entro a la habitación. Mark hizo todo un farfulló diciendo lo vergonzoso que aquello era, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Maurice, ya que los jóvenes los habían descubierto en peores situaciones.

—Bueno, enamorados, creo que ya descubrí la raíz de todo esto. Louis, poner tu ropa y vuélvete a acostar por favor.

Tan pronto como hizo lo pedido, se levantó la playera para dejar que el ultra sonido se hiciese correctamente, y no era el primero que se hacía, sin embargo, la emoción le lleno al ver en la pantalla un frijolito.

—Ahora ¿todos ven esta mancha?—señalo un pequeño punto—. Ese es el bebé de tres meses—giró la pinza un poco—ahora, la manchita a un lado es su hermano gemelo; ya tienen gestación suficiente para lucir como bebés, pero su sexo no se determinara al menos en otro mes—los chicos se quedaron estupefactos; Harry tuvo que cubrir su boca para evitar su llanto—y, lo que parece un frijol aquí abajo—poso el aparato cerca de la vejiga, un poco más abajo que los otros dos bebés—es el bebé C, él sólo tiene un mes o mes y medio, a juzgar por su tamaño.  
—Pero…—Maurice hablo, pareciendo el único sensato— ¿cómo?  
—Bueno, parece que el apetito sexual del señor Styles no ha disminuido, y—volteo hacia el rizado— si no desea poner en riesgo la salud de su pareja, recomendaría que usarán condón en el acto sexual.

Cuando se marcharon del hospital, Mark les reprendió enormemente por ser tan descuidados para después marcharse a la gran Casa Blanca mientras los chicos iban a su casa en el campo.  
Harry paso el resto del día abrazando a Louis mientras paseaba sus manos por su enorme vientre, susurrando hermosas cosas al oído del castaño, quien comenzó a fantasear con sus bebés jugando en el campo con el rizado.  
Durante el día siguiente, antes de irse a trabajar, Harry había dejado un pastel sobre la mesa para su amado, y, al regresar, el encontrarlo cocinando con sólo un diminuto short, no pudo evitar acercarse a besarle el cuello mientras masajeaba sus muslos, impulsando sus manos hacia las nalgas del castaño.

—Sabes… nunca te he preguntado—Louis vacilo por un momento, como arrepintiéndose de hablar— ¿por qué La República hace pruebas tan estrictas? Ya sabes, cuando, cuando hacen las pruebas de fertilidad en hombres no portadores.  
—La ley de Darwin…—sus labios recorrían todo el cuello del castaño hasta que este se volteó para hacerle frente.  
— ¿La ley de Darwin?  
—Si, ya sabes, el más fuerte predominará y prevalecerá—intento besarle nuevamente, pero Louis seguía insistente.  
—Pero eso es ridículo, vivimos en una época suficientemente…  
—Ahora, pero hace 75 años cuando la guerra se tornó peor, adivina quienes fueron los primeros en morir—Louis parecía consternado, Harry por fin dándose por vencido— ¿no? Bueno, fueron los hombres en los laboratorios, científicos… Muy impotentes, así que todo conocimiento bajo de nivel y hubo que empezar otra vez, y la mejor manera de garantizar ello, fue creando especímenes más fuertes, e inteligentes. ¿Nunca te hicieron la prueba del IQ?—el castaño negó—Bueno, aquellos que tienen un IQ mayor a 160 se van al norte, a la capital… Pero, pero eso no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.  
—Pero quiero saber…  
—No debes… No quiero que te preocupes por algo completamente innecesario, Lou… Déjalo pasar.

Y sin más, Harry dejo a Louis consternado, con una mano al vientre.


	13. Capítulo XIII: Porqué Louis no debía saber

Para el cuarto mes, Louis comenzaba a verse desorbitarte tanto por su estómago como por el aumento en el área cercana a las caderas, ambas razones hacían trasnochar a Harry por querer besar y tocar cada centímetro de la piel de su amado, lo cual había hecho, sin embargo, ello conllevaba comenzar a fantasear eróticamente acerca del embarazado haciendo cosas sucias, aumentando cada día su apetito sexual si era posible, siempre asegurándose de llevar un condón todo el tiempo consigo ya que había logrado convencer a Louis de hacerlo en varios lugares de la casa. Y claro que el castaño había aprovechado.  
Las pasturas detrás de la casa era el lugar preferido de Louis ya que tenían la hermosa vista de la casa cubierta de rosas y hiedra, además del refrescante rocío del pasto cuando Harry lo acostaba para besarlo de pies a cabeza. Amaba la manera en la que el rizado le hacía sentir especial, siempre preguntando si eso era lo que realmente quería, a ves usando palabras eróticas como “¿me quieres dentro de ti?” “¿Puedo moverme?”, y aunque no fuesen completamente lujuriosas, Louis se desvivía por escuchar esas palabras ya que el oji verde siempre se aseguraba de no llevarlo al límite. Louis realmente amaba a ese hermoso chico.

— ¿Cómo luce este pantalón?—Louis saco a Harry de su ensoñación sólo para ponerlo en otra; ese pantalón de vestir le quedaba sumamente ajustado y le realzaba las nalgas.  
—Tú… Tú… ¿Qué?  
—El pantalón, te pregunte sí se veía bien.  
— ¿Para qué es el pantalón?  
—No puedo creerlo, lo olvidaste ¿no es así?

Ante aquella expectativa, el rizado se encontró a asimismo balbuceando incoherencias para lograr tener una respuesta para su amante, lo cual no funciono.

—Hoy es la fiesta que La República va a ofrecer porque voy a tener tres bebés, y mi padre estará ahí; también invitaron a tu madre. Será en el ayuntamiento, así que más te vale tener tu pequeño trasero bañado y vestido en un fabuloso traje si no deseas que te patee la entrepierna esta noche.

Y así lo hizo, en menos de media hora se encontraba completamente arreglado en la sala para llevar a Louis al ayuntamiento de Snt Mari. Ambos llevaban trajes ajustados y al rizado se le hacía agua la boca cada vez que volteaba a ver a Louis, ya que el chico daba a denotar sus hermosas curvas entre lo que parecía no ser suficiente tela, y era por demás decir que le estaban comenzando a dar celos de tener que presentarse con su amado frente a mil personas que seguramente lo desnudarían con la mirada.  
Para su llegada en limusina-porque Mark había insistido en llevarlos-, todos los invitados ya estaban ahí, entre un montón de globos y un enorme letrero de colores que decir  “Felicidades por tres bebés”. Hombres de negocios, altos mandos de La República, algunas personas de la farándula que se habían encargado de hacer la vida de Louis famosa, hombres y mujeres famosos por sus actuaciones y su música se encontraban repartidos en el enorme salón, y cada uno de ellos, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, paso a presentar sus felicitaciones a la feliz pareja que se paseaba de la mano de un lado a otro.  
La música era suficientemente animada para hacer a los invitados bailar y tan tranquila que permitía hacer charlas amenas sin la necesidad de gritarse unos a otros; la banda hacia realmente un gran trabajo.  
Durante varios minutos en los que Harry se mantenía charlando y abrazando a Gemma, Louis se alejo de su lado para hablar con su padre; tres meses sin su presencia constante le hacían sentir un inmenso vacío, además de una tristeza que por más felicidad que el rizado le diera, jamás podría llenar.

—Papá…me avergüenzas…—susurraba mientras su padre lo estrujaba en un abrazo reconfortante al tiempo que daba unas suaves palmaditas al vientre de su hijo.  
—Estoy seguro que mis nietos crecerán grandes y fuertes, como toros Tomlinson—Louis rio quedamente en el pecho de su padre para devolverle el abrazo.  
—Creo que yo salí más bien como una vaquita…  
—No digas tonterías, los niños crecerán grandes y fuertes, con ojos azules, cada uno de ellos.  
— ¿No ojos verdes como Harry? Oh, o cafés como Liam, umnh… me gustaría que uno tuviera los ojos miel de Zayn…  
—Creí que…  
—Estoy seguro que todos aquí adentro—se palmeo el estomago—son de Harry, sin embargo, los ojos de Zayn son muy lindos, reflejan, no lo sé, calma… como un río sinuoso con aguas que lucen tranquilas sobre las rocas.  
—No te creí de ese tipo de románticos.  
—Seguro que el embarazo tiene algo que ver con todo eso.

Entre risas, se volvieron a abrazar mientras Mark le repetía lo mucho que lo amaba con oraciones bochornosas al tiempo que decía que sus nietos serían los Toros más grandes que La Nación alguna vez pudiera desear llegar a tener. Y estaban teniendo un momento ameno cuando un hombre sumamente atractivo se acerco a ellos para pedirle bailar una pieza a Louis, su padre le dio una nalgada para que avanzara, no sin antes decirle que el chico-no aparentaba más de 27-era el quinto al mando de La República y algo así como el hijo del gobernante. Era realmente apuesto, ojos oscuros, cabello de ébano, piel de porcelana, labios pálidos y un cuerpo casi tan escultural como el de Harry, casi. Beso su mano con una pequeña reverencia.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Demian.  
—Louis, el placer es todo mío.  
—Definitivamente no lo es, su belleza es abrumadora, joven Tomlinson, debo admitir que el enojo burbujea al saber que no pude procrear contigo, mucho más sabiendo que podríamos terminar emparentados.

Al no saber qué decir, Louis calló mientras Demian seguía alagando su belleza y como el embarazo lograba realzar su belleza enormemente, logrando sonrojar al chico, bailaron un par de piezas antes de que el hermoso hombre se atreviera a tocar el vientre del castaño y expresando su deseo, en algún futuro y con el consentimiento de Louis sobre todo, de poder preñarle y quizá, sólo quizá compartir una vida juntos, sin embargo, antes de que el oji azul declinara amablemente su propuesta, Harry llego hecho una furia, tomando posesivamente a su chico de la muñeca para alejarlo de esa horrenda persona.

—Lo lamento, tengo que… irme…—se excuso Louis, mientras trataba de retener un poco a su amado.  
—Sí, tenemos que irnos, y alejarnos de…  
— ¡No es su intención ser grosero!—a diferencia de Harry, Louis sabía controlar sus emociones en eventos de gala, ya que la mayor parte de su vida había vivido en ellos—. Es que es muy celoso.  
—No lo dudo—Demian lanzo una amable sonrisa a Harry—. Teniendo tanta hermosura entre sus manos debe ser difícil dejar que alguien más se acerque, en especial cuando se está embarazado. Si fuera él, no quitaría mis manos de ti ni por un segundo.

Ante aquellas amables palabras, Harry se sintió culpable por tratar mal al hombre, pero seguía furioso con Louis por dejar que alguien más tocara su estomago, solamente él podía hacerlo, él y sus familias, nadie, absolutamente nadie más.  
Llevo al chico embarazo entre toda la gente hasta entras a una habitación vacía donde se encontraban todos los pequeños postres de la fiesta; Harry se aseguro de ponerle seguro antes de voltear a Louis; se acerco a él como un predador a su presa, completamente intimidante, haciendo sentir al oji azul pequeño.  
  
— ¿Por qué dejaste que tocara tu estomago? Sólo yo puedo hacer eso…—comenzó a besar su cuello con besos delicados para arrancarle la camisa y dejar fuertes chupetones por todo su pecho, marcando bien sus bíceps.  
—Harry, él sólo, él sólo…—no lograba juntar las palabras antes de que el rizado le robara otro suspiro.  
—Creí que después de lo de Zayn ya no lo harías…

No había tristeza en su voz, en esa ocasión sólo se podía escuchar el dominante que deseaba ser sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su amado. Bajo sus pantalones con desesperación, haciendo temblar a Louis ante la vista.  
  
—Eres tan malo conmigo… ¿por qué debería ser bueno contigo?

Louis sabía que todas aquellas palabras eran un juego, que quedaban en una línea sobre el mar de sentimentalismo y delicadez que era Harry Styles.  
Louis se volteo contra la mesa de postres, permitiendo así al rizado arrodillarse y bajarle los pantalones para posteriormente comenzar a morder con entusiasmo las nalgas del oji azul, como si se tratara de la torta de chocolate más deliciosa del mundo al tiempo que extendía su mano para masturbar a Louis. Comenzó a succionar con vehemencia la delicada entrada se su amado antes de comenzar a hacerle el amor; metiendo y sacando su lengua para que el castaño temblara ante la sensación de humedad y suavidad no experimentada.

—Sólo me quieres a mí ¿no es verdad?—Louis asintió frenéticamente ante los susurros de Harry— ¿Soy el único que quieres que este dentro de ti?—volvió a asentir—Dilo, dilo en voz alta… dime que me deseas dentro de ti ahora mismo, que soy el único que puedo tocar tu estomago hinchado, tus piensas fuertes y tus nalgas grandes y suaves que me han costado tanto trabajo hacer grandes… Dímelo…  
—Te amo, Harry… te amo…

Ante aquellas palabras quizá lo más conveniente hubiera sido dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, pero Harry sólo pudo entrar en Louis delicadamente, ya que tras toda una vida, por fin había logrado escuchar lo que más deseaba, lo qué más feliz le hacía en el mundo.

—Te amo, te amo tanto…—Louis seguía repitiendo esas palabras mientras era embestido contra la mesa de postres.

Harry siguió con aquel ritmo hasta que el castaño se corrió sobre su mano; tomo un poco de aquel semen para guiar su mano hacia la boca de Louis, y cuando vio como lamia sus dedos, el rizado se corrió tan fuerte, como nunca antes.

—Yo también te amo, como no tienes idea, Louis…

Tardaron minutos en clamarse y volver a recobrar la compostura, y una vez que lo lograron, Harry ayudo a vestir a su amado, siempre teniendo una sonrisa, besando cada chupetón con amor y delicadeza, en especial aquellos que estaban sobre el vientre de Louis. Al terminar, y salir clandestinamente del cuarto, el rizado pudo ver a lo lejos como Demian alzaba su copa de champaña otorgándole una sonrisa triunfadora a lo que sólo pudo sonrojarse y tomar de la mano a su amado; volvía a ser el tímido y tartamudo Harry de antes.

~~~~~~~~~~

—Harry, me puedes pasar un vaso de leche ¿por favor?—grito el castaño sentado en el sofá.

A tropezones, Harry salió de la cocina para entregarle lo pedido y deslizarse a sus espaldas para estar recostados.

—Creí que ya habías terminado el pastel…  
—Bueno, tu eres el que quiere engordarme dejando pasteles por ahí, así que calla y déjame comer, tu gigante rizado.

Harry rió sobre la coronilla de Louis, permitiéndome besar el suave cabello de plumas del castaño  
Hacia un par de días que los permisos para plantación habían llegado permitiéndole plantar 7 de las 10 que pidió, entre ellas una hermosa flor azul que le recordaba la mirada de su chico.  
Había terrenos largos de plantación donde se había pasado la última semana arando la tierra para las plantaciones, y cada uno de esos días Louis se había mantenido pendiente de su hidratación y le dotaba de besos que le recargaba de energía; igualmente había ayudado a quitar la hierba que crecía, a esparcir las semillas y a regar durante los días que el rizado no podía.  
Louis le decía era una maravillosa persona por cuidar tan bien de él, y aunque se quejaba la mayor parte del tiempo acerca de los pasteles, se aseguraba de al final de día agradecerle todo el chocolate que le era dotado.

—Sabes, en ese pastel—hablaba contra la oreja de Louis—use semen en lugar de leche…  
—Eres asqueroso Styles—hablo con la boca semi llena, dando un golpe al rizado.  
—Mientras me ordeñaba sólo podía pensar en ti, y en los hermosos hijos que me vas a dar.

Besaba el cabello de Louis mientras este seguía comiendo y diciendo lo asqueroso que era por decir esas cosas, aunque dudaba si era verdad o no, no podía debatir que era delicioso.  
Harry se encargaba de acariciarle el hinchado vientre mientras reía.

—Eres un tonto—al término de su postre, dejo todo sobre la mesita para girarse, de tal forma que estuviera sentado sobre el regazo del rizado—. Pero recuerda que mañana va a venir mi padre y necesito que estés aquí… No quiero estar sólo con él.  
—Es tu padre, Lou, te quiere mucho y…  
—Va a decir que estoy gordo y será tu culpa, y luego vendrá el señor Richards y me preguntara si he practicado mis lecciones de piano y canto, así que tendré que decirle que no porque no hago absolutamente nada en todo el día más que hacer la comida y…  
—Bebé, bebé, está bien, estaré aquí todo el día para que nada malo te pase.  
— ¿Lo prometes?—asintió— ¿Y me dirás todo lo que quiera?  
—Lou, sabes que La República no quiere que…  
—Pero eres mi pareja, el padre de mis hijos… Yo… Te di todo de mi y…  
—Lou…

Sin decir nada más, Louis se levantó del regazo de su amante con semblante de suma tristeza, sin embargo, antes de poder alejarse, con un amable tirón de su muñeca, Harry le hizo regresar a sus posiciones originales para abrazar al castaño por la espalda, asegurándose de que el chico no se escapará.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, Lou?

Con aquellas simples palabras, Harry hizo temblar de emoción al embarazado, dejando que pensara por unos minutos antes de cuestionar.

— ¿Qué hay más allá de La República?  
—La… La Nación está delimitada por un muro, umnh… ¿En tus lecciones de historia te enseñaron algo acerca de La Muralla China?—Louis asintió—Bueno, es algo parecido a ello… Tiene, tiene torres de vigilancia que se extienden a lo largo de esta, de la pared…  
— ¿Para qué es la pared? ¿Qué hay del otro lado?

Harry apretó las manos de Louis entre las suyas para evitar que estas temblarán como deseaban hacerlo, y Louis sin saberlo, dejo al rizado acurrucarás en su espalda para que hablara contra su piel.

—Se usa para que los foráneos no crucen…

Niall, Zayn, los padres del señor Richards, la madre y el padre de Harry, todos ellos y muchas más personas que el rizado conocía pasaron por su mente en un desfile siniestro, lleno de sombras que le empaparon los ojos con lágrimas, nublando su vista.

— ¿Por qué?  
—Porque están enfermos, Lou…  
—No… No entiendo…

Una gran bocanada de aire y, sin darse cuenta, apretar a Louis contra su pecho hasta casi querer romperlo.

—La Guerra de los Hombre… Fue una guerra biológica, Lou, eso quiere decir que dejaron de usar bombas atómicas para poder… Ellos, Lou, ellos plantaron pandemias en el agua que la gente bebía, en la comida que llevaban a sus platos. Los que se hacían llamar primermundistas, ellos, ellos mataran a su ganado con enfermedades de las cuales sólo ellos tenían la cura; dejaron morir a muchos, a su propia gente… las personas… ellos, caían…

Fue un silencio muy largo el que siguió después de ello, y aunque Louis sabía que debía callar, no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Qué son pandemias?  
—Son enfermedades en masa, Lou… muchas personas se enferman y mueren, no hay curas y sólo se sigue expandiendo, y… continúa… en todos lados…  
—Entonces ¿Por qué le permiten la entrada a los foráneos?  
—Porque…—Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos, temblando—. Van a buscarlos, a las afueras de La Nación, ellos salen y, recolectan a la gente que está menos enferma… a los especímenes más fuertes….  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Para que la humanidad viva…

Más silencio, el miedo en la voz de Harry se sentía a través de la habitación.

—Pero hay suficientes personas viviendo en La República que…  
—Todos mueren Lou… las cosechas se infectan y las personas… las personas…  
  
Se rompió, sollozo y lo único que Louis pudo hacer fue permanecer en su asiento, firme, como debía de ser, expectante a la respuesta que ansiaba.

— ¿Quién se enfermo Harry?  
—Era maíz… nadie, nadie planta maíz porque siempre hay muchas plagas, pero, el gobernador de Saint Mari quería maíz, y le dijo a mi padre que debía hacerlo o cortarían los ingresos…  
Entonces paso, él comenzó a toser, su piel tenía manchas rosas, rojas y negras en su cuerpo; mi madre no dormía con él y cuando intento decirle a La República, ellos, ellos dijeron que sólo una parte del maíz estaba infectado… sólo, sólo una parte—apretó sus puños alrededor de la tela del pijama de Louis—. Le dijeron a mi padre que quemara la plaga y dejara lo que estuviera sano… Después se fue… mamá dijo que estaba del otro lado del muro y que no podía volver…

Louis se levanto rápidamente para enfrentar el rostro de su amado, que estaba empapado en lagrimas, sin embargo, no había sombra de sentimiento alguno, como si no hubiera alma.  
Le tomo el rostro y le obligo a verle a los ojos, pero Harry estaba demasiado perdido.

—Harry no tienes que decirme más…  


Pero Harry se levanto y saco su camisa, dándole la espalda a Louis y guiando su mano hasta la base de su cuello; el castaño realmente nunca había prestado demasiada atención a esa parte de su amante. Tenía una cicatriz abultada, rosada-o tan colorida como para diferenciase de la piel de porcelana-.

—Nos llevaron a un laboratorio; no sé que hicieron con Gemma o mi madre después de que me llevarán, pero me dejaron en una habitación aparte: era fría, estaba hecha de metal y la única ventanilla por donde llegaba el aire era cubierta por una tela blanca. Hacía mucho frío y me mantuvieron desnudo todo el tiempo. Cuando volvieron, varios hombres de trajes blancos que no me permitían ver sus rostros me llevaron a una sala blanca; ataron mis brazos y se quedaron a mis espaldas…  
Se sintió como miles de agujas cuando clavaron el bisturí dentro de las vértebras, entre la 4 y la 5, necesitaban extraer algo de ahí… Dijeron que sí me movía no iba a volver a caminar, pero dolía mucho, demasiado y sólo podía llorar, pero mi llanto era cubierto por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo, golpeando contra la gran ventana…  
Cuando lograron sacar lo que querían, me dejaron ahí por un tiempo, atado, desnudo y miserable… Al volver dijeron que estaba enfermo y debían aplicarme inyecciones en el estómago, por el ombligo, como si tuviera rabia—Harry lucía fuera de sí, como si otra persona estuviera hablando—. Vieron las manchas rosas en mi abdomen y me dejaron atado a una camilla de metal… Fueron por la medicina y dijeron que no podría moverme en cuatro días, cuatro malditos días que noche y día me inyectaban; cada vez sentía más dolor.  
Recuerdo haber vomitado, vomite mucho en realidad. Dijeron que era porque mi cuerpo estaba asimilando y eliminando las vacunas porque eran agentes externos a mi cuerpo, pero cuando todo acabo, dijeron que estaría bien… Que mi cuerpo era fuerte y tenía la resistencia de un toro; realmente no lo sabía, nunca había visto a ese animal en mi vida.

Al termino del relato, Harry al fin pareció recuperar su alma, o al menos un trozo de ella, ya que sus ojos volvieron a brillar con tristeza. Se levanto del sofá, dejando a Louis completamente sólo en la sala.  
Esa noche el rizado cerró la puerta de la habitación, y Louis podía escuchar a través de la madera el desconsolado llanto de la persona que amaba, sintiendo por primera vez la impotencia y la culpabilidad que se acumulaban en su garganta, queriendo explotar en un grito, pero que sólo llegaba a ser un patético llanto. Sabía muy bien que no debía estar tan triste mientras estuviera embarazado, pero el simple hecho de haber abierto una herida tan profunda en Harry le hacía sentir como la peor persona en el mundo, especialmente cuando las horas pasaron y seguía escuchando al oji verde llorar, hora tras hora hasta que su padre llego, y decidió enfrentarlo por primera vez en su vida.

  
—Tú lo sabías ¿no es así?—golpeo a su padre en el pecho.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
—De Harry, de su enfermedad, de que La República se lo llevo, que del otro lado del muro hay…  
— ¿Te lo dijo?—Mark lucía furioso, Maurice temblaba a sus espaldas— ¿Es estúpido de Styles te lo dijo?  
—Claro que me lo dijo, el me ama, me lo dijo porque me ama, no como tú… Jamás me lo dijiste ¿por qué no me dijiste del muro? ¿De las enfermedades? ¿De qué se trataba la guerra?  
— ¡Porque no necesitabas saber!  
— ¡Pero todos en la maldita República lo saben!  
— ¡No quería que supieras! Maldita sea, Louis.  
— ¿Por qué no? Tengo el maldito derecho. Me mantuviste ciego durante tanto tiempo que…—entonces sucedió, pereció un pequeño reloj estallando, dejando sus piezas esparcidas para no ser recogidas otra vez.  
— ¡Porque Johana murió de eso! Se enfermó cuando estaba embarazada de ti, y le dieron tanto maldito medicamento que resultaste ser el portador más fértil de la historia. Ella murió de una de esas enfermedades y después de darte a luz murió, y no me dejaron elegir entre ella y tú.


	14. Capítulo XIV

No mucho después de que las abruptas palabras de Mark hicieran eco en Louis, el muchacho salió corriendo tan rápido como su estómago le permitía. Se escabulló hacia la parte trasera de la casa y hacia arriba de la colina, donde varios árboles le hacían sombra para ocultarse hasta que llego a un frondoso arbusto que le tapaba completamente.  
Acurrucándose tanto como podía, se quedo callado en medio del lugar mientras las horas pasaban y su mente se quedaba en blanco, repasando una y otra vez las palabras de su padre "no pude elegir entre ella y tú", "no pude elegir entre ella y tú", "no pude elegir entre ella y tú". Su cuerpo tembló antes de quedarse dormido.

Mientras tanto, en casa; Harry caminaba enfurecido de un lado a otro, viendo por la ventana.

—Harry, Louis volverá pronto.

Hablo Maurice mientras sostenía un paño ensangrentado en la nariz de Mark, ya que Harry, apenas habiendo huido Louis, golpeo al señor Tomlinson con toda la fuerza que poseía de tal manera que el hombre tenía un ojo rojo rodeado de un enorme moretón y lo que probablemente era una nariz rota.

—Ya han pasado tres horas... Ya debería haber vuelto...—Harry hablaba en pequeños susurros sin despegar la vista de la lejanía.  
—Él siempre ha sido así—comenzó Mark—lo único que...  
—Si le queda algo de amor por su hijo lo mejor será que deje mi casa y me haga hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Harry bramaba cada palabra con rencor antes de abrir la puerta para esperar que ambos hombres de marcharán, y tan pronto como lo hicieron, el rizado comenzó a buscar a su amado entre las pasturas y árboles cercanos a la casa de piedra. Pasaron más de dos horas antes de que encontrara al chico, delicado y hermoso, temblando de frío y con la cara hinchada; le tomo entre sus brazos para cargarlo de vuelta a casa, procurando no despertarlo de su ensoñación, sin poder evitar mirarle, con el cabello revuelto y la piel pálida le era dotada un belleza extraordinaria.  
Le dejo en la cama para acostarse a su lado, cantando a su oído cada vez que veía como Louis se agitaba en sus sueños hasta que en algún punto, el también se quedo dormido.  
~~~  
El dormir era fácil, despertar era la parte complicada del proceso, especialmente cuando Louis estaba despierto, mirando a la ventana con los ojos vacíos y una mano enredada protectoramente sobre su estómago.

—Tenemos que comprar ropa... Y hay que empezar a pintar una habitación para los bebés... Necesitamos cunas y mecedoras; quiero una enorme mecedora para sentarme con mis tres bebés... Habrá que comprar pañales—Louis comenzó a recitar tan pronto como sintió a Harry despertar—. Biberones y fórmula para bebé, zapatos, juguetes, cremas, talcos, toallitas húmedas para...

Harry hundió su rostro en el cuello de Louis para poder aspirar el dulce aroma que el mayor desprendía; repartió besos tan pronto como se sintió satisfecho de inhalar. Percibió como Louis se calmaba antes sus caricias y mimos para acurrucarse contra su pecho.

—Harry...

La voz de Louis apenas era un susurro. Poco audible para la mayoría, sin embargo, Harry atino a abrazarlo más a su pecho, frotar su estómago al tratar de cubrirlo con sus brazos, como si con ello logrará alejar las cosas que le hacían daño al oji azul.

— ¿Crees que mi padre hubiera elegido a mi madre?—un largo silencio— ¿me elegirías a mi? ¿a nuestros bebé?  
—No me hagas pensar en ello. Nunca... Nunca por favor.

Obstinado en el tema, Louis se levantó de la cama para poder mirar a Harry frente a frente; su rostro contraído en arrugas sobre sus ojos. El rizado se sentó al borde de la cama para dejar al chico embarazado entre sus piernas, procurando acariciarle los muslos y cada tanto darles un pequeño apretón.

—Tu padre es un idiota...—Harry hundió su rostro en la cadera del mayor—. Y es un idiota aún más grande si te incrimina aquello que paso.  
— ¿Y por qué lo ayudaste a engañarme? ¿A mentirme sobre La República?  
—Era por tu bien...-unió sus manos en un apretón de manos—. Las personas ignorantes a la verdad son más felices, y él y yo sólo queríamos que lo fueses.  
—Pero no así Harry... Yo... Toda mi vida me mantuvieron con una venda sobre los ojos y ahora esperan que todos los cambios, el embarazo y todo lo demás no me afecte... Claro que me va a afectar... Es, es una mierda.

Harry vio como Louis se alejaba de la habitación, y lo siguió hasta la sala, donde lo vio descansar sobre el sofá. Encendió la radio para llenar el vacío de la casa mientras se retiraba a llamar a Zayn, quien en menos de treinta minutos se encontraba en su pórtico acompañado del pequeño rubio que lucía tímido y pequeño a su lado.  
Pasaron aquella tarde separados, mientras Harry intentaba dialogar con Zayn y pedirle su consejo para hacer que Louis se sintiera menos devastado, Niall consolaba al oji azul diciéndole que a todos se les haría difícil desprenderse de su alma gemela, y, por lo que pasaban en noticias, todos decían que Johanna había sido el gran amor de Mark a pesar de que muchos decían que era sólo la cubierta para enmascarar el romance que vivía con Maurice, el simple y mediocre infértil Maurice Richards.

— ¿Entonces por qué mi padre estuvo con mi madre?  
—Bueno—Niall se retorcía en su lugar-es considerado un crimen a la nación no procrear al menos una vez si se es fértil, por eso son los programas de asignación de parejas para la reproducción, así que supongo que tu padre no quería ir a prisión.  
—Pero... Él no la amaba, amaba a al Sr. Richards ¿no?

Niall se alzo de brazos intentando mirar a otro lugar mientras Louis se recostaba sobre su regazo. El rubio se tentó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de su acompañante, y al ver que este no se oponía, comenzó a hacerle mimos hasta que noto lo que comenzaba a ser la erección del castaño.

—Sigue...-Louis aprisiono la mano del rubio para mantenerla sobre su cabello, sin embargo, Niall comenzó a dar pequeños temblores.  
—Louis, escucha, eres muy atractivo pero...  
— ¿Crees que soy atractivo?—al castaño se le ilumino la mirada; radiante.  
—Sí, pe...pero no prefieres que llame a Harry para...—Louis frunció el ceño.  
—No, él es mentiroso...—arrastro sus rodillas hasta estar lo más cerca posible del Rubio.  
—Él no es mentiroso, sólo... Él, él... Voy por él.

Se deshizo del agarre que tenía Louis sobre él para salir de la habitación hasta donde los otros dos chicos y lanzarse al moreno en un abrazo desesperado mientras intentaba explicarle al rizado la situación del chico embarazado. Harry se retiró de la estancia diciendo "estén como en su casa" para subir las escaleras; primero se escucharon pequeñas voces, después gritos pequeños para acabar en inestables gemidos que repetían una y otra vez "Harry, Harry, Harry".

—Debiste haber besado a Louis...—menciono el Moreno en un momento dado cuando los ruidos se hicieron las fuertes.

A diferencia de Niall, Zayn estaba comenzando a experimentar una enorme excitación por los agudos gemidos que lanzaba Louis. Su libido, al ir creciendo, le indico que su erección se sentía bien cuando era frotada en el pequeño rubio que se quejaba e intentaba alejarse aún cuando era notorio que también deseaba ser poseído.

—Eres un pervertido... Louis esta emb...embarazado-cada palabra salía como un quejido.  
—Y tú te hubieras visto hermoso con él.

Sin previo aviso, bajo el cierre de Niall, besando el dorso de su oreja mientras susurraba lo hermoso que era el Rubio ante sus ojos y lo idiota que se sentía cada vez que estaba a su alrededor. Deslizo su mano sobre el pequeño estómago del chico en su regazo hasta llegar a la linda erección que dejo en libertad: rosada e hinchada, deliciosa a la vista de Zayn.  
Bombeo un par de veces antes de detenerse a girar al Rubio para que pudieran besarse apropiadamente y seguir masturbando.

—Sabes...—Zayn se frotaba con firmeza en las nalgas del Rubio—, hay un chico llamado Liam, está loco por mi... Me dio su teléfono y ha estado insistiendo en que debería salir con él—hablaba en quejidos contra la oreja de Niall—. Seguramente te verías hermoso si te tomáramos los dos al mismo tiempo...

El Rubio se quejaba y saltaba sobre el regazo del Moreno, tratando de asimilar las palabras que eran humedecidas por el deseo.

—Estoy seguro que se enamoraría de ti apenas te viera, y le restregaría en la cara que eres todo mío...—agazapaba su mano al rededor del estómago del Rubio—quizá entonces el chico deje de insistir en tener una cita conmigo... Entonces podrías besar a Louis y...—sintió como su erección le pedía más, así que se empujo asimismo para alejarse del chico en su regazo—Deberías levantarte para que pueda quitarte el pantalón, así podríamos hacerlo apropiadamente en el sofá...—Zayn estaba tan embelesado por el aroma Rubio que no podría despegar su nariz de la piel lechosa.  
—No podemos...—el Rubio se retorcía, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante en busca de un roce más firme—. Zayn, es la casa de Louis y Harry y ellos...  
—Vamos al jardín.

Tan pronto esas palabras fueron dichas, Niall se levantó para ir corriendo al patio trasero, y, una vez sus pies gozaron del pasto, se desnudo rápidamente, dejándose completamente al descubierto para el Moreno, quien, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió hipnotizado hasta llegar a sostener al Rubio una vez más entre sus brazos.  
Zayn recostó al chico sobre el pasto, admirando como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto con la humedad del pasto; su piel lechosa en contraste con el verdor puro a su alrededor-contando algunas pequeñas flores-era la delicia de su vida. Con sus manos recorrió la mayor cantidad de piel antes de que Niall se comenzara a quejar de que le prestará menos atención a lo innecesario para que pudieran hacerlo apropiadamente.  
***

—Deberíamos llamar a tu padre, quizá si se sientan frente a frente podrían arreglar las cosas de manera civilizada.

Harry se movía sigiloso por la habitación mientras se vestía y veía como Louis miraba a la ventana como sí su vida se le fuese en ello; le escuchaba suspirar con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se acariciaba el estómago.  
No era de sorprenderse que el rizado se sintiera mal, había golpeado al padre de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y ahora su chico estaba ignorándolo completamente después de hacer el amor porque quizá durante su pequeña pelea no había escogido bien las palabras que dijo.

—Escucha, sé que quizá es demasiado pronto para pedirte que hables con tu padre, y sé que soy un idiota porque también te oculte la verdad y él también lo es porque te privo de más conocimiento del que una persona debería ser retenido, pero lo hicimos porque ambos te amamos, y eres la persona más especial que haya había en mi vida, no quiero que estemos en disputa el resto de nuestras vidas por un insiste te tan ínfimo como este... Hay más por venir; tenemos a tres hermosos bebés que veremos venir al mundo en menos de cinco meses, y tú mismo lo has dicho, hay que preparar tantas cosas cuando esas personitas lleguen...

El rizado comenzaba a sentir toda la emoción correrle en el cuerpo a través de los temblores y la humedad que se hacía presente en sus mejillas; el pecho se le apretaba en un nudo que le impedía respirar y Louis simplemente miraba a la ventana, con los ojos perdidos y un pantalón suelto que le asentaba la figura divinamente.

—Eres el amor de mi vida, Louis... Y estas esperando por lo menos un bebé mío... Lo que menos quiero ahora es saber que ya no deseas estar conmigo, porque yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y si algún día me llegan a dar a elegir entre tú y nuestros hijos, no podría responder, porque ahora mismo los amo tanto a todos ustedes que la vida se me marchitaría al no tener a alguno... Sólo quiero sostenerte en mis brazos y hace que todo el dolor desaparezca, pero créeme que te diré todo, absolutamente todo lo que desees saber.

Espero paciente a que Louis dijese algo, pero lo único que salió de entré sus labios fue un quedo susurro.

—Niall...  
— ¿Niall? ¿Qué?-se quedo callado unos segundos, analizando-. Está bien, seguro que él podrá contarte acerca de más allá de La Nación... Yo sólo...

La exasperación le lleno al no poder mirarle el rostro a su amado, por lo que se levantó y sujeto sus hombros con firmeza para girarlo, pero su mirada fue prontamente llamada por la imagen en la ventana.  
Niall estaba montando a Zayn, dando pequeños saltos, y, honestamente, el Rubio se lucía con su piel blanquecina sobre el pasto, siendo sus muslos sujetados con fuerza innecesaria por el Moreno que contraía su rostro en placer absoluto. Ambos completamente desnudos, dando todo un espectáculo al pequeño chico embarazado que les miraba tontamente.

— ¡Louis!-el fuerte grito del rizado fue suficiente para sacar al mencionado de su ensoñación y a la pareja de su placer- ¡he estado aquí abriéndote mi corazón y tú has estado viendo como Zayn y Niall joden! ¡Tú! Ugh...

El rizado se sentó en la cama hecho una furia hasta que Louis, dificultosamente se arrodilló frente a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y besándolas.

—He escuchado lo que dices...—Louis recostó su rostro en el regazo del rizado, manteniendo siempre una mano en su estómago.

El castaño dio un respingo y se levantó rápidamente para arrojar. Harry sobre la cama y sentarse sobre su plano abdomen para que el rizado pusiera sus manos sobre el hinchado estómago, y aunque al principio nada ocurrió, Louis se mantuvo quieto para que el rizado tampoco se moviera.  
No fue hasta después de un largo momento cuando un movimiento se percibió justo arriba del ombligo de Louis. A Harry se le desorbitaron los ojos y comenzó a querer abarcar todo el estómago del castaño para sentir cada pequeño movimiento de los gemelos, ya que el bebé C probablemente era muy pequeño para hacer algún movimiento; entonces el rizado comenzó a llorar en silencio antes de abrasarse a Louis.

—Sigues siendo un dolor en el culo...—Harry sollozo sobre el estómago de Louis mientras besaba su estómago, sus lágrimas mojaban la tersa piel—Pero Dios sabe que te amo más que a nada en el mundo.


	15. Capítulo XV

Louis dormía de lado desde que su estómago era demacrado grande para recostarse boca abajo, lo que le permitía a Harry abrazarlo por la espalda, y, por ende, sentir cuando el rizado se levantaba por la maña para irse a trabajar, y no quería sonar necesitado o algún sinónimo, pero odia el frío que sentía en el cuerpo cuando el otro se iba.

-No te vayas...

Murmuro con dificultad, giradose boca arriba sin abrir los ojos, no tenía necesidad ya que el rizado hacia pequeños ruidos por la habitación que le indicaban a Louis donde estaba.

-No te vayas...-se levantó un poco, para ver a Harry desnudo frente al armario-. Por favor, Harry, no quiero estar sólo.  
-Ya hemos hablado, amor, tengo que ir a trabajar, entonces seguiremos teniendo comida en la mesa.  
-Pero La República nos da dinero... No tienes que ir a trabajar-hizo un pequeño puchero con los labios; Harry no podía resistirse a él.  
\- ¿Quieres que sea gordo y flojo?  
-Nop, quiero que te hagas cargo de mi y mis necesidades, de tus bebés-se froto el estómago, un poco más y Harry se arrastraría a sus pies-. Ya es suficiente con un gordo flojo en la relación.

Harry sonrió enternecido mientras miraba a Louis acariciarse el vientre en el esplendor de su desnudez; si ponías suficiente atención podrías jurar que el castaño brillaba en ausencia de ropa.

-No estas gordo, nuestros bebés te hacen ver grande y eso esta bien; eres tan bueno, haciéndote cargo de ellos-se acercaba poco a poco al chico, su ritmo cardíaco acelerandose ante el delicioso olor de Louis después del sexo.  
-Entonces quédate y podrás ayudarme, con todo...

Y estaba apunto de caer; a sólo un milímetro del precipicio de la tentación cuando recobró la razón.

-No, Lu. Necesito ir a la tienda, necesito ayudar a mi madre y a mi hermana y tú tienes que ir con tu padre y el Sr. Richards, hace casi un mes que no hablan.

Louis se volvió a la cama, haciéndose un mohín el mismo entre las sábanas.  
Aún seguían doliendo las palabras de Mark, aún seguía creyendo que no debió nacer, entonces quizá su padre y Jay(su madre) pudieron haber sido muy felices. No quería verlo, no deseaba afrontar el dolor que conllevaría la charla y desde que había cumplido cinco meses y medio de embarazo sus emociones siempre le llevaban al llanto, incluso si era algo que lo hacia feliz-inclusive hacia unas horas había llorado en el pecho de Harry después de haberlo montado tres veces seguidas-.

-Lu, amor, vamos...-Harry se las había arreglado para vestirse y arrodillarse junto al chico embarazado-. Sabes que tengo que hacer esto, hay cultivó que tengo que revisar y los árboles de aquí necesitan pesticidas y hay que recoger sus frutos antes de que se pudran. Por favor no me hagas más difícil esto.

Louis se descubrió la cara, revelando sus mejillas empapadas con su naricita roja.

-También puedes ir a ver a Niall, si quieres. Puedo llevarte a su tienda. O a la casa de Zayn, seguro esta pintando ¿no quieres ir a verlos?

Louis se removió en las sábanas hasta abrasarse al rizado.

-Tengo una cita con Demian...-ante el nombre Harry se tensó-. Dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo importante...  
-Esta bien...

Dicho ello, beso castamente al chico embarazado en los labios y depósito una caricia en su vientre, susurrando quedamente "no puedo esperar a conocerlos". Se despidió una última vez en el marco de la puerta; Louis lo vio marcharse en bicicleta desde la ventana hasta perderse en el horizonte.  
Al bajar-con apenas una tela cubriéndole-descubrió un desayuno servido con una nota cursi de parte de Harry.

Pasadas las tres de la tarde fue cuando comenzó a alistarse para la cita con Demian.  
El hombre había mandado una carta de papel fino con letra manuscrita impecable-se notaba a leguas la tinta cara y la pluma de punto fino-:

" _Felices días, hermoso tesoro de La Nación._  
 _Bajo este presente espero que me puedas conceder una cita en el Lumière du Soir, el día de mañana al atardecer, pudiéramos compartir una velada tranquila, ya que necesito charlar contigo de algo sumamente importante._  
 _Espero verte ahí, y por favor, no lleves a Harold, la charla es exclusiva para nosotros. "_

Por lo tanto, unos minutos antes del atardecer, estaba esperando por Demian en un suéter de Harry-que al ser más grande le acomodaba perfectamente a su vientre- unos jeans negros ajustados y unos zapatos de charol brillante. El hombre de la república apareció luciendo espectacular en una traje ajustado a su figura que le resaltaba los músculos y su rostro angelical bañado con el cabello de ébano que poseía. El hombre beso su mano con delicadeza y lo guió del brazo hasta su mesa.  
El silencio reino durante el principio, siendo interrumpido por los pedidos y el constante "clic, clic" de los cubiertos. Mientras Demian partía su jugoso bistec fue cuando hablo:

-Sé lo de Zayn y Niall.

No se inmuto ni por un segundo al hablar, en cambio de Louis, que lució más pálido de lo normal y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Por inercia poso su mano sobre su vientre-de alguna manera sus bebés lograban calmarlo-.

-Y sé que tú sabes que es ilegal, además de que se considera un crimen de bajo nivel ocultar ese tipo de... _Situaciones_.  
-No... No sé de que hablas...  
-Louis, hermosura, por favor. Sé que lo sabes, y no pretendas negarlo, y honestamente no deberías ponerte en ese estado.

Comió un par de bocados más antes de alejar su plato-aún con comida en él-y poner los brazos sobre la mesa para lucir más dominante, que resulto a la perfección ya que Louis pareció encogerse en su silla.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?-susurro Louis con temor a que alguien los escuchara.

Sabía de sobra que Demian tenía poder, tenía influencia-estaba casi seguro que alguien con un rango menor al suyo había mandado a golpear a su padre-y tenía tanto miedo que algo pudiera ocurrir, que prefería sacrificarse antes que algo pasara.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas, hermosura?  
-Escucha, sé que quieres estar conmigo y que quieres chantajearme con...

La estruendosa risa del hombre le penetró el pecho con temor y enojo.

-Louis, hermosura, no pretendo nada contigo. No pude jugar el juego para estar contigo y, aunque mi pareja sexual no iguale tu hermosura, no pretendo nada con esta información más que decirte que necesito los papeles de Niall para poder arreglar su nacionalidad de tal manera que pueda estar con Zayn. Tengo entendido que su estado de fertilidad es menor al 5% así que no creo que haya posibilidad de un embarazo de alto riesgo, así que no creo que haya mucho problema para arreglar su emparejamiento.  
\- ¿Por qué lo haces?  
-Eso te haría feliz ¿no es así?  
-Yo...

Fue un silencio tan largo que el mozo logro llevarse los platos y traerles tortas de chocolate individuales.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?  
-Te hace feliz, y eso es bueno. Eso significa que serás un buen padre y ellos podrán ayudarte. Ahora, come tu postre, es chocolate alemán y seguro que te gustara, tal vez no tanto como los pasteles de Harry, pero algo es algo.

Al término de la cena, Demian escolto a Louis hasta el auto y le llevo a hasta la pequeña granja para dejarlo en el porche de la casa, donde, pobremente, Harry se ocultaba tras la cortina de la ventana junto a la puerta.  
Hizo una reverencia y beso su mano, diciendo lo hermoso que lucía y que sería afortunado de poder volver a repetir una situación parecida. "Adoraría ser tu amigo", alego antes de marcharse por completo.  
Al entrar, Harry lo miro con grandes ojos de cachorro, con el pecho inflado de no poder exhalar los labios blancos de la presión ejercida en ellos.

-Quiere los papeles de Niall para arreglar su emparejamiento con Zayn.  
-Oh...  
~~~~~~~~~~

El día apenas clareaba cuando Harry y Louis caminaban por el mercado agrario hasta la tienda de los Styles.  
Harry había accedido a que Louis lo acompañara para que así pudiera ir con Niall y hablar de la situación en la que estaban, y aunque el castaño no había dicho nada de sus fantasías sexuales hacia el Rubio y el Moreno, al rizado le seguía costando trabajo dejar ir a solas al chico embarazado, más aún cuando no podía tenerlo en la comodidad de su casa para descansar.

El oji verde se la había pasado atendiendo a su amado la mayor parte de la mañana, además que las mujeres Styles le consentían de sobremanera, hasta que vio a Niall entrar a la tienda unos metros lejos del local donde se encontraba. No se sorprendió al ver a Zayn cohibido en una esquina mientras el Rubio hablaba con quien probablemente era su hermano.

-Hola, Niall.

Saludo cortes, antes de hacerle señas para que lo acompañara a una parte más privada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Louis? Te ves... Pálido.  
-Yo... Umnh... ¿Recuerdas a Demian?  
-No... El único Demian del que sé es del presidente de Hacienda y Crédito Público, el tercero al mando de La Nación-Louis trago saliva pesadamente-. Ya sabes, el atractivo.  
-Bueno, sí, él, umnh... Como que sabe de ti.  
\- ¿Enserió? ¿Por qué?-el sonrojo en sus mejillas resultaba adorable para Louis y deseaba tanto poder pellizcarle.  
-Es que... Umnh, bueno, él, como que... Umnh....-con voz queda, haciéndose pequeño y ocultando la cara entre sus manos dijo-sabe que estas en una relación con Zayn.

Se escucho unas cajas caer y al voltear, Zayn estaba en el sueño con todo el color drenado de su piel mientras sus manos se sacudían erráticamente. Niall corrió en su auxilio tan pronto como las piernas le reaccionaron; se abrazaron por lo he pareció una eternidad en un contacto íntimo.  
Louis apenas se atrevió a romper su burbuja de amor.

-Bueno, Demian quería tus papeles, no sé cuales, para arreglar tu nacionalidad y que pudieras estar con Zayn, porque sabe que tu fertilidad como portador es menor al 5% y también sabe que Zayn no es un portador... Así que... Si pudieras darme tus papeles para que...  
\- ¿Esnerio?

Zayn fue quien hablo por el Rubio; la emoción le burbujeaba en el pecho le hizo besar a Niall hasta que Louis se sintió lo suficientemente incómodo para salir de la instancia e ir con Harry para ocultarse en su pecho y llorar un poco, hacia casi un día que no lloraba y los ojos comenzaban a picarle.

-Hey bebé ¿cómo te fue con ellos?-abrazaba a Louis con fuerza mientras repartía besos por su coronilla.  
-Están felices... Creo que Zayn comenzó a llorar en algún punto pero me salí antes de que comenzarán a hacer algún tipo de escena incómoda.  
\- ¿Estás bien con ello?  
-Por supuesto.

Se abrazaron un poco mas hasta que el momento de cerrar la tienda llego.  
Al momento de acostarse, Harry lo observo embelesado mientras él se alistaba para dormir, procuraba acariciarle los muslos y darle un par de apretones a sus nalgas de vez en vez hasta que Louis se sentó sobre su regazo para comenzar a repartirle besos. El rizado apretujo sus muslo y acaricio todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho y arañarlo un poco; morder todo lo que le era posible sin dañar su estómago-aún faltaban otros tres meses y medio para que nacieran sus bebés y tres meses extra para que pudieran tener sexo después del parto-. Lo desnudo fácilmente hasta tenerlo a su merced sobre el colchón, sumiso y hermoso, completamente suyo con su enorme estómago, hinchado y con pequeñas estrías repartidas sobre su pálida piel.  
Lo beso tanto que sus labios se sintieron desgastar, y no fue hasta que llego a los pezones de Louis que el pequeño chico lo empujo lejos de sí para cubrirse rápidamente.

-Eres un tonto, eso dolió.  
-Pero yo no...-Harry entristeció, pero tan rápido como pensó sonrió y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros de placer-Dios...

Enterró su rostro en el pecho plano de su amado, dando pequeñas lamidas sobre la aureola. Un gruñido y se alejó.

-Dios... Eres tan perfecto. En un mes podremos saber el sexo de los bebés y en dos estarás teniendo tanta leche que podré drenarte... Hasta que mis pulmones no puedan más...  
-Eres un tonto.

Enserio odiaba sentirse tan necesitado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Capítulo XVI

Al entrar a la estancia blanquecina, dos pares de ojos azules le miraron de repente.

Hacía apenas unas horas que Louis había dado a luz y ahora dos de sus hijos descansaban sobre su pecho; uno siendo alimentado y otro quedándose dormido junto a su hermano; ovinamente eran los gemelos cubiertos con una mantita amarilla, que Mark había traído desde la gran casa blanca, pero sus ojos escanearon la habitación en busca del bebé más pequeño, el único del que podía estar 100% seguro que era suyo. Le encontró en una incubadora dando patadas al aire con los puños cerrados; tenía montones de cabello para ser recién nacido, dorado como rayos de sol, y los ojos oscuros junto a la piel roja. Se notaba pequeño e indefenso.

 

— Es niño...

 

Menciono Louis a lo lejos, se veía tan cansado después del parto, pero con la suficiente energía para sostener a los bebés a su pecho. Y es que Harry jamás se perdonaría el haberse hiperventilando en medio de la sala haciendo que varias enfermeras lo sacaran y sedaran.

No fue su culpa, al menos no del todo; al llegar los doctores dijeron que había complicaciones con el bebé tres y que tal vez no lo podrían salvar, así que Harry entro a la sala de parto a pesar de las indicaciones que le habían dado, y ver a varios hombres entre las piernas de Louis no había ayudado en absolutamente nada, además que ver al pequeño oji azul llorar del dolor le hacía sentirse impotente al no poder ayudarlo. Pero todo parecía haber salido bien, ya que el pequeño varón tenía un pequeño puchero marcado y la fuerza en su diminuta mano se notaba increíble a los maravillados ojos de Harry.

Al volver en sus pies se encontró con un par de ojos mirándole felices.

 

—Los doctores dijeron que todos sus signos vitales están bien, pero que tiene que permanecer un día o dos para saber si todo va bien con él.

—Es hermoso, Louis, lo más hermoso que pudiste haberme dado en el mundo.

—Oh no seas llorón Styles; y más te vale rezar porque ese bebé tenga los ojos verdes ya que estos dos tienen la mirada azul.

 

Con la barbilla indico al bebé que seguía alimentándose y al otro que dormía tranquilamente en el otro lado de su pecho. Harry, al querer mostrar un poco de cariño hacia el bebé despierto, le acaricio la oreja, provocando que el infante se enfureciera y comenzara a patalear y a berrear en desacuerdo.

 

—Bueno, no te metas entre el bebé y su comida…—la risita de Louis fue suficiente para calmar al pequeño.

—Está bien, sólo espero que no me odie; vamos a vivir juntos por los próximos diecinueve  o veinte años.

—Dieciocho, Harry.

—Diecinueve o veinte; no voy a permitir que cualquier pervertido venga y quiera hacer cosas feas y sucias como…

— ¿Cómo las que me hiciste a mí?

—Eso fue diferente.

—Aja…

—Como sea—Harry se levanto de donde se había arrodillado en el suelo—. El bebé que está comiendo se llamará Robin, el bebé de la incubadora será Theodore y el pequeñín de aquí será Thomas.

 

Louis rió quedamente por segunda vez, ya que las expresiones en Harry eran  notorias, contrayendo demasiado el rostro para su propio bien.

 

—El bebé dormido es niña, y su nombre es Emma.

—Es… tú ¿ya los has registrado?

—Aún no, pero quiero que se llame Emma, Gemma lo sugirió —Louis podía notar como a Harry se le llenaban los ojos de amor—. Tú hermana me mataría si supiera que tuvimos una niña y no la nombramos como ella quería.

—Oh, que se joda, no es su bebé…

—Pero me gusta Emma.

 

Louis procuro hablar poco sobre los nombres ya que sabía Harry tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo para no arrebatarle al bebé del pecho y salir corriendo con él.

Le agradaba el peso de los infantes sobre su pecho; le encantaba el cabello de Emma cayendo en lineas castañas y lacias sobre su pequeño rostro, con su piel roja. Y, aunque no lo admitiría, le gustaba ver como Harry fruncía el ceño al ver como el bebé comiendo le miraba con recelo, como si supiera que en el primer momento de descuido el rizado se llevaría su comida; o al menos eso pensaba Louis.

~~~~~

 

Gracias a las influencias de Demian-y su creciente interés por la familia Styles-la prensa no había intervenido en el transcurso del hospital a la casa en la colina, además que a Louis le habían dado de alta más rápido por las mismas razones, y aunque Harry fuera refunfuñando acerca de que el tal Demian era malo, nadie parecía prestarle atención.

Los primeros en visitarlos habían sido Mark y Maurice, que traían consigo un montón de regalos: Juguetes, biberones, ropa pequeñita y millares de cosas más ya ambos parecían estar encantados con los tres bebés, y para desgracia de Harry, Robin parecía adorar a todos menos a él. Alzaba las manos para que lo levantaran, dormía apenas con unos cuantos arrullos y, sobre todo, no vomitaba sobre ellos. Sin embargo, la peor parte de todo, era que Louis hacia caso omiso a sus quejas, diciendo "es una etapa" "hace una semana que salió, dale tiempo", pero parecía odiarlo cada día más. 

Durante la segunda semana, y con regaños monumentales, Anne y Gemma habían llegado a visitar a los tres pequeños, e, igualmente, con varios regalos.

 

—Dios, Harry, mi sobrina es hermosa. Me alegro mucho que no haya heredado tus ojos feos.

—Gemms, tienes el mismo color de ojos que yo.

—Pero en mí se ven hermosos, además, teniendo el precioso color de Louis ¿Quién quisiera tu verde?

 

 

Hacia más de media hora que Harry intentaba tomar de vuelta a Emma de los brazos de su hermana, pero ella parecía no desistir. Louis, por su parte, veía como anne cambiaba la ropa de Robin y Ted en un santiamén cuando a él le costaba al menos media hora cada bebé.

 

—Louis, los niños no son de porcelana, puedes manejarlos bien.

—Ni si quiera puedo bañarlos; Harry lo hace por mí y es un desastre cuando baña a Robin.

—Bueno, sé que mi hijo es una reina del drama, pero en verdad parece que este bebé no lo quiere.

— ¡No diga eso enfrente de Harry!—Louis se aseguro que el rizado siguiera sumergido en su pequeña pelea por su hija—. Apenas puedo soportar sus quejas en la noche, si lo apoya no podre dormir.

—El pequeño Harry; seguro lo ama mucho y sólo se siente celo cuando ve que se acerca a ti.

 

Louis prefirió dar por zancado el tema y tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño Robin que tenía puesto un mameluco verde para ir a ver que hacían los dos adultos con su pequeña hija.

Gamma mangoneaba a su hermano menor mientras decía una y otra vez “si no fuera por mí no estarías con Louis”, ya que intentaba tomar de vuelta a la pequeña Emma quien se encontraba semi dormida sobre el pecho de su padre. Se arrodilló cuidadosamente enmedio de ambos, e intento ofrecer el bebé que llevaba en manos a la chica, quien lo rechazó inmediatamente.

 

— Louis, él no es Emma; ella es la heredera oficial de todo mi reino.

 

Rechazado, Louis intentó ofrecer el bebé a Harry, quien sonrió feliz, completamente dispuesto a dejar ir a Emma en cuanto tuviera a Robin entre sus brazos, sin embargo, apenas el bebé fue acercado comenzó a berrear en desapruebo. El rizado apretó a su pecho a la bebé y fue con su madre a quejarse todo lo que había hecho cuando las mujeres llegaron. Cuando Louis se dio cuenta, Harry sostenía fuertemente a dos infantes.

 

—Harry, no seas un llorón, Robin ni si quiera sabe que es lo que esta pasando, sólo sabe que esta con su mamá y eso es todo.

—Pero... Él no quiere estar conmigo. Sólo quiere a Louis. No, quiere a todos menos a mí. Hace una semana, cuando Mark y Maurice vinieron...

 — ¿Por qué ellos supieron antes que nosotras?—rezongó Gemma.

—Como decía; cuando vinieron, Robin prácticamente salto a sus brazos para ser arrullado e incluso después de comer y que Maurice le hiciera eructar, no le vomito encima; yo apenas lo toco y soy un  entre el hedor de su pañal, oh porque...

—Eres una reina del drama, corazón—Anne susurro al lado de su hijo mientras le acariciaba los rizos, acomodándolos.

—Robín en una maquina de popo cada vez que esta cerca de mí. Dios ¿Por qué no eres como Emma? Ella es encantadora y hace las apropiadas veces del baño, y cuando eructa—hablaba rencorosamente con Robin, quien solo miraba a Louis —es una señorita, apenas y saca un poco de baba.

 

Gemma aprovechó el momento de distracción de su hermano para arrebatarle a Emma, ya que Harry estaba lo suficientemente distraído reclamándole a Robin.

 

— ¿Y qué hay de Ted? ¿El buen osito se porta bien?

—Oh está bien, y en verdad espero que tenga los ojos verdes.

—Lou —interrumpió Gemma —los ojos feos de mi hermano no tienen nada de especial ¿Para qué quieres que saque ese feo color?

—Porque si son verdes tu hermano dijo que se casaria conmigo...—su voz se hizo un susurro al final.

 

Todos los ojos en la habitación se dirigieron a él, incluso los pequeños ojos negros de Ted.

 

 

—Lou, cariño—Anne se acercó a su lado—Harry se casaría contigo aunque tú le dijeras que no.

—Es cierto—intervino Gemma — ¿No has visto el anillo que esconde el la alacena?

— ¡Gemma! ¡Ugh, son horribles!

 

El rizado pego a su pecho al bebé y se fue escaleras arriba, encerrándose así mismo en su habitación. Miró con fascinación como su hijo hacia las cosas más simples del mundo como dar pequeños estornudos y no podia dejar de apretar su estomago, al menos hasta que el infante comenzó a llorar y se percató, después de varios intentos, que lo que Ted quería era un poco de comida.

Al bajar, sólo se encontraba Louis intentando recoger mantas del suelo y pequeños juguetes; Emma y Robin estaban recostados sobre una cobija frente a la sala.

 

 

—Hey Lou...—procuro susurrar quedamente con la mirada bajo.

—Oh, hola Harry. Tu mamá y tu hermana se fueron hace poco—al inclinarse, el trasero se le veía magnifico, aún más a los hambrientos ojos de Harry que había estado corto de cualquier interacción sexual desde hacia dos meses—. Gemma me pidió que te diera sus disculpas y me dijo que no había nada en el último cajón de la alacena.

—Supongo que ya lo viste  ¿No?

 

La sonrisa alegre de Louis y su falta de enojo eran claros indicativos.

 

—Bueno, eso es algo triste... Quería algo lindo para decírtelo... Pero ahora que ya lo sabes supongo que ya no tiene caso.

 

Se acercó al oji azul hasta dejarle al bebé en sus brazos. Al retirarse a la cocina y estirarse lo más que podía hasta alcanzar la cajita de terciopelo, era seguido por la atenta mirada de Louis.

 

—Sé que no es mucho, y que probablemente alguien te pueda ofrecer algo mejor...—Harry estaba sentado en el suelo a un lado de Emma y Robin; Louis se sentó a su lado con Ted en sus brazos—. Pero, en verdad te amo.

 

Del estuche, saco un pequeño anillo con una perla diminuta y se lo ofreció a Louis al ponérselo en la mano izquierda. El castaño lo observo por un momento hasta abrazar a Harry por el cuello, procurando no aplastar a Ted.

 

—Harry yo...

 

Y Robin comenzó a llorar, demandante de atención: Estiraba los brazos hacia Louis con desesperación.

 

—El niño me odia.

 

~~~~~~~~

Louis podía sentir la mirada fija de Harry quemándole el pecho al ver como sostenía a Emma y a Ted mientras que con una mano hojeaba una revista de boda. Robín, para fortuna de Harry, seguía dormido en su corral.

 

—Entonces...—el rizado se removió incomodo en su silla-¿Tu padre pagara todo?

—Una parte, la otra la pagará La República porque quieren vernos casados, ya sabes. El tesoro de La Nación con el lindo granjerito y sus bebés.

— ¿Con República te refieres a La República o a Demian?

—Oh no, Demian prometió que pondría el pastel; dijo algo como "cualquier tamaño, modelo o sabor, corre por mi cuenta"—una risita maquiavélica -mala idea. Pediré el pastel más hermoso y colorido de todo el mundo.

—Seguro que yo podría pagar el pastel que quisieses.

—Seguro que sí, amor, pero si Demian nos lo esta ofreciendo no veo por que no aceptarlo.

—Oh no lo sé, un golpe directo a mi hombría porque un idiota te ofrece sus testículos de oro.

—Demian es un buen chico.

—Claro que lo es; igual que Zayn y su estúpidamente bella cara, pero Zayn esta idiotizado con la idea de Niall, Demian esta idiotizando con tu culo.

— ¿No es el único?

 

 

Harry refunfuño un par de veces antes de levantarse a hacer el almuerzo, ya que Louis no tenía ninguna intensión de moverse y al ser las vacaciones del rizado-sólo tenía dos semanas más de descanso antes de volver a trabajar, entre comillas, ya que siempre se levantaba a cuidar de los sembradíos y de las gallinas que tenían.

Louis, por su parte, miraba lo lindas que se veían las chicas en vestidos de novias y no podía dejar de fantasear con él mismo vistiendo un smoking blanco perla, con solapas cubiertas de encaje y ropa interior que haría a Harry babear durante toda la ceremonia y la fiesta, porque, obviamente, le iba a mostrar para volverlo loco. Le gustaba el Harry cachondo, era manipulable y en ese momento, fuera de las hormonas del embarazo, podía pensar con claridad y hacer que su prometido le prepararse toda la comida que quisiere.

 

~~~~~~~~

Para la tercera semana de los bebés en casa, en la cual Emma y Robín habían perdido por completo la piel roja y ahora se marcaba blanca como un tarro de leche fresca, Louis iba de un lado a otro ya que al no tener a Harry para asistirlo en las pequeñas cosas, se veía sobre cargado con tareas, incluso si el rizado dejaba lista la comida antes de que se marchara al mercado agrario, y era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda, y sí, aunque en el tiempo que llevaba solo Mark, Maurice o Gemma lo visitaban y lo ayudaban, él pretendía no darse cuenta mientras alimentaba y vestía a sus tres pequeños bebés.

A sus ojos parecía que todos habían crecido ocho tallas, incluso el pequeño Teddy había adquirido un cabello un poco más oscuro y cada vez que hacía gestos un pequeño hoyuelo se marcaba en su mejilla derecha, lo que le hacía a Louis revolotear en su propia felicidad al ver a su pequeño tan guapo, no importaba cuantas veces Gemma dijese que Harry era una persona fea o poco agraciada, a los ojos del castaño, el rizado era hermoso, un millón de veces más atractivo que Zayn-o quizá sólo dos o tres veces, dependiendo del día-. Por otro lado, Emma y Robín parecían no haber heredado los hoyuelos de Harry o alguna otra característica de Liam o Zayn, por lo que no le dio vueltas al asunto y se repitió varias veces en un día “El idiota de Harry los amaría aunque fuesen hijos de Demian”, aunque comenzaba a dudar que Robín entrara en ese perfil, ya que el rizado parecía tener el corazón un poco más roto cada vez que el bebé le rechazaba cualquier tipo de afecto.

Un golpe incesante a la puerta le saco de su ensoñación en la cocina; dejando los sartenes y las hoyas apagadas-excepto la sopa, tenía que hervir un poco más-fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a un tímido Niall siendo sostenido amorosamente por la mano de Zayn detrás de él.

 

 

—Supe que los bebés nacieron hace un par de días, perdón por no haber venido antes—comento Zayn.

 

Louis tenía entendido que La República, en caso tan especial, había informado tanto a Zayn como a Liam acerca del nacimiento de sus posibles hijos para que en cierta medida, se pudiesen responsabilizar de ellos.

 

—Niall tenía la esperanza de verlos, si no hay problema, claro—el rubio se retorció en su lugar con las mejillas rojas. Louis sonrío ampliamente.

—No hay problema, pasen por favor.

 

Tan pronto como los dos chicos entraron en la casa fueron corriendo hacia donde los bebés estaban descansando boca abajo, jugando con pequeños peluches. Zayn rápidamente tomo a Emma entre sus brazos para jugar mientras que Niall, al haber sido rechazado por Robín, arrulló contra su peche al pequeño Ted, quien parecía sonreír ante las caricias del rubio. Louis se les unió un poco más tarde.

 

—Son todos unos bebés hermosos, aunque él—Zayn señalo a Robín—es un poco grosero con Niall.

—Oh, también lo es con Harry, berrea cara vez que lo quiere cargar. Creo que no le agrada mucho.

—Bueno, lo entiendo con Harry ¿Pero Niall?—Zayn le ofreció una mirada escéptica para después mirar con cariño al rubio—No entiendo como alguien podría no quererlo.

 

 

Niall, ajeno a toda la conversación, miraba con amor a Ted entre sus brazos, acariciando con sumo cariño y cuidado la pequeña cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente cuando la pequeña mano se aferraba a su dedo o como cuando lo acercaba a su rostro el bebé comenzaba a chupar la nariz del rubio; estaba perdidamente enamorado del bebé.

 

— ¿Qué le pasa a Niall?—susurro Louis.

—Está triste porque no puede tener un bebé y tú sí…

—Podría darle un huevo, si lo quisieran…

—Quiere uno de su carne y hueso.

 

Miraron con tristeza como Niall se empapaba de melancolía al ver a Ted y a los otros bebés jugar en la colchoneta.

 

— ¿Puedes cuidarlos un momento?

 

Ajeno a lo que planeaba Louis, Zayn tomo a Ted entre sus brazos mientras el castaño arrastraba escaleras arriba a Niall.

 

— ¡Por favor no lo violes!

 

Con caso omiso, Niall tomo la mano de Louis aferrándose fuertemente hasta llegar a la habitación principal, ya que si entraban a la de los bebés, el rubio probablemente se entristecería demasiado.

Louis lo recostó en la cama y se sentó sobre su estomago, sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas.

 

—Necesito un favor, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta—Niall solamente pudo asentir, rojo ante el atrevimiento de Louis—Necesito que me lleves al muro que divide a La Nación del resto del mundo.


	17. Capítulo XII

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana cuando Louis por fin puso su cabeza en la almohada; Harry, ante el brusco movimiento, se despertó, arrastrándose a sí mismo hasta cubrir con su cuerpo al más pequeño.

 

 

—Debiste haberme despertado—Harry hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amante.

—Vas a ir a trabajar en el campo—Louis se volteo dificultosamente, dejando su rostro en el amplio pecho—. Y después irás al mercado agrario con Anne y Gemma...

—También son mis bebés, debería levantarme a la mitad de la noche al igual que tú.

—Antes del alba te habrás ido, no quiero que estés tan casado.

 

 

Un silencio espacioso en el que Harry creyó dormido a Louis cuando escucho el susurro del mayor:

 

—Y fue Robín quien se despertó.

—El bebé me odia —canturreo el rizado a su oído.

—Dale tiempo, amor, dale tiempo y te amara igual o más que yo.

—Mhm...

 

Louis se abrazo de Harry tanto como pudo, haciendo del rizado su propia almohada y colchón hasta que un leve llanto de escucho a lo lejos, y, encontrándose dormido el mayor, Harry se deshizo del abrazo con cuidado para ir a la habitación de los niños; pintada de verde y purpura con animales de felpa esparcidos por el piso de madera, tres cunas, todas de madera, y el llanto provenía del bebé más alejado, de Ted.

Harry se acercó con cuidado hasta sostener al pequeño entre sus brazos y arrullarlo con cariño, repartiendo  besos para calmarlo. Cambió su pañal y le canto una canción de cuna mientras calentaba la leche, pero antes de poder darle de comer lloro con fuerza suficiente para lograr levantar a sus dos hermanos.

Para cuando Harry había logrado calmar a los tres bebés ya eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana, así que cuando Louis despertó, un par de horas más tarde, se encontraba completamente solo con una pequeña nota:

“Estuve con los bebés todo el tiempo, perdón por no despedirme. Te amo”

Además de encontrarse con un desayuno servido y leche bronca, por sí Louis deseaba dárselo a los bebés, cosa que el castaño ni siquiera consideraría, por lo que el resto del día, ya que la casa estaba limpia, fue jugar con sus hijos hasta que durmieran y volvieran a despertar hasta que llegara Mark y Maurice.

~~~~

 

—La planeación de una boda es algo complicado, aunque parezca lo más sencillo, hay que ver la comida, la vestimenta de las personas, damas de honor el padrino de boda, el muchacho de los anillos, el sacerdote...

 

Louis dejo de escuchar momentáneamente lo que Franssine-la organizadora de bodas más cotizada de La República, que Demian había sido tan amable de conseguir por él-decía; hacia apenas unos minutos que había llegado y comenzaba a sentirse realmente agobiado con su presencia, en cambio a Maurice, quien miraba con sumo interés las carpetas con arreglos florales y vestidos de novia. Su padre, por otra parte, estaba ceñudo y agitando las manos para que el ojiazul prestase atención.

 

—Habrá que seleccionar un lugar adecuado para elaborar la ceremonia y un lugar conjunto para celebrar el casamiento. Tengo la esperanza que ambas partes del matrimonio pertenezcan a las mismas creencias, ya que ello lo facilitará mucho más.

 

Y seguía hablando y habla do hasta que Louis no tuvo más remedio que excusarse asimismo para evitar quedarse dormido, ya que los ánimos de la boda no eran realmente muchos sin el rizado a su lado.

Los bebés, que habían estado durmiendo durante toda la sesión, estaban despiertos mirando a cualquier lado. Emma miraba hacia el techo al alzar las piernas; Ted abrazaba a un enorme-comparado con su tamaño-oso de felpa, mientras que Robín estaba sostenido de las rejas mirando hacia la puerta y en cuanto vio a Louis entrar su pequeño llanto le hizo correr hacía el pequeño bebé.

 

— ¿Por qué lloras tanto? Estoy aquí mi amor, todo va a estar bien.

 

Robín, ajeno a las palabras de su padre, se aferro a sus ropas con vehemencia mientras su llanto se desvanecía e iba por Ted y Emma para recostarlos sobre su pecho; eran tan pequeños que lograban entrar entre sus brazos, todos al mismo tiempo.

Un grito de su padre fue suficiente para despertarlo de su ensoñación y bajar nuevamente, con los infantes en brazos hasta la cocina, donde cada adulto tomo a un bebé. A los pocos minutos se escucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, seguido de un desplomé sobre el sofá.

 

—Lou Bear...

 

La voz adormilada de Harry había sonado por toda la casa, llamando la atención a los adultos mientras Louis se aventuraba hasta estar junto a su prometido.

 

—Harry ¿Te sientes bien?—EL rizado asintió torpemente mientras palmeaba sus muslos en un intento desesperado por no quedarse dormido.

—Cien por ciento seguro...—sus ojos se sentían pesados y la cabeza se ladeaba ante lo que sentía como demasiado peso.

— ¿Estás ebrio?

—Mm... No, sólo tengo sueño.

—Te dije que deberías haberte dormido en la madrugada. Ahora levanta ese inexistente trasero; debes comer algo.

—Ya me comí tu culo tres veces en el día —una risita logro escapar de sus labios.

— ¡Harry!—las mejillas del mayor se encendieron velozmente.

— ¡Harold!—gritaron en conjunto Mark y Maurice—Pero que atrevimiento.

 

El rizado se irguió presuroso ante las repentinas voces que comenzaron a sonar, y una vez que de sus ojos se elimino la neblina que parecía cubrirlos, pudo percatarse de Robín sonriendo en su dirección, y se sintió feliz a pesar de los ahora regaños que recibía por parte de todos.

~~~~~

 

— ¡No lo puedo creer Harold! Eres... Tú sólo... Eres irremediablemente un mequetrefe ¿Sabías quién era la mujer en la cocina?

 

Louis hablaba desde el baño, con voz áspera y desde la cama, donde Harry se encontraba con la mirada baja, se notaba el enojo en el pequeño cuerpo del castaño.

 

—Ella es Franssine, la planeadora de bodas más grande de La República ¡De La República! Y seguramente ahora todos creerán que somos un par de conejos fornicando cada vez que tienen oportunidad. Dios, Ted es la prueba viviente de ello.

 

Al salir del baño, llevaba el cabello recogido por una bandana de Harry, una camiseta musculosa que dejaba a la vista la mitad de sus pectorales-cuyos pezones se notaban esponjosos- y apenas le cubría el bóxer.

 

 

—Claro está que mi familia y la tuya ya creen que lo somos; Dios, me sorprende que Gemma no nos haya sorprendido teniendo relaciones alguna vez.

 

Se quedo quieto, sigiloso ante el semblante cabizbajo del rizado.

 

— ¿No piensas decir algo en tu defensa?

 

El rizado negó, aún con la cabeza baja., evitando todo contacto con el ojiazul.

 

— ¿Enserio?

 

Harry asintió, y, sin mirar a Louis, tomo una cobija que descansaba a los pies de la cama y una almohada olvidada en el suelo. A mitad del camino a la salida, el castaño lo detuvo bruscamente hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas y sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus fibrosos muslos del granjero, muy diferentes a los suaves de Niall o los huesudos de Zayn.

 

— ¿A dónde crees que ibas? Estúpida princesita...—Louis se movió un par de veces hasta que Harry jadeo—Princesa...

—Pero soy la princesa más linda...—Harry se jacto, acomodado a Louis sobre su pecho.

—Eres una princesa, sí, pero no sé si la más linda—se agacho hasta besar y morder al rizado—. Seguramente quieres vestirte de blanco en nuestra boda; un enorme y esponjoso vestido de novia. No me sorprendería que quisieras caminar del brazo de Anne hasta el altar...

 

Harry se restregaba en los muslos de Louis discretamente mientras el castaño parloteaba y se excitaba asimismo.

 

—Caminarías con tu enorme vestido; apostaría mi brazo derecho a que así lo quieres. Probablemente tendrías lencería bajo... Unas lindas bragas negras que dejarían ver como goteas, manchando la lencería y la punta rosada...

 

 

Ante su propio éxtasis, Louis comenzó a frotarse más fuerte contra las piernas musculosas de Harry, quien sostenía sus muslos con dureza, estaba seguro que tendría moretones la próxima vez que se bañase.

 

—Sería una linda princesa, usando un vestido pomposo; y en la noche de bodas me quitarías las bragas con los dientes para que después te até a la cama—sus manos se realizaron hasta el trasero de Louis, apretujándolo —y te penetre hasta que sientas que los ojos se te salen... Te haría mío hasta que...—la erección del castaño se sentía deliciosa contra la suya—hasta que...

 

El estruendoso gemido de Louis lo hizo volverse un poco más brusco, haciendo pegar el pequeño cuerpo del castaño al suyo, pecho a pecho que en consecuencia, Tomlinson quiso alejarse, perdiendo la batalla rotundamente por las dos manos fuertes y ásperas que sostenían sus nalgas, por lo que se cubrió el pecho velozmente.

 

— ¿Qué pasa?

 

Louis se cubrió con desespero el pecho, hasta que, tras varios intentos de quitar las manos del castaño, Harry trozo por la mitad la camiseta, dejando al descubierto un par de manchas en la prenda y, tras quitar las manos de Louis, descubrir como tenues gotas de leche recorrían los pezones.

 

—Harry... Harry no...

 

Pero a pesar de su vago intento por detenerlo, el rizado se acercó a sus pectorales, besando y dando pequeñas mordidas hasta aprisionar el pezón derecho; chupo y chupo hasta que un cálido liquido baño su boca; dulce.

Apretó más las nalgas de Louis mientras seguía succionando, escuchando como el castaño se deshacía en placer mientras le peinaba los rizos. Masajeaba ambas mejillas y tanto en tanto un par de dedos se deslizaban en el interior de su intimidad, ya que apenas habían pasado dos meses y les hacía falta uno más para poder practicar la relación.

Cuando Harry hubo dejado rojo el pezón, casi completamente seco, y se acercó al izquierdo, sintió un fuerte tirón en su cabello.

 

—Yo también quiero chupar algo—coqueteo Louis mientras tentaba la gran erección del rizado—es lo justo.

 

Una fuerte nalgada y, tras la oleada de placer, Harry lo levanto sólo un poco para liberar su erección y poner sus pequeñas manos a trabajar mientras él seguía tomando leche.

~~~~~

 

 

—Zayn... Tú ¿Recuerdas algo sobre más allá de la frontera?

 

Zayn, ajeno a la expresión del rubio, y concentrado en su pintura, titubeó unos instantes.

 

—Sí. Recuerdo que era... Umnh... Polvosa—el pincel a la boca—y amnh... Mi familia solía vivir en una vieja casa de lámina.

 

Dio los últimos toques a su autorretrato antes de voltear el banquillo y ver de frente a Niall, que estaba sentado en el suelo de su estudio; rodeado de botes de pintura, paletas y pinceles.

 

— ¿Tú qué recuerdas?—pregunto, realmente contraído en su lugar como Niall cernía su espacio persona.

—Recuerdo mi cabello rapado—sus manos fueron instintivamente a su cráneo—. Recuerdo... Recuerdo ropa sucia y basura por todos lados en la ciudad. Vidrios rotos y la gente lloraba. No había comida porque nada se podía cultivar y los animales morían muy jóvenes.

 

Paso a paso, Zayn se iba acercando, cauteloso. Hasta que Niall volvió a hablar.

 

— ¿Hace cuanto estás en La República, Niall?

—Me trajeron aquí hace un par de años; cuatro, cinco quizá.

—Yo vine aquí cuando tenía cuatro años... Así que no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso.

—Bueno, los "soldados" de La República vienen a ciertas ciudades; tocan en las casas, todos completamente cubiertos y te piden que te quites la ropa para ver si no tienes manchas o algo extraño. Te sacan entre y la meten en una maquina que gira muchas veces hasta que te dicen que si estas enferme o no...

 

Un silencio sepulcral mientras Zayn abrazaba por completo el cuerpo del rubio, intentando cubrir cada pedazo de piel descubierta.

 

— ¿Recuerdas a tu familia?

—Bueno... Mi madre murió aquí hace un par de años... Del otro lado de El Muro, bueno, recuerdo a mi padre... Lo quería más que a nada en el mundo. Y, tenía una hermana, mayor que yo; no recuerdo su nombre, pero ella siempre me cantaba una canción para dormir. Puedo cantártela, recuerdo un poco de ella.

 

Al asentir, una tonada ligera comenzaba a vibrar en el ambiente; sólo tarareaba ya que la letra de aquella canción había quedado en el olvidó hacía mucho tiempo. Entonces Niall comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos.

 

— ¿Nunca has querido volver? ¿Al otro lado del muro?

—No hay nada para mí del otro lado, Niall. Ni si quiera sé si mi familia sigue viva.

—Pero... ¿No te gustaría volver a verlos?

—Me encantaría...

—Toda mi familia se quedo del otro lado; mi hermano... Yo... Me encantaría que los conocieses, dirían algo como: "es el chico más hermoso que he visto en mi vida"—la áspera risa del moreno le tranquilizó.

—Sabes, hay un programa donde puedes enviar cartas a tus seres queridos.

—Pero cuesta demasiado dinero...

—Está bien, quiero decir, podrías hacerlo si aún recuerdas donde viven.

—Pero yo no...

—Uno o dos meses sin comprar pinturas y comer comida cara creo que es suficiente sacrificio ¿No lo crees?

—Zayn no tienes que...

—Hey, todo bien.

 

Con un lento y delicado beso, Zayn logro quitarle, de alguna mágica forma, los pantalones al rubio, y, mientras lo penetraba con delicadeza y besaba su cuello, Niall no podía dejar de pensar.

“No me odios por querer ir al muro con Louis”


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Harry, al estar atrapado en un rincón por los tres bebés gateando hacia él, comenzó a hacer sonidos de auxilió. Los niños se acercaban cada vez más hasta tocar los pies desnudos de su padre que comenzó a retorcerse y caer en el piso.

 

—No, estos pequeños caníbales ¡Louis!

 

El castaño salió de la cocina limpiando un tazón, mirando con amor como los infantes trepaban sobre Harry, quien los hacía reír mientras lloraba por libertad.

Robín jalaba de su camisa hacia abajo; Emma lo miraba con curiosidad desde lo alto de su pecho mientras Ted jugaba con los rizos achocolatados, ya que era obvio que al pasar el tiempo su cabello se iba oscureciendo, así como su pequeño hoyuelo se daba a notar cada vez que estaba con sus padres.

 

 

 —Emma—Louis dejo el tazón a un lado mientras tomaba al bebé entre sus brazos, ya que estaba a punto de caer.

 

Harry, al notar a los niños somnolientos, tomo a cada uno entre los brazos hasta levantarse y besar a Louis en los labios. Robín, al ver lo ocurrido, alzo sus pequeñas manos hasta la barbilla del castaño para besar su labios.

 

—Eres un bebé hermoso ¿Te lo habían dicho?—Harry alzo a Robín hasta su altura para besar sus mejillas, y aunque el bebé puso sus manos sobre la cara de su padre para alejarse, termino besándolo de igual forma.

—El bebé más lindo del mundo—Emma balbuceó algo con un pequeño puchero acompañado—tú también eres hermosa.

—La princesa de papá, señorita Emma. Robín es el heredero malvado del reino, claro está.

— ¿Y Teddy?

—Oh, él es mi pequeño frijolito. El más lindo y pequeño.

 

Siendo el más pequeño, Theodore recibió cientos de besos en su rostro hasta hacerlo reír con entusiasmo.

Louis preparo la pequeña tina con agua tibia mientras Harry desnudaba y limpiaba a los bebés hasta dejarlos en el agua, ya que eran capases de sentarse por su cuenta.

Robín observo con cautela todos los movimientos de sus hermanos, empujándolos lejos de si cuando querían tomar sus juguetes, especialmente Emma, que parecía querer robar el pequeño barco de papel que Louis le había construido.

 

—No golpees a tus hermanos—susurro Harry al oído del bebé que mantenía constantes balbuceos y risitas—un hermano mayor se tiene que responsabilizar de sus otros hermanos.

—En realidad Emma es la mayor, nació primero.

—Ush... Ese no es el punto; Robín es grande y fuerte. Tendrá que defenderla de los pervertidos; y también tiene que salvar a Ted de sus agresores, es tan pequeño y delicado.

—Todos estarán bien, Harry.

—Bueno, no lo sé... Sólo quiero que se queden en casa contigo y que nada malo les pase.

—Algún día saldrán de casa, amor. Y estarán en los programas de reproducción de La República.

—Ni si quiera han hecho la prueba de la fertilidad...

 —En un par de días sabremos si son portadores... O fértiles.

 

 

Harry, al mirarlos con melancolía, terminó de bañarles y, sin ninguna palabra, los arrullo hasta dejarlos dormir. Manta sobre mata para mantenerlos tibios durante la noche, ya que el invierno se acercaba a pasos presurosos desde el norte.

Louis, al estar ambos en la cama, se dejo abrazar por los fuertes brazos de Harry, para de alguna manera hacerlo sentir necesitado y que dejara de pensar en los bebés y el futuro que les deparaba.

 

 

—Harry... Aún falta mucho para que los niños entren al programa...

—Es sólo que no deseo que se vayan.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo hasta entonces.

 

Harry acuno el cuerpo de Louis lo mejor que le era posible. Sintiendo como cálidos besos eran repartidos sobre su pecho, calentándolo.

 

 —El invierno se acerca...—comentó el rizado con tristeza.

—Lo sé... Papá envió unos encantadores mamelucos térmicos para los niños; uno amarillo para Emma y uno verde para Robín. Y no le digas a los niños, pero creo que Ted es su preferido, porque además del mameluco color salmón, el color favorito de papá, le compro un suéter pequeñísimo que va a juego con su ropita, café con una ardilla bordada en el pecho.

—Espero que los gemelos no se pongan celosos.

—Seguro que no. Pero ¿Por qué dijiste lo del invierno? —Louis introdujo una pierna torpemente entre las de Harry, apoyando su barbilla sobre el pecho de su amado—. Ya sé que es nuestro primer invierno juntos, y con la nieve el ambiente se tornara muy romántico, así que después de tu jornada de trabado, uno muy, muy herético te estará esperando en casa.

—Louis... Dios ¿Qué hice para merecerte?

—Ganar una prueba muy difícil... Y ser una linda princesa... Y un pene muy...rosado—varios besos después, Harry logró separarse.

—El invierno significa que las cosechas no crecer, Loui... Son tres meses de nieve dónde no puedo trabajar.

—Bueno... Estoy seguro que será lindo tenerte en casa todo el día. A los bebés les gusta jugar a los caníbales contigo...

—Significa menos dinero.

—Hey, el dinero no es problema, La República te da dinero por ser el hombre más fértil, a mi me da dinero por ser "el tesoro de La Nación" y mi padre es sustentable.

—Solamente no deseo que nos haga falta algo. No me gusta esta época del año, no hay trabajo y el mercado agrario se cierra.

—Bueno, eso era antes, ahora tienes tres bebés a quien cuidar, un chico a quien complacer y una boda que planear, petimetre Hay mucho trabajo, así que ni creas que descansaras estos tres meses de nieve.

—Te amo.

 

 

Louis trepó al pecho de Harry rápidamente, mordiendo la clavícula del rizado  fervorosamente mientras enterraba sus uñas en los fabulosos abdominales. Harry, ante el placer otorgado sujeto con violencia las nalgas del castaño.

 

—Si esto me espera cada noche no me molestará estar aquí todo el día.

—O cuando los bebés duerman esto pasará en   lugar de la casa.

— ¿Podemos intentarlo en otros lugares?

—Siempre...

 

 

Harry levando la camisa que Louis usaba; le quedaba tres tallas más grandes porque era cuando estaba embarazado-y se notaba mucho más pequeño sin su enorme estomago-, y no llevaba absolutamente nada bajo la prenda.

 

—Ya han pasado tres meses—susurro Louis al odio de su prometido seductoramente.

—Entonces ponte en tus rodillas y el pecho contra la almohada.

 

Sin mucho que perder, Louis abrazo la almohada a su pecho mientras movía su trasero en vaivén, invitando a Harry.

El rizado presuroso tomo un condón del taburete y un lubricante.

 

—Ayer eso no estaba aquí...

—Bueno, hoy los bebés cumplen tres meses y quería estar prevenido.

—Es un sucio Sr. Styles.

 

Ante la premisa del gran trasero-que seguía gordo del aumento de peso-Harry azotó su mano varías veces antes de poner su boca a trabajar en la pequeña y delicada entrada de Louis.

El castaño, por su parte, sólo podía sentir como la cálida humedad empapaba su interior mientras que la mano de Harry jugaba con su erección; su pecho se frotaba contra la almohada y ante la sensibilidad de sus pezones podía sentir como el orgasmo llenaba su estomago.

Harry bombeo unas cuantas veces más antes de introducir dos dedos en el ano de su amado; tanteo un par de veces hasta tocar la próstata y frotarla con cariño. Una vez que el castaño se corrió sobre la almohada, el rizado saco sus dedos y en un acto veloz se colocó el condón, entrando de golpe en Louis. Lo embistió varias veces, logrando que se formara una nueva erección que moría por probar, pero al bajar su vista a la espalda de su prometido, pudo notar como dos manchas se extendían en la almohada; leche recurriendo deliciosamente para el placer del rizado. Hizo todo en su poder para no correrse en ese instante, por lo que salió de Louis y lo volteó boca arriba.

 

—No puedes desperdiciar la leche de esa manera...

 

Harry separó las piernas de Louis, teniendo una vista privilegiada del pene de Louis, rosado en la punta, recurriendo semen por la hendidura y, como si fuese un regalo de Dios, la entrada del castaño se abría y cerraba como si lo estuviese invitándolo a entrar. Y al alzar un poco la vista, y al acercársele, noto como una delicada gota blanquecina salía.

 

—Tiene que ser ilegal verte desnudo...—Harry se agacho hasta besar el interior de los muslos de Louis—tan sumiso y...—el castaño jalo de su cabello con rencor—controlador.

 

Siguió besando los muslos de su amado hasta meter el trozo de carne erecto en su boca, y, como no era demasiado grande, pudo meterlo por completo, haciendo pequeños círculos en la punta al mismo tiempo que volvía a introducir sus dedos en la, ya no tan estrecha, entrada de su amado.

Mordió un par de veces, los muslos, la piel de sus testículos, la punta de su pene, los huesos que se notaban de la pelvis, los pequeños rollitos que se formaban en su estómago, las estrías alrededor del ombligo y en la cadera-succionándolas especialmente-. Mordiendo apasionadamente el tatuaje de sus clavículas, y, al alzar el rostro, al mirar el rostro contraído de placer de Louis, no pudo evitar besarlo con paciencia.

Deslizo sus manos hasta las nalgas redondas de Louis, separándolas para darse una buena vista de dónde era donde iba a meter su erección. Entro hasta los testículos y se contorsionó hasta que pudo lamer la gota de leche que se deslizaba por el pecho de su amado; una mano masajeando una nalga mientras la otra jugaba con el pezón que no era succionado; le daba pequeños golpecitos y pellizcos que hacían a Louis retorcerse en su lugar.

Succionaba von fervor, haciendo que parte del liquido se escurriera por la comisura de sus labios mientras entraba y salía con manía del agujero.

Embistió a Louis hasta hacerlo Louis hasta hacerlo gritar, soltando de aquella manera más leche que términos sobre su pecho.

 

—Es la comida de tus bebés...—susurro Louis cuando Harry se recostó en su pecho.

—Seguro que no les molesta compartir. Es tan rica...

—Eres un pervertido...

—Un pervertido que tiene hambre...

 

Y, como si fuera increíble de creer, Harry permaneció tomando leche hasta que se sintió exhausto de succionar y percibió a Louis chillar de la extrema sensibilidad.

~~~~~

 

Cuando los primeros indicios de nieve comenzaron a aparecer en Saint Mari, Louis se había encargado de que todo estuviera en su lugar: los biberones, la ropa pequeña de los bebés, la ubicación de las cunas perfectamente alineadas en la habitación. Todo estaba perfecto, incluso había dejado un poco de su leche en el refrigerador  para los bebés; tenía la esperanza de no tardar más de dos noches.

Se había reunido múltiples veces en secreto con Niall para hablar sobre como llegarían al muro; partían de los conocimientos del rubio para saber cómo a travesarían Así que antes de que la nieve cayera, Louis había acostado a los niños y había dejado un correo de voz en la contestadora de su padre para que fuera a su casa; sujetaba con fuerza una pequeña maleta contra su pecho y respiraba agitadamente. Cuando hubo puesto un pie fuera de la casa en la colina sus piernas temblaban y, al llegar al punto acordado de Saint Mari, agradecía no haber chocado contra algo en el camino.

Camino tanto como sus piernas le permitieron sin caer, tarareaba una canción para calmar sus nervios y al ver a Niall parado en una esquina, se echo a correr tras él; ahora solo tendrían que tomar un taxi que les dejara en la estación de autobuses y de ahí a Flevoland, la ciudad vecina del muro.

~~~

El viaje era largo, tres días de camino en autobús, y Louis ni siquiera había considerado el preguntar cuánto tardarían; sólo sabía que en algún punto tendrían que tomar el ferri para llegar al otro lado del río Zambeé y de ahí continuar su camino hasta el muro.

Maldecía el nunca haber viajado en su vida, ya que lo único que conocía de La Nación eran los miles de mapas que su padre guardaba en el estudio y ocasionalmente le permitía ver. Sabía que la capital se encontraba al Norte, Saint Mari era un punto en el Suroeste, aislado por millones de hectáreas de cultivo y, a cualquier lugar que se moviera, hacia el Este, el Sur o el Norte, no había nada, por lo que Flevoland era la única opción.

Niall, quien parecía nervioso después de un día de viaje, por fin se había quedado dormido a su lado, acurrucado contra su pecho en una posición fetal. Había tratado de hablar con él, o al menos agradecerle el que le hiciera compañía, pero el rubio sólo asentía y desviaba la mirada.

Por otro lado, el vacío que Louis sentía en el pecho al estar lejos de sus bebés y de Harry le carcomía el alma; le picaba dl pecho y las piernas las sentía inútiles. No sería mentira decir que había llorado un par de veces en el baño del autobús, pero agradecía internamente que pocas personas desearan ir al muro.

Era sabido en La República que Flevoland era el filtro por donde pasaban los foráneos, y aunque fuese una hermosa ciudad, todos temían su cercanía con el muro y las enfermedades.

Trato de no pensar en ello, al menos no demasiado, e intento concentrarse en el paisaje que atravesaba, ya que hasta donde alcanzaba la vista las tierras estaban llenas de cultivos que eran cosechados.

 

Mientras tanto, en Saint Mari los llantos de tres bebés eran escuchados a lo largo de las colinas. No importaba que hiciera Harry, los bebés lloraban por igual y se aferraban a sus ropas como si su vida dependiera de ello; nadie más que él los tocaba. Anne había ido a cocinar y a cuidar de su hijo, ya que se negaba a dejar de llorar después de que la policía hubiera informado, secretamente, que la última vez que Louis había sido visto, había sido en compañía de Niall, y el rizado no era estúpido, sabía que Louis tenía un sentimiento por el rubio, y aunque Zayn hubiese ido a decirle lo contrario, Harry no podía dejar de culparse, por no haber sido suficiente para Louis.

 

—No tienes porqué culparte por ello, Harry—su madre consolaba mientras Gemma sostenía a sus malhumorados sobrinos—. Louis te ama y probablemente tiene un buen motivo para haberse ido.

—Sí, su motivo fue Niall...

—Harry—Zayn, quien se había mantenido con él durante el segundo día de no saber nada acerca de los chicos, intervino —estoy seguro que Louis no escapo con Niall para... No lo sé, tener relaciones o algo así.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Hasta donde nuestro conocimiento llega, Niall pudo haberte abandonado para tener una aventura.

—Harry...

—Sé que suena horrible, pero ellos... Sólo desaparecieron, no dijeron nada, lo único que hicieron fue irse... Louis dejo a sus hijos, a nuestros hijos.

—Debe haber una explicación, ellos no podrían sólo haberse ido y ya...

 

Un silencio sepulcral lleno la estancia hasta que los bebés comenzaron a llorar, todos estirando sus brazos hacia Harry.

 

—Sólo se fue.

 

Con un portazo imprevisto, Mark entro con el rostro pálido y contraído.

 

—Han ido a Flevoland, van camino al muro.

~~~~

 

Cuando Louis despertó de su siesta el tercer día de viaje-no era capaz de dormir más de media hora-, pudo ver como a lo lejos se pintaba una gran pared que recorría desde donde su vista alcanzaba a la derecha y a la izquierda, y entre más avanzaba el autobús, la imagen se iba haciendo más clara y más alta; al menos tres millas de alto podría pensar.

Al llegar a la estación de autobuses tomo la mano de Niall; caminaron durante medio día hasta que llegaron al muro que lucía más alto al poder tocar la piedra roída por los años.

 

—Tenemos que ir hacia el elevador—Niall señalo un punto lejano en el muro.

—Habrá que caminar más tiempo...

—Todo saldrá bien—Niall le dio una sonrisa reconfortante junto a su mano para sujetarla—. Estamos juntos, nada malo puede ocurrirnos si no nos soparnos.

 

Y, tras un largo abrazo, ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al elevador que por suerte no estaba vigilado; subía por más de cinco minutos, y una vez que estaban hasta arriba, se acercaron al borde...

Los abrió los ojos, el otro lado se veía desolado, casi un desierto, ya que al voltear y ver a La Nación se veía verde y floreciente. Pocas personas caminaban a los al rededores, todos ellos sumamente delgados incluso desde la distancia y las casas que ahí había eran pequeñas y frágiles al viento.

 

 — ¡Louis!

 

El sonoro grito de Niall hizo saltar a Louis; un hombre grande y uniformado había tomado al rubio y, a pesar que Niall luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, era arrastrado lejos del castaño.

 

— ¡Niall!

 

Louis intento alcanzar al rubio, pero antes de poder siquiera acariciar la lechosa piel de Niall unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron por el abdomen con suficiente fuerza para sacarle el aire.

— ¡Niall! ¡Niall!

 

Un ardor infernal le arremetió en los ojos hasta hacerlo gritar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año nuevo :)  
> Espero que sean muy felices el 2016  
> ;)


	19. Capítulo XIX

—Es verdad lo que dicen—menciono el hombre frente al escritorio, acariciando la mejilla de Louis, quien hacia un vano intento por alejarse—. El Tesoro de La Nación es hermoso.

 

El hombre, grande e imponente, empujo el rostro de Louis, dejando una marca roja en su mejilla.

 

—Tan estúpido, sin embargo—tomo la silla frente al chico—. Deberías ver a cuantos foráneos he detenido, pero nunca he visto a alguien tan imbécil como para si quiera pensar en salir.

 

Louis, con la mirada baja, retenía las lágrimas, impotente de golpear al hombre sentado frente a él; las manos atadas a la silla con esposas, los pies imposibilitados y el hambre carcomiéndole las entrañas _¿Dónde está Harry? De vuelta en casa, con los bebés._

 

 ——Todos temen venir a Flevoland porque está demasiado cerca de El Muro. Pequeños imbéciles con creencias patéticas.

 

El hedor que el hombre despedía era amargo, con sudor corriéndole por la frente y el cuello. Lo único que Louis se permitía hacer era respirar lento contando cada segundo que había pasado en la pequeña habitación oscura-789-consciente, ya que después de haber recibido el gas en los ojos-los cuales seguí molestándole y no podía ver con claridad ni su nariz-un golpe en la nuca basto para dejarlo inconsciente.

 

—Muchos de los foráneos que recibimos prefieren irse a otros lugares de La Nación—pasaron unos segundos antes que el hombre volviera a hablar— ¿Sabes por qué aceptamos foráneos?

 

Louis calló, la cabeza baja hasta que sintió un tirón en el cabello que le hizo chillar.

 

— ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!—soltó el cabello de un golpe, dejando al chico aturdido—Pequeño bastardo, ahora responde—giro la silla y sin que Louis lo supiera de coloco frente a él — ¿Por qué aceptamos a los foráneos?—aliento fresco chico contra su nariz, y estaba seguro que jamás podría olfatear menta sin sentir náuseas.

—Porque son fértiles.

—La belleza no te da mucho cerebro, al parecer. Primero intentas cruzar, después, no sabes porque La República acepta foráneos. Quizá deberías considerar hacer algo más... Útil.

 

 

Louis, aunque no lo podía ver, sintió los gruesos dedos recorrer la desnudes de su brazo hasta llegar a sus labios, sin embargo, el hombre, al ser rechazado, empujo la silla para sentarse sobre la mesa.

 

 

—Supongo, que si no sabes porque los foráneos están aquí, quizá no sea de gran importancia el que regresemos a... Niall.

 

Louis alzo la mirada, comenzando alborotarse. El hombre pareció darse cuenta, acortando nuevamente la distancia entre Louis y él.

 

—Supongo que podríamos llegar a un arreglo ¿No le parece?

— ¿Dónde está Niall?

—Le están haciendo estudios...—el aliento del hombre golpeó su rostro.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

—No.

 

El calor del hombre se alejó por un instante, sin embargo, unos labios suaves rozaron su mandíbula. Una mano gruesa apretó su muslo y lo único que Louis atino a hacer fue morderse los labios para evitar sollozar. El tiempo parecía correr tan lento.

 

—Es bueno estar aquí, estar conmigo. Hay otros agentes, otros soldados, que no durarían ni un segundo.

 

Una mano deslizándose por el muslo de Louis hasta acariciar sobre la tela su entrepierna.

 

—Es sabido en La República que has estado con tres hombres, tres fértiles—la mano se coló en sus pantalones—. Estoy seguro que nunca estuviste con alguien como yo.

—Por favor no le haga nada a Niall.

—Él estará bien. Yo te haré sentir bien.

 

Los labios del hombre se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso lento, calmado y de alguna manera, las manos del hombre ya se encontraban acariciando su cadera.

Cuando el cierre del hombre se escucho deslizarse, Louis no pudo evitar soltar pequeños sollozos.

 

—No llores, mi verga te vendrá bien...

—No... Por...

—Sh... No hay que hablar. Y no uses los dientes.

 

Un dedo que sabía a sal se coló sin permiso a la boca de Louis. Uno, dos, tres toques y el castaño lloró como nunca antes.

 

— ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!—se escucho una voz gruesa del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Dije específicamente que no me molestarán! ¡Largo de aquí!—sin querer, su dedo lastimo la comisura de los labios del castaño que lloraba.

—Señor, el tercer hombre a cargo de La República quiere...

 

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y aunque Louis no lo podía ver, temió por él, por Niall, por lo que les pudieran hacer y el hecho de que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger al rubio.

 

—Quite sus manos del chico, capitán—la voz calmada de Demian resonó por la habitación—. Guarde su pene en dónde le quepa y acompáñeme; tengo entendido que ya han realizado todas las pruebas necesarias y que hay que arreglar el papeleó para que él y el otro muchacho salgan.

 

Y sin más preámbulos, salió de la estancia, sin molestarse en voltear porque escucho los pasos del hombre tas él.

Tan pronto como la habitación se quedo en silencio, Louis pudo respirar tranquilamente, especialmente cuando un hombre le quito las esposas y pudo sentir el aire fresco en su rostro y el calor del sol en su piel.

 

—Disculpe—una voz dulce llamo—, me temo que tendrá que usar estos por un tiempo—le coloco cuidadosamente unos anteojos—. Probablemente no sean de la graduación correcta, pero le ayudará a ver mejor.

 

Ante la presencia de los anteojos, Louis pudo ver al muchacho, aunque borroso, un joven soldado que no superaba la mayoría de edad.

 

— ¿Por qué?

—El gas que le rociaron en los ojos es para cegar temporalmente; el efecto quizá dure de dos a tres semanas.

—Oh... Gracias.

 

El chico se sonrojo y le obsequio una hermosa sonrisa. Louis realmente deseaba que el muchacho no se pareciese en nada al capitán.

 

—Bueno, si gusta acompañarme, hay personas esperando por usted.

 

El muchacho camino delante de él hasta guiarlo a una pequeña choza en medio del muro. Dentro se encontraba su padre, quien lo recibió con una fuerte cachetada seguida de un abrazo asfixiante. No pudo contener las lágrimas, haciéndose él mismo un desastre de sollozos y necesidad, que su padre calmo, de ser abrazado y consolado.

 

—Louis William Tomlinson, eres un—el rostro de su padre se miraba contraído —. Si siguieras viviendo conmigo estarías más que castigado. No puedo creer que hayas hecho tan grande estupidez; cruzar el muro ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? Si es que lo hacías, no puedo... No podría perdonarme si algo te pasará...

 

La voz de su padre se hizo en segundo plano cuando, de un vistazo, pudo ver sobre el hombro de Mark la silueta sombría de Harry; su cabello largo que hacía mucho había perdido la forma rizada; los labios parecían un barquito ante la seriedad, tan rojos; los ojos, apagados del verdor reluciente, e hinchados. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al momento de alejar a su padre con una mano e ir hacia donde se encontraba el oji verde, sin embargo, la respiración se le corto cuando Harry se levanto para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar.

Se quedo quiero un instante antes de correr tras Harry y abrasarlo por la espalda, restregando su rostro en la suave tela de la camiseta; su cabello olía a fresas.

Sintió el cuerpo del rizado tensarse ante su abrazo, poco después se relajo, permitiéndose sentir a Harry lo más que pudo; arrugando la delicada tela y sintiendo como los lentes se aplastaban sobre un lado de su rostro ante el fuerte contacto.

Cada respiración de Harry le hacía sentirse más calmado aunque el llanto siguiera escurriendo por sus mejillas.

 

—Harry...—susurro contra el brazo del rizado.

 

Y Harry era tan débil que desistió ante la suavidad en la voz del castaño. Se giro para abrazar a Louis contra su pecho, acariciándole la espalda en suaves movimientos. Lo acunó entre sus brazos hasta alzarlo y comenzar a besar su rostro.

 

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?—Harry pego el cuerpo de su amado al suyo tanto como pudo.

—Lo siento... Lo siento...—Louis oculto el rostro en el cuello del menor.

—Eres tan egoísta...

—Lo lamentó... Te amo.

 

Harry no se molesto en responder; tomo a Louis de la cadera hasta sentarse en el sofá con el castaño en su regazo.

 

 

—Ni creas que estas libre de problemas, jovencito. Al llegar a Saint Mari desearás no haber sido encontrado.

 

Mark comenzó a hablar nuevamente, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta que dejo ver a Demian con un semblante sombrío sobre las ojeras. No había sido hasta entonces que Louis noto la presencia de Zayn, quien se levanto ante el primer movimiento en el cuarto.

 

—Hay un problema que nos retrasará al menos una hora. He hablado con el capitán y les traerán la comida en un momento—los ojos oscuros de Damián se posaron sobre la feliz pareja—. Louis, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

 

Harry le besó la mejilla antes de dejar ir al castaño.

 

—Tienes suerte de que Demian te adore tanto.

 

Tras cerrar la puerta, el tercer hombre más poderoso de La República lo miro desde lo alto, acomodando sus lentes.

 

—Hay dos problemas, Louis, y me temo que uno no tiene solución —el castaño se encogió en su lugar—. No podré hacer nada respecto al capitán, el fuero le protege de la ley de La República.

— ¿El fuero?

 

Demian suspiro y le indico que le siguiera hasta el borde del muro, donde se podía apreciar la hermosura de Flevoland.

 

—Cuando ocurrió La Guerra de los Hombres, las personas que protegieron a la población y a la gente que esta en el poder, fueron los capitanes que comenzaron a montar el muro; a cambio, la recién formada República les otorgó un fuero que les protege; hasta donde el conocimiento de cualquiera llega, los capitanes de la armada pueden cometer cualquier delito y no ser castigados por ello.

 

Demian dio una calada a su cigarro antes de voltear a Louis.

 

—Me temo que no podre hacer nada por el abuso que te causó.

— ¿Cuál es el otro problema? ¿El que tiene solución?

 

Demian sonrió y le palmeo la espalda un par de veces.

 

—Al parecer tener un 4% de fertilidad ya no debe ser considerado como infertilidad.

 

Louis abrió los ojos excesivamente.

 

— ¿El capitán? ¿Él... Le hizo algo a Niall?

—Oh no, no... El bebé tiene cinco meses de gestación.

—Pero...

—Es un bebé pequeño.

— ¿Le han dicho a Zayn?

—Tenía la esperanza de que el rubio se lo dijese a Zayn.

 

Se movieron de vuelta a la habitación donde estaban todos, siendo sorprendidos por Zayn, quien salto ante el repentino movimiento de la puerta.

 

—Oh, sólo son ustedes...

—Creí que te alegraría de vernos—comento Demian de manera jocosa.

—Yo... Perdón...

 

Zayn agacho la mirada y fue de vuelta hasta el sillón, y, después de lo que pareció una eternidad-que no sobrepasaba de dos horas-, el capitán-un hombre grande en todo aspecto, con mirada fría sujeta a la sombra de una barba- entro a la habitación, empujando al rubio que venía detrás de él.

Niall, quien tropezó con sus propios pies, fue rápidamente sujetado por Zayn, quién se creía ese hombre. Apretó los brazos del rubio, sin darse cuenta, ante el repentino coraje que sentía al verlo con un ojo morado y más pálido de lo que solía recordar; el hombre no parecía inmutado ante las miradas de odio, y Louis tuvo que retener las ganas de echarse a los pies de Niall para pedirle disculpas, después de todo, todo se sentía como si fuera su culpa.

 

—El foráneo causo algunos problemas en el interrogatorio y mostro resistencia ante las pruebas.

 

Se excusó el capitán, mientras que a Louis le hervía el estomago ante la posibilidad de que Niall hubiese sido abusado.

Zayn, por otra parte, comenzó a acariciar cada centímetro del rubio, palpando las zonas suaves de su cuerpo, entre ellas la pequeña cantidad de grasa que se le acumulaba en las caderas.

 

— ¿Te hicieron daño?—el rubio negó—Niall, tienes que decirme si te hicieron algo...

—No, Zayn, ellos... Ellos no me hicieron nada.

—Quiero escucharlo de ti, Niall. Ellos, ellos, te... ¿Te tocaron?

 

El corazón de Louis se detuvo por un momento y apretó a Harry con más fuerza, casi hasta hacerlo chillar.

 

—Tengo un maldito ojo morado ¿Tú qué crees?—estar tanto tiempo con Louis no le hacía bien al rubio.

—Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero...—las huesudas manos del moreno se posaron en su vientre, congelando todo.

—Zayn... Sólo quiero ir a casa.

~~~~~

 

—Zayn y Niall irán conmigo.

 

Demian hizo el ademán para que la pareja subiera al auto negro. Louis y Harry, por su parte, iban abrazados el uno al otro, e incluso al subir al automóvil, el rizado no dejo ir a Louis por ningún motivo durante el viaje.

El viaje era largo, y, a pesar de no haber tenido más de tres horas de haber viajado, Zayn parecía completamente repuesto al tener al rubio entre sus brazos, sin embargo, sintió un gran nudo en la garganta cuando Demian saco un par de pápeles y comenzó a hablar.

 

—Es el mejor acuerdo que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo, y probablemente el único que se pueda hacer.

 

Al extender el papel, Zayn leyó todo sin entender una palabra, con las manos temblorosas, una sobre el muslo del rubio.

 

—Niall tendrá que ir a la clínica especializada de Saint Mari por los siguientes cuatro meses, una vez por semana. Cuando dé a luz, el bebé tendrá que estar en el hospital por una semana para revisiones generales, y, durante el primer año, tendrá que llevarlo cada mes para que puedan hacerle estudios, algunos serán dolorosos, ya que le sacaran sangre y médula; cuando cumpla siete años habrá que hacerle una resonancia, y Dios, espero que no sea necesario, pero habrá que extirparle un pedacito de cerebro para distintas pruebas.

 

Niall se quedo callado, sabía que en verdad era un buen trato, ya que nunca antes habían tenido un bebé de dos foráneos y necesitaban hacer pruebas. Quizá de esa manera hallen una cura y más foráneos puedan entrar, pensó.

 

—No lo entiendo—balbuceó Zayn — ¿Cuál bebé?

 

Demian señalo a Niall con la mirada, y el rubio, bajo ambos pares de ojo mirándole, sintió ganas de orinar ahí mismo.

 

—Las pruebas que me hicieron hoy dicen que tengo cinco meses de embarazo...—murmuró Niall muy quedo.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos—Demian alzo la voz—para que el bebé no sufra.

—Yo... ¿El hombre te golpeo aún sabiendo que estabas embarazado?—a Zayn no le dejaban de temblar las manos.

— Fue antes de saber...

 

Niall se acurrucó en los brazos de Zayn hasta quedar dormido.

~~~

 

Después de dos días de viaje a toda velocidad y sin escalas, Louis estaba frente a la casa en la colina, su padre delante de él abriendo la puerta y Harry sosteniéndolo por la cadera.

 

 

—Todo saldrá bien—se murmuro para él mismo antes de que su padre abrirla la puerta.

 

Maurice estaba sentado en el piso de la sala con tres bebés rodeándolo; apenas sintieron su presencia, los tres infantes comenzaron a llorar como si no hubiese mañana, pareciendo que los pequeños pulmones que poseían eran más bien de alguien mucho más grande.

Cuando Louis se acercó a ellos, para abrazarlos y besarlo, porque Dios, habían sido los cinco días más largos de su vida, Emma comenzó a jalarle el cabello mientras Robín le daba patadas suaves a su pecho.

 

—Oh bebés...—a pesar del dolor físico que sentía, ya que Robín había comenzado a halarle el cabello, no podía evitar tenerlos en un abrazo suave—. Teddy...

 

Extendió sus brazos hasta que el pequeño bebé fue dejado en sus brazos, el que parecía llorar más, maldita sea, su madre se había ido por cinco días, su padre lo dejo dos días y medio y él se sentía tan malditamente abandonado.

Harry se acercó al Sr. Richards para darle un abrazo de gratitud antes de recostar su rostro en el hombro de Louis para acariciar la cabeza de Ted.

 

—No sean tan crueles con su mamá...—murmuró el rizado al quitar las pequeñas manos del cabello de Louis.

—Está bien, tienen todo el derecho a estar furiosos...

 

Y cuando Louis sintió como Emma jalaba su camisa para descubrir su pecho plano, no dudo ni un segundo en quitarse la ropa y acercar a Ted y Emma a su pecho para que comieran.

Maurice se sonrojo profundamente antes de cubrir a Louis con una manta y tomar a Robín entre sus brazos, teniendo un tiempo difícil ante el malhumorado bebé.

 

—Tendrás que esperar tu turno, Robín—Harry beso la cabecita de su bebé con paciencia a pesar que el infante le dio un golpe en la cara—. Con esa actitud no obtendrás ninguna chica, amiguito.

 

Y, mientras Louis alimentaba a sus dos desesperados hijos -que parecían obtener la vida nuevamente-Harry temía el ver los manchones marrones en los brillantes ojos azules de Robín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz 2016


	20. Capítulo XX

Louis sostenía a Robin entre sus brazos mientras el bebé alzaba su pierna para que la besara, ya que por la pasada media hora, su mamá se había dedicado a dar gentiles mordiscos a sus regordetes brazos mientras sus hermanos jugaban con cubos de  figurillas.

 

—Lou, pensaba llevar a los niños a dar un paseo.

 

Harry, al estar en la cocina preparando la comida, se asomó desde una esquina, viendo como Louis dejaba que Emma y Ted se metieran piezas del rompecabezas a la boca.

 

— ¿Y a dónde sería el paseo?

—Bueno, nevará por los próximos tres meses, y apenas está empezando a caer, así que creo que sería lindo ir a caminar por ahí. Quizá de compras; los niños están creciendo y su ropa se ve un poco ajustada.

 

Era verdad, Louis notaba con melancolía como a Emma y a Robin le quedaban pequeñas algunas ropas para bebés de 3 a 4 meses, así como a Ted, siendo el más pequeño, se le notaban cortas algunos mamelucos.

 

—Sí, creo que tienes razón...

 

Miró a Harry desde su posición, el chico se veía hermoso, y lucía mucho más preparado que él para ser padre a pesar de ser menor.

La mente aún le carcomía el alma, recriminándose asimismo los cinco días de ausencia, ya que a pesar que el rizado parecía haberlo perdonado del todo-y no había sido tan difícil -, él aún no podía ver a cualquiera de sus bebés sin sentir que casi los había matado. Parecían tan delicados entre sus brazos, incluso Robin, que constantemente parecía recordar el abandono-ya que siempre jalaba de su cabello cada oportunidad que se presentaba-, a pesar de su enojo, seguía luciendo completamente indefenso, y le rompía el corazón verlo llorar cuando lo dejaba en su cuna.

 

—Entonces ¿Te parece si comemos y vamos al centro por ropa de bebés?

—Sí, seguro—Louis sonrió ampliamente cuando Harry dejo un beso en su mejilla.

—Te amo.

 

Sin esperar respuesta, Harry volvió a la cocina hasta tener dos platos humeantes de crema de calabaza y ensalada con muchas verduras y una pequeña porción de pollo condimentado.

 

—Sabes, no me mataría tener algo de carne roja en mi plato... O que preparas pasteles de chocolate con chocolate a los alrededores... A menos que pienses que estoy gordo, entonces...—Harry se rio estruendosamente antes de tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo.

—Sabes que no es eso; necesitas comer sano para que la leche le dé más nutrientes a los bebés.

—Lo dice el pervertido que bebió de ella anoche...

—Sí, bueno, necesito probar las cosas antes que los bebés, no queremos que se envenenen o algo así.

—Aún así siento que estoy en dieta, y tengo hambre la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Oh tranquilo, en unos dos meses comenzaremos a darles comida solida y podrás comer lo que quieras.

—Lo que quiero ahora mismo es comer un pastel de chocolate directo de tu entrepierna.

 

Harry, completamente sonrojado, sólo atino a besarle suavemente.

~~~~~

 

—No estoy cien por ciento seguro que esto sea lo mejor.

 

Louis sostenía a Ted muy justo a su pecho, mientras veía los estantes recubiertos con nieve y luces cremosas. Había tanta gente caminando por la calle Appleton de Saint Mari-conocida como la calle de tiendas-que Louis solo podía ver como a lo lejos se movían un montón de personas.

 

—Louis, hijo ¿No crees que exageraste con la vestimenta de los bebés?

 

 

Mark, que se había unido al viaje familiar en cuanto supo que su hijo saldría por primera vez en semanas, miraba con curiosidad como Emma lucía como una bolita de algodón por la cantidad de suéteres que llevaba puestos, sin mencionar la bufanda, los zapatos afelpados o el gorro de lana. Lo único que parecía estar a la vista eran los hermosos ojos azules de la niña.

 

— ¡Claro que no! Esta helando aquí afuera, los niños van a tener una hipotermia o algo peor.

—Louis—el señor Richards, que sostenía con cariño a Robin, coloco una mano sobre el oji azul—si le quitas un suéter no se va a morir.

— ¡No!

 

Pero sin poder evitarlo, Maurice ya había quitado dos grandes suéteres del bebé, dejándolo con sólo uno de lana. Robin, casi al instante, parecía más animado.

Casi enseguida, Louis vio con rencor como su padre se deshacía de algunos suéteres de Emma, quien empezó a brincotear en los brazos de su abuelo.

 

—Te lo dije, Louis.

—Traicioneros—Louis miro fijamente a sus dos hijos que se alejaban con su padre—. Tú no me harás eso ¿O sí?

 

 Ted solamente alzo la mirada a su madre, que lucía triste, y lo único que podía hacer era reír. Dios, ahora sabía porque Robin siempre se burlaba de su padre; los adultos siempre lucían tan graciosos.

 

—Oh está bien—Louis frunció el ceño— ¿Dónde está tu padre?

 

El castaño volteo hacia todos lados hasta encontrar a Harry merodeando las tiendas, pegando su rostro a los ventanales de ropa para caballero, ya que era difícil ver al rizado en otra ropa que no fuese la de trabajo-que consistía en jeans y playeras a cuadros-.

 

—Dios, si quería comprarse ropa sólo tenía que habérmelo dicho y mi padre no hubiera venido.

 

Caminó hacia el rizado hasta hacer que cargase a Ted y así poder despojarlo de los suéteres extra. El pequeño parecía feliz, restregaba su pequeño cuerpo contra el pecho del rizado y alzaba sus manos hacia Louis; sonreía.

 

—Creo que deberíamos ir a la tienda al final de la calle; es la tienda más grande, y sólo venden cosas para niños.

—Esa tienda es muy cara, Lou...

—Bien por nosotros que mi padre ama a los niños, y que Demian también parece tenerles mucho cariño.

— ¡Pero Louuuu!

—Calla y camina.

 

Harry tomo a Ted entre sus brazos, sosteniendo con una mano en la cintura de Louis hasta la tienda; pintada de un tono crema y acogedora a la vista, teniendo cientos de repisas con ropa muy pequeña, ordenada por edades, desde recién nacidos hasta los doce años.

Mark y Maurice colocaron a los tres bebés sobre una pequeña tarima donde se les permitía modelar la ropa. Montones de montañas fueron probadas por los niños hasta que tres bolsas-por cada infante-. Emma poseía varios vestidos floreados y prendedores de cabello; Robin, un pequeño traje verde de dos piezas, varios pantalones, mientras que Ted se había aferrado a un pequeño tutú púrpura.

 

—Supongo que es todo—dijo Mark después de pasar la última prenda.

— ¡Esperen! ¡Lou!

 

Harry se acercó veloz hasta su amado, extendiéndole un mameluco para recién nacido con signos de exclamación en el frente, todos en viñetas coloridas.

 

—Harry, amor, eso es para un recién nacido.

— ¡Lo sé! ¿No es hermoso?

—Claro que sí, pero nuestros hijos están a punto de cumplir los cinco meses.

—Oh sí, lo sé. Pero seguro que a Zayn se le derrite el corazón.

 

Harry sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus hoyuelos, y, como si de un espejo se tratase, los tres bebés sonrieron, todos mostrando pequeños hoyuelos.

 

—Sí, amara el mameluco. Aunque... No crees que para tener seis meses apenas y tiene panza.

—Debe ser un bebé muy pequeño, o quizá Niall lo oculta mejor.

—Ujh, lo que sea...

 

Harry podía oler la envidia en la voz de Louis a kilómetros.

~~~

 

— ¿Cómo me veo?

 

Harry salió de entre las cortinas luciendo pantalones negros con camisa holgada y una corbata de tirantes, que en cualquier otra persona se vería ridícula, pero sorprendentemente, Harry lucia despampánate, con su cabello hacía todos lados y con el pequeño rastro de acné que le carcomía una mejilla.

 

—Como una cortina de mal gusto.

—No tienes porque ser malo—Harry giro sobre sus talones para apreciar su cuerpo en todos los espejos—. Creo que mi trasero se ve lindo.

—Y pequeño...

 

Louis sostenía una copa de jugo en su mano, ya que la tienda le había ofrecido varios tipos de alcoholes y Harry casi había matado a la chica que se los ofreció. Sus bebés estaban todos en su regazo intentando alcanzar la copa mientras que su padre se había perdido algunas tiendas atrás.

 

—Bueno, al menos a los bebés parece gustarles—sonrió hacia los infantes que le miraban alegres.

—Porque eres un palo alto lleno de colores, prácticamente eres lo más colorido que han visto en su vida.

— ¿Crees que debería escoger algo más?—Harry se notaba cabizbajo.

 

Diablos, Louis podía ser cuan sarcástico y cruel cómo le placiera, incluso engañar a los tontos era su pasatiempo preferido, pero la carita triste de Harry -y de los bebés imitándola-, definitivamente le partia el corazón.

 

—Te ves hermoso, Harry, y honestamente no me cabe en la cabeza como alguien luce bien con eso.

— ¿Tú crees?

 

Se acercó hasta pellizcar sus labios con los dientes; los bebés los veían embelesados y Louis sólo quería hundirse en Harry y nunca más salir.

 

­­—¿Crees que alguien note si lo hacemos en el vestidor?  
—¿Y dejar al os bebés aquí solos?

—Podemos meterlos…. —Harry parecía quererse comer el cuello de Louis.

—Dios… y pensar que acepte casarme contigo.

 

Los bebés parecían imitar todo lo que Harry hacía, ya que cuando el rizado los dejo en su regazo para abrazar a Louis, las pequeñas manos invadieron el abdomen del mayor.


	21. Capítulo XXI

—Harry, es tu turno de ir con los bebés

 

 Louis hablaba quedamente al oído del rizado, quien pujaba en contra de ser levantado, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

 

—Vamos, Harry. Creo que es Emma la que está llorando...

 

El rizado pujo un par de veces más mientras Louis lo movía y picaba todo el torso.

 

—Lou...—se quejo antes que el castaño se sentara a horcajadas sobre él—. Ve tú, ya estas despierto.

—Pero Harry...

 

El rizado por fin volteó, encontrándose a Louis completamente cubierto con cobijas hasta la nariz.

 

—Hace mucho frío ¿Quieres que me congele?

—Entonces deja que llore, quizá sólo se despertó y ya.

— ¿Pero si tiene hambre o frío?

—Lou, cubriste a los tres como si fuera la era glacial.

— Sus cuerpecitos pueden tener mucho frío, estoy siendo un buen padre.

—Madre, Lou, eres su mamá.

—Ugh, no voy a discutir contigo.

 

Louis se giro asimismo, procurando tener todo su cuerpo cubierto, hasta que Harry lo abrazo por la espalda, besando el dorso de la oreja del castaño. El llanto del bebé cesó.

 

—Te lo dije...

—Hasta donde sé, uno de mis bebés está muerto y es toda tu culpa.

—Bueno, iré a prisión... Y siempre se me cae el jabón... Ah... Creo que tendré que aprender a relajar los esfínteres.

—Eres un idiota.

 

Louis se deslizo hasta hundir su rostro en el torso del rizado. Amaba tener el calor y sentir la suave piel de Harry, y estaba seguro que si el ojiverde se lo negaba le rogaría hasta morir, pero jamás lo admitiría.

~~~~

 

Por la mañana, mientras cambiaban a los bebés, Louis arrullaba a Ted en sus brazos dando pequeños saltos mientras Harry, a espaldas del bebé, intentaba desabrochar el pequeño tutú sin ser notado, sin embargo, el broche apenas hizo clic, el bebé comenzó a llorar tanto que arrastro a Robin y Emma a llorar con él.

 

—Teddy, Teddy—Louis trataba de llamar la atención del bebé sin tener el mínimo éxito.

— ¡Theodore!—Harry alzo la voz, logrando asustar y callar a todos en la habitación, haciendo que el pequeño bebé se encogiera en los brazos de su mamá —. Llevas dos semanas con el tutú puesto, no dejas que te lo quitemos ni para bañar, lloras cada vez que lo tocamos y está manchado de baba.

 

 

Harry miro con enojo al bebé que se encogía cada vez más hasta que salió de la habitación con el tutú hasta meterlo a lavar.

Louis, por su parte, arrullo a Ted un poco mientras checaba a los bebés; Emma y Robin le dieron una cara triste a su hermano que parecía no querer llorar, con la cara contraída.

 

—No le hagas caso a tu papá feo—Louis susurraba al oído del infante—tu tutú estará listo en un rato, y te lo pondremos y vas a ser el bebé más bonito del mundo —el castaño sólo podía escuchar los pequeños pujidos del rubio bebé— ¿Quieres usar uno de los vestidos de Emma?

 

Louis dejo al bebé junto a sus hermanos, que, quizá por instinto, se pegaron a su cuerpo, como tratando que su hermano pequeño no se cayera. El castaño tomo varios vestidos del cajón de su hija y los acercó a la vista de Ted, que pujaba y se alejaba ante la vista de cada vestido, y rayos, Louis agradecía que su hija tuviese tantos porque Theodore parecía no gustarle alguno.

 

—Vamos Teddy, alguno te tiene que gustar ¿Qué tal el de flores?—el bebé balbuceó algo que parecía un “no” a los oídos de Louis — ¿El de pececitos?—Ted empujo el pequeño vestido— ¿El de maíz?

 

Harry entro en la habitación haciendo que Ted y sus hermanos se retrajeran y Louis le golpeara con mucha fuerza.

 

— ¿Dónde está el tutú de Ted?

—Lo metí a lavar con otra ropa de bebés.

—Pues Ted esta triste, así que mejor haces algo.

—Lou, Ted no se va a morir por no usar el tutú por algún tiempo, además —tomo el vestido con figuritas de peces y comenzó a ponérselo al bebé—Teddy se ve hermoso con el vestidito de Emma.

 

Alzo al bebé frente a Louis, quien miro a Ted enfurruñado, el pobre infante tenía el rostro contraído.

El castaño tomo al bebé, y una vez desnudo, lo vistió simple para llevarlo al cuarto de lavado.

 

— ¿Falta mucho para que éste el tutú?

—Habrá que esperar a que se seque.

—Pues buena suerte con la secadora.

—Pero Lou, tengo que hacer de comer; Zayn y Niall vendrán y ya le he llamado a tu padre para que comprara otros dos tutús, uno rosa y otro purpura.

 

 

Louis se congelo frente a la lavadora, apretaba contra si a Ted mientras los otros dos bebés, que descansaban en los brazos de Harry, le miraban consternados; cada día que pasaba podían percibir con mayor facilidad la preocupación de su madre.

 

— ¿Vendrán a comer Zayn y Niall?

 

La espalda de Louis se tenso, desde que había vuelto de El Muro no había visto a la pareja.

 

—Creí que te gustaría verlos... Que te haría feliz.

—Claro que me hace feliz...—volteo a Harry, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del menor—pero no sé, no sé si... ¿Qué pasa si Zayn me odia por llevarme a Niall? Arriesgué la vida de su bebé no nato y...

—Louis, bebé, todo va a salir bien, estoy seguro que Zayn no te odia, además, ellos probablemente están alucinados por el bebé.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo me sentí así cuando supe que querías tener bebés conmigo.

~~~~

 

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la pareja, Louis podía jurar que el corazón se le detuvo al ver como Zayn sostenía posesivamente la cadera del rubio, quien sonreía alegre, incluso cuando ambos pares de ojos le miraron, estaba seguro que sus piernas le fallarían, pero entonces llego el more a abrazarlo y todo se sintió bien por un seguro, entonces fue Niall y su estómago sobresaliente.

 

—Desde que conozco a Niall siempre ha sido gordito, así que, bueno, nunca sospechamos que su pancita fuera un bebé.

 

Había sido la explicación de un sonriente Zayn, cuyos ojos parecían brillar cada vez que miraba a Niall.

Y aunque Louis no se tranquilizo por el resto de la comida o la velada que compartieron, Niall se aseguro de apretujarle el muslo cada tanto tiempo, al menos cuando lo veía alterarse más, por lo que en cierto punto sostuvo su mano en la conversación, así que al final de la velada, el rubio sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que por fin lo dejo ir.

 

— ¿Besaste a Louis?—pregunto Zayn cuando abría la puerta de su casa.

 

Niall entró primero, acariciando los cuadros y estatuillas en los estantes hasta que el moreno lo abrazo por detrás, dando pequeños besos a su nuca.

 

—Sabes que no me molestaría ¿Verdad?—el aludido tarareo en respuesta al sentir las manos del moreno inmiscuirse dentro de su ropa—. Entonces ¿Lo besaste? ¿O hicieron algo más?

—Quieres pintarnos desnudos ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, me gusta mucho tu cuerpo desnudo, y ciertamente no me molestaría volver a ver desnudo a Louis—Zayn acuno el estómago de su novio en sus manos, recargando su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho— ¿Crees que soy una mala persona por tenerle envidia a Louis y Harry?

— ¿Por qué les tienes envidia?

—Se ven tan felices con los bebés... Quiero a nuestro bebé, ya...

 

Niall se volteó para ver de frente a Zayn, quien lo miraba curioso al ver como de una bolsa pequeña, monocromática, sacaba un pequeño mameluco.

 

—Niall ¿Qué...?

—Harry lo compró, dijo que había olvidado dártelo antes y... ¿Te gusta?

—Es... Es hermoso.

 

El rubio jalo del brazo a Zayn hasta subirlo al segundo piso y dejarlo descansando en la cama mientras él se cambiaba, y, al regresar, lo encontró aún con el pequeño mameluco entre sus manos.

 

—Cuando nazca ¿Vas a tomar fotografías?

—Te pintaré a ti y al bebé...

— ¿Con esa ropita?

—Desnudos.

— ¿Para que un pervertido compre la pintura y la ponga donde siempre la pueda ver?—Zayn asintió exhaustivamente hasta que sintió el golpe por parte del rubio.

—Planeaba colgarla en el pasillo; una pintura mediana, para cuando nazcan los otros haya espacio en la pared.

— ¿Otros?

 

Zayn, con un pequeño sonrojo, asintió.

~~~~

 

Para la tarde del siguiente día, Demian se encontraba en la tienda de Zayn, mirando los cientos de pinturas exhibidas; las más vendidas, y a más alto precio, eran los autorretratos del moreno, por lo que el hombre tomo una pequeña para sí mismo ya que Malik realmente merecía un lugar en su lujoso departamento.

Era la segunda cita de Niall para ver al bebé, y ya que la primera vez habían sido estudios, Demian estaba decido a ir para ver por su propia cuenta el desarrollo de los sucesos; era un cargo completamente suyo, y si algo le pasaba al bebé estaba seguro que La República se lo cobraría más caro de lo que debiera en un principio, así que cuando Niall bajo, angelical, sonrió ampliamente hasta que estuvieron frente al enorme edificio en el centro.

 

— ¿Por qué Zayn no nos acompaña?

—Le pedí que no viniera; la tienda necesita estar abierta, además, ya tengo tu compañía.

—Suena muy halagador.

—Por nada.

 

Tardaron al menos dos horas en la sala mientras hacían cientos de chequeos, incluyendo la extracción de líquido amniótico, lo que había sido la cosa más difícil que Niall había experimentado ya que una enorme aguja, afilada y larga, se sumergió en su vientre hasta extraer una cantidad considerable de líquido.

Para cuando los resultados estuvieron en las manos del doctor, Demian leyó un par de veces los papeles.

 

—Sr. Horan, me temo que tendremos que aumentar su cantidad de medicamentos.

— ¿Aumentar en qué sentido?

—El desarrollo de bebé es muy lento y tu cuerpo comenzara a tomarlo como un invasor porque no lo detectará correctamente, así que te daremos algunas hormonas que ayudaran al crecimiento del bebé.

 

Sin más respuestas, Demian se llevo al rubio a las afueras de la ciudad, donde la tienda de arte de Zayn se encontraba, y al estacionarse no abrió el seguro, desabrochó el cinturón y miro fijamente a Niall.

 

— ¿Sabes qué le hace la sobre medicación a los bebés?—pregunto Demian rápidamente.

—Aumenta el índice de fertilidad.

 — ¿Y al portador?

 

Niall se encogió en su asiento, mirando a la tienda, donde Zayn atendía a un par de clientes.

 

—Les pasa lo que a la madre de Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía...


	22. Capítulo XXII

—Abre los ojos...

 

 Niall apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando sintió como unas manos frías se inmiscuían en su interior hasta llegar al ombligo. Zayn se había obsesionado tanto con su ahora notable vientre que al rubio le costaba trabajo negarle algo relacionado con el bebé, ya fuese una simple fotografía o que por la noche el moreno se la pasará apretujándole el estómago por un reflejo de querer protegerlo, parecía su sobra.

En realidad había sido una fortuna que Niall pudiera tomar las vitaminas, hormonas y medicinas que lo hacían lucir como si tuviera siete meses, ya que eran tres patillas por la mañana, una antes del desayudo, cuatro en el transcurso del día y una antes de dormir.

La sobre mendicación le causaba constantes náuseas, picazón en la piel y jaquecas que no se iban durante todo el día, especialmente aquellos en los que Zayn le pedía ayuda para atender la tienda; Niall sabía que no se lo pediría a menos que fuese indispensable, por lo que el rubio sólo sonreía y besaba al moreno de vez en cuando.

 

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti... Vamos rubio, despierta.

 

El aliento de Zayn chocando con su cuello le daba frío; el invierno estaba durando más de lo previsto, y, según personas del Norte, duraría durante varios meses después del nacimiento del bebé. Realmente tenía ansias de conocer al pequeño, porque si Zayn estaba completamente alucinado en ese momento, realmente deseaba poder ver, aunque sea por un momento, la mirada del moreno al conocer a la pequeña personita.

Así que abrió los ojos, girando en dirección de las manos frías para encontrarse con Zayn cubierto de chamarras y un gorro de lana.

 

—Sé que prometimos no saber el sexo del bebé y no inclinarnos por cosas especificas como el azul o el rosa, pero al ver a Ted con el tutú purpura no pude evitar pensar que no importaba si es niño o niña, porque va a ser hermoso y realmente merece algo hermoso, así que he estado trabajando en algo...

 

Niall se incorporó, apenas sentándose recibió un beso de buenos días, y mientras Zayn se encargaba de ponerle pantuflas y cubrirlo con una suave manta, al adelantarse le dio la perfecta oportunidad al rubio para tomar la hormona en ayunó. Entonces lo siguió por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo, vio como el moreno sostenía la perilla y se giraba para verlo de frente.

 

—Niall, estoy consciente de que a veces no te he prestado la atención suficiente, pero creo que esto realmente valdrá la pena...

 

Abrió la puerta y le dio paso al rubio, develando una hermosa habitación azul claro con verde menta y lavanda en las esquinas. Una hermosa cuna negra descansaba junto a la ventana, dentro había un oso de felpa que bien podría provocar morderlo, ya que pequeños rizos de moca de deslizaban suaves entre sus dedos, y olía tanto a Zayn.

 

 

—Y ¿Qué te parece?—el moreno lucia auténticamente preocupado por la opinión del rubio—. Sé que falta llenar el juguetero, pero ya tengo algunos libros como El Principito, Hansel y Gretel, Los 500 sombreros de Bartolomé Cubbinss—pasaba sus delgados dedos por las empastaduras que él mismo había hecho —. La sirenita... Se los podemos leer cada noche, y, y lo podemos llevar a jugar con los bebés Style...

—Zayn yo...

— ¿No te gusta?—la cara triste del moreno había sido suficiente.

—Zayn yo...

 

Entonces comenzó a llorar, apretando la felpa entre sus manos y siendo cubierto por los protectores brazos del moreno. Nunca había tenido nada tan hermoso, y en ese momento lo invadía la emoción de esta con Zayn.

 

—Hey, hey, no llores, amor ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?—Niall negó lentamente, frotando su cuerpo contra la suavidad de las telas y el delicioso olor—. Tengo una idea…

 

Zayn se levanto de su asiento hasta arrastrar al rubio consigo y dejarlo en el estudio; lo acomodo entre almohadones y subió su playera para besar un par de veces el lindo vientre. Busco por toda la habitación hasta encontrar una vieja caja con pinturas de látex, todos en tono pastel; se acerco a donde Niall para sentarse a su lado y comenzar a pintar con delicadeza.

 

—Te pintaré una flores, muy lindas y delicadas, después te tomaré una fotografía ¿Está bien?

—Ok… ¿Qué significan las flores?

—El hermoso bebé que estas cargando.

~~~

 

Para cuando llego la tarde del lunes, día en el que cerraban la tienda, Zayn había decidió llevar al rubio a la casa de Louis para que viera los bebés. Así que por el transcurso de una hora, Niall sintió la mirada del moreno sobre él.

 

—Nunca te había preguntado que te sucedió en la rodilla.

—Sí, nunca preguntaste.

—Niall...

 

Aludido, miro distraídamente sobre su estomago hasta la abertura en sus jeans que dejaban al descubierto una vieja cicatriz sobre su rodilla.

 

—Oh bueno, cuando vivía del otro lado del muro, bueno, no hay mucho que comer del otro lado, así que mi madre me enviaba constantemente al bosque con mi hermano, porque, bueno, ahí crecían arándanos azules y sabían deliciosos.

Entonces un día, Greg y yo encontramos una casa que lucía abandonada y decidimos entrar, mala idea, muy mala, porque no estaba abandonada, había un hombre enfermo, de, de la enfermedad que te deja manchas negras y podridas en la piel; trato de alcanzarnos y tropecé mientras huíamos, caí sobre mi rodillas pero seguí corriendo, así que para cuando estuvimos en casa, Greg se dio cuenta que estaba mal porque estaba completamente hinchada, y desde ese día hasta que llegaron los soldados de La República me mantuve con una muleta; los médicos de aquí me dijeron que necesitaban operarme y, bueno, lo hicieron. Y fin de la historia.

 

Niall volteo a ver a Zayn, que tenía una mirada consternada.

 

—No era lo que esperaba oír.

 

Fue lo único que el moreno comento, ya que por el resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio.

Al bajar del coche en la granja congelada, lo primero que Niall vio fue a Louis sentado en el pórtico con un bebé en brazos, y en cuando los vio, sujeto al infante con más fuerza hasta llegar donde el rubio para abrazarlo hasta que sintiera que iba a morir asfixiado. El bebé era Emma, y estaba envuelta en una mantita hasta que abrazo al rubio, imitando perfectamente las acciones de su mamá.

Zayn sujetaba con mucha fuerza su cadera, ya que había hielo por todas partes. Una vez dentro de la casa todo era cálido y olía a galletas y pásteles.

 

—Harry ha estado horneando todo el día para ti—Louis señalo la cocina, donde descansaban varios platones con postres—. El bastardo no me deja comer porque dice que es malo para la leche de los bebés, pero Dios, esos monstruos ya tienen dientes y muerden todo a su paso. (Quiero hacer saber que no sé nada acerca de bebés y si me equivoco por favor discúlpeme)

 

Louis jaloneo a Niall hasta llevarlo junto a la chimenea, lejos de Harry y Zayn, que estaban en la cocina; los tres bebés descansaban sobre una colcha junto a la rejilla que los protegía del fuego-Ted sorpresivamente llevaba puesto un tutú verde que hacia juego con uno rosa de Emma, Louis sabía que sus pequeños eran compartidos y amaba eso. Robin, por su parte, llevaba pantalones pequeños y un suéter que le daba la completa libertad para gatear hasta el regazo de su madre; odiaba cuando había visitas, porque cuando iba el rubio siempre le prestaba menos atención.

 

— ¿Quieres ver las mordidas?

 

Y sin que Niall le dijera que sí, Louis ya estaba desabrochándose las múltiples capas de ropa que llevaba consigo hasta dejar al descubierto su pecho; sobre la aureola eran visibles varías marcas de pequeños dientes, y directo sobre el pezón había áreas especialmente hinchadas y rojas. Por inercia, Niall acercó su mano hasta la tibia piel de su compañero, provocando que el castaño se alejara inmediatamente.

 

— ¡No tocar! Estás helado—Louis cubrió su pecho torpemente, sin embargo, al ver la expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro del rubio agregó —. Pero... Umnh, puedes frotar tus manos y tocar.

— ¿Enserio?

 

Louis asintió con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose lentamente al rostro de Niall, que estaba mirando embobado su pecho, preguntándose como se sentiría tener una conexión tan íntima con su bebé, e, inmediatamente, se lleno de melancolía, llevándose una mano al vientre hasta que sintió el aliento de Louis chocar contra su nariz. Pero justo antes de que el castaño hiciera cualquier movimiento, el pequeño llanto de Robin los saco de su burbuja.

Louis tomo al bebé entre brazos para alzarlo a la altura de su rostro y besar la cabeza del infante.

 

—Este pequeño es muy celoso—comento casualmente—. No le gusta que este con otras personas; además es súper agresivo, le tomo tres meses a Harry que no llorara en su presencia, y aún así estos tres—señalo a Emma que jugaba con pequeños juguetes y a Ted que arrastraba una mantita a su lado—se siguen burlando del pobre Harry. Aunque es muy lindos verlos reírse de él; yo también me rio, y Harry se enoja.

 

Louis tomo la pequeña cabeza de Robin entre sus manos para empujar al bebé sobre el suelo y hacer que cayera de espaldas cómicamente, siempre asegurándose de que no hiciera daño.

 

—Son bebés muy lindos—hablo Niall distraídamente, acariciando el rizado cabello de Emma que cada vez se notaba más oscuro.

—Lo sé... Aunque este pequeño—acariciaba la pancita de Robin —sea un dolor en el trasero, oh y ves estás manchitas en sus ojos—alzo al bebé para que Niall lo viera—. El tonto de Harry pensaba que eran cafés y que era hijo de Zayn, como si el idiota no viera que son verdes.

 

Y aunque las manchas se notaran oscuras, Niall no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que sintió al escuchar a Louis.

 

—Oh, Niall, yo, lo lamento, no era lo intención...

—Está bien, sé que Zayn estuvo antes contigo, y si no fuera por eso él jamás me hubiera hablado.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Y unas semanas después los encontré teniendo relaciones—Niall sonrió en dirección a la cocina, donde Zayn prepara algo junto a Harry.

—No puedes culparme, Zayn es alguien realmente guapo, y yo soy... Sólo yo.

—Tú también eres muy atractivo, podría besarte... Ahora mismo...

 

Louis abrazo a Robin contra su pecho para que no viera lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de lograr su cometido, Harry irrumpió en la sala con un tazón de galletas para Niall.

Muy a pesar de la envidia que Louis experimentaba hacia la deliciosa comida, logro comportarse en su lugar mientras acariciaba a Robin cerca de su pecho. Le sorprendía que el bebé no quisiera usar un pequeño tutú como sus hermanos, pero estaba bien con ello, suponía.

Niall, por su parte, se dedicó a escuchar las aventuras que Harry contaba acerca de sus bebés.

 

—Estoy muy seguro que el bebé te odia—comento Zayn ante una oración en especifico: “cuando estaba seduciendo a Louis en la cocina, Robin logro vernos y comenzó a llorar, y no sé cómo pero convenció a sus hermanos de hacer lo mismo, y pareaba mi pecho cada vez que me acercaba a Lou”.

—Robin no me odia ¿Verdad amor?

 

Harry extendió sus manos hasta el bebé que lo miro con curiosidad un momento antes de alzar sus brazos hacia él.

 

— ¿Lo ven? Robin me ama.

 

El rizado beso la mejilla del infante, recibiendo a cambio un pequeño beso en los labios, como había aprendido a hacer porque sus padres lo hacían recurrentemente.

 

—Creo que el bebé quiere ser como Louis—Niall dijo mientras abrazaba a Ted.

 

Era obvio para todos en la sala que Emma y Robin eran hijos de Harry, con los pequeños hoyuelos y los rizos chocolateros, sin mencionar la piel lechosa. Niall tenía tantas ganas de robarse a Ted, era sin duda el más hermoso, con su cabello apenas oscureciéndose y los pequeños labios rojos además de los hermosos ojos verdes y el hoyuelo en una sola mejilla.

 

—Pronto tendremos el nuestro—murmuró Zayn al acariciar la pequeña espalda de Ted.

—Sí, y será una pesadilla los primero tres meses—Harry recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Louis —. Oye, no puedes culparme; los bebés son como una máquina de hambre que exigen comida cada dos horas, ensucian pañales como si no hubiera mañana y lo peor de todo, no hay nada de sexo...

 

Excluyendo a Louis, todos en la sala rieron abruptamente, ya que el castaño estaba completamente rojo debido a la pequeña información. Zayn pudo percibir ello, por lo que decidió hablar antes de pensar.

 

—Bueno, no será tan malo. Niall no me deja tener relaciones sexuales con él porque dice que mi feo pene va a tocar la cabecita del bebé.

—No creo que... —Harry miro de pies a cabeza al moreno, pero escucho la voz de Louis y Niall responder al mismo tiempo.

—Sí puede.

 

Harry sólo pudo torcer la boca y erguirse ante la falsa competitividad del moreno, quien miraba con un pequeño sonrojo al rubio.

 

—Bueno, soy más alto y...

—Harry, no tienes porque competir con Zayn —Louis murmuró al oído del rizado—. Ahora, si quieren ser realmente útiles, tú —señalo a Harry —prepáranos una taza de té para entrar en calor, y tú—Zayn se sintió repentinamente intimidado—cuida a los bebés.

 

Louis se puso de pie, sintiendo la expectante mirada de todos sobre si; tomo las manos de Niall hasta hacerlo levantarse y dirigirlo a la habitación de los bebés.

Era completamente neutra para los tres bebés que vivían ahí, y había una hermosa calma en todo ello.

 

—Louis qué...

—Lo lamento —el castaño tenía la mirada baja, sumiso ante cualquier comentario que Niall pudiera hacer.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Te puse en peligro a ti y a tu bebé. Honestamente no sé cómo es que sigues hablando conmigo, pero en verdad agradezco que lo hagas, porque antes de ti nunca había tenido un amigo... Bueno, también estaba el Sr. Richards pero ahora es como mi padrastro y todo eso así que no cuenta.

— ¿Quieres mucho al señor Richards—confundido, Louis sólo atino a asentir.

—Él estuvo para mí toda la vida... Me quería... Quiere mucho.

—Y ¿Te hubiera gustado que tu padre y el señor Richard fueran, ya sabes, como tus padres explícitamente desde el principio?

—Bueno... Siempre has estado juntos, y siempre me consentían, pero eran más como una pareja de divorciados que intentaban estar juntos para mí. Así que supongo que hubiera sido lindo que estuvieran casados, o que se casar, ahora mismo.

 

Niall sonrió enternecido y abrazo a Louis rápidamente, juntando sus cuerpos lo máximo posible por el vientre inflamado.

 

— ¿Por qué preguntabas?

—Curiosidad, supongo.

 

Y antes de que Louis pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Niall le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después regresar a la sala, donde los otros dos chicos y bebés los esperaban con la mesa servida.

El rubio por su parte se dedicó a comer todos los postres que le fuesen posibles embutir, y, discretamente, le pasaba trozos de pastel y galletas al ojiazul. Zayn era el compinche perfecto para el crimen, ya que distraía a Harry de ver lo que ocurría.

Para cuando entro la noche y Zayn y Niall iban al departamento del moreno, Niall inflo su pecho de valentía.

 

—Estaba, umnh, pensando...—tan pronto como la valentía había entrado, había salido.

— ¿Qué pensabas amor?—Zayn y sus dulce mirada, con su piel perfecta y Niall se sentía desfallecer.

—Me gustaría invitar a Liam uno de estos días para cenar—el perfecto rostro de Zayn se contrajo.

— ¿Para qué quieres invitar a Liam?

—Él, él te gusta ¿No?—un sonrojo fugas y Niall tenía su respuesta.

—Sólo tengo ojos para ti.

 

Niall suspiro pesadamente; amaba al moreno, en verdad lo hacía, pero sobre pensaba las cosas últimamente y sólo lo hacía sentirse más pequeño.

 

— ¿Recuerdas que quieres pintarme a mí y a Louis desnudos? Bueno, yo te quiero ver con Liam...

—Woa, woa, woa, si esto es porque no estamos teniendo sexo, en realidad no me importa tanto, y lamento haberte hecho pensar lo contrario.

—No es eso Zayn, es que no quiero que te quedes solo con el bebé.

 

Se detuvo un momento, por suerte ya habían llegado a la tienda de arte de Zayn, por lo que bajo rápidamente del auto y antes de subir las escaleras fue sujetado por el firme agarre del moreno.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con “solo”?

 

Niall parecía ansioso, se sentía ansioso y la picazón en la piel no se iba. Quizá había olvidado tomar algún medicamento. Se soltó del agarre y corrió escaleras arriba para buscar las medicinas en un cajón especial; Zayn lo siguió de cerca y cuando tuvo la pastilla que había olvidado todas las demás cayeron al suelo, su mano temblaba tanto.

 

— ¿Qué es eso?—Zayn tomo el frasco y después vio todos los otros frascos— ¿Niall qué mierda?

 

Niall tembló un poco antes de tomar la pastilla, muy a pesar del rostro lleno de irá en Zayn.

 

—Aumentaron la medicación porque el bebé no estaba creciendo...

 

Los ojos de Zayn se desorbitaron y su respiración de volvió irregular.

 

—Yo sólo quería...

—Tira esa medicina ¡Ahora!—Niall no sabía a qué hora los susurros se habían vuelto gritos.

—Zayn, si no tomo la medicación mi cuerpo rechazara al bebé y tendré...

—No me importa, Niall, no me importa lo que le pase al bebé. Tira toda esa medicina.

 

Al no haber reacción por parte del rubio, Zayn cogió el cajón con las pastillas y se fue al baño.

 

—No, Zayn.

—Niall, no me importa cuánto quieras al bebé, no voy a perderte por su causa.

—Pero Zayn...

—No Niall, no quiero al bebé, no lo quiero, no lo quiero—el rubio estaba aprisionado contra la pared.

 

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su mano estaba enmarcada en la mejilla de Zayn y él estaba encerrado en un armario con el teléfono pegado a su oído mientras escuchaba los gritos del moreno contra la puerta. El hombre del otro lado de la línea respondió, su voz sonaba cansada.

 

—Niall, sé que te dije que podías llamarme cuando quisieras cuando te di mi tarjeta, pero justo ahora estoy manejando y...

— ¿Puedes venir por mí?—pudo percibir la preocupación del hombre del otro lado de la línea.

—Llegare en cinco minutos.

 

Niall espero paciente, escuchando las cosas horribles que Zayn gritaba del otro lado de la puerta, de cómo no quería al bebé, que deberían ir al hospital para decirles que lo estaba rechazando. Niall sólo pudo acariciar su vientre mientras contenía las lágrimas, y, una vez pasados diez minutos, salió del closet velozmente; sintió la mano de Zayn apretarse contra su muñeca, pero con fuerza desconocida para él, se libró del agarre.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tan rápido que sus pies chocaban entre sí, y una vez fuera de la tienda, pudo ver a Demian, desalineado y esperándolo con la puerta abierta, no dudo ni un segundo en subir al auto, y no pudo evitar ver a Zayn, como estaba paralizado y no hacía nada por detenerlo.


	23. Capítulo XXIII

Demian dejo a Niall en una habitación vacía de su piso en el edificio central. Vio como el rubio se acomodaba al abrazar una almohada y se sentó en la esquina.

 

— ¿Vas a decirme porque estás aquí? ¿O sólo te encogerás en la cama?

 

Niall no respondió, en cambio a ello se giro sobre su eje hasta darle la espalda a Demian, mostrando delicadamente un pedazo su vientre pintado.

 

——Escucha, no quiero sonar como un idiota, pero creo que lo mejor será que te quites esa pintura—al ver a Niall dirigir su mano a su estomago, Demian salió de la habitación.

 

Niall suspiro cansado, envolviéndose asimismo entre las mantas por el frío que le calaba en los huesos; no tenía a nadie quien lo protegiera. Comenzó a removerse y a pensar en Zayn, en qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos ¿Pensará en mí? Se preguntaba ingenuamente.

No evito que el mar de lágrimas inundaran sus mejillas y en un fugaz movimiento estaba junto a la taza de baño, devolviendo toda la comida que Harry le había preparado. Se sintió cansado y la picazón en la piel no ayudaba al mareo, aún más cuando sintió algo removerse bajo su piel, y con la cabeza contra la taza y el sabor amargo quemándole la garganta, acaricio su estómago, desde la ingle hasta la curva superior que terminaba en su pecho Sintió como el bebé se volvía a mover y por inercia comenzó a tararear una melodía.

Cuando se estaba quedando dormido, Demian apareció a sus espaldas para cargarlo entre brazos y depositarlo con mucho cuidado sobre la cama.

 

—Encontré algunos medicamentos—de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta saco algunos frascos, mostrándole uno en especial con una botella de agua—me parece que este es el que tomas antes de dormir.

 

Lo ayudo a tragarse la patilla y a acomodarlo entre almohadas cuando termino. Alzo la playera y Niall no pudo evitar sentir el [Déjà vu](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%A9j%C3%A0_vu) al ver a Damián arrodillado a su lado con un cuenco de agua y una toalla pequeña.

El pelinegro humedeció la tela para después pasarla con mucho cuidado sobre la piel pintada, llevándose consigo gran parte de las flores.

 

—No soy un experto, pero no creo que lo mejor en tu condición sea llevar pintura de látex, o seguir pintándote el cabello.

 

Niall, muy a pesar de los deseos de Demian, no respondió a sus comentarios ni por error, por lo que se dedicó a limpiar los restos de pintura; cuando termino dejo descansar una toalla completamente húmeda con agua caliente sobre el estomago del rubio, quien, casi al instante, sintió como el bebé se movía cada vez menos a manera que el picazón en la piel se desvanecía y el mal estar en su cuerpo se apaciguaba.

Ambos hombres se miraron durante un momento antes de que el pelinegro se levantase y se fuera una vez más, permitiendo así que el rubio se cambiara al pijama que estaba a su lado.

~~~~

 

Niall corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, su vientre estaba plano y los muslos le ardían del esfuerzo que hacía. Su voz no salía y la garganta le quemaba; a lo lejos, Zayn estaba parado, observándolo, y no importaba cuanto corriera, parecía no poder alcanzarlo por más que lo desease.

Pero todo se desvaneció cuando un gentil movimiento lo despertó de la pesadilla; estaba sudando y la garganta le dolía. Demian estaba a horcajadas a su lado, viéndolo con las cejas enmarcadas en arcos.

 

—Estabas gritando—el pelinegro se alejo, manteniendo una distancia prudente—. Creí que algo malo te estaba ocurriendo.

 

Niall negó lentamente, con una mano al vientre y la otra a la frente. Extrañaba tanto a Zayn; había pasado menos de un día, por todos los cielos.

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Demian, al no recibir respuesta se levantó.

—Puedes... ¿Puedes quedarte? ¿Por favor?

 

Demian acepto, acostándose a un lado del rubio, y en cuanto sintió el cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo, trago saliva ruidosamente, el pequeño parecía estar aferrándose a él con demasiada fuerza.

 

—No lo hagas Niall, por favor...

 

El rubio, que estaba quedándose dormido, tatareó en forma de protesta para pegarse más al pecho del mayor; era tan cómodo y la tela era tan suave.

 

—Niall, por favor. Aléjate de mí.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que este a tu lado?—el rubio se sentía seriamente ofendido ya que estaba completamente despierto.

—Son sólo viejos recuerdos, nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo te pido que no, que nos estés tan cerca de mí, por favor.

— ¿Pero por qué?

 

Demian suspiro antes de volverse a tirar sobre el colchón, gimiendo cuando sintió al rubio que parecía no entender el concepto de espacio personal que el pelinegro necesitaba.

 

—Eres un hermoso chico embarazado, y honestamente me está costando demasiado trabajo mantener mis manos quieras y lejos de tu vientre.

—Puedes tocarlo, si eso quieres. Puedes sentir como el bebé se mueve, un poco, no siempre...

—Gracias, Niall pero...

—Está bien, seguro que tu pareja sexual te podrá satisfacer más de lo que yo podría, de cualquier manera.

 

El rubio suspiro pesadamente y se rojo un poco, por lo que Demian se permitió abrazarlo contra su pecho y acariciarle el cabello.

 

—Me cuesta trabajo que estés embarazado, Niall —el aludido lo miro con curiosidad—. La chica con la que La República me emparejo decidió que yo no era el mejor prospecto para padre, así que no puedo verla, ahora ni nunca.

—Lo, lo lamento, no sabía.

— Está bien...

—Pero, pensé que tú ponías tus propias parejas...

—Es un comité completamente fuera de mi jurisdicción. Claro que tengo cierta influencia, pero, siempre hay límites.

 

 

El pelinegro se calló durante un buen rato, acariciando el cabello de Niall hasta que sintió como el muchacho se removía nuevamente.

 

— ¿Pero no has tenido más parejas? ¿Alguien con un bebé?

—Sólo he tenido tres parejas asignadas por La República. La primera jamás quedo embarazada, y la tercera, bueno, sólo se fue.

— ¿Quién es el segundo? Porque dijiste que fueron tres.

—Oh... Fue, un muchacho, muy hermoso.

— ¿Y qué paso con él?

—Hubo complicaciones con su embarazo; fue el único que quiso quedarse conmigo, pero cuando dio a luz el bebé estaba mal y nadie lo atendió a él aún cuando se estaba desangrando, así que cuando se dieron por vencidos con el bebé, era muy tarde para él.

—Lo, lo lamento...

—Está bien, supongo, ese tipo de cosas pasan.

 

El rubio hundió aún más su rostro en el pecho de Demian, permitiéndose sentir el latido lento del mayor, y, por alguna extraña razón, todo en él le recordaba muchísimo a Zayn.

 

— ¿Me dirás ahora porque te fuiste de la casa de tu novio?—Niall negó, apretujando entre sus manos la pijama de Demian —. Entonces duerme.

 

Bastaron algunos minutos para que el pelinegro se quedara dormido con la mano enredada en el rubio cabello, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Niall comenzó a moverlo; no quería seguir durmiendo porque entonces soñaría con Zayn y le dolería aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

 

—Niall, duerme—se quejo el pelinegro.

—Pero... ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

 

Demian, derrotado, se tallo los ojos para ahuyentar los restos de sueño; volteo a ver al menor y lo alejo de su pecho, de manera que sus miradas se conectaran, y a pesar del fastidio en la mirada del pelinegro, Niall le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

 

—Para La República soy Demian Kolher. Del otro lado del muro soy Luka Kovac.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es conveniente que muchas personas no sepan tu verdadero nombre.

—Luka...

 

Demian tarareó, tener al rubio sabiendo su nombre no sería el peor caso del mundo.

~~~~*

 

Por lo que paso de la noche desde que el rubio se había ido, Zayn sólo pudo quedarse en las escaleras junto a la puerta.

Cuando vio a Demian yéndose con Niall, todo parecía correr de manera lenta y dolorosa. Sus manos se habían sacudido rápidamente, y después, al quedarse sentado, por lo que se había sentido como un par de minutos cuando vio el amanecer cegándolo.

Volvió a la parte superior del piso, camino lento hasta su habitación y respiro hondo en una prenda del rubio; comenzó a llorar ¿Qué más se suponía que hiciera? Porque quizá Niall no había sido el primero en su vida, tal vez eran muy jóvenes -Dios, apenas rebasaba los 21 años-, pero quería al rubio, lo necesitaba cerca de él.

Se levantó torpemente, como si estuviese ebrio, y entro a la recamara del bebé, en la que tanto había estado trabajando, y se sintió frustrado. Arranco los cajones del tocador, rompió los paquetes de pañales ingeniosamente escondidos; tomo la mecedora entre sus manos hasta golpearla contra la pared y desprender un pedazo de la pared, volteo la cuna y tiro todos los libros al suelo.

Cuando su respiración se hubo calmado, una vez tirado en el suelo, miro todo a su alrededor. Si Niall lo viera estaba seguro que le diría algún comentario sarcástico y después se reiría... Seguramente lo chantajearía para que recogiera todo y después lo llevara por una hamburguesa grasosa con patatas y una soda grande.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de dejar todo atrás y conducir lentamente hasta la casa de Louis. Cuando el castaño abrió la puerta y se tiró sobre él para apretujarlo en un abrazo asfixiante sintió la pesada mirada de Harry sobre él.

 

—Hey Zainy...—Louis le dio un último apretón antes de alejarse.

—Niall se fue con Demian anoche.

— ¿Te dejo?

 

El moreno se encogió de hombros mientras los dos hombres le dejaban pasar. No fue hasta que la mirada alarmada de Louis se dirigió a su mano que se dio cuenta del ardor que sentía. Gotas de sangre iban bajando de a poco, manchando el piso de madera.

 

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Nada, estoy bien.

 

Alejo su mano de la vista, pero Harry la tomo y lo llevo hasta el baño para enjuagarla. Antes de preverlo tenía a Louis limpiándole la sangre mientras Harry le cosía la herida con in maletín de primes auxilios a su lado.

 

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estas herido y por qué Niall se fue?—Harry hablo fuerte, directo.

—Lo estaban sobre medicando y le dije que no quería al bebé.

 

Louis aparto sus manos y salió de la habitación de baño; se escucharon los pasos a lo lejos y una puerta cerrándose.

 

— ¿Hace cuánto te enteraste?

—Ayer en la noche lo vi tomándose algunas pastillas. Dijo que quería que estuviera con Liam, para que el bebé no creciera sólo conmigo. Para que no tuviera tanta presión.

 

Sintió un gran alivio al decirlo, pero su garganta se retorcía con un nudo dentro de ella y la mano le ardía demasiado.

Harry lo saco de ahí y lo llevo hasta el cuarto de los bebés, donde Louis estaba sentado en el suelo con Ted en su regazo; el bebé estaba adormilado mientras veía a su mamá. El rizado quito al bebé de las manos de su prometido y se lo entregó a Zayn, que comenzó a llorar al ver la carita curiosa del infante junto a las pequeñas manos que trataban de tocarle la cara.

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que el moreno le explicara todo a la pareja; desde la idea de Niall sobre Liam, lo cruel que había sido con el rubio y como destrozo la habitación del bebé; dijo cada cosa con la voz rota hasta que, cansado de llorar, se quedo dormido con Ted en brazos.

Louis tomó a todos los bebés, ahora completamente despiertos, hacia la sala, donde Harry lo esperaba.

 

—Pobre Zayn —Louis sostenía a Emma y a Ted cerca de si, para recuperar un poco de compostura.

—Estará bien, Niall lo quiere demasiado y jamás lo dejaría, especialmente a mitad del embarazo.

—Pero, Harry, Zayn ya no quiere al bebé...

—Porque no quiere perder a Niall.

 

Louis se tiro al suelo con cansancio, asegurándose de ser rodeado por los tres bebés que le daban una mirada curiosa y jugaban con lo que tenían al alcance, ya fuera la ropa de su madre o accesorios.

 

—Escucha, Louis, sé que Niall es tu amigo y todo eso, pero nosotros no tenemos nada en que intervenir, es su vida y son sus decisiones. Si quiere que Liam y Zayn críen al bebé, bueno... Entonces eso es lo que ocurrirá.

 

Sin embargo, pese a las buenas intenciones del rizado, sólo logró entristeces aún más a Louis.

 

—Hey, yo sé como animarte.

 

Harry salió de la habitación de los bebés para regrese corriendo con una enorme grabadora y una cinta de mezclas. El rizado acomodo a los bebés sobre su regazo en forma de que todos vieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La música comenzó a sonar y Harry fingió tener un micrófono, ya que cada nota alta que la canción tocaba, el rizado parecía cobrar una vida diferente, revolviéndose el cabello y señalando a Louis en forma seductora hasta que una nueva canción, mucho más erótica -aunque fuese de Elvis Presley, ya que Harry le daba un toque sexual- dónde comenzó  desabotonarse la camisa; se algún lugar había tomado anteojos oscuros y por alguna razón, Louis estaba completamente rojo.

El rizado hizo algunos movimientos, se quitó los pantalones y la playera, quedando sólo en ropa interior que le dejaba al descubierto la linda-según Louis-semi erección, que se movía constantemente cada vez que el rizado balanceaba su cadera hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

 

— ¡Dios, Harry! ¿Cómo permites que tus bebés vean esto?

 

Louis rápidamente cubrió los ojos de los gemelos, quienes se quejaron al instante, al igual que el pequeño Ted que parecía estar alucinando, su padre lo estaba enseñando todo y él estaba muy dispuesto a seguir sus pasos. Robin, por su parte, quito la mano de su madre para ver a Harry que ahora, más que movimientos sexuales, hacia cómicas representaciones que hacían a los tres bebés explotar de risa.

 

—Dios, te amo tanto.

 

Louis susurro para si mismo mientras veía al rizado realizarse por el suelo hasta sus bebés y comenzar a cantar en el suelo junto a ellos.


	24. Capítulo XXIV

Niall se despertó al sentir una mano áspera que movía su brazo, y al abrir los ojos vio como Demian le sonreía al mismo tiempo que se abotonaba la camisa.

 

— Despierta, necesito llevarte a la casa de Louis.

 

Recorrió el cabello del rubio antes de salir de la habitación.

Le tomo un poco más que eso a Niall para despertarse, ya que el pelinegro volvió dos veces más, cada una con camisas diferentes; cuando por fin se despertó y bajo a desayunar, Demian ya había terminado y recogía todo; a su lado se encontraba un plato humeante de tocino con huevo y una taza de leche tibia.

 

—Luce bien

—Y sabe bien, pero ahora tienes diez minutos para terminarlo y diez para cambiarte.

— ¿No te gusta mi compañía?—comía entre bostezos.

—Me agrada, sí, pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo todo el día.

—No es como si me fuera a robar algo.

—Honestamente puedes tomar lo que sea y llevártelo, no me importa, pero no es sano que te quedes sólo. Estando embarazado podrías sufrir de depresión en el estado en el que te encuentras, y no puedo arriesgarme a eso.

—Qué lindo que te preocupas por mí...

 

El rubio termino su desayuno a grandes mordidas y se apresuro a vestirse; cuando estuvo abajo, Demian lo esperaba con la puerta abierta y una bolsa café.

Condujeron sólo con el sonido del radio entre ellos, y una vez que llegaron a la casa de los Style, el pelinegro condujo cuidadosamente a Niall hasta la puerta, asegurándose de que no tropezara con nada.

Louis abrió la puerta, y tan pronto como vio al rubio se lanzo a sus brazos en un abrazo desesperado. Tras él, Harry los hizo entran mientras empujaba a Demian hasta el pórtico para hablar, mientas, claro, los dos ojiszules espiaban por la venta.

 

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Cuidando de Niall.

—Te lo llevaste de su casa a mitad de la noche.

—Porque habló conmigo y me lo pidió.

— ¿Entonces si yo te pido que me lleves al norte simplemente tomas tú auto y ya?

—Es mi responsabilidad...

— ¡Es responsabilidad de Zayn!

— ¡Y es mi deber proteger a ese bebé!—Harry, ante el tono brusco, retrocedió unos pasos—. Puse mi integridad en juego, mi trabajó y mi nacionalidad en La República. Me importa Niall y me importa el bebé.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—Harry dudo en sus palabras al ver al hombre cansado frente a él — ¿Por qué te importa?

—Nada...

—Demian, si es por Louis...

—Louis es el tesoro de la nación y es tu prometido, me alegro por ustedes. Niall está perdidamente enamorado de Zayn y...

—Entonces no lo entiendo.

—No hay nada que entender, Harry, sólo estoy cumpliendo mi deber ante La República. Trato de que más bebés nazcan porque el conteo ha disminuido los últimos cinco años, y si seguimos a este paso la infertilidad llegara al máximo en diez o quince años. Los inviernos se están haciendo más largos y entran cada vez menos foráneos.

 

El rizado se quedo callado cuando Demian vio al par de ojos azules en la ventana, que tan pronto lo vieron se esfumaron del otro lado de la cortina.

 

—Sólo hago mi trabajo...

 

Demian se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de golpe para que Niall saliera corriendo a abrazarlo. El hombre había sido extremadamente amable las pasadas dos noches, incluso llegando a faltar al trabajo para hacerle compañía, y no podía sólo verlo marcharse.

 

—Gracias.

 

El pelinegro envolvió sus brazos protectoramente en el rubio, sintiendo la calidez antes de dejarle un beso en la frente y marcharse. Niall volvió a entrar, viendo como Harry trataba desesperadamente de tapar algo, que al instante que se movió, se encontró de frente con Zayn, tan perfecto como su enredada mente se lo permitía recordar.

Se miraron por lo que parecieron eones, los ojos ardiendo al no pestañar, y sus respiraciones entrecortadas hasta que el llanto de un bebé rompió la burbuja en la que estaban, haciendo que Niall parpadeará, dejando caer un par de lágrimas, andes de salir de la sala.

 

—Niall...

 

Zayn susurro apenas audiblemente antes de caminar velozmente tras el rubio que se alejaba entre la pastura, arbustos y dientes de león. Al momento de alcanzarlo, sujetándolo por el brazo con delicadeza, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejar que se fuera, el ojiazul trato de zafarse inútilmente.

 

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que me vaya—el moreno halo de la delicada muñeca hasta hacer que el rubio quedara de frente a él —. Niall, mírame y dime que me vaya y juro por mi vida que nunca volverás a saber de mí.

 

Niall comenzó a sollozar ante aquellas palabras, recargando su frente en el amplio pecho del moreno, mojando su playera y sujetándose con puños firmes.

 

—Me lastimaste... No quieres al bebé que llevo dentro...—el rubio podía sentir las manos de Zayn deslizarse en su espalda.

 

Le tomo varios minutos al moreno poder juntar las palabras en su pecho, porque ardían. Sujeto a Niall de los hombros para alejarlo lo suficiente como para poder verlo a los ojos, pero en cuando vio el azul frío en ellos, lo abrazo contra su pecho con desesperación. Junto sus labios a la oreja del rubio, y muy quedamente dijo:

 

—Es sólo que no soporto la idea de perderte...

 

Y con ello, Niall, aún sujetando a Zayn con puños firmes, se dejo caer en la hierba para ser seguido por su amante.

Se quedaron sentados varios minutos, con Zayn tratando de tranquilizar al rubio entre sus brazos, pensando en algo que lo animara.

 

—He estado pensando...—comenzó el moreno, ganándose de lleno la atención de Niall — ¿Cómo supones que crie junto a Liam al bebé?

—Demian hablo conmigo, dijo que si podemos comprobar ante una pequeña corte que somos una poli-pareja, dejarán que Liam críe al bebé contigo.

— ¿Y crees que Liam acepte?

—Debiéramos preguntarle...

 

A Zayn le dio un escalofrío solamente de pensarlo, y aún más cuando Louis grito, desde la casa:

 

— ¡Yo tengo el teléfono de Liam!

 

Y casi seguidamente el ruidoso llanto de tres bebés y el gruñido de Harry.

~~~~~

 

Niall, descansando en la habitación de los bebés Styles, en una mecedora y sosteniendo a Robin, hizo que Zayn se sintiera sumamente culpable al ver su mano vendada y recordad que había destruido la recámara de su hijo no nato.

Sintió un golpe y volteo a ver al rubio.

 

—Te pregunte si habías pensado en algún nombre—Niall se sonrojo ante la intensa mirada que le ofrecía el moreno.

—Bueno—Zayn, al no tener bebé ya que Harry y Louis se habían llevado a Emma y Ted, apretujo un pequeño peluche entre sus manos—. He estado pensando en algunos estos últimos días...—alzo la mirada tímidamente solo para encontrarse a un par de ojos azules mirándole pacientemente—. Si... Si es niña, me gustaría que se llamara Nina, o Pari; significa hada. Si es niño, Naveed, portador de buenas noticias—alzo la mirada rápidamente para volverla a ocultar ante su nudo en la garganta—, o Zare, que significa lágrimas.

 

Niall se quedo pensando unos momentos antes de acariciar el brazo de Zayn.

 

—Suenan hermosos, pero, umnh, he estado pensando—el rubio acarició con dulzura al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos que amenazaba con dormirse acurrucado en su vientre al sentir al no nato moverse—. He estado pensado en, Luka, tal vez.

 

Zayn asintió, enternecido ante el sonrojo del rubio, y pensó que si tenía escasos meses para disfrutarlo, trataría de que fueran los mejores para Niall.

 

—Luka Naveed...

 

Amos se sonrieron un momento antes de que Louis irrumpiera en la estancia; toco a la puerta quedamente, recargando sus caderas en el marco de la puerta.

 

—Liam está esperando en la sala.

 

El oji azul entro en la estancia para tomar a Robin. Niall, al costarle trabajo levantarse, extendió la mano necesitadamente hacia el moreno que lo miraba enternecido. Era obvio para el rubio que Zayn seguía teniendo conflictos consigo mismo por las cuestiones del bebé y de Liam, pero suspiro antes de bajar las escaleras.

Harry extendía a Ted como un tributo hacia Liam, que se encontraba con los gemelos en las piernas, moviéndolas frenéticamente para que los bebés tiemblen, les encantaba. Louis estaba sentado intentando robar algún bebé.

 

—Buenas tardes, Liam

 

Saludo cortésmente Zayn, provocando que el castaño se estremeciera, y si no fuera por Harry, estaba seguro que Liam habría tirado a los gemelos.

 

—Hola, Zayn.

 

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin notar como Louis y Harry se recurrían fuera de la escena con los bebés en sus brazos. Liam se acercó lentamente, sin despegar la mirada del moreno que se mantenía firme, tratando de no doblegarse ante el hombre frente a él; Niall tuvo que carraspear para que le pusieran atención.

 

—Hola, Liam; lamento si interrumpimos algo que estuvieras haciendo.

—Oh, está, está bien. Es mi día libre así que no hay problema—el castaño sonrió, tratando de agarrar algo en su regazo, dándose cuenta por fin que no tenía ningún bebé consigo.

—Perdón ¿Tenías planes?

—No, no, todo libre.

 

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los tres hasta que Harry anuncio que había té y emparedados, de tal manera que el trío se moviera a la cocina. Louis parecía atento a todo lo que pasaba a pesar de tener un mal momento alimentando a los bebés.

 

—No quiero darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Liam—Niall hablo fuertemente para que el aludido y Zayn se dejaran de mirar—. No deseo que mi hijo crezca sólo con Zayn, va a necesitar dos padres y al estar investigando encontré que podemos declararnos en una relación poliamor, tú podrías tener derechos legales sobre el bebé sin tener todos los problemas de matrimonio.

—Yo... ¿Qué?

—Sé que te gusta Zayn, y a él le gustas tú —ambos hombres se sonrojaron notoriamente, mirándose tímidamente—. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que cuides a mi bebé con Zayn cuando me vaya.

— ¿Cuando te vayas?

 

Todos se miraron expectantes ante la tristeza; Liam, sin entenderlo, se giro hacia todos en la estancia que callaban hasta que Louis hablo.

 

—Niall está sobre medicado.

 

Y como si de una daga se tratase, Zayn se tomo el abdomen. Liam miro tristemente a la pareja.

 

—Bueno, en el hospital hemos estado trabajando en algo nuevo...

— ¿Trabajas en un hospital?—Harry hablo en voz alta, recibiendo una mirada escéptica de Louis.

—Claro que trabaja en un hospital, él ayudo a que tus hijos vinieran al mundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te desmayaste, tonto.

—Oh...

 

Zayn suspiro y rápidamente se giro.

 

— ¿En qué han estado trabajando?

—En, umnh, los bebés sobre medicados se sacan del vientre y se colocan en una incubadora hasta que tienen un desarrollo óptimo.

— ¿Sé puede hacer con bebés de seis meses?—pregunto Zayn casi saltando en su asiento.

—Sí... Quiero decir, aún está en práctica pero es posible.

~~~~

 

La tarde había transcurrido lentamente, y aunque el trió no volvió a hablar de emparentarse, Zayn tenía las esperanzas muy altas para poder tener su pequeña familia feliz, sin embargo, al llegar a la tienda de arte, Niall lo detuvo en la entrada.

 

—Quiero emparentarme con Liam, sobreviva o no, quiero, quiero estar con él.

 

Zayn le sonrió y lo dejo ir escaleras arriba; quizá Liam sería algo bueno que tenía que pasar en su vida.

No llego a pisar bien el segundo piso cuando escucho a Niall gritar.

 

— ¡Javad, estás en graves problemas!

 

Sí, tal vez una mano extra para reconstruir la habitación del bebé sería lo mejor.

 

 

 

 


	25. Capítulo XXV

—Ok, gordos, ahora, la primera regla del juego es no dejar que el oponente vea sus cartas, y ustedes no hacen nada por evitarlo.

Louis le hablaba a sus hijos, quienes estaban repartidos por el suelo con cartas de póker tiras en todas direcciones; apenas le prestaban atención a su madre.

—Escuchen, yo sé que es difícil estar sin papi todo el día, pero tuvo que ir al edificio en el centro para arreglar papeleo, así que debemos entretenernos.

Robin boto todas sus cartas hacia su hermana que observaba atentamente a Louis, mientras que Ted se ocupaba en frotar su estómago y manos en la cobija, era tan suave y afelpada.

—Robin, los bebés lindos no avientan las cosas; Ted, Dios, sólo, sólo no te frotes.

Tomo al bebé del tutú en sus brazos, recibiendo un tirón de cabello como reclamo, y por lo que siguió de tres horas, Louis intento alimentar a los niños con puré de zanahoria y trocitos de pollo, recibiendo a cambio toda la  comida en la cara.  
Para cuando Harry llego, el ojiazul mayor ya había dejado dormidos a los bebés.

—Hola—Louis sintió los rizos hacerle cosquillas en el cuello — ¿Cómo te fue hoy?  
—Tengo comida en mi ropa interior, esos demonios regordetes se niegan a comer comida solida.

Harry se acercó lentamente a Louis, deslizando sus manos en la cálida piel del mayor, besando con ternura su cuello.

—Teniéndote a ti, no veo porque comer papillas.  
—Harry, eso no ayuda, ellos deben empezar a comer cosas solidas.  
—Dales un poco de tiempo, porque yo seguiré comiendo de ahí.

Louis golpeo bastantes veces el brazo del rizado hasta dejarlo en el suelo; no supo exactamente si por dolor o de risa.  
~~~~~

Zayn, Liam y Harry estaban en la tienda de arte del moreno tomando algunas latas de pintura y varios pinceles mientras Niall y Louis sostenían a los bebés tratando que no se metieran nada a la boca.  
Zayn, temprano aquel día, había pedido la ayuda de todos para reconstruir la habitación del bebé, ya que Niall lo había dejado dormir en el sofá.

—No deberías ser tan duro con él; lo hizo porque te quiere mucho, y no desea ponerte en peligro.  
—Aja...—Niall hacia caso omiso de todo a su alrededor, ya que jugaba con los holanes del tutú verde de Ted.  
—Niall, vamos. Zayn es muy atractivo y es súper lindo.  
—Lo tendré en consideración cuando arregle la habitación del bebé —pego a Ted a su pecho y susurro amargamente—o cuando los idiotas me dejen verlos en acción.  
— ¿Qué dijiste?  
—Nada, nada...  
—Niall...  
—Liam vino anoche para hacer como un tiempo de prueba; Demian dijo que debíamos hacerlo y luego demostrárselo a alguien de La República... Así que me fui a "dormir" temprano, y al rededor de las once me levante para ver que estaban haciendo. Los dos idiotas se frotaban como perros en celo y en cuanto me vieron dejaron de hacerlo.  
—Eres un pervertido...—Louis intentaba, con poco éxito, cubrir los oídos de Robin.  
—Entonces Zayn se levanto y me llevo devuelta a la cama y se durmió conmigo, o al menos hasta que yo estuve dormido, ya que cuando desperté ellos estaban desayunando y tenían esa estúpida sonrisa...

Niall señalo a Zayn, quien daba pequeñas sonrisas a Liam, y Louis podía notar a leguas que era la sonrisa de satisfacción post-sexo. Y, pensando para su adentros, creyó que debía dejar de contarle a Niall muchas cosas; el pequeño y dulce rubio se iba convirtiendo en un pequeño pervertido y sarcástico -también estaba seguro que Harry había intervenido en la transformación -.  
Los ojiazules permanecieron hablando durante mucho más tiempo hasta que, aburridos, decidieron ir a ver qué era lo que ocurría, encontrando a Harry sentado en el suelo trabajando con la cuna, y entre sus piernas la pequeña Emma cubierta de pintura y un cubre bocas diminuto; Zayn, igualmente manchado en pintura pastel, lucía delgado en un overol que denotaba su pequeño trasero, del cual Liam no podía sacar la vista, Louis estaba muy seguro de que comenzaría a babear en cualquier momento.

—Iremos al centro.

Louis hablo en voz alta, haciendo que todos volteasen a verlo; Harry se paro velozmente.

—No  
—Voy a ir, ricitos, te guste o no; hay muchas tiendas en esta calle.  
—Entonces deja me cambio y...  
—No, iré con Niall; procuraré que nada le pase y me llevare la carriola para estos gordos. Permiso.

El tono déspota y tan elegante y autoritario de Louis le dieron escalofríos a Harry, pequeñas descargas que fueron directo a su entrepierna.  
****

— ¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con Harry?  
—Mira quien lo dice.  
—Hey, cuando Zayn me deje verlo montando a Liam habláremos cordialmente de nuevo.

Louis se ruborizó ante el pensamiento, ya que conocía demasiado bien los cuerpos de Liam y Zayn-sólo hacía falta Niall para completar la lista-, y Dios, Liam era un chico grande, y Zayn era tan delgado, probablemente estrecho; debiera ser todo un espectáculo que presenciar. Sí, esa noche Harry acabaría atado a la cama.

—Así que ¿A dónde quieres ir?—Niall apretujo las mejillas de Ted.  
—Vamos chocolate caliente; después, creo que hay una juguetería abajo en la calle.  
—Podemos comprar algunos para el bebé—el rubio acarició su vientre sobre su camiseta de patito.  
—Voy a ser el padrino ¿Verdad?—Louis envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello del chico, equilibrando perfectamente a Robin en el otro.  
—Presupuesto.

Ambos chicos caminaron calle abajo para comer y comprar varías bolsas de juguetes para todos los niños, incluyendo el no nato de Niall, siguiendo por la tienda de dulces donde los dos bebés se llenaron de chocolate las pequeñas bocas, ensuciándose las manos y riendo entre ellos.  
 Louis los había dejado en una pequeña alfombra junto a la mesita de café donde Niall y él comían pedacitos de pastel.

— ¿Cómo crees que luzca el bebé?—Niall tarareo unos segundos antes de responder:  
—Espero que se parezca a Zayn...  
—Yo también lo espero—el rubio lo vio de mala manera—tú también eres guapo, pero, umnh... No sé.  
—Bueno, puedes decir todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando me pueda quedar a esté pedacito de algodón.

Y ahí está el viejo Niall, tímido y sonrojado ¿Cuándo sus dientes se habían enderezado? La última vez que había prestado atención aún estaban torcidos.  
El rubio tomo a Ted entre sus brazos para limpiarle la cara; el bebé se estaba apegando mucho a él, se le notaba cuando alzaba sus brazos cada vez que lo veía para que lo cargará.  
Louis salió del pequeño transe al escuchar los pujidos envidiosos de Robin que demandaban la atención de su hermano menor, o la de su madre como mínimo, así que Louis dejo al bebé boca abajo para acariciarle su pequeño estomago cubierto en capas de suéteres, hasta que el niño empujo su mano para gatear hasta el rubio para poner sus pequeñas manos en el vientre del rubio.

—Me debes dos bebés —dijo Louis mientras que, con sus pies descalzos, atrapó a Robin y lo atrajo hacia él.  
—No es mi culpa ser más hermoso que tú...  
—Aja...—Robin, pese a su pequeña rabieta, se dejo consentir ante los pequeños besos que su madre le ofrecía —. Tú y yo deberíamos tener un bebé; sería súper atractivo.  
—Uh con las pestañas de Zayn sería hermoso.  
—Y los hoyuelos de Harry.  
—Con los enormes ojos de Liam...

Ambos hombres se miraron antes de comenzar a reír. Necesitarían mucho tiempo para juntar todas esas características en un solo bebé.  
****

—Entonces... ¿Cómo te fue con Zayn y Liam?

Louis sostenía a Emma mientras Harry sostenía a los otros dos bebés en la pequeña tina; todos desnudos y jugando con el agua-salpicándola-. El rizado volteo rápidamente para tomar a la niña entre sus brazos y depositarla junto a sus hermanos.

—Pues, estuvo bien, Emma puso sus pequeñas manos en la pared, y a todos les encanto, así que ahora la pared está llena de pequeñas manos.  
—Mi pequeña artista.

El castaño beso a la bebé en la frente y se volvió a alejar; tenía pavor de bañar a los bebés ¿Qué tal si algo le pasaba a sus hijos?

—Liam estuvo arreglando algunas estanterías y Zayn pintaba las paredes de lila cremoso; le puso muchas flores en el centro, muy artístico, y femenino si me lo preguntas.  
—Suena divertido.  
—Lo fue...

Sin más, Harry termino de bañar y vestir a los bebés mientras Louis hacia papillas, que sorprendentemente se comieron ya que el rizado hacia caras muy graciosas mientras ellos comían.  
A punto de las diez los tres bebés estaban cubiertos en tibias mantas, y Louis entraba a una tina de agua caliente con esencias de cítricos, porque no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase en el campo, su pequeño lado déspota y aristocrático seguía reluciendo como diamantes. Harry lo sabía, y se le hacía agua la boca.  
El rizado espero paciente a que Louis saliera de bañarse; era verdad que en poco tiempo el castaño dejaría de lactar porque los bebés, a pesar de seguir bebiéndola, se estaban acostumbrando a las papillas, así que Harry tendría que aprovechar.  
Para cuando Louis salió del baño, con una toalla apenas sujeta a su cadera, Harry lo tomo por los muslos para levantarlo y arrojarlo a la cama -amablemente, siempre cuidadoso-, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor y deslizando la toalla fuera de su húmedo cuerpo, se sentía tan bien la calidez emanante en contraste con el frío del ambiente.

—Harry—Louis pujo, intentando quitarse al rizado de en sima, porque si lo iban a hacer, él definitivamente iba a tener el control.  
— ¿Ahora quién es la princesa?

Harry se deslizó por el desnudo cuerpo de Louis dejando besos repartidos en su pecho hasta que hundió su rostro en la entrepierna del castaño; olía a naranja y a jabón de menta. Lo volteó velozmente, alzándole las nalgas y mordiendo una; un par de puntitos carmesí se vieron en la perfecta mejilla antes de que Harry volviera a hundir su rostro entre las mejillas para saborear el hermoso botón rosado que hacía algún tiempo se había quedado sin atención; así que lamio vigorosamente mientras su dueño temblaba extraordinariamente, cubriendo su boca-porque Louis era ruidoso con Harry, porque el rizado sabía perfectamente que hacer para volverlo loco-, o los bebés se despertarían y adiós a su momento especial.  
Harry lamió y mordió cuanto pudo antes de tomar las caderas de Louis para recostarlo contra las sabanas, apretujando con su mano el pequeño rollito de grasa en el estomago del mayor, el que le aquejaba tanto; metió su mano helada con mucho cuidado entre las nalgas del castaño para hundir un dedo y comenzar a moverlo lentamente; la calidez era inigualable. Besaba el cuello de Louis y lamía su oreja de manera erógena, haciéndolo trastrabillar.  
Cuando sintió que un dedo no era suficiente deslizo uno más en la cuenta al mismo tiempo que besaba el pecho del mayor, dirigiéndose veloz al pezón derecho, erecto y derramando gotas de leche que se deslizaban hasta las sabanas. Harry mordió el pezón, sacando un poco más de leche que calentó su boca, impulsándolo a succionar más, a llenar su cuerpo de la dulce esencia que le ofrecía su prometido.  
Siguió bebiendo e introduciendo dedos hasta que Louis se corrió entre sus abdómenes, y casi como guiado por un frenesí, dejo todas sus actividades para ir al pene semi erecto, que permanecía sensible ante las frías caricias y cálidos besos que se envolvían a su alrededor, lamiendo cada rastro del blanco dejado.  
Harry lo giro una vez más para deleitarse ante la maravillosa vista que era la burbuja que Louis llamaba trasero, tan liso y perfecto aún después del embarazo-al rizado realmente no le interesaban las lineas hendidas blancas-, por lo que separo las mejillas para dejar su pene entre ellas y, al apretarlas con su mano, sentir la deliciosa presión de frotar la cabecilla sin penetrar a Louis; el muchacho se estaba volviendo loco y le encantaba.  
Le dio una fuerte nalgada antes de introducir un dedo que, con éxito, toco la próstata del mayor, haciéndolo chillar de manera aguda y ruidosa.

—Los niños que lloran no reciben premios —susurro Harry al oído de Louis antes de darle otra nalgada, esta vez más fuerte y ruidosa, dejándole la mejilla rosa al castaño.  
—Los chicos malos tampoco...

Otra nalgada.  
Harry lo empujo contra el colchón una vez más, boca arriba, deslizando sus manos desde el vientre del mayor hasta llegar a las delicadas muñecas al pasar a través de la suave piel, dejando su aliento caliente en el cuello de Louis; una sola mano sujeto las del castaño, de tal manera que pudo estirarse y del suelo tomar una banda que le cubriera los ojos a Louis.  
No se resistió, tampoco cuando el rizado sujeto sus manos por las muñecas, imposibilitándole el movimiento. La fría mano de Harry tomo sus testículos para darle un apretón suave, jalando un par de vellos que le hicieron ahogar un grito; esas mismas manos que jalaron eróticamente de su cabello y acariciaron su rostro, metiendo el pulgar en su boca para que lo lamiera; sus sentidos habían incrementado al no ver, y su placer era mayor al no saber que era lo que Harry deseaba hacerle, así que cuando sus labios sintieron el líquido tibio del pene, abrió la boca para recibirlo, sin embargo, el amargo sabor no duro demasiado en su boca, ya que casi al instante sintió como Harry se hundía en él de manera fuerte, segura.  
El abdomen trabajado de Harry hacía un maravilloso trabajo al empujar sus caderas; podía decir que descartando sus paredes internas, pero aún cuando lo hacia tan fuerte, seguía sintiendo la delicadez y cuidado que el rizado guardaba para él.  
Harry salio de Louis, dejándolo a un lado de la cama y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza para ver al mayor de manera petulante al señalar su prominente erección.

—No se irá por si sólo...

Louis considero por una milésima de segundo el irse y dejar a Harry sólo con su mano y un pañuelo, pero el cosquilleo en su pequeño botón rosado no se iría por si mismo, y no tenía ningún consolador-el que le había dado el señor Richard hacia mucho había dejado de funcionar-, así que dejo sus manos atadas sobre el pecho del menor y maniobró para que el pene se realizara fácilmente.  
No salto. Solo movía sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás  de manera rápida y lenta, alternando según su conveniencia y placer, y aunque no lo supiera, estaba volviendo loco a Harry, así que cuando el rizado se corrió en su interior-y él poco después -sintió uñas enterrándose con fervor a sus muslos, y no se sorprendió de encontrar marcas de dedos que probablemente quedarían en moretones.  
Louis se acostó en el pecho de Harry mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

—Los chicos malos terminan primero ¿Ah?—Harry se jacto mientras enterraba sus manos en el castaño cabello de Louis para acariciarlo con cariño.  
—Tú eres un chico bueno.  
—Los chicos buenos terminan al último.  
—Jamás podrías ser un chico malo; y te amo tal como eres.

Se quedaron inmóviles por un largo rato, casi quedándose dormidos al disfrutar de la desnudez del otro, al menos hasta que el teléfono sonó y en la ensoñación, Louis percibió la voz de Harry hablar hasta que el menor lo movió para despertado.

—Era Zayn, está en el hospital; Niall tuvo complicaciones y Liam tuvo que llevarlo de emergencia.


	26. Capítulo XXVI

A Louis se le había partido el corazón a mitad de la noche cuando partieron al hospital, ver los rostros tristes de sus hijos, que sabían que su madre se iba; Ted hacía pequeños pucheros en el pecho de Mark mientras Robin pataleaba en brazos de Maurice, y la pequeña Emma lo miraba con ojos tristes.

La culpabilidad mataba a Louis, por lo que se acercó a Robin para besar los puños que hacía con las manos.

 

—No podemos llevarlos, Lou, se van a estresar y desesperar. No quiero imaginar lo que te pasará a ti...

 

Harry tomo por los hombros al ojiazul, tirando de él hasta la puerta-donde se escuchaban los quejidos de los bebés, los llantos desesperados-, a la vieja camioneta que usaba para ir al mercado agrario.

Condujo hasta el centro con la nevada aún cayendo, y como si fuera poco, la calefacción apenas cubría la necesidad de ambos hombres. Para cuando llegaron al hospital una capa de nieve cubría por completo las afueras del edificio.

Zayn estaba sentado en un banco junto a una gran puerta; sostenía su rostro entre sus manos y a lo lejos Louis podía ver como el moreno temblaba; se veía desalineando.

 

—Zayn...—Louis descanso su mano en el hombro del moreno.

 

El ojimiel volteó, los ojos rojos, y lo abrazo por inercia, dejando descansar su rostro en el suave estomago de Louis. Harry reprimió el gruñido que crecía en su interior, porque Louis era suyo.

 

—Zayn ¿Qué paso?

 

El moreno tardo un poco de tiempo en recobrar la compostura, pero en cuando pudo dejar de sollozar soltó al castaño y miro tímidamente a Harry.

 

—Estábamos cenando, y Niall se levantó, dijo que le dolía la cabeza, que iba a dormir temprano...—se seco un par de lágrimas que resbalaban —había tanta sangre; todo se volvió confuso y... Y si no hubiera sido por Liam, yo... Yo...

 

El moreno dejo de hablar y volvió a llorar sobre sus manos mientras Louis acariciaba su espalda con ternura.

Harry se sentó a un lado, procurando mantener al moreno cerca de él.

El silencio se extendió por la sala, y aun que no eran los únicos en el lugar, y el ruido no cesaba, ellos solo escuchaban las manecillas del reloj moverse; cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más largo que el anterior, y cuando Liam salió de una gran puerta, con el traje azul de operación manchado de sangre, Louis podría jurar que el corazón se le detuvo.

Zayn no reaccionó, se oculto instintivamente en los brazos de Harry, aferrándose con mucha fuerza.

 

— ¿Quieres conocer a tu hijo?

 

Liam forzó una sonrisa que solo logro arrebatarle el aliento a Zayn.

Louis se levanto deprisa, sintiéndose temblar ante la cantidad de sangre que había por ahí.

 

— ¿Y Niall? ¿Qué paso con él?

—Lo tuvimos que trasladar a quirófano; estamos intentando estabilizarlo.

 

Liam se arrodilló frente a Zayn para abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien. Tardaron bastante tiempo antes que el castaño, a regañadientes, guiara al moreno hasta la sala de maternidad. Louis caminaba alrededor, observando a todos los lindos bebés recién nacidos al tiempo que Harry perdía su atención en Louis.

Llegaron a una enorme sala dónde había una sola incubadora. Liam deslizó su mano por la cadera de Zayn para que se acercara. Era un bebé diminuto, de piel roja y escaso cabello, la piel arrugada y el cráneo parecía descomunal en contraste con el cuerpecito, y el moreno no pudo pensar en nada más hermoso que ese bebé.

 

—Es un pequeño muy fuerte—Liam, dulcemente, abrazo a Zayn a su pecho—. Posee unos pulmones inigualables y las pruebas motrices salieron a la perfección. Es un varón en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo?—Zayn apenas tenía voz.

—Me temo que no. Habrá que esperar algún tiempo, está muy malhumorado y temo que cualquier cambio lo pueda afectar.

— ¿Por qué está enojado?—intervino Harry, verdaderamente angustiado.

—No ha comido desde hace tres horas, no acepta las mamilas con fórmula.

 

Zayn se agitó una vez más. Su hijo estaba sufriendo y no había absolutamente nada que él pudiera hacer.

 

—Yo aún estoy lactando—Louis alzo la mano—. Podría... Bueno...—un adorable sonrojo cubrió su rostro y Harry, posesivamente-y con celos-lo tomo de la cintura.

—Bueno, hay una bomba por aquí...

 

Liam salió del lugar.

Harry apretó las curvaturas de Louis, como intentando que se fusionarán para no sentir esos celos estúpidos. Los sentía con sus propios hijos y se sentía horrible, y en ese momento aún más, Louis intentaba ayudar al bebé de su probable mejor amigo, un bebé que estaba muriendo de hambre y él sólo podía pensar en el castaño dándole lo que era suyo a alguien más. Así que si le preguntaban, se sentía como un horrible ser humano.

Cuando Liam estuvo devuelta con la bomba y una mamila, Louis se desprendió del agarre de su prometido para tomarla; en el proceso de desabotonarse la camisa se dio cuenta que todos le miraban y dejo de hacerlo.

 

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será darle privacidad...

 

Liam con un gran sonrojo saco a Zayn, quien no dejaba de mirar a Louis como si tuviera dos cabezas.

 

— ¿Quieres que me quede? O...—Harry estuvo en su lugar con incomodidad.

—Si quieres... No es como si no hubieras visto esto antes...

 

Comenzó a apretar la pequeña burbuja y el biberón estaba siendo llenado.

 

— ¿Te molesta que haga esto?—comento Louis cuando la botella estaba por la mitad.

—Me agradaría que no lo hicieras; pero no quiero que el bebé sufra, y tú eres un gran ser humano.

— ¿Ya no soy un grano en el trasero?

—Oh sí, aún lo eres, y muy grande.

 

Harry jalo de Louis hasta una silla para que se sentara en su regazo.

 

— ¿Aún te quieres casar conmigo?—susurro Louis muy bajito.

—No hay cosa que quiera más en este mundo...

 

El biberón se lleno por completo y Liam reapareció en la escena. Zayn se había quedado afuera porque la cara le ardía y no iba a ser capaz de ver a Louis a la cara-o eso les había dicho el doctor-.

Liam, ya cambiado con una típica bata blanca, tomo la leche e intento con mucho cariño dársela al bebé, con un chupón diminuto, pero el infante comenzó a llorar y rechazar el alimento por unos buenos veinte minutos hasta que el castaño se dio por vencido.

 

—Habrá que esperar a que Niall salga del quirófano ¿Cierto?—comento Harry extremadamente entusiasta. Liam se tenso en su lugar.

—Niall es el tercer caso de sobre medicación, el único bebé de foráneos, y es el único que aún no ha... No ha muerto.

—Pero estará bien ¿Cierto?

—A estas alturas no lo sé...

 

Liam, melancólico, dejo la mamila a un lado y les dio una triste sonrisa a ambos.

Louis se acercó hasta tomar al bebé en manos-sabía cómo manejarlo, tenía tres bebés y tenía experiencia con el cuerpo pequeño de Ted-. Beso la pequeña cabeza y, sin vergüenza, comenzó a alimentarlo.

Liam miro estupefacto como el bebé aferraba sus manos a Louis, y sintió, con dolor, como Harry lo arrastraba fuera del lugar.

Se sentía extraño darle de comer a alguien que no fueran sus bebés -o el pervertido de Harry -, pero Louis se sentí bien, el pequeño bebé se aferraba mucho a él, y estaba decidido a volver cuantas veces fuese necesario para alimentarlo.


	27. Capítulo XXVII

Louis se había mantenido junto a la cama de Niall por, lo que ahora eran, tres semanas. Intentaba pasar tiempo ahí para que Zayn pudiera descansar, y a partir de la primera semana, Emma, Ted y Robin estaban a su lado haciéndole guardia.

Era notorio el cariño que Ted le tenía al rubio, ya que cada día se acurrucaba en el pecho de Niall, pasándole sus pequeñas manos por todo el rostro, mientras Robin, no muy alejado, miraba con consternación el cuerpo inmóvil, secretamente queriendo tocar el estomago plano, porque ¿A dónde había ido el bulto? Pero su madre le había dicho muchas veces que no lo tocara y golpeaba sus manitas-sin fuerza alguna, no quería lastimarlo-si lo intentaba.

Louis intento sujetar a Ted para que se acurrucara en su regazo junto a Emma, que dormía, pero el bebé del tutú comenzó a llorar apenas se alejo del rubio.

—Más vale que despiertes, rubio tonto, me debes un bebé—suspiro—, y no sería divertido si sólo me llevo a Luka...

Sonrió vagamente, mirando el rostro pálido y los labios secos; le habían salido manchas en la piel y bolsas negras bajo los ojos. Niall se veía horrible, y si levantabas la bata de hospital su estomago era atravesado por una enorme cicatriz, roja y abultada.

—Deberías verlo, es hermoso, ya no tiene la piel rojiza, tiene la piel morena, pero más clara que la de Zayn... Se parece mucho a él...

Suspiró otra vez, dejo descansar su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio; tenía miedo de que esta se trozara con su caricia.

~~~

Harry había conducido durante toda la noche para llevar a Zayn a su departamento en el centro, ya que Louis se lo había pedido, y si él nunca se había resistido a su ojiazul, mucho menos en esos momentos que estaba sentado en un hospital, con carita suplicante y sus tres hijos en su regazo. Así que dejo al moreno sobre la cama y se acostó a un lado, acercándose porque el invierno era duro y las personas del Norte de La República habían predicho que las heladas durarían al menos lo que restaba del año, quizá un poco más, y cuando la primavera volviera el agua sería abundante y no sufrirían de sequías como antes lo habían hecho.

Sin notarlo, y pensando mucho en el invierno y en La República, Harry se había quedado dormido con Zayn sobre su pecho.

Al despertar, el rizado tengo el cuerpo sobre el suyo, ya acostumbrado a tener a Louis todo el tiempo deslizó sus manos hasta debajo del pantalón, pero no había colchones suaves, era carne apenas cubriendo el hueso-según su comparativa-, por lo que decidió subir hasta la cintura, dónde sabían que descansaban las estrías del embarazo.

—Liam...

Se quejo el pelinegro entre sueños y Harry lo acento por el aire, cayendo el mismo al suelo por el salto.

—Mierda...—Zayn se levanto cuidadosamente para ver a Harry del otro lado, y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó más de lo debido— Eras... ¿Eras tú?

Harry asintió y el moreno se sonrojo hasta las orejas, por lo que el rizado salió de la habitación muy avergonzado.

Para cuando volvió, varias horas más tarde, Zayn estaba dormido con una cobija abrazada al pecho y rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas, en realidad debería ser una tortura estar en su situación, él ni si quiera quería imaginar que pasaría de estar en su situación, y mucho más con los tres lindos bebés que tenía.

Dejó a Zayn descansar para ir al estudio de arte que tenía en el tercer piso y usar el teléfono empotrado en la pared.

Algunos tonos y alguien del hospital contestó; pidió hablar con Louis o Liam, y mágicamente tenía al ojiazul del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola bebé —saludo el rizado, feliz de escuchar la voz aguda de su pareja.

—Hey, Harry ¿Cómo estás?

—Con sueño, pero creo que bien—pego su espalda a la pared y arrugo la nariz ante el olor de solventes y pinturas—. Zayn ha estado durmiendo toda la tarde y estuvo igual durante la noche.

—Eres un ángel, gracias por cuidarlo...

—No es problema, supongo que se ha vuelto algo así como mi amigo, es decir, desde que intentaste...

—Harry, fue hace mucho, olvídalo por favor.

—Hey, aún temo que un día despierte y te hayas ido con algún hombre o mujer...

—Estaré para siempre contigo, no es como si me fuera a ir a algún lado... Y aprendí mi lección en el muro, de no haber sido por Demian...

—Lo sé, creo que debería dejar de odiarlo.

—Él está bien, vino hace unas horas para ver a Luka y se enamoro completamente. Me puse un poco celoso, mis bebés...

—Nuestros

—Nuestros bebés son igual de hermosos, ellos roban suspiros de la gente.

Harry paso una mano por su cabello, completamente embelesado; sus hijos eran casi una copia de él, todos con rizos y al menos un hoyuelo por bebé, y serían sus clones pequeños si no fuera por los vibrantes ojos azules que todos tenían, y tal vez la nariz de los gemelos, o lo castaño del cabello de Ted, mientras que Luka era un pequeño Zayn de ojos negros.

Harry saltaba, por primera vez Louis lo prefería sobre el moreno.

—Es decir, Ted es adorable con su tutú y sus ricitos; y los gemelo ¡Los gemelos y sus bobos hoyuelos!—escucho un bufido—todos deberían decir que nuestros bebés don hermosos.

—Lou, está bien, Luka es muy lindo, y es un recién nacido... Tú deberías estar con él, no dejarlo sólo, sus papás no están con él.

Con un suspiro, Louis acepto y colgó, diciendo que lo amaba y que tomaría fotos de Luka con todos sus 'gordos'.

El rizado suspiro una última vez y bajo para checar a Zayn, quién estaba despierto y en el borde de la cama; lucía perdido.

— ¿Quieres volver al hospital?—hablo en voz baja.

—Tengo miedo de llegar y ver que Niall...—un sollozo ahogado le impidió hablar. Harry se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del moreno.

—Hey, estamos hablando de Niall, el chico sobre el que Louis tiene sucias fantasías —eso logro una sonrisa en Zayn—. Es fuerte, y tiene muchas ganas de vivir para ver a su bebé. Y si algo malo pasa, Luka te necesita a ti; esos dos en el hospital te necesitan.

Zayn hundió su rostro en el pecho de Harry, intentando no llorar.

—Ahora levanta tu huesudo trasero del colchón y vámonos.

Con pesadez, el moreno obedeció y estuvo en silencio el resto del camino.

Al llegar al hospital, Demian estaba junto a Niall, con un libro en la mano y un par de anteojos para leer que le hacían ver endemoniadamente atractivo. Carraspeo un par de veces la garganta antes de obtener la atención del hombre.

Demian sonrió angelicalmente mientras se quitaba los lentes.

—Oh, hola

— ¿Dónde está Louis?—pregunto Harry después de hacer un amable ademán con la mano.

—Se fue con Liam y sus bebés hace un rato, me parece que era la hora de comer de Luka, así que me quede ha hacerle un poco de compañía al rubio; un poco de Dante nunca le hace mal a nadie.

Harry sonrió y se volteo a Zayn, quien miraba melancólico el cuerpo tendido en la cama.

— ¿Vienes?—el rizado comento casi al aire.

—Preferiría quedarme un rato con Niall, si no les molesta.

Los otros dos hombres asintieron y salieron hacia la habitación de Luka; Liam estaba jugando con los tres bebés, ya que Ted tenía un puchero y Robin intentaba cubrirlo con su cuerpo; Emma hacia adorables burbujas con su baba.

Harry busco por toda la habitación hasta ver, tras una cortina, la silueta de Louis con un bebé en el pecho; sonrió aliviado y camino hasta sus hijos, besando las cabecitas y mordiendo las pequeñas piernas y brazos. Demian, por su parte, se excusó con Liam y salieron de la habitación.

Cuando Louis salió de la habitación, con un bebé pequeño en brazos, sonrió de par en par al ver a Harry.

—Creí que estarías más tiempo con Zayn—beso sus labios con mucho amor, procurando no aplastar al bebé.

Los otros tres bebés, demandantes de atención comenzaron a quejarse y, Louis estaba muy seguro que si había juguetes, se los hubieran arrojado. Harry tomo a la tres en brazos, arrullándolos un poco para calmarlos mientras él admiraba la escena.

—Ellos te aman mucho.

—Me conformo con que no me odien... En especial este cabezón —beso con afán la cabeza de Robin, quien rió ante el contacto con su padre.

—Yo te amo mucho... Eres, no lo sé, mi princesita de pene grande.

Harry rió armoniosamente y dejo a sus hijos en la incubadora abierta, a esas alturas Luka ya no la necesitaba, y ya no lucia como un extraterrestre.

Se quedaron callados por unos momentos hasta que su paz se vio interrumpida con la abrupta entrada de Demian en el lugar.

—Liam dice que necesita hablar con ustedes.

Siguieron al dirigente hasta estar afuera de la habitación de Niall, donde se veía a Zayn acariciar al rubio, con amor y cuidado.

El doctor suspiro pesadamente antes de arreglarse el cabello hacia atrás.

—Demian ha traído una medicina, del Norte.

— ¿Medicina?—Louis abrazo más cerca a Luka y a Ted, que se apachurraban contra su pecho.

—Es, es una medicina—Liam miro de reojo a Demian, nervioso—ayudara a que Niall despierte. Es experimental.

— ¿Es segura?—Harry abrazo más de cerca a Robin y Emma.

—Ha sido probada antes. Pero me gustaría saber si la considerarían, ya que Niall es foráneo y no tiene familia que decida por él, las personas más cercanas son las asignadas en este tipo de asuntos.

Louis y Harry se miraron por un momento antes de que Louis negara repetidas veces para esconderse en el pecho del rizado y distraerse con sus bebés.

—Habrá que probar—Louis se quejo en su pecho—no hay nada que perder.

—Ha tenido problemas para respirar, y si sigue de esa manera y hay que entubarlo, las posibilidades de sobrevivir son mínimas.

Louis se estremeció y vio con terror como Liam entraba a la habitación y, silenciosamente a través del cristal, veía la charla entre los hombres. Zayn asintió, mirando dolorido como el castaño aplicaba un líquido azul al suero del rubio.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Niall comenzara a convulsionarse y Zayn fuera sacado a la fuerza de la habitación.

Luka lloraba en el pecho de Louis.


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

—Me siento cansado...

Niall musitó con la voz seca; los ojos le pesaban y le dolía básicamente cada movimiento que hacía.

—Bueno, tontito, estuviste en coma por más de tres semanas y te estuvieron alimentando por un tubo.

Louis, obviamente feliz de ver los azulados ojos del rubio, sonrió de par en par mientras extendía un vaso de agua con una pajilla para que Niall bebiera.

Era obvio para cualquiera que el rubio estaba en pésimas condiciones, pero hacia apenas una hora que había despertado, y dado a que Zayn estaba completamente sedado por un ataqué de pánico, Louis no quería despegarse de su lado. Los cuatro bebés, sin ser notados por Niall, dormían en una esquina de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está Zayn?

—Está afuera con Harry—Louis noto la mirada triste en los ojos azules—esta sedado porque tuvo un ataque de pánico. Le diste, nos diste un susto de muerte, rubio tonto.

Niall torció la boca y miro para todos lados hasta que su vista cayó en la cuna improvisada del hospital. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y cuando el castaño se dio cuenta sonrió de lado a lado.

Louis tomo con mucho cuidado a Luka, procurando no mover a sus hijos ya que una vez que se despertarán no los podría poner a dormir sin la ayuda de Harry a su lado.

— ¿Quieres conocer a mami?

Louis beso la pequeña nariz del recién nacido, provocando un ligero puchero en él. Cuando alzo la vista del infante, Niall tenía los ojos nublados en lágrimas gruesas que recurrían vigorosamente.

—Niall Horan, le presento a Luka Naveed Malik-Payn... Horan... Bueno, aún no lo han registrado, pero ese es el nombre oficial.

Niall sólo atino a sonreír cuando dejo al pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Luka comenzó a sollozar y a aferrar sus pequeñas manos a la bata de hospital.

Louis, como espectador de todo eso, sonrió enternecido y beso la frente del rubio antes de volver a sentar. Era increíble ver como Niall, a quien le dolía el solo mover una pestaña, arrullaba a su bebé con paciencia para que se calmara, y aunque no lo hizo y despertó a sus hijos, no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento.

Tomo a Emma en sus brazos para dejar a Ted y Robin pasear por la camilla y ver maravillados como el hombre dormido al fin estaba despierto y el más pequeño era arrullado por él. El bebé del tutú gateo hasta el pecho de Niall, ganándose la atención y, de alguna manera, haciendo que el rubio lo cargará junto a Luka.

Robin, como el animoso bebé celoso que era, gateo hasta el rubio para colarse entre los otros bebés, sacándole una sonrisa a Niall.

—Lo sé—Louis sonrió enternecido—. Estos bebés te aman, así que tendré que llevarme a este terrón de azúcar conmigo a cambio.

Louis beso la cabeza de Luka antes de besar a los otros dos, quienes le miraron con una linda sonrisa.

Emma sólo miraba paciente como sus hermanos se mesclaban con el pequeño bebé, tenía un poco de miedo y trataba de ocultarse con su madre.

—No es mi culpa que seas horrible y ellos te odien—Niall dijo con la voz ceca.

—Dios, sólo llevas un par de horas despierto y ya estas aprendiendo las cosa malas.

Louis sonrió antes de pasar su atención a la pequeña bebé que descansaba en sus brazos y deseo mucho tener una cámara que capturara el momento.

~~~~

Algunas horas después, cuando Niall aún estaba besando la cabeza de Luka, Zayn entro en la habitación con los ojos húmedos hasta abrazar al rubio.

— ¿Alguna vez habías visto algo más hermoso?

Niall señalo el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, pero Zayn veía la imagen completa, maravillado y sonriente.

—He visto muchas cosas hermosas hoy...

El moreno tomo asiento junto al rubio para besar a su bebé, derramando algunas lágrimas al sonreír; Robin y Ted golpearon amablemente su pecho, de tal manera que lo observarán.

Ted, una vez en los brazos de Zayn, toco la carita de Luka, procurando no hacerle daño.

—Los bebés te aman—susurro Zayn, temiendo que un ruido, por más ligero que fuese, rompiera el hermoso momento.

Niall volteo a verle para depositar un beso en sus labios, y al moreno realmente no le importaba que dl beso supiera a medicina o que el rubio no luciera radiante como de costumbre, él sólo quería besarlo por el resto de su vida.

Harry entro en la habitación y le susurro a Louis que debían darles privacidad ya que era "su momento". Tomaron a los llorosos bebés en brazos para salir de ahí, y después de una hora de camino, estaban en la casa que se cernía en la colina, bañada en blanca nieve que, según Louis, hacía temblar a los bebés hasta la muerte.

—Tengo un regalo para ti...—Harry hablo desde la puerta, mientras él acomodaba a los bebés en sus pequeñas cunas.

— ¿Es un dibujo?

Louis estaba tan acostumbrado a la belleza en Harry y en su arte que le inquietaba ver al rizado con lápiz en la mano sin que él viese el dibujo.

—No... Es algo más... De tu clase.

Louis beso la cabeza de Emma antes de salir de la habitación, dejando una luz para la oscuridad encendida. Recorrió la mitad del pasillo hasta su habitación, siguiendo los pasos de Harry.

—Es algo, un poco tonto... Quizá no te guste, pero el que me lo vendió dijo que es de antes de la guerra.

Le extendió una caja pequeña, café y envuelta en un moño rosa pastel.

Louis, cuidando de la belleza simple del obsequio, descubrió un collas y una llave, que al introducirla en una ranura y girarla, una canción comenzaba a sonar.

—Conozco está canción...

—Tu padre me dijo que la solía cantar para ti...

Louis sintió las ganas de llorar, y las resguardo para seguir escuchando la melodía.

Una vez terminada, volvió a darle vuelta mientras Harry se abrazaba a su pecho, de tal manera que ambos estuvieran en una comida posición sobre la cama.

—Hold me close and hold me fast the magic spell you cast, this la vie en rose...

Harry se acurrucaba en su pecho al oírlo cantar al tiempo que Louis sentía los sedosos rizos derretirse en sus dedos

—Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be... La vie en rose

El rizado pareció derretirse en sus brazos para cuando termino la canción así que Louis se encargo de girarlo para que ambos quedaran de frente, de tal manera que el ojiazul pudiese besar a Harry de manera delicada, con suaves movimientos, tan cariñoso como le era posible.

Louis se deslizó sobre el pecho del menor para obtener una mejor posición.

—Creo que te amo...

Harry abrió los ojos, desconcertado; Louis le había dicho tantas veces "te amo" que se le iba a romper el corazón si decía en ese instante lo contrario.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—El rizado estaba a punto de llorar.

—Quiero decir que... Te amo... Y no es un amor como... No lo sé—Louis luchaba para conseguir las palabras correctas a decir—es sólo que antes creía que te amaba porque resultas ser tan perfecto en todo lo que hacer y eres tan bien parecido... Eres la persona que se llevo mi virginidad, literalmente de casi todo. La República nos puso juntos aún cuando me pusieron haber ofrecido a alguien con un cargo sumamente importante pero me dieron a ti y de alguna manera odie, odio, sentirme como un objeto que pueden mover de aquí a allá, pero tú...

Louis lucía auténticamente perdido; intentaba recordar "amor" como el que él sentía en ese momento.

En su memoria estaba su padre en la cocina con el señor Richards, preparando un pastel para su cumpleaños número 7; ellos estaban cubiertos en harina y chocolate, se sonreían uno al otro con cariño y rosaban sus manos.

Estaba Zayn en el mercado agrario de Saint Mari espiando desde una esquina a Niall, que se ocultaba tras una tímida sonrisa y era cómplice del moreno que lo miraba, pero no hacia nada más que sonrojarse.

Veía la fotografía que tenía guardada en el armario; su madre sonreía con brillo en los ojos mientras acariciaba su vientre hinchado, como su padre la miraba desde una esquina con un libro entre las manos.

—Eres, eres la excepción a todo lo que he sentido... Porque cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar sonreír...—Louis comenzaba a hiperventilarse, con los ojos llorosos y Harry sólo pudo enderezarse—porque cada vez que te abrazo todo se siente bien, en su lugar... Y cuando te beso siento que el mundo sigue girando y las personas mueren pero, pero creo que las cosas al fin tienen sentido... Y cuando me sonríes, Dios, siento que ángeles cantan una estúpida canción de amor, haciendo clic en algo dentro de mí —Louis rió irónico, a sabiendas de lo estúpido que su discurso sonaba.

—Louis... Yo...

—Te amo; eres el amor de mi vida y...

Harry lo calló con un certero beso, pegándolo a su pecho, lo más cerca que su cuerpo se lo permitiese.

—Ahora lo único que quiero es ser viejo contigo y ver a nuestros gordos bebés jugar en el patio trasero mientras nosotros... Verlos crecer y que nos visiten después de que se vayan...

>Quiero abrazarte y... Dios, me hubiera gustado haberte conocido antes y haber hablado por teléfono contigo durante horas antes de dormir...

—Te amo, Louis.

~~~~

Zayn dejo la maleta de Niall en la sala para voltear a ver al susodicho cargar al bebé. Liam no iba muy atrás, asegurándose de que el rubio no tropezase. Hacía frío y el aire helado se colaba.

Niall, siendo ayudado por ambos, llego hasta la habitación de Luka, que le robo un suspiro al ver juguetes del sistema solar en la cuna del infante.

—Demian envió juguetes, y dijo que lo visites...

Liam menciono, a sabiendas que los otros dos estaban embelesados con el bebé, y no es como si él no lo estuviera, pero prefería dejarlos ser, al menos hasta que Zayn deslizó su brazo para sacarlo de la habitación y dejar un casto beso sobre los labios del castaño.

—Gracias, por... Por todo.

—Imagino que esto se termina aquí.

— ¿Bromeas? Tú eres el que cambiara los pañales.

Liam sonrió, feliz.


	29. Capítulo XXIX

—Di "mamá"—Louis torció la boca ante cada palabra, haciendo gestos graciosos que hacían reír a Robin— "Mamá"

Robin balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, haciendo sonidos dulces como risas pequeñas. Ted, a su lado, reía estruendosamente al tiempo que Emma en verdad intentaba imitar lo que su mamá le decía.

—Deberías dejarlos tranquilos un rato, has estado haciendo eso toda la semana...

Comento Harry, obviamente fascinado con el hecho de que su prometido se desviviera para que los bebés dijeran mamá antes que papá.

—Oh cállate, rompe hogares, mal escroto, abandonador de familias...

Louis murmuraba amargamente mientras zarandeaba a Robin en busca de alguna respuesta. El bebé sólo reía.

Harry se deslizó en la habitación hasta lograr abrazar a Louis, hundiéndolo en su pecho mientras el mayor intentaba escapar.

—No, Harry, vete...

—Vamos, Louis, algún día tenía que volver a trabajar...

—Oh sí, bueno, pues vete.

—Lou Lou...

Harry busco un beso de Louis, sin embargo, el castaño se torció en su pecho.

¿Quién se creía Harry para abandonarlo así? Los bebés estaban a punto de hablar y después de casi medio año de invierno-cuya nieve aún no se iba por completo-teniéndolo todo el día para hacer el amor y cuidar a los bebés. La vida parecía tan injusta en ese momento.

Emma balbuceó algo que sonaba como "maba", que fue opacado casi por completo cuando Ted soltó una flatulencia y Robin rió estruendosamente, la niña, sin más atención, empujo al bebé del tutú, solamente provocando solamente que riera más.

Era cierto que Emma era quien recibía menos atención porque no lloraba por ella como Robin o usaba un lindo tutú de varios colores.

Louis tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarle las mejillas empapadas. Si se atrevía a decirlo, ella era la que tenía más similitud con Harry, sus expresiones y la hermosa manera en la que sonreía mostrando descaradamente sus hoyuelos; Robin, por otra parte, le recordaba asimismo de lo envidioso que lograba ser por la atención de su padre, y aunque siempre la conseguía, debía admitir que le agradaba hacer enfurecer al Tomlinson mayor, cosa que el bebé parecía amar. Ted, en su propio mundo, solo gustaba de abrazar a sus padres, o al menos eso podía decir Louis.

—Anda, Lou, prepárales una maleta a los bebés y te voy a dejar con Niall.

—No...—Louis intentaba ocultar su enojo-tristeza besando a Emma.

Harry tomo a la bebé entre sus brazos, besando su cabecita y dejándola en la cuna para tomar a Tomlinson entre sus brazos. Lo arrullo como lo hacía con sus hijos, le acarició el cabello y dejo que el tiempo pasará, seguro que su madre no se molestaría.

— ¿Mejor?—Louis asintió sobre su pecho, apretando sus manitas en los duros bíceps— ¿Me amas?—volvió a asentir—. Yo también te amo, Loui Bear—su enorme mano se escurrió bajo la blusa del mayor—. Eres lo más hermoso del mundo—hablaba entre susurros sobre el castaño cabello.

—Sólo lo dices para no hacerme enojar.

—Tal vez, pero eres el amor de mi vida. Y me has dado tres hermosos bebés con ojos enormes y azules.

—Parecen ranas feas como tú—el tono sarcástico le indicó a Harry que lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Probablemente; ahora hay que hacer las maletas y te voy a dejar con Niall. Mmm ¿Cómo suena eso?

—Como que voy a besar a Niall frente a tus narices de rana.

—Seguro, ahora a trabajar culo lindo.

Al alejarse, Harry dio una sonora palmada en las nalgas de Louis, haciendo un sonido sordo que hizo reír a los bebés por igual.

~~~~~

Niall, en completa desnudez al bajarse con mucho cuidado unas bragas negras, se sonrojo ante la atenta mirada del moreno, que recorrió sus muslos con adoración.

—Hay que hacerlo lento ¿Ok? Nada que te haga sentir agotado o...

Un sonoro jadeo salió de los labios del moreno al sentir como Niall juntaba sus entrepiernas. Estar sentado en una silla no le daba confianza, pero al rubio parecía gustarle.

—Niall, escúchame, no hay que hacer demasiado esfuerzo, cuando te sientas agotado lo detendremos. Todo lo importante es que estés bien y... Y... ¿Dónde está el condón?

—Zayn, vamos a estar bien confía en mí.

—Confió en ti, pero no en mí... Hace tanto que no lo hacemos que...

Se perdió por un momento en la lechosa piel frente a él hasta encontrarse con la abultada cicatriz roja por donde había salido Luka...

— ¡Hey!

Liam entro en la habitación estruendosamente, obligándolos a separase; hacía tiempo que le habían preguntado si ya podían volver a hacerlo, y él les había dicho rotundamente que no.

—Hola Liam —el rubio hablo sonriente—. Creí que ya te habías ido a trabajar.

—Volví porque olvide algo, y escuche a este pequeño pujar.

El pequeño Luka tenía la cara contraída y soltaba sollozos muy quedos, con algunas lágrimas en las mejillas. Niall abandonó instantáneamente al moreno, ignorando el punzante dolor del abdomen; tomo al bebé en brazos y tan pronto como el niño lo sintió, comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

—Naveed, mi hermoso Naveed—beso las lágrimas del bebé fuera de su rostro.

—Creo que tiene hambre...—Liam susurro.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Niall inmediatamente acercó a Luka a su pecho para que el bebé comiera; el bebé posó sus pequeños labios sobre su piel. Era tan íntimo estar así con su hijo, lo adoraba, y en cierta medida, le dolía ver como Zayn volteaba el rostro sonrojado para no verlo. Louis le había dicho tantas veces lo que Harry hacia que sentía envidia de él.

—Iré a otra habitación.

Niall acarició la cabecita de Luka mientras salía del cuarto, sin ser consciente de la lujuriosa mirada que Liam le otorgaba a sus nalgas. Zayn le dio un golpe, muy fuerte, en el abdomen.

—Hey, cuando firmaste el contrato de una pareja poli... Poli...

—Entiendo tu punto.

—Aceptaste que Niall y yo también podríamos, ya sabes, ser pareja...

—Pero...

Zayn arrugo la nariz, y separo las piernas, como cualquier otro hombre se sentaría; encendió un cigarrillo y al ver la mirada de Liam, abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

—Deberías estar con Niall, él necesita estar contigo... Luka también te necesita a su lado.

Le beso los labios y lo escucho bajar las escaleras antes de de gritar que había visitas.

Antes de ponerse la playera, Louis había corrido por el primer piso en busca de su rubio esposo. Poco después, Harry entro en el cuarto con tres bebés en brazos y una pañalera colgándole de lado.

— ¿Puede quedarse hasta las cinco?

—Claro... Pero estará con Niall y Luka.

—Ama a ese bebé y su sueño es ver a Niall desnudo.

Zayn estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando escucho el grito agudo de Horan y la ricita de Louis.

—Bueno, su deseo ya se cumplió—Zayn sonrió y tomo a Emma entre sus brazos para besarla.

— ¿Puedo dejártelos? No creo que lo más conveniente sea que vea a Niall desnudo.

—Y te lo agradecería.

Harry sonrió y le paso a los otros dos bebés antes de salir y encontrarse a Louis en medio del pasillo, trepándose a su pecho como un koala y besando su cuello desesperadamente.

— ¿Un rapidín? Acabo de ver a Niall desnudo y, dios, él también esta amamantando y mis bebés ya no me necesitan...

El tono chillón de Louis al final de la oración hizo que Harry se pusiera duro de repente.

~~~~

— ¿Dónde está Louis?

Niall salió del cuarto vestir completamente, beso la cabeza de Zayn y se sentó en su regazo. El moreno, casi automáticamente metió su mano en el pantalón del rubio para sentir el encaje en su ropa interior. No sabía desde cuando había comenzado a comprar ese tipo de pantaletas para el rubio-o para sí mismo cuando comenzó a salir con Liam-, pero le gusta el contraste hermoso del negro contra la lechosa piel.

—Fue con Harry a tener una sesión de seco rápido, creo que no soy el único que se excita al verte desnudo.

—Mhm...—Sus suaves manos se deslizaron por el negro cabellos—deberías abrir la tienda, ya son las nueve y los buenos artistas tienden a levantarse temprano.

—Yo siempre me levanto tarde...

—Dije los buenos artistas...

— ¡Hey!

Zayn beso su cuello con vehemencia, haciendo cosquillas en la sensible piel; las caricias de la barba rasposa se vieron interrumpidas por varios jadeos y el grito "¡Harry!".

—Te amo.

—Te amo más, Nialler.

El rubio salto de su regazo cuando Louis salió del baño y le halo hasta la habitación de Luka, quien estaba en su cuna, observando el techo con curiosidad, apretando y babeando a Júpiter. Los otros tres bebés estaban retenidos por una pequeña rejilla en una esquina llena de juguetes.

—Hola Ted.

Niall beso rápidamente a cada bebé hasta lograr cargar a dos entre sus brazos. Louis sujeto a Luka y comenzó a besar sus extremidades.

—Envidio los ojos de Luka... Son lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

—Zayn hizo gran parte de ese bebé...

Niall prontamente se encontraba rodeado de bebés para ese momento.

—Deberían empezar a hacer toda una serie de ellos, quiero uno para que se case con cada uno de los míos. Con estos ojos, no otros.

—Puedo intentar convencer a Zayn, si quieres la piel, si quieres enormes ojos cafés, salones, le diré a Liam.

Louis beso las mejillas de Niall antes de bear a sus bebés, quienes lloraron por su atención.

—Liam le canta canciones de cuna a Luka, y Zayn le besa todas las noches.

— ¿Y tú?

—Me quedo hasta que se duerma, cada vez que se levanta procuró ser yo quien ll atienda...

—Me hubiera gustado que estos salieran de uno por uno, hubiese sido más fácil.

Un silencio penetrante; Louis recogió sus piernas, viendo como sus hijos jugaban entre ellos y acariciando la piel acaramelada del bebé más joven.

—A veces esto me sigue dando miedo... De, de los bebés, de que no esté listo para esto y que Harry decida irse...

—Louis, él no se va a ir... Yo no me voy a ir.

Niall dejo a los bebés en el suelo y subió a Luka a su cuna para recostarse en el pecho de Louis, haciendo que el castaño lo abrazara.

—Ellos dirán mamá en cualquier momento, y papá, después dirán "Niall súper cool".

—Danos lindos novios...—Louis giro al rubio de repente —. Emma es una portadora, tiene el 57% de fertilidad.

— ¿Qué hay de Robin y Ted?

—Ted, él aún no está muy claro, y Robin sin lugar a duda es un hombre súper fértil como Harry...

Niall se acomodo una vez más en su pecho. No tendría problemas en ofrecer a Luka para que se casase con Ted, o Robin, quizá Emma, pero ella parecía prestarle tan poca atención a su bebé mientras los otros dos se iban de boca por darle un vistazo al chiquitín de ojos manchados.

—Oh, eso me recuerda, Demian te envía esto.

Louis saco un sobre arrugado de la pañalera. Niall lo leyó con cuidado hasta mostrarse a Louis.

—Vas al Norte...


	30. Capítulo XXX

Louis miraba con nostálgica a la pared mientras recordaba una y otra vez que su único amigo, aquel que le hacía compañía todo el tiempo que Harry no estaba, se iría al Norte, probablemente a que le hicieran algunas pruebas-según había escuchado de conversaciones entre su padre y Demian-.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos, no presto atención a como Robin intentaba picar los ojos de su padre mientras el rizado lo incitaba, al menos hasta que el bebé logro su cometido.

— ¡Bebé malo! ¡Bebé malo!

Al escuchar el chillido de Harry, y la adorable risita de Robin, Louis salió de su burbuja para ver la linda imagen de su prometido acunando a su hijo en brazos mientras un ojo le lloraba incontratablemente.

—Robin ¿Qué le hiciste a papá?

Con cariño, tomo al bebé entre sus brazos para dejarlo con sus hermanos, quienes jugaban sobre una manta.

—Déjame ver, tontito...

—Robin me pico un ojo, creo que quedare ciego de por vida... Tendré que usar un parche por siempre y cuando los niños crezcan habrá que decirles que soy un pirata para que no crean que pasó mientras teníamos sexo...

—Oh no seas un llorón; el dolor se te pasará y tendrás tu estúpido y lindo ojo verde funcionando para la mitad de la tarde.

Louis se balanceó asimismo sobre sus puntas para dejar un beso en el ojo dolorido, después uno en la mejilla del rizado.

Fue feliz por unos instantes al ver como Harry parloteaba acerca de que quedaría ciego y no podría ver a sus endemoniados retoños crecer, hasta que la melancolía lo invadió nuevamente y se alejo. Tomo a un bebé al azar-resultando ser Emma- para cargarla y picarle la panza en busca de algún confort a su tristeza.

—Lou, amor—Harry lo sujeto por la espalda para besar sus hombros y acariciar la barriguita de la bebé — ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo... Nada...

—Louis, he estado viviendo contigo alrededor de dos años, y recuerdas que cuando era menor estaba obsesionado contigo, así que te conozco a la perfección. Por favor no intentes evadirme, me preocupo por ti, y me duele que no quieras contarme.

Louis se retorció, comenzó a llorar y se sujeto muy fuerte a la camisa de Harry, sin haber notado que su hija ya no estaba entre sus brazos.

—Niall se va a ir al Norte, tú vas a ir a trabar todo el día... Yo... No quiero estar sólo ¿Qué pasa si algo malo sucede y no hay nadie que me ayude?—un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—si algo me pasa y nadie puede ayudarme...

—Lou...—al no saber qué hacer, Harry sólo atino a sujetarlo contra su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—No quiero estar sólo... Quiero que estés aquí y bañes a los bebés, y les enseñes a caminar y te quedes a hacer el amor conmigo sobre la mesita de noche...

Harry rió ante su comentario, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

—Está bien Lou... Tal vez, tal vez pueda, no sé... No creo que mi madre se moleste mucho si no voy unos días a trabajar, y la temporada para plantación no empezara en algún tiempo, así que... Bueno, podríamos ir con Niall y...

— ¿Enserió? ¡Harry!—Louis comenzó a saltar y se trepó a los hombros de del rizado, dejando sus piernas enredadas en la cadera del menor.

Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, Harry sintió como Louis comenzaba a comérselo en un beso apasionado hasta que una pequeña voz, que nunca habían escuchado, se hizo el eco en sus oídos.

—Papá...

Louis rápidamente se desenredó de Harry para colgar a ver a los bebés, de los cuales dos de ellos miraban expectantes a Robin.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—Louis tomo al bebé como si se tratase de una bolsa mirándolo con rencor para acercarlo su cuerpo y verlo directamente—. Repítelo ahora mismo.

El bebé, tan risueño como solía ser cuando no se sentía dejado de lado o cuando quería que le prestarán atención, le sonrió enormemente.

— ¡Papá!

—Oh no lo dijiste...

—Papi...

Una segunda voz se escuchó en el fondo; Emma se había unido a su hermano en la gran traición ¿Cómo era posible que le hicieran eso? Sus dos hijos que tanto amaba.

—Iré por la cámara...

Harry se escuchaba sumamente feliz, y sospechosamente cómplice de todo eso. Louis se agacho hasta la altura de los bebés para zarandearlos un poco.

—Debían de haber dicho "mamá" no "papá". Ustedes pequeños traidores...

Los dos bebés se comenzaron a reír mientras Ted gateaba hasta ellos y se unía a sus risas sin sentido. Y sí, tal vez Louis estaba resentido con sus hijos por haber dicho "papá", pero verlos reír, con sus pequeños rizos y diminutos hoyuelos le ablandaban el corazón hasta hacerlo papilla, por lo que decidió besar a sus hijos y recostarse con ellos ¿Era normal poder amar tanto a alguien? ¿A cuatro personas a la vez?

—Se ven adorables juntos.

Louis se distrajo, mirando bobamente como Harry lo enfocaba y sonreía de vuelta.

—Papá

—Papi...

Emma y Robin hablaron al mismo tiempo para clamar la atención de su padre mientras Louis se revista a un lado de ellos, dejando que se subieran a su estomago a jugar; esos bebés tenían algún fetiche con su estómago " _como su padre_ ".

—Papá...—Robin chilló aún más alto, haciendo que su hermana retrocediera y cayera de espaldas para terminar en llanto.

—Oh Robin...

Louis intento llegar a la niña sin éxito, ya que Robin fue hasta su hermana para colocarse encima, como si se tratase de una manta protectora.

—Tenemos bueno hijos...

Comento Harry al ver como Emma se sostenía de su gemelo, y prontamente Ted estaba a su lado para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

~~~~

—Niall, prométeme que me llamaras tres veces al día; una en cuanto te levantes, no importa qué hora sea; una en la tarde y una antes de que vayas a dormir ¿Entendiste?

Zayn tenía los ojos vidriosos ante cada palabra que salía de su boca. El rubio, por su parte, sostenía contra a su pecho a Luka, quien de alguna manera le ayudaba a retener las lágrimas, o su cabeza era bañada por ellas, dependía desde el punto de vista de donde se viera.

— ¿Me estas poniendo atención? Niall, esto es muy importante. No me importa qué hora sea, si algo malo pasa tienes que llamarme. Liam tiene el número de la tienda y del departamento; si no puedes contactarme llama a Demian o al padre de Louis para que ellos me digan ¿Está bien?

Niall simplemente asintió y le paso el bebé a Liam, quien estaba como tercero ante la emocional escena. Hacia aproximadamente diez minutos que Zayn les estaba dando un sermón acerca de todo lo que debían hacer en el Norte en su ausencia. Le dolía ver como el amor de su vida y su hijo partieran-y aún no lograba admitirlo abiertamente, pero su amor por Liam crecía-.

—Niall ¿Por qué no acomodas a Luka en su sillita para viajes?

La voz paciente de Liam hizo eco en los demás, sacándolos de su pequeña burbuja. El rubio asintió rápidamente, besando apasionadamente al moreno antes de marcharse con el bebé en brazos.

—Asegúrate de que Niall al menos tres veces al día, algunas ocasiones sólo come dos vez porque, bueno, no lo sé. Y por favor, cuida mucho de Luka, ese bebé sólo llora cuando está cerca de Niall...

—Zayn, sabes que podrías acompañarnos...

—Pero la tienda, Niall no quiere que la descuide y la carta dice que sólo lo desean a él en el Norte...

—Iremos a casa de mis padres; nos alojáremos ahí el tiempo que sea necesario, y en cuanto a la tienda, podemos...

—No, yo...

—Podrías dejar de ser necio por una vez y simplemente acompañarnos.

Zayn negó, por fin cediendo a las lágrimas, para abrazarse a Liam. Se sentía bien poder llorar en el pecho de alguien para variar; no se quejaba de Niall, lo amaba con toda su alma, pero el castaño era tan suave a su tacto, sus abrazos tan cálidos y su sonrisa hacia que su mundo brillará...

— ¡Hey!

Zayn comenzó a patalear en el aire, ya que Liam lo había levantado y lo llevaba sobre un hombro hasta la camioneta; lo arrojo en el asiento trasero antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro para niños.

— ¡Liam déjame bajar ahora mismo!

Liam negó lentamente antes de desaparecer de la escena. Luka, a su lado, lo miraba expectante, silenciosos ante cada movimiento que su padre hiciera. No entendía mucho ¿Por qué todos lucían tan tristes y gritaban? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

—Payne, déjame salir o juro que...

— ¡Zayn cállate!

El castaño subió veloz a asiento de piloto antes de que el moreno reclamara algo, y comenzó a conducir lentamente hasta alejarse del centro de Saint Mari para ir por la pareja de fértiles que aguardaban en el campo.

Al llegar, Louis estaba en el pórtico con Ted en brazos; lo cubría con una pequeña manta mientras lo arrullaba. En cuanto los vio sonrió de par en par y Harry, mágicamente, comenzó a sacar un montón de maletas y tres sillitas para bebés viajeros.

—Vamos al Norte, no lo puedo creer...

~~~~~

Viajaron hacia el noroeste por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que llegaron a una estación de tren que los llevaría a Soria, la cápita de La República.

Louis se sentía intimidado por ir a un lugar tan importante, y que, según su padre, los científicos lo conocían a la perfección, ya que después de todo seguía siendo el tesoro de La Nación.

Se instalaron en vagones adjuntos especiales para padres. Emma, Luka, Ted y Robin iban en una sola cuna, tan grande como para almacenarlos a todos; el pequeño bebé del tutú aferrado al bebé de ojos manchados, Robin no muy alejado de ellos.

Harry volvió después de verificar que los bebés estuvieran bien-y asegurarse que sus dos varones no asfixiarán al más pequeño-. Para encontrarse con Louis recostado boca abajo, mostrando su jugoso trasero en movimiento por el constante vaivén del tren, revisando viejas fotografías.

— ¿Qué miras?

Se acomodo a su lado, asegurándose de apretujar las nalgas se su prometido al tiempo de basar su mejilla.

—Veo viejas fotografías de cuando era bebé. Nunca me había dado cuenta que el Sr. Richards siempre estaba ahí para mí.

—Eres una lindura; pequeño, regordete y con ese seño fruncido... Molestando a tu padre...

— ¿Qué pasa?—Louis volteo a verlo, ya que un silencio muy largo se cruzo entre ellos.

— ¡Eres igual que Robin! Seguro también te gustaba molestar a tu padre...

La pequeña voz sospechosa que actuaba fue suficiente para hacer reír a Louis.

—Robin es increíble, si es algo como yo, te amara hasta el fin del universo.


	31. Capítulo XXXI

— ¡Louis! Tus demonios no dejan en paz a mi bebé.

Niall gritaba desde la habitación de los bebés, ya que Robin y Ted se aferraban a Luka, quien sonreía adorablemente. Amaba toda la atención que los dos infantes le otorgaban ¿Qué había hecho para recibir eso? No le importaba, realmente, pero sería útil que su madre le diera de comer.

— ¡Mis demonios nada! Son de Harry...

— ¡Lou!

—Intento dormir...

Tras varios quejidos, Louis y Harry aparecieron en la escena con rostros cansados y adormilados.

—No es mi culpa que se hayan pasado toda la noche fornicando en lugar de dormir—atacó Niall, logrando un enorme sonrojo en Louis.

—Y no es mi culpa que el vagón vibre tanto...—susurro Louis en contra ataque.

Niall lo miro durante unos buenos diez segundos, haciéndolo sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba, hasta que desvío la mirada a los bebés.

Robin y Ted seguían aferrados a Luka de diferentes maneras, mientras que la dulce Emma dormía apartada de ellos; en cuanto Zayn entro a la habitación la tomo desprevenida para arrullarla en su pecho, no era un secreto su preferencia por la linda niña.

—Es hora de comer para Luka, y hay que cambiarle el pañal, desde anoche que ha estado así.

—Bueno ¿Y qué sugieres que haga?

Hasta ese momento Louis no había notado lo que sus hijos hacían. Se veían adorables, sin lugar a duda, pero ellos también necesitaban comer y ser cambiados, por lo que intento tomar a Robin, quien en cuanto lo alejaron de Luka comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, y al volver dejarlo a su lado todo llanto se esfumó.

— ¿No quieres venir con mamá?

Y sí, quizá no debería estarse riendo de como su hijo inflaba los cachetes.

—Ok, eres problema de papá.

—Papá

—Sí, sí, sí, todos aquí entienden que amas a papá.

Robin, tan diminuto como era, alzo los brazos tan pronto como vio los rizos de Harry asomarse por un lado. Le dio una última mirada triste a Luka antes de que su padre se lo llevara para darle de comer.

Cuando Louis quiso sujetar a Ted, el bebé del tutú verde se aferro tanto a Luka que lo arrastro consigo.

—Ok, y yo que creí que tu serías el bebé fácil.

—Quizá si le frotas el estomago...

—Ted es un humano, no un cachorrito, Niall.

—Bueno, a Zayn y a Liam les gusta...

—Hey, no... No, me digas los raros fetiches de tu relación—Louis se volvió a sonrojar. Conocer aquellos tres cuerpos tan bien no le ayudaban con las vibraciones del tren.

Ted, después de un tiempo, logro zafarse de Luka al ser distraído con un juguete. El bebé de ojos manchados, por su parte, se aferro a Niall en cuanto estuvo con él; le dieron de comer y le cambiaron, dejándolo limpio y fresco para pasar más tiempo con los otros bebés, pero a diferencia de sus deseos, los llevaron al último vagón, donde se tenía un vista maravillosa de La Nación, con campos verdes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y aunque el cielo era de un gris opaco, la luz seguía disfrutándose.

Hacían falta tres días de camino donde Harry llamaba constantemente a su madre y a su hermana para saber cómo estaban, mientras que la el matrimonio de tres se dedicaban por completo a Luka, ya que el pequeño bebé sufría de sobre atención por parte de los hijos de Louis, inclusive Emma se había sumado al club, constantemente ofreciéndole juguetes cuando los dejaban sobre una manta para jugar. Era lindo hasta cierto punto.

—Eres el bebé más hermoso; la luz de mis ojos... Te amo tanto...

Niall susurraba dulces palabras al oído de Luka, quien sonreía desbocado por la atención de su madre. No podía existir algo más perfecto, él siempre estaba ahí para cuidarlo y sabía la porción exacta de besos que necesitaba.

—Mi precioso Naveed. Cuando crezcas serás todo un rompe carnazones; esos bebés gordos de por ahí —señalo con la mirada a los tres hijos de Louis—harán lo que sea porque los voltees a ver.

Luka, como el infante que era, sólo lograba captar algunas palabras, sonreía a su madre ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Y el hombre de los lindos ojos?

Comenzó a balbucear, en un vano intento para que su padre y el otro hombre llegaran. Quería tocar sus barbas.

—Esos pervertidos se están manoseando.

~~~~~~

— ¿Qué crees que dirán tus padres?

Zayn susurraba sobre el cuello de Liam. El castaño metía las manos por debajo de la camisa del moreno; era verdad lo que Louis decía, el vibrar del tren en verdad le facilitaba las cosas.

— ¿Por qué te importa lo que digan mis padres?

—Bueno...—le era difícil contener los jadeos—nunca hubo la necesidad de conocer a los padres de Niall... Y, y con Louis, bueno, La República no me obliga a nada con la familia... Entonces, bueno... Son las únicas dos personas con las que he estado...—Liam logró su camino hasta el pene de Zayn, sujetándolo firmemente hasta robarle el aliento.

— ¿Alguien tan hermoso como tú?—deslizó el pulgar hasta la boca de Zayn para que lo lamiera; fascinado con la belleza del momento frotó su dura erección contra la entrada del moreno—. No puedo creer; al menos debiste estar con alguien más—el muchacho negó— ¿Qué edad tienes Zayn?

—Veintiuno...

Sin más palabras de por medio, Liam se dedicó a despojar a Zayn de sus ropas, admirando cada pedazo de piel que iba quedando al descubierto.

Tenían unas cuantas marcas en los muslos, Zayn había dicho que eran de cuando nació, porque fuera de La Nación los nacimientos no eran higiénicos. Beso todo el pecho, mordisqueando las clavículas del moreno y besando su barba curtida.

Era la primera vez que lo harían, al menos la primera en la que podría penetrar a Zayn, ya que antes, al estar preocupados por Niall y el remordimiento comiéndoles, no habían pasado de masturbaciones mutuas y felaciones veloces. A Liam le temblaban las manos de la emoción.

—Cuando te invite a salir, creí que había hecho el ridículo de mi vida. Cuando dijiste que tenías a alguien más...—Liam balbuceaba mientras le besaban el cuello—. Dios, no sé como llegue a esto...

—Dale gracias a Niall, si no fuera por él...

—Es maravilloso, lo mejor que le pudo pasar al mundo.

Liam deslizó una mano hasta la entrepierna del moreno, con un dedo jugando alrededor de la entrada de Zayn.

— ¿Seguro quieres hacerlo así?—a Liam le temblaba la voz—yo podría dejar que tú...

—No, no, está bien, quiero esto.

Y de un solo movimiento, muy delicado, Zayn se sentó sobre el regazo de Liam, besando suavemente la cabellera corta del castaño mientras él mismo se penetraba.

Dejo pasar varios minutos antes de acostumbrarse a Liam y comenzar un vaivén con sus caderas. Había tanto placer; Payne lo sujetaba por la cadera con sus ásperas manos para darle algo de soporte y enseñarle como moverse para que ambos obtuvieran el mayor placer posible.

Los jadeos se escuchaban por todo el tren, y Zayn estaba seguro que su corazón saldría desbocado en algún momento. Amaba tanto a Niall, pero el sentirse protegido como Liam le hacía sentir, era tan placentero, su corazón dando palpitaciones nerviosas, enviando escalofríos por su sangre.

Agacho la mirada para ver a Liam, su hermoso rostro contraído en placer; sus abultadas cejas fruncidas y su boca soltando quedos jadeos. La erección del castaño entrando y saliendo, dando en el lugar justo cada vez que Liam se impulsaba.

De un tirón el castaño lo tiró sobre el colchón, dejándole con una sensación de vacío al haber salido de su interior tan repentinamente, pero la sensación fue sustituida con vergüenza. Liam miraba su "pequeño botón rosa" contrayéndose en busca de algo que lo llenara. Lo miró babeándose un dedo para introducirlo, luego otro de la mano contraría y sintió como con ellos dos abría la estrecha entrada para hundir su rostro y meter su lengua caliente.

Pasaron tantos minutos haciendo eso que antes de saber lo que sucedía, Zayn se estaba corriendo por segunda vez mientras Liam se comía su entrada, mordiéndole las pequeñas nalgas.

~~~~~~

Pasados los últimos dos días de viaje, el paisaje había cambiado radicalmente; de campos sin fin y personas en el camino, a una metrópolis que se erguía a lo lejos, con enormes edificios y un gris predominante entre flores que surgían de cada ventana que se podía ver; lilis, aves del paraíso, rosas, girasoles, amapolas, no me olvides, crisantemos, petunias, margaritas y muchas otras más que adornaban el paisaje. En la estación de trenes, múltiples enredaderas se hernian sobre lo que lucía como unas ruinas de una vieja estación. Miles de personas la abordaban y unas cuantas bajaban de ahí.

Un chofer fue por ellos, con un pequeño letrero que decía "Joven Payne", quien los condujo al centro, donde miles de edificios se lograban ver; hasta el décimo piso vivían los padres de Liam.

— ¡Liam!

Gritos de felicidad inundaron la sala de estar cuando los cinco muchachos pisaron el departamento. Los padres de Liam se veían tan elegantes.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!—el castaño corrió a abrazarlos mientras los otros cuatro se quedaban en la entrada— ellos son mis amigos—señalo a Louis y a Harry.

—El tesoro de La Nación —el padre de Liam abrazo afectuosamente a Louis, después a Harry y miro con atención a los pequeños bebés que le miraban devuelta—. Que hombre tan guapo es tu prometido, las noticias de la boda han llegado volando hasta aquí, así que esperamos una invitación jovencito.

—Claro...

Louis, repentinamente, extrañaba a Anne, ella lo hacía sentir incluido, sus abrazos eran suaves y delicados, como los de el Sr. Richards. El padre de Liam era demasiado imponente para su gusto.

—Y que hermosos hijos han hecho, aunque es una lástima que mi hijo no haya podido fecundarte—Harry tuvo que controlarse asimismo para no golpear al señor. Liam aclaro su garganta.

—Padre, ellos son Niall y Zayn, son mis...

—Los foráneos que tuvieron un bebé, aún cuando uno era infértil...—fue el turno de su madre para hablar— ¿Puedo ver a su hijo?

La señora Payne tenía una dulce mirada, que hacía a Niall confiar en ella, por lo que le extendió a Luka, quien le miraba adorablemente. Era un bebé que sólo miraba a las personas.

—Es hermoso...—alzo la mirada para ver a Zayn—no cabe duda de porqué mi hijo está tan enamorado de ti... Y qué decir de ti—miro a Niall—eres, simplemente maravilloso.

Niall estuvo a punto de contestar cuando la ruidosa voz del señor Payne se hizo resonar por toda la sala.

—Es maravilloso tenerlos, ahora que están aquí podemos empezar a hacer pruebas. Niall, necesitamos tomar una nueva muestra de fertilidad; Zayn, una muestra de semen. Lo mismo para ustedes, Harry y Louis.

Los cuatro nombrados se sonrojaron enormemente.

—Padre, ahora no...

—Claro, lo lamento—el señor Payne se vio claramente apenado—. Liam les puede mostrar sus habitaciones, hay una piscina en el piso de arriba. Seguro que después de un viaje tan largo desean descansar.

Y sin más, los padres de Liam desaparecieron.


	32. Capítulo XXXII

Louis miraba a los bebés dormir, Ted estaba en una cuna con Emma mientras Robin vigilaba a Luka como un pequeño halcón; el malvado bebé se había negado a dormir cuando su madre le canto a sus hermanos, se negó a comer y se negó a ser acostado en una cuna distinta a la del infante de los ojos manchados.

—Robin, amor, vamos. Tienes que dormir un poco.

Louis, siguiendo los bobos consejos de Niall, acarició el estomago del bebé, logrando solamente hacerlo enojar.

—Está bien, pequeño demonio.

Al ver despertar a Luka, optó por tomarlo entre sus brazos, para besar la pequeña cabeza y los hermosos ojos, intentando a la vez despertar la envidia de su hijo. El bebé ajeno le sonrió amorosamente y le devolvió un pequeño pico en la mejilla barbuda, haciendo que se derritiera entre las pequeñas manos. Robin les miraba desdeñado desde "la pequeña jaula".

—Luka, hermosura, eres dueño de mi corazón.

Louis arrullo al bebé contra su pecho, haciéndolo reír y balbucear cosas incoherentes, llenas de risitas. Luka era hermoso hasta el último rastro de morena piel, con pequeños dientes saliendo-porque todo lo que veía se lo llevaba a la boca-.

—Habrá que decirle a tus padres que hagan un nuevo bebé, porque eres todo mío.

Luka reía harmoniosamente, embobado con los brillantes ojos de Louis ¿Quién era esa linda persona? No era su hermosa y perfecta madre o su bonito padre, tampoco el bello hombre de ojos grandes. Le gustaba mucho, sus besos rasposos, la risa y las arruguitas de sus ojos.

—Tendrás que casarte con uno de mis bebés cuando seas grande... Con Ted, quizá.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, el llanto descontrolado de Robin resonó en toda la habitación. Grandes lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos y un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió a Louis.

—Está bien, está bien, toma...

Puso a Luka junto a su hijo en la cuna con la esperanza que se calmara, pero el llanto de Robin era insufrible y no parecía querer ceder.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás cansado?

El bebé lloraba desconsolado; los pequeños ojos azules vibraban con dolor y Louis sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Por suerte sus hermanos no parecían querer despertar.  
Tomo a Luka y lo acercó a su hijo, sin embargo, Robin le dio un pequeño manotazo con aras de alejarlo, así que lo cargo y comenzó a arrullarlo, haciendo así que el bebé se calmara.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

El bebé pujo y grandes lágrimas caían en la camisa de su madre. Louis beso el llanto fuera de su rostro y tras varios minutos, el pequeño Harry se tranquilizo.  
Cuando tuvo la intención de dejarlo en la cuna, el bebé pataleo y lloro una vez más. Al momento de alzarlo, el pequeño Luka pujo quedamente, con un gran puchero.  
Después de una hora descubrió que ambos bebés querían estar con él al mismo tiempo. No importó cuanto tiempo intentara volver a dejarlos en la cuna, los niños pataleaban por su atención.  
Salio de la habitación hacia la sala de estar después de darse por vencido con los bebes, donde todos los adultos comían bocadillos y bebían vino, a excepción de Niall y Harry, quienes fingían disfrutar de los sorbos que daban-los cuales volvían a escupir dentro de las copas-.  
Se sentó a comer con ellos, el rubio rápidamente tomando a su hijo, quien a penas tuvo contacto con él, lloro como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡Louis! ¡Rompiste a mi bebé!  
—Yo no hice nada, devuélvemelo—tomo a Luka de vuelta en sus brazos, quien lloro aún más fuerte.  
— ¡Lu!

Liam se levanto de su asiento para tomar al bebé de ojos manchados y comenzar a arrullarlo; poco después Zayn se levanto para tararearle una canción de cuna.

—Nuestro Liam es un buen padre—menciono la señora Payne con orgullo.  
—Es un buen hombre—los ojos de Niall brillaban al ver a sus dos esposos cuidar del pequeño Luka.

Los padres de Liam sonrieron al mismo tiempo antes de disculparse e irse al hospital Northampton: Al parecer los médicos radicaban en esa familia.  
Harry, por su parte, decidió ir con sus otros hijos, ya que los quedos llantos se hacían sonar-además de "papá " que Louis decidía ignorar-. Robin lo miraba desde abajo, aún con rastros de lágrimas cubriéndole las mejillas.

— ¿Qué les hiciste para que lloraran así?  
—Nada; Robin no quería dormir y Luka estaba despierto, así que lo arrulle y el otro lloro, después lloro Luka y entonces todos comenzaron a llorar.  
—Oh, está bien, supongo, los padres de Liam ya tienen una dieta para ellos. También dijeron que vieras estos folletos, son de bodas...  
—Creo que en verdad quieren ver casarse a alguien.  
— ¡Claro que sí! Liam estaba hecho un tomate porque dijeron que no debíamos tener intimidad hasta que estuviéramos casados, oh dios, y nunca adivinaras lo que paso—Louis amplio los ojos, pego a Robin a su pecho y se acercó al rubio hasta más no poder—. Esos dos calenturientos lo hicieron en el tren, y Zayn no se ha podido sentar bien desde entonces. Y Dios, ayer nos bañamos todos juntos y Liam tiene santos arañazos en la espalda, ese sucio negro quería arrancarle la carne del hueso.  
— ¡No!—Louis estaba a dos milímetros de la cara de Niall.  
— ¿Y has visto todo el vello que tiene Liam en el pecho?—el castaño asintió—tiene un hoyo ¡Un hoyo! En la linea del ombligo a la entrepierna, y Zayn tenía de esos sucios vellos en el cepillo de dientes.

Ambos comenzaron a reír estruendosamente antes que los mencionados volvieran con Luka durmiendo, entonces rieron aún más, Robin uniéndose a la risa de su madre y la otra linda persona.  
~~~~

Tras varios días de reposo de su llegada, ambas parejas asistían al hospital Northampton.  
Niall pasaba extensas horas dentro de una habitación cerrada, de la cual volvía con moretones en los brazos y la mirada cansada, siempre diciendo que no podía darle de comer a Luka por diversos suplementos que le habían dado. En cierta ocasión Louis logro escuchar que había sido inyectado con yodo y distintas sustancias para tomarle el rastro a la medicina que había recibido para sacarle del coma, ya que aparentemente no era completamente segura. Zayn se desvivía por mantenerse a su lado y cuidarlo cada vez que vomitaba o se desmayaba en mitad de la sesiones, siempre con una mirada preocupada, mientras Liam estaba con él durante las pruebas para que no lo presionaran.  
Louis, por su parte, se encargaba de cuidar a los bebés y mantenerlos seguros, asegurándose de mantener a Luka ocupado para que no extrañará demasiado a su madre. El infante de los ojos manchados era victima de agujas que tomaban muestras de sangre, y, en una ocasión, muy dolorosa para Louis, el hermoso bebé sufrió que le extrajeran médula de la espina dorsal; no logró calmar su llanto hasta que su rubia madre apareció, e incluso necesito la compañía de los otros tres infantes. Los padres de Liam decían que era algo normal, pero que lamentaban hacerlo sufrir.  
Las cartas desde Saint Mari no menguaban, recibiendo al menos una a la semana por parte de Anne, Gemma, el Sr Richards o su padre; todos ellos exigiendo fotografías de los bebés y su rara obsesión con Luka-todos parecían amar al infante-. Louis extrañaba a todos, el campo abierto y su pequeña casita desde donde podía ver a Harry trabajar en los sembradíos; cocinar algo para sus hijos y que su padre lo fuera a visitar; lo extrañaba tanto.

—Sabes que se puede meter una orden  para reproducción, para que los hijos no sean entregados, bueno, siempre y cuando se compruebe que esta con alguien.

Zayn habló a su lado. Hacia media hora que él y el moreno esperaban por los cuatro bebés ya que los padres de Liam les realizaban una segunda prueba de fertilidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?  
—Quiero decir que... Bueno, tus hijos parecen estar completamente enamorados de Luka, y apenas van a cumplir un año. Quiero suponer que estarán completamente alucinados cuando mi bebé crezca y sea el más hermoso de La República.  
—Bueno, dependerá de Robin y Ted; y ellos también serán hermosos, los más guapos y fértiles.  
—Sabes que el hecho de que Harry y tú sean fértiles no significa que ellos vayan a serlo ¿Verdad?  
—Calla, bello y fértil mendigo.

Se levantaron después de un tiempo, hacia el balcón para fumar cigarrillos de tabaco.

— ¿Crees que Luka en verdad quiera casarse con uno de mis demonios?  
—Hey, eres hermoso, y los ricitos de Harry le dan un buen aspecto a esos niños.

Louis se abrazo del pecho del moreno, procurando no quemarlo con el cigarro. Le beso las mejillas y volvieron, ante la atenta mirada de Harry, quien apenas le vio poner un pie adentro corrió a abrazarlo y a arrancarlo de los brazos del moreno para comenzar a besar cualquier rastro de piel desnuda que tuviera.

—Chicos—el padre de Liam salio de la habitación con un Luka lloroso que clamo sus pequeños brazos hacia Louis, quien lo recibió al instante con una sonrisa, y poco después a Robin que clamaba por su madre—. Excelentes noticias; Emma es una hermosa portadora del 75%, Robin y Ted deberán volver en 16 años para averiguarlo, pero este muchacho, mi hermoso nieto, es un portador del 77%

Zayn beso la cabeza de su hijo. Quizá no era algo por lo cual estar feliz, pero sería lindo ver como una versión pequeña de él y de Harry se reproducían.


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

Niall estaba sentado en la bañera, con las piernas recogidas y Luka en medio de ellas. El bebé estaba lleno de espuma y la mitad del cuerpo estaba dentro del agua; sonreía amorosamente a su madre.

Louis entro poco después con sus tres bebés desnudos bien equilibrados en brazos; se sentó al lado contrarió de la bañera y puso un adaptador especial-que los padres de Liam habían comprado-para que los bebés no se ahogaran. Todos mojados y felices comenzaron a jugar con la espuma al tiempo que su madre procuraba limpiarse él mismo y a ellos.

—Ya sé que te gusta verme desnudo, pero ¿No podías esperar al menos hasta que terminara de bañar a Luka?

—Nope, mis bebés tienen el mismo derecho de ver a Luka desnudo como yo a ti.

—Hey, eso no ocurrirá hasta dentro de 80 años, y eso si yo lo permito, lo cual no va a pasar.

—Oh vamos, son una ternurita todos juntos...

Louis beso a Emma, quien se mantenía quieta observándolo, mientras sus hermanos seguían jugando con el agua en espera de la atención de su madre. Ted balbuceando cada día más, no faltaba mucho para que dijera sus primeras palabras, y Louis en verdad esperaba que dijera "mamá".

En los pasados días sus otros dos-traicioneros- hijos, habían estado molestando a Harry para que les prestara atención, siempre lindos y esponjoso para él, mientras que Louis sufría día y noche para que los bebés durmieran y comieran, cosa que al rizado no le costaba ni tres segundos realizar. Amaba a sus hijos con locura, y a Harry por sobre todo, pero muy en el fondo le agradaba ver cuando Robin era malvado con su prometido, era gracioso.

—Hey Niall...

Zayn entro sorpresivamente al baño, sonriendo de par en par al ver al hermoso rubio en la bañera, sin embargo, tan pronto vio a Louis, desnudo y húmedo-por supuesto que no vio a los bebés-, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su corazón se acelero de sobremanera al imaginar las cosas más sucias que podían pasar entre los dos... ¡Entre los tres!

—Hey Zayni-Boo—saludo el rubio muy alegre— ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Yo umnh... Quería —bajo su rostro para ver el agua en el suelo ¿Habrían estado jugando entre ellos?—quería saber, dónde estaba Luka, lo estuve buscando y creí que los padres de Liam...

—Oh no, esos señores no pueden tocar a mi bebé sin que alguien de nosotros esté ahí. Además, Louis y sus pervertidos bebés lo están bañando.

Y, que mala idea había sido voltear a ver a su hijo, quien descansaba en el regazo de Louis, su espumoso regazo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, más a la suya que ya había visto todo.

Pero por suerte para Louis, quien se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso bajo la mirada penetrante del moreno, Harry apareció con el ceño fruncido para golpear a Zayn.

— ¡No puedes ver a Louis!—el rizado se interpuso en su campo de visión, claramente viendo al rubio y a su muy abultada cicatriz en el vientre.

— ¡Y por qué tú si puedes ver a Niall!

— ¡No lo estoy viendo!

Ambos chicos en la bañera se sonrojaron notoriamente, y de alguna manera lograron acercarse uno al otro para cubrirse con los pequeños bebés risueños, que aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de ambos; lograron pasar sus pequeñas manos por los estómagos y barbas, en especial la de Louis, que tenía algunos días de no haberse rasurado.

— ¡Escuche gritos!

Liam entro presuroso al baño, encontrándose con la escena de su esposo y Harry peleando a manotazos-muy femeninos si se lo preguntaran -, y la bella imagen de Louis y Niall arrinconados en la bañera, sosteniendo a los bebés. Dios, que fortuna que estuviera jugando con la ridículamente costosa cámara fotográfica de Zayn antes de escuchar los gritos.

Tomo un par de fotografías sin ser descubierto por los dos chicos peleando, de tal manera que obtuvo hermosas sonrisas en la imagen.

—Tengo que salir de aquí—Zayn, con un notorio sonrojo y una prominente erección por haber espiado al rubio, salió del cuarto de baño.

— ¡Voy contigo!

Niall salió presuroso de la bañera, por supuesto procurando dejar a Ted y Luka a salvo con Louis, dejando a la vista de todos su pequeño trasero tambaleante, pero firme. Amaba ver cuando su Zayn se tocaba a sí mismo-se masturbaba, para ser más específicos-.

—Yo tengo que unirme a eso...—susurro Liam, sosteniendo firmemente la cámara mientras trotaba tras los otros dos.

Dejando a Louis y Harry solos en la habitación, el rizado, aún con el ceño fruncido, cerró la puerta con seguro para comenzar a desvestirse y unirse a su prometido en la bañera, y aunque el agua no estaba lo suficientemente caliente para su gusto, se dejo hundir en la espuma y el cálido contacto de la piel de Louis contra la suya.

Cogió a todos los bebés en sus brazos para acercarse al castaño, dejándose descansar en su pecho. Lo beso y se dejo derretir bajo el toque de la pequeña mano.

— ¿Te molesta que haya estado con Niall?—Louis susurro a su oído, quedo y amoroso.

—No; me molesta que no me hayas dicho—un puchero se formo en los labios del menor, haciendo suspirar al castaño—. Creo que los bebés gustan de la compañía del rubio.

—Mhm... Les gusta estar con ambos.

— ¿Aún te gusta Niall?—para temor de Harry, Louis tardo un momento en responder, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

—De una manera fraternal, sí.

— ¿Y Zayn?

—Supongo que...—suspiró; sería tan fácil mentir, el rizado se creería cada palabra—aún siento algo... Platónico, porque me gusta hablar con él, y piensa que nuestros hijos son perfectos para Luka...

Harry, en un vano intento por alejarse, terminó con el rostro pegado a Louis, a sus labios.

—Pero sabes que no cambiaría nada del mundo por ti.

—Lo sé pero...

—No haría nada para lastimarte...—Louis lo beso suavemente, sonriendo al final del beso porque su Harry era aún tan inocente, tan perfecto.

Siguieron besándose hasta que los bebés comenzaron a quejarse y una pequeña voz resonó por la habitación, seguida por otras dos.

—Mamá...—Ted fruncía el ceño justamente como su padre, clamando por atención.

Louis sonrió de par en par, besando al menor de sus hijos para después besar a Emma, quien cantaba felizmente "mamá", ya que parecía hacerlo muy feliz y ella sólo quería ver sonreír a esa creatura tan perfecta.

Robin no tardo en unirse, celoso de afecto de su madre, quién no dejaba de besar a los otros dos ¿Quiénes se creían para robarse toda la atención? Sin embargo, su plan de llamar la atención se vio frustrado por su padre, quien comenzó a "comerse" su barriguita.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses, pequeñín.

~~~~~~~~~~

—Louis, éste es el doctor Díaz, será quien haga... Los chequeos para que todo este bien.

El padre de Liam, con una bata encima, le sonreía fraternalmente. Hacia unos días que ambos señores Payne querían llevarlo con el doctor especial; hacía mucho tiempo que Louis no se hacía estudios, y en cuanto el tema salió a la mesa, Harry salto de los nervios porque quería que todo estuviera bien.

—Ok, necesito que se pongo la bata y se suba a la camilla.

Y Harry rechinaba los dientes, porque por supuesto que todos en el Norte tenían que ser endemoniadamente atractivos. El doctor Díaz con piel morena y cabello como ébano, de ojos negros que parecían resplandecer en oro; y su estúpida voz...

Louis se desvistió lejos de la vista de ambos hombres, pero en cuando subió a la camilla y puso sus piernas en los estribos, tomo la mano de Harry entre la suya, susurrando quedamente "fue tu idea".

—Bueno, el procedimiento es simple, veré que todo esté bien aquí abajo y tomaré una muestra de sangre para ver que tus hormonas estén en orden.

El atractivo hombre se coloco unos guantes y Harry tuvo que contener la respiración durante lo que se sintieron horas.

Al acabar, el doctor Díaz les sonrió y les despidió amablemente, diciendo que tendría el resultado de las muestras de sangre en un par de días.

Al volver al departamento de los Payne, Louis se escurrió entre las habitaciones para ver a sus hijos dormidos y robar al pequeño Luka de su cama y llevarlo lejos de donde escuchaba que estaba el trío de padres que atendían sus propias necesidades.

—Esos sucios no cuidan de ti...

Louis beso el estomago de Luka, después sus ojos; era tan lindo, y de cierta manera la entretenía cuidarlo mientras sus demonios dormían como ángeles.

Cambio al bebé muy rápido para después arrullarlo en sus brazos y ser atrapado por Harry.

—Necesito tu ayuda, urgentemente—hundió su rostro en el cuello de Louis, haciéndolo reír.

—Lo que sea por mi caballero de acero.

Harry lo llevo cargando hasta su habitación, dejándolo en la cama mientras cerraba la puerta y buscaba algo oculto entre los cajones como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después de unos minutos, ocultaba algo tras su gran espalda.

—Primero necesitó que prometas no reírte y ayudarme... No juzgar...

—Harry, amor, te he visto desnudo en el baño mientras cantas "Wannabe", agitando ese lindo y redondo trasero. Eso, bueno sí, me sigo riendo, pero...

— ¡Tú hiciste los coros!

Harry levanto las manos para dramatizar su dialogo, dejando al descubierto una pequeña botella de color que hizo sonrojar a Louis hasta las orejas, pegando a Luka más contra su pecho.

— ¿Es lubricante?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Tú pequeño pervertido.

— ¿Qué es?

Harry se cohibió repentinamente, y con pasos pequeños se paro frente a Louis, dejando en su mano un barniz de uñas color menta; en la otra sostenía sales de baño de jazmín.

—Harry...

—Prometiste no juzgar...

—No te juzgo, jamás lo haría. Ahora ven aquí, mi hermosa princesa en apuros.

—Eres un idiota...

—Hermosa damisela con boca de marinero...

 _Quiero más hijos,_ pensó Harry para sus adentros al ver como Louis manejaba a Luka en un brazo mientras le pintaba las uñas de la mano. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le gustaba cuando Louis se ponía los pantalones de "macho" y lo hacía sentir especial, delicado, pero diablos, amaba aún más ver al chico castaño con el vientre hinchado y manchando las camisas por lactancia.

—La República dice que en este año sería idóneo tener otro hijo...

—Eso es cuando se tiene un sólo hijo, nosotros tuvimos tres de un sólo golpe...

—Pero...

—Harry, puedes meter todas las cosas que quieras al horno y jugar en el, pero no harás que nada se hornee, al menos no hasta después de la boda. Quiero hacerlo especial...

—Eres un pervertido...

—Y tú una señorita, pero nadie se queja.

—Al menos no soy un hobbit de pies apestosos.

— ¡Hey! Bueno, umnh...—Louis se quedaba rápidamente sin material Harry estaba listo para seguir atacando— ¿Cómo está el clima allá arriba? ¡Ah!

Harry iba a protestar, pero al ver el buen trabajo que su prometido había hecho con sus uñas, lo dejo pasar. Lo miro a los ojos y antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban riendo.

Luka sonreía entre ellos, realmente no sabía que era lo que ocurría, pero le agradaba ver a las personas sonreír, más aún cuando eran cercanos a él; el otro día, por ejemplo, el señor Payne había reído estrepitosamente-tan ruidoso como ellos solos- y él se había unido a su risa, provocando en el hombre un inmenso sentimiento de felicidad. El bebé de ojos manchados solo quería que todos sonrieran.

Cuando las risas se hubieron calmado, Louis noto al bebé tratando de alcanzar el barniz y la mano de Harry, ya que había notado el lindo color.

—Bueno, pequeñín, déjame ver esa manita para...—tomo por sorpresa al bebé, metiéndose toda su mano a la boca, haciendo reír amorosamente a Luka.

—Hey, no puedes comerte a este bebé, ni si quiera es nuestro...—Harry tomo un pequeño pie para mordisquearlo—. Pero si quieres, podemos hacer uno nuevo al que no estemos tan atados sólo para...

—No me vas a preñar... Solo podemos jugar.

—Pero Lou...

El ojiazul lo miro antes de besarlo y pintar las pequeñas uñas de Luka.

—Eres un tonto—Harry hizo un puchero nuevamente—. Yo sólo quiero llenar nuestra vida de más alegría y tú...

— ¿Crees que hubiéramos sido buenos amigos?—pregunto Louis abruptamente—ya sabes, si todo esto de la República no hubiese ocurrido.

—Bueno, probablemente te hubiera dejado embarazado a los 15 y tu padre me hubiera castrado.

—Sí, probablemente...


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

Harry se paseaba por el departamento de los señores Payne con Robin acunado en su pecho; el niño había estado tan apegado a él desde que Ted dijo "mamá" por primera vez, que, quizá, de alguna manera, su pequeña copia se sentía desplazada.

Una vez en el balcón se detuvo, admirando a Louis desde la distancia, que lucía un hermoso suéter que Anne le había tejido; sus mejillas se sonrojaron sólo de recordarlo, a su madre poniéndolo en vergüenza y diciendo todo lo que hacía cuando era un bebé, y realmente las fotografías de su desnudez habían sido completamente innecesarias.

—Espero que pienses en mí...—susurro al oído de Louis.

—Lo lamento, señor, pensaba en una persona distinta, más joven y, bueno, sin algo que le cuelga entre las piernas.

Louis se movió unos centímetros del barandal para mostrar a Emma mirando embelesada la hermosura que ofrecía el Norte. Llevaba un vestido y una diadema a juego. Ted, en el otro brazo, jugaba con los pequeños hoyos en el suéter de su madre.

—Lo admito, ella también me roba el aliento...

—Eres un tonto—Louis se giro para besarlo— ¿Has empacado todo?

—Tanto como puede caber en la maleta después de tus viajes a las tiendas del Norte.

—No son tantas—Louis se sonrojo un segundo antes de hablar—aunque quizá debiéramos comprar otra maleta, o una valija...

Harry pellizco una nalga antes de negarse y volver a besarlo, obteniendo un chillido por parte de Louis.

— ¿Extrañas el Sur?

Louis se saboreo la respuesta; Harry sabía la ostentosa vida a la que estaba acostumbrado el ojiazul, lo mucho que el Norte se parecía a esas antiguas costumbres, además que La República le había ofrecido una estadía por ser el Tesoro de La Nación, lo que significaba una mejor educación para sus hijos; Harry y su pequeña granja en Saint Mari no podían competir contra ello: Emma se haría una hermosa señorita letrada en lo que ella desease, Ted un hombre respetable, probablemente un científico, y Robin, el pequeño sería un guapo doctor que...

—Extraño la granja... Verte trabajar sin camisa, completamente sudado y bajo el sol...

Louis se aferro a sus bebés para besarles la cabeza, mirando desde un ángulo bajo dónde la luz se filtraba en sus ojos, dándole un azul vibrante que los niños habían heredado.

— ¿Seguro no te quieres quedar aquí? La República nos ofreció una estadía...

—Harry ¿Por qué las preguntas?—deposito a los bebés en una jaula pequeña, tomando consigo también a Robin.

—Yo sólo... Sólo... No, no...

—Creí que habíamos pasado la etapa del tartamudeó.

—Eres un tonto.

Louis abrazo amorosamente a Harry para atraerlo y besarlo suavemente, acariciando la espalda del menor y haciendo que se erizase la piel.

— ¿Tú quieres quedarte en el Norte?—Louis paseo sus labios por la dura mandíbula de Harry. El menor negó — ¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

Harry se aferró al cuerpo de su amante, aunque fuera más pequeño, sus brazos forjados en fuerza lo hacían sentir tan seguro.

—Esto se parece tanto a como vivías antes. La ostentosidad de la ciudad, lo reluciente de los edificios, las plantas adornando la lejanía como el jardín de la casa de tu padre...

—Oh Harry, pero todo eso era en El Sur, en casa... Y yo no quiero vivir así, donde haya diez personas que laven y planchen mi ropa, me he acostumbrado tanto a hacerlo yo mismo que me sentiría inútil si ya no lo hago.

—Pero tus manos—sostuvo las manos de Louis entre las suyas, fijando las mallugaduras en la hermosa piel—antes eran suaves...

—Hey, está bien... En verdad extraño la granja.

****

—Tus padres son las personas más extrañas que he conocido en mi vida.

Zayn hablaba desde la cama; unas sabanas apenas cubrían su desnudez-la pierna derecha y parte de la entrepierna-. El moreno lucía adormilado y perezoso, con una sonrisa landina y Luka acostado en su pecho.

—Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero—Liam alzo la mirada de la maleta que acomodaba — ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¿Bromeas? Me hicieron darles pruebas de semen, y no me mires así, lo extraño fue que me hicieron hacerlo en tres diferentes posiciones.

Ante ello, Niall, que estaba en una esquina de la cama, apenas llevando una playera de Liam -que le quedaba enorme-, se paralizo, ya que unos días atrás le habían pedido algo similar, solamente que a él no le pedían exactamente pruebas de semen.

—Bueno, son investigadores de fertilidad en el hospital, y usd son el mejor caso que ha llegado, deberías dejar que, bueno, hagan su trabajo.

Zayn iba a protestar, pero la mirada en el rostro de Liam lo decía todo, así que decidió callar y acariciar el suave cabello de Luka, aprovechando que el dulce bebé dormía pacíficamente.

—Bueno, bueno, al menos conocen a un nieto, lo cual los hizo felices ¿No?

—Pero Luka no es mí...

—Es el nieto de tus padres, Liam, aceptémoslo, habrá que esperar a que derrochen su fortuna en éste chiquitín.

—Zayn...

—Ah, está bien, tú puedes ser el siguiente en darle una hermanita a este pequeño.

Liam, sonriente, beso a Niall, muy entusiasmado con la idea, ya que después de los casi dos meses en el Norte, sus padres habían decidido poner en tratamiento al rubio, para que al momento del embarazo las complicaciones fueran mínimas y el único medicamento que fuera a tomar serían simples vitaminas, así que lo siguiente en la lista de la poli relación era tener un bebé apenas se cumplieran las tres semanas de tratamiento-de las cuales iban dos-.

— ¿No te molesta?—Liam pregunto apenado.

—Bueno, acepte estar en ésta relación, y, ah, lo pide La República ¿No?

—Eso supongo...—el castaño sonrió.

—De cualquier manera, apresúrate ¡Mi cuerpo ha estado sin atención durante más de ocho años!

—Pero si apenas anoche...

— ¡Mucha habla poca acción!

Liam se apresuro en meter las cosas a la maleta mientras Niall se llevaba a Luka a su cuna.

~~~~~

Harry se levanto sobre la punta de sus pies para dejar la maleta hasta el tope de todas; siete, cuando habían llegado sólo con tres, eso diciendo que una de ellas era de juguetes y cosas de bebés.

Al volver a su asiento Louis descansaba en la mesa con los tres bebés sujetos a su pecho, siempre vigilándolos; pronto Niall llego con Luka y los tres bebés se acercaron, como una pequeña secta que seguía a su líder, uno que aún no hablaba, y mucho menos caminaba.

— ¿Dónde están Zayn y Liam?—Louis arrastro a Robin devuelta a sus brazos para apretujarlo un momento.

—Probablemente dormidos, hace un rato lucían como vaqueros.

—Uh ¿Sobre ti?

—Es un secreto de estado...

El mayor refunfuño un par de veces antes de soltar a su hijo, que gateo inmediatamente hasta Luka para unirse al juego con sus hermanos, quienes reían de algo ¿Sus madres?

Harry arrastro los pies hasta Louis, para sentarse en su regazo y frotar sus entrepiernas-en una posición que solo el jodido Styles lograba conseguir-de manera discreta, ya que probablemente había sido un error haberle dicho que podían jugar todo el tiempo ¿Y si quedaba embarazado antes de tiempo? Sus bebés ni si quiera caminaban, apenas y balbuceaban "mamá" y "papá".

—Los padres de Liam dijeron que lo más idóneo sería que estuviera en cinta en los próximos dos meses...

— ¿Harás un nuevo y lindo bebé con Zayn?—un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios cuando Harry oculto su mano en la curva de sus nalgas.

—No—cierta melancolía se extendía en la voz del rubio—. Los tres hemos estado hablando y, bueno, creemos que lo mejor sería que el padre sea Liam.

—Con ustedes te refieres a...

—A Zayn y yo... Liam, él se siente un poco incomodo al respecto... Pero Dios, sus padres lo sometieron a pruebas para saber si él también lograría embarazarme, e hicieron estas estadísticas y gráficos que...

Un agudo chillido interrumpió la plática del rubio, ya que Harry probablemente le había dejado un moretón en el interior de los muslos por haberlo tomado con demasiada fuerza.

—Supongo que así son en el norte ¿Ah?—Harry sonrió seductoramente; hacia un par de días que el esmalte se había caído y sólo quedaban rastros de él.

—No lo sé... Realmente nunca conocí a nadie del Norte antes.

Vieron a los bebés jugar, en silencio y de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras para que el silencio no hostigara; Zayn llego con el cabello revuelto y la mirada cansada, Liam, poco después, entro con una piel fresca y radiante.

Hablaron sobre El Norte, todas las piezas de arte que Zayn había hecho, las cuales ocupaban casi medio vagón en pinturas y dos mesas en celulosa, sin contar con las tres memorias abarrotadas. Liam, con algunos recuerdos de casa y una auténtica sonrisa; Niall se ocultaba entre ellos, como de un cachorro en un cómodo sofá.

—Realmente extraño el Sur; el mercado agrario, los campos interminables. No puedo esperar a que los niños crezcan y jueguen entre las pasturas y, dios, cuando tengan su casita en el árbol... Esas son cosas que uno no podría disfrutar en la gran Megalópolis...—los tres chicos se habían retirado cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

—Sólo lo dices porque te gusta cuando estoy sudado y lleno de testosterona después de trabajar.

—Mhm, pero, bueno, por alguna razón mi padre decidió dejar El Norte para vivir en Saint Mari; alguna buena razón debió haber tenido para escoger el pequeño pueblito en lugar de la gran ciudad ¿Ah?

—Bueno, allá no hay estrellas en la noche.

—Tampoco en el centro de Saint Mari...

—Pero en nuestra casa el cielo nocturno esta bañado en ellas.

Louis se recostó en la cama del vagón, quedando sólo en ropa interior, ya que tras un día de viaje el clima había cambiado a uno más húmedo y caluroso.

—Hay un lago, tras las montañas, dónde se puede ir a nadar; el exterior del lago es un poco rosa, pero el agua es tan clara como un espejo.

—Está bien, investigare que significa que sea rosa; los padres de Liam me dieron un libro de ciencias, así que sabré mucho en poco tiempo.

—Mi chico listo...


End file.
